Day 1
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: AU: Yuri Katsuki el bailarín principal del grupo de danza de la Academia Internacional Feltsman enfrenta el mayor problema de su corta vida: Victor Nikiforov, el molesto y terriblemente atractivo capitán del equipo de soccer quien aquel año, su último año de preparatoria, parece haber decidido invadir su vida de todas las maneras posibles.
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

* * *

 **DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Octubre 24**

Mi nombre es Yuri, Yuri Katsuki y en mi vida hay sólo un problema: Victor Nikiforov.

Sé que pocas personas tienen un problema propio con nombre y apellido y no me siento en absoluto feliz de ser uno de ellos. Odio a Victor Nikiforov con toda mi alma. Odio profundamente su maldita sonrisa seductora y sus ojos azules que adornan su perfecta cara de príncipe. Odio su larga cabellera plateada que se agita el viento cuando él corre por el campo de soccer de la Academia Internacional Feltsman donde los dos estudiamos, escuela que se ubica en Rusia país del que él es originario. Odio su capacidad de atraer las miradas del mundo entero a donde quiera que va porque además de ser el capitán y el delantero del equipo de soccer, Victor es malditamente guapo.

¿Cómo es malditamente posible que él pueda lucir así y al mismo tiempo triunfar en todo? ¿Por qué hay personas como él para las que todo es estúpidamente fácil? El chico puede jugar soccer como los dioses, sonreír como los dioses, actuar como un caballero y enamorar a prácticamente media escuela sin esforzarse. Y también puede ser un maldito imbécil sin inmutarse. Y lo odio ¿Dije ya que odio también sus malditos ojos azules?

¡Esos ojos fueron los culpables de todo!

Ok, ok, cálmate Yuri. Casi puedo escuchar las voces de mis compañeros, especialmente de Kenjirou Minami y Phichit Chulanont en mi cabeza. Los oigo diciéndome lo que siempre me dicen: "Estás exagerando Yuri"

¡Pero no estoy exagerando nada! Todo es culpa de Victor, todo es culpa suya y de este maldito juego en el que me metió simplemente porque hace un año, el primer día de clase, el día en el que él llegó a la escuela caminando como si fuera el único hombre del universo, no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo como imbécil.

Pero no fui el único, puedo jurar que todo mundo se le quedó mirando y todo es su culpa, eso es lo que él quiere, le encanta ser el centro de atención. Siempre que camina en los pasillos del colegio, cuando lo ves corriendo en medio del campo de soccer, cuando se queda quieto en clase o habla con los profesores en ese tono adulto y profesional que reserva para ellos, incluso si sólo está ahí, respirando o contemplando los jardines de la escuela desde la ventana más alta de nuestros dormitorios, todo en él llama tu atención.

Quizá sea por su sonrisa, quizá sea porque en realidad — que alguien me mate por escribir esto —es simplemente cautivador, hermoso. Demasiado hermoso. Ni siquiera merece ser así de hermoso ¡Lo odio! O quizá no lo odie es sólo que… me aterra lo que él es capaz de hacer conmigo.

Recuerdo claramente el año pasado. Lo miré atravesar la puerta de entrada del dormitorio en el que por un año había vivido solo. Victor dijo que sería mi nuevo compañero, ni siquiera me saludó. Se instaló en la cama contigua a la mía, se quedó quieto ahí, estirando las piernas antes de deshacer su maleta. Mis ojos no pudieron dejar de mirarlo, sencillamente no pude. Porque aquel chico era como una aparición de otro mundo, porque en 17 años de vida jamás había visto a alguien igual y sus ojos… los ojos azules de Victor brillaban mientras sus manos abrían su sobria y evidentemente costosa maleta oscura. Victor sacó primero que nada la fotografía de una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio y sonrió al mirarla y mientras él sonreía más, un hueco extraño e insoportable se abría paso en mi pecho robándome el aliento, haciendo que mi corazón se comprimiera y se expandiera al mismo tiempo, como si la mirada de Victor Nikiforov me estuviera pidiendo tener un lugar para instalarse de forma definitiva entre los latidos de mi corazón. Porque él también me miró después de un rato y me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia, a la que después agregó el brillante comentario de: _"¿Te gusta lo que ves? Podría ser tuyo, pero no eres lo suficientemente atractivo para mi gusto, cerdito."_

Sus palabras fueron para mí como un golpe en la cara. En ese momento el encanto se desvaneció, pero a pesar de sus estúpidas palabras, mi corazón seguía sintiendo lo mismo, todo era culpa de sus ojos. Fue extraño, sigue siendo extraño porque siento lo mismo todos los días, no he dejado de sentirlo. Kenjirou, uno de mis mejores amigos en la Academia Feltsman, me ha dicho que me enamoré pero yo no estoy dispuesto a creer semejante disparate. Kenjirou es un romántico sin esperanza que se la vive inventando historias de amor para todo aquel que quiera escucharlo. De hecho, su sitio web de historias rosas es bastante popular en la escuela pero eso no le da derecho a querer hacer de mi pobre y torturada vida algo cursi y melodramático como sus historias.

No estoy enamorado de Victor Nikiforov. Nunca lo estaré. No lo estuve. Además, tengo novio y Phichit es el único que tiene derecho a hacer que mi corazón se acelere y se sienta feliz y todo eso que Kenjirou dice que pasa cuando estás con la persona que amas. Porque yo quiero a Phichit. Fin de la historia. Lo que Victor Nikiforov me hace sentir es… no sé lo que es, pero no importa, lo odias Yuri ¿recuerdas?

Lo odio, en serio lo odio…

Y lo odio más cuando me hace suspirar como colegiala enamorada, es de verdad una estupidez tener que escribir todo esto. La profesora de idiomas y literatura de este año creyó que sería una idea sumamente inteligente e innovadora escribir un diario para mejorar nuestros problemas de redacción. Más de la mitad de la clase lanzó un suspiro exasperado al aire al escuchar la noticia porque ya todos tenemos suficientes actividades como para encima tener que sentarnos a escribir todos los días acerca de nuestra vida en un cuaderno que nadie más leerá jamás. Todos odiamos la idea con todo el corazón pero Kenjirou casi se puso a bailar la conga en medio del salón de clase.

Además es sumamente vergonzoso que el primer tema sobre el que haya escrito sea Victor Nikiforov, siempre es él. De algún modo u otro termina siempre metido en mi vida, como en mi dormitorio. Es casi increíble que después de casi un año de convivencia aún me den ganas de matarlo desde el instante en el que entra por esa puerta que ahora está cerrada y comienza a desvestirse sin pena alguna delante de mí. Es como si quisiera torturarme porque la sola idea de verlo solo en ropa interior… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, señor? ¿De verdad me enviaste al infierno por ser gay?

Es que… ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? No puedo creer que en serio esté llevando esos planes a la acción, creí que todo había sido un desvarío de borracho, vamos, no puede ser real que él de verdad quiera… tenerme para él.

Eso es sencillamente absurdo porque desde el primer momento Victor me dejó en claro que yo no era lo suficientemente atractivo para él. Porque todo el mundo sabe que él y Christophe Giacometti son la pareja más jodidamente sensual que la Academia Feltsman ha visto y que verá jamás. Y porque yo tengo novio y nunca jamás en la vida pensaría en hacerle daño a Phichit aunque debo admitir que de hecho, todo empezó a ponerse extraño desde que decidí aceptar a Phichit como mi novio.

Da miedo pensar en ello, pero lo cierto es que las noticias en la Academia Feltsman vuelan de un lado a otro con suma rapidez. Dos horas después de que uno de los chicos nos viera besándonos en el quiosco del jardín central del colegio donde Phichit me pidió ser su novio, todo mundo sabía ya que había una nueva pareja a la cual envidiar en la escuela. De hecho, Mila, una de las chicas del grupo de danza clásica de la escuela del que yo soy parte, me dijo que incluso algunos de nuestros profesores sabían ya de la buena nueva.

Aquella noche estaba feliz y radiante por empezar a vivir una nueva aventura. Phichit es maravilloso, es cariñoso, alegre, divertido. De verdad lo quiero y sé que podría llegar a amarlo si las cosas siguen tan bien como hasta ahora porque parece que sólo Phichit está bien en mi vida desde que Victor Nikiforov decidiera arruinarla por completo como lo hizo hace apenas unos momentos.

Yo no quería creer que lo que había pasado aquella noche hubiera sido real, no puede ser real. Porque aquella noche, la noche en la que acepté a Phichit, Victor llegó a nuestro dormitorio en la madrugada dando traspiés, apestando a vodka y haciendo un ruido de los mil infiernos como suele hacer todos los fines de semana. Intenté no hacerle caso como siempre y me arrebujé más en las sabanas cálidas de mi cama e ignoré las palabrotas que Victor pronunciaba. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se sacara los zapatos, los pantalones, soltara un gruñido y se durmiera de una vez por todas.

Pero aquella vez fue distinto. Dando traspiés, Victor se acercó a mi cama y se quedó de rodillas delante de mí. Mis ojos se cerraron con más fuerza, el rostro de Victor se acercó más al mío, tanto, que podía sentir su aliento caliente sobre mis labios y el inconfundible tufo del alcohol en todo su ser. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no ponerme a temblar cuando sus manos acariciaron una de mis mejillas. Sin que yo pudiera contenerlo, mis ojos se abrieron y él me sonrió casi con dulzura, sus mejillas sonrojadas no sé si por el alcohol o por haberse visto descubierto, me parecieron adorables, quizá yo también estaba un poco ebrio.

—Vuelve a dormir — me dijo —. Sólo quería verte, siempre quiero verte… ¿Por qué, Yuri? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué? — dije yo con voz temblorosa — ¿Te encuentras bien, Victor?

—No, no estoy bien, nada está bien — dijo él y de verdad empecé a sentirme asustado, esa era prácticamente la conversación más larga que habíamos tenido jamás —. Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien pero yo… ¿Por qué Yuri?

—No te entiendo — dije yo alejándome un poco de la tentación que suponía tener sus labios tan cerca de los míos —. Duérmete, ya se te pasará…

—Esto no va a pasar — dijo él con tristeza, una tristeza que de verdad heló mi corazón porque vamos, Victor Nikiforov nunca está triste —. He intentado que se me pase desde la primera vez que te vi y no puedo ¿entiendes? ¡No puedo!

—No sé qué decirte, Victor — dije yo en serio asustado — ¿Quieres que vaya a la cocina a buscarte un café? Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mejor si yo…

—No huyas de mí — dijo él, deteniéndome sobre la cama cuando hice el amago de levantarme —. No quiero que vayas a ningún lado. No quiero que estés con el estúpido de Phichit Chulanont. Pensé que tenías buen gusto, ¿Por qué me mirabas de forma especial entonces?

—Estás desvariando, Victor — dije yo un poco acalorado al notar que él se había dado cuenta de que, en efecto, a veces solía mirarlo de modo especial —. Por favor, déjame ayudarte…

— Si quieres ayudarme vas a dejar al imbécil de tu novio — dijo él y yo empecé a molestarme de veras —. Tienes que dejarlo Yuri, tú tienes que estar conmigo…

—Tú no me quieres, Victor — dije yo con el corazón agitado — estás diciendo locuras…

— ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que siento o no? — dijo él enojado también — ¿Crees que es fácil vivir así, negando lo que eres, escondiendo lo que sientes?

—Tú no sientes nada — dije yo con calma —. No puedes sentir nada por mí, tú mismo me lo dijiste, no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti.

—Nunca verás más allá de mí ¿verdad? — dijo Victor confundiéndome más todavía —. Nunca podrás ver más allá de mí, nunca me querrás…

No dije nada. Victor se levantó del suelo y se sentó a la orilla de su cama sin dejar de mirarme. Yo no sabía qué hacer. Aquel chico y yo nunca habíamos intercambiado más que las obligadas y corteses palabras que correspondían al compañero de habitación. Y ahora, él estaba delante de mí, roto, triste, reclamándome no poder ver algo que no tenía idea de que tenía que ver. Quise abrazarlo, quise tomarlo de la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien pero no quería hacer las cosas peores. Mi corazón latía alocado, sus palabras me habían dejado agitado, ansioso, como si hubiera querido escucharlo decir esas cosas desde siempre. Pero no, nada podía pasar. Nada estaba pasando.

—Voy a prometerte tres cosas — dijo él haciéndome sentir un escalofrío en la espalda cuando su voz volvió a escucharse por la habitación silenciosa —. Primero, voy a estar presente en cada espacio de tu vida, voy a estar muy cerca de ti. Segundo, vas a dejar a la persona equivocada Yuri, vas a dejarlo porque no es con él con quien debes estar y, tercero, un día vas a verme, vas a mirarme y entonces… entonces estarás conmigo.

Victor me dedicó una de sus sonrisas seductoras favoritas y como si nada hubiera pasado, como si mi corazón no se hubiera quedado confundido y agitado como si de pronto lo hubiera sacudido un huracán, mi compañero se acostó sin decir más palabras. No es que hubiera querido más palabras, pero aquella conversación había sido tan extraña, tan falta de sentido, irreal.

Pero es imposible que no vuelva a pensar en todas esas palabras, al menos no en este momento. Porque han pasado seis meses desde aquella noche después de la cual Victor volvió a tratarme como siempre, es decir, a no tratarme en absoluto. Incluso llegué a pensar que aquella conversación había sido sólo fruto de mis alucinaciones nocturnas, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

Victor Nikiforov ha logrado cumplir la primera de sus promesas: estar presente en cada espacio de mi vida.

El muy imbécil empezó a pelear conmigo hoy en la clase de danza que es obligatoria para los estudiantes de último año, ya que la Academia Feltsman siempre se ha jactado de tener programas integrales para la formación de sus alumnos. Como casi siempre sucede, el joven Nikiforov decidió despotricar en contra de los chicos que formamos el club de danza en el que yo soy el bailarín principal. Victor dijo que los bailarines clásicos éramos un montón de idiotas aburridos que no tenían el suficiente valor para practicar ninguno de los deportes que él y sus amigos sí practicaban. Evidentemente aquel comentario no le gustó a nadie. La profesora Baranovskaya, quien es también la directora de nuestro grupo, de verdad tuvo que detener la turba furiosa que se había levantado en medio de la clase por culpa de las malditas palabras llenas de veneno de mi querido compañero.

La verdad es que nadie es capaz de llevarle la contraria a Victor Nikiforov pero su comentario con respecto al grupo de danza era algo que nadie podía dejar pasar. Y entonces, cuando la profesora Baranovskaya quien es de verdad estricta logró traer el orden de nuevo a la clase, mis compañeros me miraron a los ojos pidiéndome restablecer el orgullo de todos los bailarines clásicos de la historia. Yo, como el principal del grupo tenía que hacerlo ¿quién si no yo tenía más derecho a sentirse ofendido por las palabras del señor Nikiforov? Suspirando, porque de verdad no tenía gana alguna de hablar con o mirar a Victor, tomé la palabra en el tono educado y circunspecto en el que a nuestros profesores les gusta que hablemos y con todo el respeto que fui capaz de hablar, le dejé en claro al señor Nikiforov que su comentario había sido el propio de un cerdo degenerado, bueno para nada, cabeza de chorlito, deportista inútil, engendro del demonio, sin ofender, Victor, no te lo tomes personal.

Todo mundo río, menos la profesora quien se quedó con la boca abierta al escucharme decir esas cosas y Victor, quien me miraba con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

— ¿Tu novio te ha enseñado esos modales, Yuri? — dijo él riendo divertido —. Pensé que eras el jodido ejemplo de esta escuela, pero ya veo que eres el más estúpido y vulgar de todos nuestros compañeros…

—Tú eres el vulgar, presumes de clase pero no eres si no un montón de mierda engreída — dije yo sin poder controlarme —. Puedes meterte con lo que sea, pero no con la danza…

— ¡Ah, tu grupo de pequeños cisnes homosexuales! — dijo él, y la profesora nos miraba sin dar crédito a nuestra discusión — ¿Aún no se cansan de dar saltitos estúpidos detrás de ti? No son más que un montón de inútiles sin voluntad que bailan al son del rey en tutú del lago de los cisnes ¿no es así?

—Al menos son mis amigos, Victor — dije yo temblando de rabia —. No puedes decir lo mismo de los mastodontes de tu equipo ¿no es así? ¿Con cuántos de ellos te has acostado? Eres famoso por lo que haces con ellos en las duchas…

— ¿Quieres que haga lo mismo contigo? —dijo él y para ese entonces los dos estábamos frente a frente, a punto de golpearnos si nadie nos detenía — ¿Qué es lo que tú y tu aburrido novio hacen? ¿Ver representaciones viejas de Fred Astaire mientras beben chocolate? Es obvio que me deseas, deseas tener a alguien como yo…

—Chicos, deben calmarse — dijo la profesora de verdad molesta —. Este no es lugar para discutir acerca de…

—Me das asco — le dije a Victor —. Siempre me has dado asco, eres despreciable, eres un…

—Sí, lo soy, no me avergüenzo de ello — dijo Victor casi alegremente —. ¿Tú estás feliz con lo que pretendes ser Yuri? ¿Eres feliz siendo el títere de todos: de tus padres, de tus amigos, de tu perfecto novio? Tu vida es perfecta y todo mundo quiere ser como tú… todos menos yo, preferiría morir antes de ser un maldito enano que pretende ser un modelo cuando en realidad no es más que un cobarde que jamás verá más allá de lo que sus ojos le muestran…

— ¡Tú no me conoces! — dije yo empujándolo para atrás — ¡No sabes nada de mí!

—Y tampoco quiero saberlo — dijo él devolviéndome el empujón —. De los dos, yo soy quien está más asqueado de tener que vivir con alguien como tú.

Aquel comentario fue el acabose. Sin saber lo que hacía, sin entender por qué las palabras de Victor me herían de forma tan profunda, me encontré golpeándolo. Él no hizo nada por defenderse y aquello me provocó aún más. Era como si yo de verdad no le importara lo suficiente, fue como si él me considerara tan frágil y débil como él creía que era, estaba enojado, rabioso.

Los chicos del grupo de danza habían empezado a armar jaleo mientras yo seguía intentando golpear a Victor Nikiforov y mordía mis labios para no echarme a llorar porque algo dentro de mí me decía que él tenía razón, que mi vida era demasiado perfecta, que me complacía en seguir las órdenes de los demás, que nunca había hecho nada incorrecto, absolutamente nada simplemente porque yo deseaba hacerlo. Fue la profesora quien me detuvo justamente después de impactar un puño en la cara de Victor Nikiforov. Aquella pelea que yo había empezado y que Victor había ignorado por completo, se detuvo en aquel mismo instante.

—A la oficina del director, señor Katsuki — dijo la profesora con voz autoritaria mientras mi pecho seguía subiendo y bajando de forma agitada —. Y usted también señor Nikiforov, no es posible que se comporten de este modo, es una vergüenza para los dos. Señor Minami, acompáñelos. Dígale al director Feltsman todo lo que ha pasado, espero que los dos tengan un castigo ejemplar.

Los tres salimos de la sala de música sin decir nada. Kenjirou nos miraba alternativamente a Victor y a mí, el cual caminaba con la mirada en alto, acariciando la mejilla en donde mi mano se había estrellado. Llegamos a la oficina del director minutos después, pero yo sólo quería irme, desaparecer. En casi tres años en la Academia Feltsman jamás había terminado castigado y reprendido de aquel modo. Castigo ejemplar, bah, de verdad esperaba que eso no sucediera pero era obvio que el infierno penas acababa de empezar.

Y para alegría de la señora Baranovskaya, Victor y yo en realidad tuvimos un castigo ejemplar y podría apostar mi trasero a que más que sentirse molesto, el señor Nikiforov está feliz con ello. Sus ojos azules brillaban mientras Kenjirou le relataba al director Feltsman todo acerca de la discusión entre el señor Nikiforov y yo. Yo sólo me limitaba a escuchar la voz cadenciosa de mi amigo, de verdad ese chico tiene talento para contar historias. Su voz decía detalles que yo ni siquiera recordaba y mientras la rabia del momento se disipaba, el dolor de las palabras de Victor volvía a inundarme de nuevo porque al parecer había demasiada verdad en ellas como para ignorarlas.

—Bien, entiendo — dijo el director, un hombre mayor que lucía aterrador con su gesto serio y su prominente calva, mirándonos alternativamente a mí y a mi compañero de ojos azules que lucía tan sereno y elegante como siempre —. No debo decir que me decepciona su comportamiento, señor Katsuki. Es increíble que en su último año de secundaria haya perdido todos los valores por los que todos lo admiramos. Entiendo que la provocación del señor Nikiforov lo sacara de quicio, pero usted debió ser más maduro. En esta escuela siempre ha existido un odio natural entre los deportistas y los bailarines y me temo que cada uno de ustedes debe entender mejor el mundo del que se están quejando. Señor Nikiforov, repórtese mañana en el ensayo del grupo de danza, empezará a practicar con ellos después del entrenamiento de soccer.

—Me niego a hacer eso — dijo Victor sin mucha convicción —. A mi padre no va a gustarle que yo me exponga de este modo tan ridículo.

—Yo hablaré personalmente con su padre — dijo el director —. Sé que él estará de acuerdo conmigo. En cuanto a usted, señor Katsuki, salude a su nuevo capitán. Sé que su horario es una locura al ser el presidente de la clase, pero es necesario que entienda del modo adecuado. Bienvenido al equipo de soccer, espero que por su bien los dos comiencen a ser amigos.

—Ni de broma — dije yo sin poder evitarlo —. Señor, estoy seguro de que debe haber otra forma para resolver esto,

—No, no la hay — dijo el director con una extraña sonrisa divertida —. Deben entender y no hay mejor modo de hacerlo que ponerse en los zapatos del otro de forma literal. Ahora, regresen a su dormitorio, han dormido juntos por casi un año, no debe ser tan difícil aprender a ser educados el uno con el otro. Espero no tener que escuchar más historias como esta, es hora de crecer chicos.

El director no dijo más y con una elocuente mirada nos conminó a salir de su despacho. Victor ni siquiera me dirigió otra mirada al salir de la oficina del director. Christophe Giacometti estaba esperándolo ya en el pasillo y Victor se encaminó hacia él con una sonrisa complacida que hizo hervir mi sangre de nuevo. De hecho Chris también está en el grupo de danza, me llevo un poco mejor con él que con Victor, pero algo dentro de mí se removió al notar que ahora tendré que verlos juntos todos los malditos días de mi vida en el ensayo de nuestro grupo.

—Si no lo conociera, diría que Victor está feliz con el castigo — dijo Kenjirou con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba — ¿No es emocionante, Yuri?

— ¿Qué es lo emocionante? — dije yo mirando a mi amigo como si hubiera enloquecido de pronto.

—Que él quiere estar contigo y es increíble cómo pudo lograrlo — dijo Kenji con la mirada emocionada — ¿No lo notas?

— ¿Notar qué? — dije yo un poco asustado.

—Nada, ya te darás cuenta — dijo mi amigo riendo divertido —. Ustedes dos serán mi nueva historia de amor imposible favorita.

—Deja de escribir historias en tu mente conmigo, Minami — dije yo entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Por qué mejor no te buscas un novio o una novia para ti mismo en el mundo real?

—Lo mío no es el amor tridimensional, mi amigo — me dijo Kenji guiñando uno de sus ojos color caramelo y pasando una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos —. Además recuerda que todo mundo me dice que soy bueno para inventar historias de amor porque jamás me atrevería a vivirlas…

—Eres un caso perdido, Kenji — le dije sonriendo divertido.

— ¡Ahí está Phichit! — dijo mi amigo saludando alegremente a mi novio en la distancia —. Voy a dejarlos solos. No hagan cosas malas, compórtense.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, es algo que sucede siempre que estás al lado de Kenjirou Minami, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz. Debe ser por su modo relajado de ver la vida, a veces desearía ser más como él en vez de ser una reina del drama como sé que lo soy.

—Hey, no pasa nada — dijo Phichit cuando llegué a él y rodee su cuerpo cálido y delgado de piel color canela con mis brazos —. Nada de lo que dijo Victor es cierto, ¿Entiendes?

—Quizá tenga razón — dije yo sintiéndome protegido de pronto —. Quizá sí soy un cobarde.

—Él sólo quiere molestarte como siempre molesta a todo mundo — dijo Phichit con ese tono pausado y reconfortante que siempre puede calmarme tan bien — ¿Sabes cuantos chistes de hamsters he tenido que aguantar yo? Por no mencionar sus referencias a mí obvia zoofilia que disfrazo de un modo terrible detrás de mi pasión por los roedores…

—Voy a matarlo por decirte eso — dije yo riéndome un poco de las palabras de Phichit — ¿Por qué Victor me odia tanto, Phichit? Te juro que jamás he hecho nada para molestarlo.

—Así es el glorioso señor Nikiforov — dijo Phichit y de verdad deseé poder tener un poco de su infinita paciencia —. Dime algo, cariño ¿Yakov Feltsman se atrevió a castigarte de verdad?

—No me recuerdes eso —dije yo suspirando teatralmente al recordar mi reciente conversación con el director de la Academia —. Felicítame, cariño, tu novio será una estrella del soccer a partir de mañana. Ah, y tendremos que añadir a Victor Nikiforov al grupo de danza, es el mejor castigo de la historia ¿Verdad?

Phichit no me contestó. Su mirada oscura se tornó triste de pronto, como si él entendiera algo que yo no. Parecía que todos podían notar algo extraño en aquella situación pero ¿qué era? Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo horrible que el día de mañana sería para todos. Phichit sonrió unos segundos después y me besó con suavidad antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos.

—Supongo que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará — dijo Phichit con un tono apagado que no me gustó nada —. Siempre he dicho que tengo demasiada suerte de tenerte conmigo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Phichit? — dije yo tomando sus manos entre las mías — ¿Estás preocupado por algo?

—No tiene caso preocuparme por lo inevitable —dijo él levantando los hombros —. Sólo hazle saber al señor Nikiforov que yo también lucharé hasta el final.

— ¿Luchar? — dije yo bastante confundido —. No entiendo nada, Phichit…

—No entiendas nada, Yuri — dijo él abrazándome con fuerza —. Tengo que ir a la ciudad, mi madre ha venido a visitarme y ha sido un largo viaje para ella ¿podemos salir mañana?

—Todo el día si quieres — dije yo con un poco más de entusiasmo — ¿Pizza y viejos videos de danza clásica?

—Pizza y viejos videos de danza clásica— dijo Phichit besándome de nuevo—. Trataré de verte de nuevo por la noche, no hagas más locuras mientras no estoy ¿de acuerdo? Lamento no haber estado hoy contigo en la clase de danza, me hubiera encantado tener un pretexto para romperle la cara a Victor Nikiforov, pero Mila y Sara ya me dijeron que lo hiciste bien sin mí.

—Arruiné su perfecto rostro un poco— dije yo sintiéndome más tranquilo—. Te veré en un rato, te quiero.

—Te quiero, Yuri Katsuki— dijo él besándome antes de irse—. Ahora, ve a tu dormitorio jovencito, no quiero encontrarme con que estás en prisión por matar al heredero de la enorme fortuna Nikiforov cuando regrese, ¿está bien?

Yo asentí y mi novio rio antes de la dar la media vuelta. Vi que Phichit se alejaba de mí y me sentí triste, la verdad no podía entender por qué estaba sintiendo todo eso. Debo ser de verdad imbécil, pero no entiendo nada de nada con respecto a Victor Nikiforov. No entiendo por qué sigue alterándolo todo, no entiendo por qué mi vida perfecta le molesta a tal grado de querer destruirla sea como sea. Suspiré. Caminé al dormitorio sin gana alguna de estar ahí, pero era lo mejor.

Pero como todo en este día de pesadilla, no resultó como quería.

Victor estaba ahí, el chico estaba revisando su rostro hinchado por el golpe que había conectado en su mejilla izquierda. Quise dar la media vuelta en ese justo instante pero él me miró a los ojos con gesto serio, sin sonreír en absoluto.

—No te vayas, no tengo gana alguna de quedarme aquí de todos modos— dijo él haciendo que la vieja rabia volviera a surgir—. Voy a dejarte descansar hoy. Mañana es el día uno, mañana no tendrás más remedio que empezar a acostumbrarte a mí.

No le contesté. Me limité a caminar a mi cama y él, después de darse un último vistazo en el espejo, salió del dormitorio dejándome hirviendo de rabia en silencio. Fue por eso que tomé este cuaderno y empecé con la aburrida tarea de la profesora Minako, nuestra maestra de idiomas. Y en realidad es increíble que ahora la rabia se haya desinflado y sólo pueda encontrar en mí cierta incertidumbre aunada a un miedo terrible. El miedo que me causa no entender las cosas ni poder controlarlas. El terror de no saber cómo enfrentarme a Victor de todos modos. Él me aterra, él me desconcierta y me preocupa.

Es por eso que el mayor problema de mi vida es Victor Nikiforov, heredero de la mitad de Rusia y tirano absoluto de mi vida. No sé qué es lo que va a pasar con él. Espero que nada pase. Oigo los golpes de Phichit en la puerta de mi dormitorio, ahora iré con él. Mañana se desatará el infierno en la Academia Feltsman. Mañana, quizá entienda un poco mejor todo esto o simplemente salte desde el último piso de las aulas, lo cual, me sigue pareciendo una mejor opción que tener que soportar tantas horas de mi vida al lado del maldito señor Nikiforov…

* * *

 **DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

Octubre 25

Es increíble que él no pueda verlo, que de verdad esté tan ciego. Yuri Katsuki jamás me ha mirado, jamás se ha detenido a observarme como soy y no como pretendo ser. Toda la vida he sabido cómo hacer que la gente crea exactamente lo que quiere creer acerca de mí. Es más cómodo.

Pero algo en él me hace querer desear que me mire. Algo en él, desde el principio de todo, me hizo desear que él sepa lo que soy, lo que llevo dentro, lo que nadie más podrá ver. Yuri Katsuki no entiende nada, quizá jamás lo entienda pero tengo que intentarlo. Debo de intentarlo hasta que sus ojos traspasen mi alma y sepan lo que he querido decirle desde que llegué a esta escuela. Debo lograr que sus ojos me conozcan, él debe guardarme en su mirada.

Todo este tiempo me he estado escondiendo de él y de lo que siento pero ya no puedo soportarlo.

Él será mío.

Yo seré de él…

* * *

Consideraciones especiales de esta historia:

1\. La Rusia que describo no tiene nada que ver con la realidad actual de dicho país. El mundo en el que describo esta historia es un mundo sin prejuicios donde el amor es amor y punto. Porque eso es posible en la ficción, fin.

2\. Todos los personajes de la historia, los chicos de la Academia Feltsman tienen 17 años o más, no sigo las edades propias del canon.

3\. Al ser una Academia internacional, damos por hecho que todos hablan en inglés y por eso se pueden entenderse de maravilla xD

4\. Cada capítulo es una parte del diario de alguno de los chicos, principalmente de los de Yuri y Victor, pero puede que alguno de los demás escriba una carta de vez en cuando. Dichas cartas pueden ser largas, cortas, muy largas, muy cortas. Ya lo verán :3

5\. Si llegaron hasta acá y aun quieren leer, adelante xD Gracias por empezar otra historia de estos dos conmigo, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de mi para ustedes :3


	2. Chapter 2

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Octubre 28**

Yuri Katsuki acaba de dejar esta habitación, está furioso, naturalmente.

Quisiera poder sentirme mal por el portazo con el que se despidió de mí pero no puedo. Este chico es tan jodidamente adorable que nada de lo que haga podría molestarme, o bueno casi nada. Verlo corriendo detrás del imbécil de su novio a quien se le ocurrió venir a despertarlo porque es sábado y _"¡Oh Yuri pasaremos todo el día juntos viendo películas, sin hacer más nada que darnos besos castos y susurrarnos diálogos románticos al oído!",_ es una de las cosas que no puedo soportar.

A veces, cuando Yuri y Phichit Chulanont, el idiota fanático de los roedores, caminan de la mano por los pasillos del colegio me pregunto seriamente qué vio Yuri en él. Sí, es obvio que el chico es guapo, pero no para enloquecer por él. Su cuerpo es un asco, claro, pero supongo que a Yuri le gusta la idea de enredarse con un chico sin un gramo de músculos en él. O quizá se trate, simple y llanamente de que Phichit Chulanont es el novio perfecto con el que todas las chicas sueñan. Es dulce, es atento, es la clase de persona con la que podrías mirar las estrellas y escuchar canciones cursis, vamos, el chico es el jodido personaje principal de una comedia romántica. Es perfecto.

Pero yo no puedo entender cuál es la fascinación que la gente encuentra en la perfección ¿es real en todo caso? La gente me ha juzgado toda la vida por mi desdén ante las reglas y los cánones y en realidad me siento un poco incómodo conmigo mismo cuando pienso en que Yuri Katsuki, el bailarín principal de nuestra compañía de ballet, Yuri su majestad, Yuri el sueño húmedo andante del 99 % de la Academia Feltsman me hace querer ser parte de ese mundo que yo desdeño.

Pero así es, todo lo que siento por él es cierto.

Ni bajo tortura podría admitirlo ante nadie pero, si lo que la profesora Minako dijo es cierto y nadie leerá este cuaderno jamás, no tengo problema en admitir que ese maldito cerdito que para mí desgracia tenía que ser lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto jamás, siempre me ha hecho cuestionarme a mí mismo. Al principio lo odié por eso, ni si quiera es que él y yo seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, la discusión que tuvimos hace algunos días ha sido nuestra conversación más larga, pero sus ojos tienen algo que siempre me ha hecho cuestionarme todo: mi vida, mis deseos, todos mis sueños.

Hace tiempo, cuando Yuri no era la propiedad de Phichit amigo de las ratas, él solía mirarme con esos ojos, yo pretendía no darme cuenta, evitaba que mi corazón se acelera con esa mirada pero después comencé a desearla. La mirada de Yuri Katsuki tiene algo, quizá algo sobrenatural que me ata a él, que me llama, que hace que mi mundo se desorganice y quede vuelto un caos. Él me vuelve un caos. Ni siquiera en Paris donde estudié antes de volver a Rusia, ni en las otras aburridas escuelas en las que estuve antes de establecerme en la Academia Feltsman, encontré a una persona que me hiciera sentir lo mismo que él. Y creo que ese es el problema precisamente: él me hace sentir.

Mis padres, quienes desde hace años viven separados, son el mejor ejemplo para mí acerca de lo mal que terminan las cosas cuando te atreves a sentir algo por alguien más. He vivido con mi padre desde siempre y es él quien me ha enseñado que la mejor forma de vivir en este mundo, es haciendo exactamente eso que quiero hacer sin importar a cuantas personas deba quitar de mi camino. Sé que los demás dirán que esa es una manera cruel y ruin de vivir pero… ¿Cómo obtienen los demás lo que quieren? Siempre fingen, todos mienten.

Yuri Katsuki, por ejemplo, es ese tipo de chico que creerá toda su vida que haciendo lo correcto alcanzará sus sueños, que ayudando a los demás, que siendo amable, que manteniéndose en el camino recto, una vida de fortuna y éxito lo esperará más allá de la línea final. Pero las personas como Yuri son siempre ingenuas, soñadores ilusos nada más. Pero él lo creé de verdad y eso, en lugar de molestarme me hacer querer poder internarme en su mundo, en su vida y entender cómo es posible que alguien como él exista.

Porque aunque me la he pasado un año evitándolo y evitando todo lo que me hace sentir, sigo sintiendo curiosidad y mil cosas más que no tienen nombre cuando pienso en él, cuando lo miro a él. Me resulta extraño pensar que de entre todas las personas con las que podía haber pasado, Yuri haya sido quien estuviera destinado a dormir en la misma habitación que yo. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que sus ojos me miraron, recuerdo que sus ojos color chocolate me hicieron dejar de contemplar el retrato de mi madre quien se esfuerza en hacer que no siga los mismos pasos que sigue Mikhail Nikiforov, el hombre con el que se casó y por el que ahora no siente más que compasión.

Pero es que hay algo curioso en los ojos de Yuri Katsuki: ven todo, pero no pueden observar. Sé que él siempre me ha contemplado, ahora lo hace con menos frecuencia, pero antes no había día en el que no me encontrara con sus ojos puestos en mí. Pero, aunque él estaba contemplándome, nunca pudo ver nada, quizá yo no lo dejé ver también. Y quizá sea patético, pero quiero que él me vea. Sé que la fachada del chico al que no le importa nada es difícil de entender pero es la única forma que he encontrado para poder vivir.

El mundo en el que viví desde pequeño, no es un mundo sencillo. El mundo de los negocios, que es donde he de vivir por siempre al ser el único heredero de mis padres, son un mundo en el que debes ser astuto, fuerte y despiadado si no quieres dejar que sean los otros quienes terminen destruyéndote. Sé desde ahora, que mi vida se basará en la apariencia, en los movimientos inteligentes, en conocer a las personas correctas, ganármelas, y obtener de ellas lo que quiero, sólo lo que yo quiero.

La gente dice también que vivo mi vida de prisa, que a mis diecisiete años he hecho más cosas de las que ninguna persona se sentiría capaz y tienen razón. Soy Victor Nikiforov y vivo como me da la gana jamás se me había ocurrido cuestionar mi vida hasta que el señor Katsuki, rey de la Academia Feltsman, hijo predilecto de todas las autoridades de la escuela y orgullo de sus padres quienes son dueños de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes del mundo entero, apareció en frente de mí con esos ojos suyos que me parecen imposibles de encontrar en otro lado.

Y esos ojos, ellos son los únicos que me han hecho pensar en la posibilidad de mostrarle a alguien más al chico que hay detrás de la máscara. Sé que si Yuri pudiera atravesar mi armadura, lo dejaría conocer de mi incluso esas cosas que a mi asustan. No sé por qué me pasa esto, ni siquiera estoy totalmente seguro de por qué después de todo sigo con ese plan de estar presente en su vida y que él esté presente en la mía. Lo más extraño es lo fácil que resultó todo. Me tomó cinco minutos de discusión con él hacer que el joven Katsuki pase todas las tardes de nuestro último año de preparatoria junto a mí.

De hecho, no puedo evitar reírme al recordar los recientes eventos porque todo esto me hace feliz y no puedo creer que estas cosas tan imbéciles me hagan feliz, ¿Yuri Katsuki estaba destinado a ser mi idiota felicidad o algo así?

Hubiera matado por poder tener una cámara para grabarlo hoy durante el primer entrenamiento de soccer de su vida y poder capturar por siempre su gesto molesto y su mirada brillando de odio al verme en el campo que fue algo digno de no olvidarse jamás. Debería ser ilegal lucir tan adorable en el uniforme azul y rojo del equipo de la Academia, estoy seguro de que mi boca se quedó abierta al contemplar a Yuri.

Él caminaba con toda la seguridad de que era capaz, los pantaloncillos cortos y ajustados del uniforme del equipo dejaban ver más de su piel (dios, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no empezar a fantasear con él en medio del campo, es decir, soy el capitán, debo controlarme) y de sus piernas bien formadas (¿Será posible que me deje tocar esa piel algún día?) o de sus brazos delgados pero fuertes que sostenían un balón ( ¿Y si utilizo mi autoridad como capitán para exigirle una ducha conmigo como castigo por ser un torpe en el juego?) o de sus ojos marrones mirándome con un odio demasiado intenso como para ser de verdad.

Yuri se había presentado tarde a su primer entrenamiento y debido a que en ausencia de nuestro entrenador, el señor Celestino Cialdini, yo tenía plena autoridad sobre mis compañeros, pensé en aprovecharme de aquello hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

—Vaya, vaya miren quién decidió venir después de todo— dije yo riendo con malicia— ¿El soccer no es lo suficientemente importante para usted, señor Katsuki?

—Lo siento— dijo él apretando los dientes al hablar conmigo—. Tuve una reunión con el director al final de las clases, tenemos que empezar a preparar las presentaciones de la fiesta de aniversario de la Academia y es deber del presidente de la clase organizar el programa. Además soy el bailarín principal del grupo de danza y estamos preparando una obra que…

—Aquí no estamos en el estudio de danza y tu único deber ahora, es respetarme como capitán —dije yo y los muchachos del equipo detrás de mí rieron divertidos—. Y no es precisamente una muestra de respeto llegar tarde. En este equipo, señor Katsuki, usted no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana como al parecer sucede en todas partes donde el mundo entero hace lo que usted quiere al tratarse de nuestro bien amado presidente y estrella del ballet. Chicos, ¿Cuál es nuestra única regla en este equipo, la que nos ha llevado al bicampeonato nacional de soccer?

— ¡Jamás llegar tarde! — respondieron los chicos del equipo al unísono mientras Yuri los contemplaba a todos con ganas de asesinarlos con sus propias manos.

— ¿Le ha quedado claro? — dije yo disfrutando como nunca el entrenamiento y el gesto de odio absoluto que había en el rostro de Yuri—. Diez vueltas al campo. Corriendo. No te detengas, si lo haces, se añadirá una vuelta más al castigo. Corre ahora, Yuri, y bienvenido al equipo.

Sus ojos color marrón me habrían matado de ser posible. Yuri no me respondió nada pero lo escuché murmurar palabrotas por lo bajo mientras se alejaba con rumbo a la pista de atletismo que rodea la cancha. Fingí no oírlo y mientras empezábamos los ejercicios obligatorios de cada práctica, me deleite viendo al pequeño muchacho mientras corría con admirable agilidad alrededor del campo. Todo parecía ir bien para él, pero después de la sexta vuelta, su piel perlada de sudor, su cabello negro pegado a su frente y su respiración agitada (una imagen perfecta para fantasear con cosas más divertidas, por cierto) me dieron cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho más, y en efecto, cinco minutos después, Yuri se detuvo.

El chico volteó a mirarme y cuando se encontró con mis ojos azules puestos en él, su rostro se llenó de un terror absoluto que casi me hace apiadarme de él. Pero no, soy un Nikiforov, no está en mi naturaleza hacer las cosas sencillas para nadie.

— ¡Ahora serán once, señor Katsuki! — Grité, y sus ojos volvieron a taladrarme una vez más—. Corre más de prisa, quiero enseñarte todo acerca de tu posición en el equipo.

Yuri comenzó a correr de nuevo y mis compañeros de equipo me dedicaron una mirada que quería decir "de verdad disfrutas ser un sádico de lo peor ¿verdad?". Yo reí con ganas de las expresiones de mis compañeros, estaba claro que más de la mitad de ellos tenían un crush con el señor Katsuki y les parecía inhumano el modo en el que lo estaba tratando. Jamás había sido tan estricto con nadie pero… sí, Yuri Katsuki me vuelve un absoluto desastre.

Una vuelta después, Yuri se detuvo de nuevo y no tuve que gritar. Sus ojos volvieron a mirarme, y yo sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía al contemplar la imagen de Yuri Katsuki con el uniforme del equipo pegado a su cuerpo por el sudor. Él sabía que había fallado y asintió antes de que mis labios pudieran decirle que tenía que agregar una vuelta más a su castigo por haber llegado tarde.

Y a esa vuelta, se agregaron veinte más. Mientras la práctica avanzaba y la hora y media de entrenamiento diario llegaba a su fin, Yuri seguía intentando cumplir con la tarea imposible que le había puesto. Era evidente que no podía continuar, el chico no estaba acostumbrado para nada a aquel esfuerzo físico. Yuri Plisetsky, uno de los chicos del equipo de soccer, se acercó a mí para recordarme que habría consecuencias si era yo quien mataba a Yuri Katsuki de un ataque de agotamiento, pero algo en mí, esa parte idiota que hay en mí y de la que me siento tan orgulloso, me prohibió hacer lo correcto.

El equipo abandonó la cancha quince minutos después. Yuri había dejado de correr desde hacía tiempo y en lugar de tirarse en el pasto como hubiera sido congruente que lo hiciera, seguía caminando, negándose a detenerse, negándome el gusto de ganar aquella apuesta idiota. Lo observé en silencio dando un par de vueltas más. De verdad lucía cansado, a punto de desfallecer. Lo vi caminar con más lentitud, y cuando noté que estaba a punto de tropezar, algún instinto protector que no sabía que tenía dentro de mí, me llevó a correr hacia a él y cuando su cuerpo perdió el control, me encontré sujetándolo, rodeándolo con mis brazos como jamás pensé que podría ser posible hacerlo. Él me miró a los ojos sorprendido, en realidad confuso.

—Déjame seguir…— me dijo con la respiración entrecortada—. Voy a terminar con esto, voy a demostrarte que sí me importa…

—Sé que te importa — dije yo golpeado por sus palabras, ¿Por qué podría querer demostrarme eso a mí? — Pero no puedes continuar, no tienes la condición física necesaria para ello…

— ¿Por qué siempre piensas que no soy suficiente? — dijo él con las mejillas arreboladas por la furia y también por el ejercicio— ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Sé que detestas tenerme cerca, sé que soy la última persona con la que querrías estar, pero no tengo gana alguna de arruinar a tu equipo ¿entiendes? Yo no quería llegar tarde, no quería que tú pensaras que me asustaba el reto, yo no quería…

—Vamos a la habitación —dije yo realmente sorprendido por sus palabras…yo ¿Le importaba a ese grado, al grado de no querer arruinar el equipo que realmente me hace feliz para vengarse por todo lo que había hecho?

—Quiero tomar una ducha— dijo él con la mirada puesta en el suelo—. Todavía tenemos que ir al ensayo del grupo de danza y…

—Practica cancelada, señor bailarín principal— dije yo, sabiendo que Yuri no tendría energía para eso y de verdad estaba empezando a arrepentirme de haberlo recibido así al equipo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Espera….

Sin soltarlo, sosteniendo a Yuri con mi brazo izquierdo sin alejarlo mucho de mi cuerpo, saqué el celular de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón corto y marqué el número de Christophe Giacometti quien es mi mejor amigo en la Academia y quien también es parte del grupo de danza al igual que Yuri.

—Hey, Chris — dije yo con calma—. Escucha, Yuri no podrá asistir al ensayo del grupo de baile hoy, ni yo tampoco. Tuvimos un pequeño percance en el entrenamiento. No, no, él está bien, pero es mejor que descanse. Sí, yo me quedaré con él… ¿El novio? Dile que se joda… ¿Qué, que no está? ¿Entonces para qué preguntas qué decirle a él, imbécil? Que nadie entre en pánico Giacometti, Yuri estará bien, dile a la profesora Baranovskaya que todo está en orden. Sí, haré mi audición el lunes aunque amenace con echarme de la Academia por desobedecer al director. Vale, te veo en la noche, ponte algo sexy.

Me reí sin poder evitarlo y Yuri seguía observándome de ese modo curioso con el que me había mirado siempre. Me perdí en sus ojos un momento, quería pedirle disculpas, quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero callé. Aún no era tiempo de que él supiera, apenas había comenzado a mirarme o yo estaba dejando que me mirara por fin. Y es que era increíble que él me hiciera eso, que hiciera que las cosas me importaran. Que me hiciera sentir preocupado, que me hiciera llevarlo hacia las duchas del gimnasio sin pretender otra cosa más que él pudiera descansar después de refrescarse.

—Tomate tu tiempo, iré por tu ropa y una toalla al casillero— dije yo sin dejar de ser observado por esos ojos color chocolate—. Te llevaré al dormitorio, no debes preocuparte más.

— ¿Por qué…?— dijo Yuri asintiendo lentamente a mis palabras, como si le costara creer todo lo que yo le había dicho— ¿No querías matarme hace rato?

— ¿Y perderme la diversión de volver a torturarte? No lo creo…—dije yo y en sus ojos brilló una muda desilusión que tuvo el supremo poder de confundirme más—. Es decir… de verdad no quiero matarte, es sólo que debes tener en cuenta que este equipo no es un juego para nadie.

—Ya te dije que entiendo esa parte pero… eres tan extraño, Victor…—dijo él sin despegar sus hermosos ojos de mí—. Me desconciertas por completo y debería quejarme por todo esto pero… tampoco voy a darte el gusto de verme suplicando piedad.

—No lo hagas entonces— dije yo emocionado de pronto—. Ve a ducharte, vuelvo en seguida.

Yuri dio la media vuelta sin agregar más y yo corrí al casillero sin poder evitar sentir que mi corazón latía con más fuerza ¿Por qué las palabras de Yuri me movían de esa forma? ¿Por qué estaba comportándome de aquel modo amable con el que jamás había actuado? ¿Estábamos a punto de presenciar el fin del mundo y mi alma corrompida estaba volviendo al sendero del bien de nuevo? Pero es que no podía negarlo, no podía ocultarlo: Me preocupaba él, quería que él estuviera bien ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando? Yuri se duchó de forma rápida, era obvio que lo ponía un tanto nervioso que yo estuviera esperando por él. Salió de la regadera totalmente vestido puesto que yo había colocado su ropa fuera del cubículo de la ducha y ahí estaba él: oliendo a limpio, con su implacable mata de cabello oscuro y desordenado escurriendo agua por toda la camiseta azul que yo le había llevado.

—Puedo ir solo al dormitorio, gracias— dijo él cuando me vio esperando en la puerta de la entrada—. No hagas esperar a Christophe, es obvio que él y tú tienen un montón de cosas que hacer juntos ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Phichit vendrá por ti? — dije yo ignorando su pregunta, hablando con más rencor del necesario—. Chris me dijo que no está en la escuela hoy.

—No, no está— dijo él con cierta tristeza y eso hizo que unos celos implacables mordieran mis entrañas—. Su madre no ha estado sintiéndose bien, está con ella. Pero es en serio, Victor. No debes hacer esto, tienes razón con lo del castigo, la profesora Baranovskaya te habría tratado igual de haber llegado tarde al ensayo del grupo de danza. De hecho nos tratará así por no presentarnos hoy pero estoy tan cansado…

— ¿Eso es una amenaza de que si mueres de agotamiento será por mi culpa? —dije yo, apurándome a sostenerlo del brazo cuando lo vi tropezar de nuevo. Sus piernas temblaban, era obvio que su cuerpo había estado al límite por mi culpa.

—Es una amenaza, señor Nikiforov, y espero que tengas un castigo ejemplar por casi matarme— dijo él y no pude evitar sonreír idiotamente al oírlo decirme aquellas cosas—. Además, eres un cobarde…. Hiciste todo esto para atrasar tu primer ensayo de ballet ¿verdad? ¿Bailas tan mal? Apuesto a que eres completamente torpe fuera de tu cancha de soccer…

—Desearías tener mis movimientos de baile— dije yo comenzando a caminar sin soltarlo, sin que él se soltara de mí, los dos demasiado enfrascados en la discusión idiota como para que aquel detalle nos importara del todo.

—No sabía que en el reino de los engendros demoniacos de ojos azules había buenos bailarines— dijo él.

—Bueno, si los cerditos pueden hacerlo no es tan difícil bailar para los engendros del demonio ¿sabes?

Yuri rio, rio de verdad. Jamás desde que había llegado a la Academia Feltsman lo había visto reírse de aquel modo, al menos no por algo que yo hubiera dicho. Pero ahora reía, reía de una forma tan abierta y natural que me sentí tentado a grabar aquella risa. Además, había sido yo quien lo había hecho reír así, aquella risa era mi culpa y descubrí que era mil veces mejor hacerlo reír que hacerlo mirarme con odio intenso. Mi corazón se relajó un poco cuando aquella verdad me inundó por completo. Que me maten, pero descubrí que me hace feliz ver feliz a Yuri Katsuki.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación minutos después, las piernas de Yuri seguían temblando y al ver el décimo tropezón de la tarde, me apure a detenerlo sin lograrlo esta vez porque el chico de los ojos color chocolate perdió el equilibrio y el peso de su cuerpo nos llevó a caer los dos encima de mi cama. El cuerpo pequeño del chico descansó sobre le mío y todo mi ser se estremeció con aquella cercanía. Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, los de Yuri estaban cansados, a punto de cerrarse. Su pecho chocaba contra mi pecho, sus brazos abiertos a cada costado mío. Aquella era la vez en la que más cerca habíamos estado el uno del otro, era irreal, era completamente increíble y cálido tenerlo así, su piel chocando con mi piel, sus ojos perdidos en el azul de los míos.

—Vete…—dijo Yuri muy cerca de mis labios, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera debajo del suyo—.Debo dormir, vete de aquí.

—Eres tú quien está encima de mí— dije yo, notando que las mejillas del chico estaban sonrojadas de nuevo, pero había demasiado cansancio en su voz.

—No voy a mover ni un solo musculo más— dijo Yuri con voz seria—. No tengo energía ni para eso. Muévete tú, Nikiforov.

—Es mi cama…—dije yo sin gana alguna de moverme de ahí.

—No me importa, duerme en la mía— dijo él con su voz cada vez más adormilada— ¿O quieres que duerma encima de ti toda la noche?

—También podríamos no dormir— dije yo y él me dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas—. Ok, ok, olvidaba que hablaba con una virgen. Sólo dormir.

—Eres un idiota…—dijo Yuri antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a cerrarse—. En serio eres un maldito cerdo egoísta, idiota degenerado, acosador, bastardo, imbécil… muérete Victor… Eres un…

Sus labios se quedaron entreabiertos para ese momento de la conversación, o mejor dicho, del divertido monologo de maldiciones que me había estado dedicando. Su pecho empezó a subir y bajar de modo rítmico encima de mi piel. Era extraño, pero tener el cuerpo de Yuri encima del mío, no me hacía sentir excitado. Había demasiada paz en su rostro como para pensar en otras cosas. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien cerca del mío… sin pensarlo, guiándome por un impulso mayor a mi voluntad, mis brazos se enredaron en su cintura, lo acomodé mejor en la cama y lo observé dormir sin apartarlo de mi lado, sintiéndome yo mismo como un loco idiota, sintiéndome feliz porque Yuri Katsuki estaba dormido sobre mi pecho, muy cerca del corazón, descansando entre mis brazos. Y es que de verdad es un chico hermoso, no sé si él se dé cuenta de ello, pero lo es, es casi imposible que pueda serlo…

No sé en qué momento fue que me quedé dormido, no podría decirlo. Contemplé a Yuri sin miedo todo el tiempo que pude hacerlo y aquel sueño, el sueño de dormir así con Yuri, le dio paso a otro. La noche de ayer dormí en paz, como desde hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho y cuando la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió empecé a sospechar que mi dulce sueño había terminado.

Phichit, mi mejor amigo en la Academia Feltsman abrió la puerta de la habitación y me descubrió durmiendo al lado de su dulce novio quien, sobresaltado por el ruido, abrió los ojos de un solo golpe, me miró con terror y después miró a Phichit quien, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, cerró la puerta una vez más.

Yuri me dedicó una mirada furiosa antes de salir corriendo detrás del chico tailandés quien había decidido largarse de ahí, haciendo que yo quisiera felicitarlo. Creo que el portazo enojado de Yuri fue el que me despertó por completo, y fue entonces que tuve ganas de escribir todo lo que había pasado porque no logro olvidarlo, no quiero. Sentir a Yuri tan cerca de mí me ha hecho desear que algo como el sueño de anoche pueda volver a repetirse. Sí, sé que él me odia ahora, sé que probablemente yo no podré competir con Phichit Chulanont, el príncipe del cuento, pero no me importa, tengo que seguir intentando.

Porque los príncipes, todos los príncipes de todas las historias están condenados a no ser reales, a no existir. Y yo soy real, ahora mismo me siento existir de un modo tan fehaciente que no tengo más remedio que sonreír porque, sí, que se mueran todos los que no puedan creerlo pero un milagro ha sucedido en mi mundo particular: Yuri Katsuki por fin ha comenzado a mirarme y a partir de hoy, no tendrá más remedio que continuar haciéndolo…


	3. Chapter 3

**DIARIO DE PHICHIT CHULANONT**

 **Octubre 28**

Está dormido sobre mi cama. Sé que es una manía estúpida pero me encanta verlo dormir. Yuri Katsuki es esa clase de chico que siempre causa un revuelo a donde va aunque él no lo note. Apuesto a que todos sus fans de la Academia Feltsman armarían un alboroto al verlo dormir así, tan tranquilo, tan ajeno a todo, luciendo aún más angelical que de costumbre.

Un suspiro escapa de mi pecho y me pregunto seriamente qué demonios voy a hacer cuando todo esto termine, cuando el sueño finalmente pase. Yo sé muy bien, lo supe desde el principio, que mi historia con Yuri no sería una de esas cosas que duraría para siempre y en realidad tampoco lo esperaba porque vamos, tenemos diecisiete años y una vida entera por vivir, pero aun así es difícil.

Verlo al lado de Victor Nikiforov, verlo durmiendo junto a él del modo en el que ahora lo hace fue más de lo que podía soportar. Sé que él no está engañándome pero me duele un poco pensar que al estar conmigo se está engañando a sí mismo. Él dice que está conmigo porque quiere, porque no hay nadie mejor que yo para él pero quizá aún no pueda olvidar lo que siente por Victor ¿no? Porque siente algo por él aunque siempre lo haya negado. Y es que quizá es más fácil para Yuri odiar a alguien del modo en el que dice que odia a Victor, que enfrentar lo que éste le provoca en realidad.

Y quizá por eso, también sea más fácil estar conmigo, quererme a mí, quizá eso le ayude a seguir escapándose de sí mismo y esa es tal vez la razón por la que Yuri está conmigo ahora, no lo sé.

Hace rato, cuando vino corriendo detrás de mí, cuando su mano me detuvo tomándome por el brazo y sus ojos color chocolate miraron los míos retándome a pensar cosas absurdas de la imagen que había visto, en ese momento, por esa sola mirada, tuve ganas de creer que esta historia sería diferente, pero no lo será. Por algún extraño y estúpido motivo, creo que Yuri necesita a Victor de un modo que no puedo comprender aún. Quizá sea porque siempre he sido un buen observador de lo que sucede a mí alrededor y de ese modo pueda notar lo que pasa con esto dos, o es que sencillamente soy un reverendo idiota.

Suspiro de nuevo. Sé que Yuri necesita a Victor pero me gustaría que no fuera así, me gustaría que necesitara a Phichit y sólo a Phichit. Pero supongo que simplemente no soy tan fabuloso como el heredero de la mitad de Rusia y del reino de los demonios infernales. Supongo que tal vez, mi lugar no es al lado de este chico hermoso por el que la mitad de la población de la Academia Feltsman moriría. Y es que ¿Quién no lo haría? ¿Quién no moriría por él, por alguien tan hermoso y perfecto como él?

Yuri se mueve en sueños y yo lo observo, deteniendo por unos minutos mi escritura. Sé que mis horas en su vida están contadas, sé que mi tiempo límite se acerca cada vez más y quizá ese abrupto final al que le temo me haya orillado a continuar con esto.

Porque al verlo dormido en los brazos de Victor, quise que todo esto terminara de una vez. Recuerdo que cuando esa visión se dibujó en mis pupilas, el dolor en mi pecho era mucho. Recuerdo que pensé lo peor de Yuri, lo peor de Victor. Recuerdo que sólo quería irme y después, mientras corría, descubrí que no eran los celos los que ardían con vehemencia en mi pecho, sino la verdad simple y aterradora de que mi historia había llegado a su final. Porque si Yuri había dormido de ese modo en los brazos de Victor era quizá porque él se había empezado a dar cuenta de eso que siempre ha estado escondiendo: que está enamorado de ese patán, que como a todo mundo, lo cautiva la idea de estar al lado del chico malo.

¿Por qué demonios la gente siempre termina haciendo ese tipo de cosas estúpidas?

Bah. El chico malo. La idea de quedarme sufriendo al lado de una persona como Victor, tan vacía, tan predecible, nada de eso me resulta atractivo. Pero supongo que Yuri puede ver algo más que yo no veo aunque ni él mismo sepa lo que está viendo. O quizá sea que yo simplemente odio a Victor porque de alguna estúpida manera él es todo lo que yo jamás podré ser. Al menos no para Yuri.

La tristeza me invade nuevamente y no lo entiendo. Yuri está aquí conmigo y me juró de todas las formas posibles que Victor no le interesa, que odia a Victor, que Victor lo torturó hasta dejarlo sin energía y que ni siquiera recuerda cómo demonios terminó dormido al lado suyo. Y yo le creó, me bastó mirar sus ojos por cinco segundos para darme cuenta de que decía la verdad.

Pero también sé que todo esto es parte de un plan tramado por el señor príncipe infernal, sé que él quiere a Yuri para él porque tampoco puede ocultarlo. Es increíble que Yuri no lo note, quizá si lo hubiera notado, ni siquiera habría aceptado ser mi novio, o no lo sé. Pero la atracción que hay entre los dos, el modo en el que a veces suelen mirarse… todo eso es tan claro. Supongo que simplemente sabes cuando dos personas deben estar juntas y cuando no. Y si nos pusieran a Yuri, a Victor y a mí en una habitación vacía, todos notarían como la química entre los dos es innegable y yo, bueno, yo pasaría a ser parte de la decoración en dos segundos.

Y aunque entiendo todo esto, el final sigue aterrándome. Mi madre dice que no debo temer al final, sino disfrutar del camino, pero supongo que simplemente te olvidas del camino cuando a lo lejos se extiende delante de ti un vacío inmenso, un abismo sin final. Sé que la vida no se termina porque el primer amor de tu vida se vaya de tu lado pero aun así dolerá. Va a doler como duelen las cosas que uno entiende pero no puede aceptar. Va a doler más que nada de lo que yo haya sentido en mucho tiempo. Yuri… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser lo que tú quieres que sea?

Suspiro nuevamente, todo esto no tiene sentido. El futuro no existe y todo lo que tengo es este presente, pero aun así es inevitable no ponerme a la defensiva ni desear que todo sea diferente. Pero no lo será. Quizá deba ser valiente y en vez de resistirme al fluir de las cosas, deba empezar a ayudar a que Yuri note lo que no notará mientras siga creyendo que soy yo la persona indicada. Quizá deba ayudarme también a mí mismo y en lugar de luchar por él, deba dejar que todo finalmente pase porque de todos modos pasará. Yuri está destinado a dormir en los brazos de Victor del mismo modo en el que no está destinado a dormir en los míos.

A todo aquel que se atreva a pensar que estoy siendo cobarde, me gustaría decirles que no es así. Porque nada te toma más valor que dejar ir a alguien que de verdad te importa y hay muchas formas de dejar ir a una persona. Pero de verdad me duele ver a Yuri luchando de ese modo contra lo inevitable. Hace rato dijo que odiaba a Victor con todas las fuerzas de su alma y ¿saben qué significa eso? Que está más cerca de amarlo a él de lo que jamás estará de amarme a mí. Y esa verdad cruda duele, me gustaría cambiarla, pero no está en mis manos hacerlo.

Después de todo, Yuri no solo es mi novio, Yuri Katsuki significa mucho para mí. Él fue mi primer amigo en la Academia Feltsman, esta enorme escuela a la que chicos privilegiados de todo el mundo suelen asistir. Mis padres me transfirieron a esta escuela cuando los problemas de matones sobrepasaron el límite en mi antiguo colegio en Tailandia y a pesar de que estaba asustado porque llegué aquí a la mitad de primer año, Yuri me recibió de la manera más amable y cálida que alguien pudiera imaginar y pronto nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos miles de cosas en común. Bailamos ballet en el grupo de danza de la escuela, amamos los videojuegos y las historias de ciencia ficción. Podemos pasar horas hablando de cualquier cosa, y también podemos pasar horas sin decir nada, uno al lado del otro, sintiendo que no hay nada mejor en el mundo que la compañía de los dos. Ha sido así desde siempre y besarlo, poder besarlo y caminar con él de la mano por la Academia Feltsman es mi propio milagro personal.

Pero como todos los milagros de este mundo, no puede durar para siempre y supongo que está bien. O quizá no lo esté. Pero yo siempre he hecho lo correcto y eso es lo que haré: voy a ayudar a que Yuri esté donde debe estar y quizá de ese modo yo también pueda descubrir mi lugar en el mundo. Pero eso puede esperar. Las cosas cambiarán pero no lo harán en este preciso instante. Claro, no lo haré ahora mismo porque Yuri está abriendo los ojos y esos ojos mirándome siempre me han hecho olvidarme del universo completo y de todas las cosas que en mi mente antes parecían completamente claras.

— Deja de escribir y ven conmigo— dice él con voz adormilada, esa voz que podría decir cualquier cosa pero a la que no podría negarle nada—. Por favor Phichit ven conmigo o… ¿Todavía estás enojado?

Sonrío sin dejar de escribir… ¿Cuándo demonios estuve enojado con él? Es imposible enojarse con él, pero él no puede verlo.

—Dame dos segundos— digo yo con calma—. Debo terminar con esto…

—¿Es el diario? — dice él con una sonrisa que se transforma en bostezo—. No he escrito nada en días, la maestra Minako va a matarme…

—Minako Okukawa no va a matarte, te ama con todas las fuerzas de su alma— le digo yo sonriendo a sus ojos entreabiertos—. Nadie puede hacer otra cosa que no sea amarte ¿sabes?

—Eres un exagerado, Phichit— dice él riendo un poco—. Pero ven conmigo… creo que no me despertaré hasta mañana, ese Victor Nikiforov en serio es un bruto, un asqueroso adefesio del infierno que me robó toda la energía y al que voy a matar apenas pueda levantarme porque lo odio y…

Sus ojos se cierran. Mis labios sonríen de nuevo con bastante tristeza. Siempre es acerca de Victor Nikiforov: las primeras palabras que Yuri dice al despertar, las últimas que pronuncia al quedarse dormido.

Suspiro y me quedo quieto mirándolo un momento, tratando de imaginar cómo será la vida sin él sin poder lograrlo del todo. Pero ahora entiendo perfectamente lo que debo hacer. Y eso haré. Hemos llegado al punto en el que no hay retorno posible. Debes hacer lo correcto Phichit, de verdad debes hacer lo correcto…


	4. Chapter 4

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Octubre 30**

 **8:00 am**

Estoy nervioso. Es imposible creer que esté tan nervioso pero ha sido así desde que me desperté. Quizá sea porque es lunes y hoy hay entrenamiento de soccer antes del ensayo con el grupo de danza y estoy temiendo más que nada volver a ver al señor demonio de los ojos azules al que no he visto desde el sábado en la mañana.

No sé lo que me pasa. Siento que muero de miedo al pensar en el entrenamiento y eso no es nada propio de mi ¿A qué le temo? ¿En serio he llegado a desarrollar un trastorno de estrés pos traumático después de la bienvenida que el señor Nikiforov me dio al equipo?

¿O quizá me muero de miedo al pensar que de nuevo veré en él todas esas cosas que pude ver el viernes? Porque aún no dejo de preguntarme cómo rayos fue que el demonio aquel me mostró un lado angelical que jamás pensé sería posible encontrar en él. Pero ahí estaba. Fue amable conmigo, se preocupó por mí, me ayudó a sentirme mejor después de la canallada que me hizo. Y bueno, dormir en sus brazos tampoco fue tan malo. No fue nada malo de hecho. No sé cómo fue que terminé durmiendo con él pero de algún modo misterioso, me hizo sentir protegido. Victor es fuerte, es valiente, sé que es de sobra decidido y ahora que he visto este lado suave y cálido de él... eso me aterra. Me aterra porque si Victor Nikiforov fuera así todo el tiempo, sería irresistible no pensar en…

¿IRRESISTIBLE?

¿ES EN SERIO YURI KATSUKI?

¿ACABAS DE USAR "IRRESISTIBLE" COMO UN ADJETIVO PARA DESCRIBIR AL ESTUPIDO Y MALDITO DESGRACIADO SEÑOR DEMONIO INFERNAL QUE DESPUÉS DE TORTURARTE CASI TE VIOLA MIENTRAS DUERMES?

¿IRRESISTIBLE?

¡DIOS!

He vuelto a leer mis palabras y me doy cuenta de que acabo de sonar como la protagonista de ese libro de vampiros y hombres lobo que agita a las chicas por montones. Irresistible. Bah. Irresistible… ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

 **3:00 pm**

Acabo de revisar mi celular. Victor Nikiforov acaba de enviar un mensaje diciendo que el entrenamiento del equipo de soccer se cancela por hoy. No sé si sentirme aliviado o doblemente preocupado. No he visto a Victor en todo el día, no sé dónde está.

Los dos compartimos las mismas clases, así que de verdad ha sido todo un misterio su ausencia el día de hoy. No entiendo nada… ¿Le habrá pasado algo? ¿Algún problema familiar? ¿Algo serio? ¿O quizá simplemente bebió de más todo el fin de semana y ahora yace en algún hospital del condado siendo atendido por una congestión alcohólica? ¿O alguna enfermedad venérea? No me sorprendería, creo que Victor tiene más experiencia en esas cosas que la de todos los chicos de la Academia Feltsman juntos, al menos eso es lo que a él le encanta presumir a todo el mundo.

Pero ahora estoy preocupado, demasiado preocupado. No entiendo por qué pero no verlo me altera, me ha alterado siempre. Es como si su ausencia doliera y no puedo saber por qué… ¿Vendrá al ensayo del grupo de danza? Tiene que venir, su audición es hoy, madame Baranovskaya insistió en que Victor tenía que hacer una audición como todos lo demás la hicimos y si ella consideraba que es bueno lo aceptaría en el grupo.

Vamos Nikiforov, aparécete de una vez. No es que quiera verte, pero odio no saber dónde estás ni lo que estás planeando.

Incluso Phichit me ha dicho que estoy un poco ausente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me siento extraño, mi corazón pesa y late de forma angustiante en medio de mi pecho y no logro entender la razón.

De verdad el día de hoy parece ser un día deprimente. Es probable que llueva a cantaros en unas horas y Victor no está aquí… ¿Por qué Victor no está aquí? ¿Tanto le costaba agregar en su mensaje alguna explicación? Es decir, ahora sólo sé que está vivo pero ¿dónde está? ¿De verdad llegará a la audición? ¿Por qué me importa tanto, es que en serio anhelo verlo bailar?

Es que sé que él puede bailar y no lo hace nada mal. Dudo que alguien más sepa de eso, pero yo sí lo sé. Recuerdo aquella tarde tan claramente como su estuviera viendo una película en mi cabeza. Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. La nieve cubría toda la Academia y como suele suceder siempre en Rusia, hacía un frio infernal.

Yo corría por el patio principal de la escuela, tratando de encontrar un lugar para protegerme del agua nieve que seguía cayendo. Estaba esperando a Kenjirou, por lo regular su padre pasa a recogernos a los dos para llevarnos a San Petersburgo a pasar las fiestas con nuestras familias quienes se reúnen con nosotros en la sucursal de Yutopia, que es el nombre de nuestra cadena hotelera, cadena de la cual nuestras familias son socias. Así que aquel día no había sido la excepción, pero las tormentas habían retrasado todos los vuelos y las carreteras eran un completo desastre.

Kenjirou se había quedado atrapado con Christophe Giacometti en la cafetería y yo terminé buscando aquel lugar que me salvaría de morir congelado. Fue entonces cuando mis ojos vieron que la puerta del invernadero estaba abierta, aquel era un lugar cálido sin duda. Me apresuré a llegar a aquel sitio, pero mis pies se pararon de golpe cuando escuché ruidos dentro del lugar.

Era una voz cantando una canción. El cantante seguramente estaba triste porque la melodía era lenta y las palabras que cantaba entraban por mis oídos y se quedaban en mi corazón:

 _No tengo nada qué decir._

 _No puedo poner nada a tus pies._

 _Solo espero que tú veas en mí al hombre que no puedo ser._

¿Quién era aquella persona que escuchaba cosas así de deprimentes en un lugar desierto como el invernadero? ¿Cuál era la razón de la tristeza de aquella persona que se aislaba así del mundo entero? Mis pies seguían aquel sonido como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa. Ahí dentro, en el invernadero, hacía calor y las flores seguían vivas ignorando olímpicamente el frío y gris invierno del exterior. Y cuando me acerqué al área de las rosas, cuando aquella voz se hizo más fuerte y clara de lo que había sido hasta entonces, lo vi a él, era Victor Nikiforov.

Recuerdo que me quedé mudo de la impresión. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en un pequeño rosal rojo cuyas flores acababan de abrir. Sus labios sonreían mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás de la música. Se notaba que él estaba triste pero él no lloraba. Me gustó ver toda aquella fuerza ¿saben? Me gustó la forma en la que sus labios sonreían a pesar de que su mirada delataba todo el dolor que su corazón estaba callando. Han pasado muchos meses desde aquello, pero yo no puedo olvidar a Victor Nikiforov bailando en medio de un invernadero desierto, sus ojos fijos en las flores, y aquella melodía que me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que una canción puede llegar a doler a veces.

Sé que él no me miró, sé que él jamás supo que yo estaba ahí. No tuve el valor de acercarme, me dije que seguramente Victor no era una de esas personas a las que les gustara que te metas en sus momentos de soledad. Así que me alejé de ahí, la canción que él bailaba seguía resonando en mis odios, resonando en mi corazón. Y quizá sea eso, quizá aquella canción siga sonando en mí y es ella la que sigue haciendo que me preocupe por Victor Nikiforov aunque sé que no debo hacerlo.

Pero es que aunque lo odie, aunque siempre que esté cerca de él termine con ganas de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, también me intriga. Quisiera poder entender su mundo, quisiera saber por qué se esfuerza tanto en ser un idiota, o si simplemente es una persona que puede ser un idiota por naturaleza. No lo sé, no sé nada. Sólo quisiera que Victor fuera a la audición más tarde.

No, no es sólo porque quiera verlo bailar otra vez, claro que no. Mucho menos es porque necesite verlo con urgencia. No… es que… es que es mi turno de torturarlo ¿no? Aunque no sé si me queden ganas de hacer eso. Oh, vamos Victor, sólo aparécete y ya…

 **8:00 pm**

¿POR QUÉ NO VICTOR NIKIFOROV SIMPLEMENTE DESAPARECE DEL PLANETA?

¡LO ODIO, LO DESTESTO, QUIERO QUE MUERA EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE!

He vuelto a leer las palabras que escribí en las hojas anteriores y tengo ganas de arrancarlas de mi cuaderno, hacerlas pedazos y salir a los pasillos de la Academia esperando que alguien pueda darme un buen golpe en la cabeza… ¿Estaba preocupado por Victor Nikiforov? ¿Preocupado por la persona que según las últimas encuestas está destinada a destrozar mi vida? Victor se burla de mí, juega conmigo, puede tenerme todo el maldito día preocupado y ¿todo para qué? Todo para darme cuenta de que el chico ha estado bien el día entero y que yo he sido un imbécil al estar angustiado y pensando en él.

Y es que justo en este instante estoy furioso con él, furioso con la decisión que la profesora Baranovskaya ha tomado y furioso con Phichit porque él tuvo la idea de todo esto.

Sé que debo calmarme pero no puedo, de verdad no puedo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo tener que dormir con él, entrenar con él y ensayar con él como para todavía tener que presentar un dueto de baile con él en la fiesta de aniversario de la Academia Feltsman. Y sé que este es su plan, sé que él quiere que todo esto pase de esta forma. Pero vamos ¿para qué? ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Quiere que me convierta en uno más de su interminable colección de corazones rotos? ¿Quiere usarme como los usa a todos y después encontrarse un reto aún más difícil con el cual olvidarse de mí?

¡Dios! Siento que mi cabeza va a estallar. Tengo demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas cuando de Victor Nikiforov se trata. Pero es que no es posible, de verdad no puede ser posible. No quiero bailar con él. Sé que antes dije que es bueno bailando y de hecho es aún mejor cuando lo miras hacerlo sin tener que esconderte, pero no, no presentaré un dueto de baile con él y esta es mi última palabra.

No me importa si me expulsan del grupo de danza, mañana mismo me presentaré ante la profesora Baranovskaya y le haré saber de mi rotunda oposición ante este atropello a mi autoridad como presidente de la clase y bailarín principal del grupo. El director me había pedido una de nuestras presentaciones tradicionales como grupo de danza clásica y eso es lo que haremos. Nada de duetos con el pomposo nuevo integrante del grupo, nada de eso. No señor.

Es que… admito que la audición de Nikiforov fue algo digno de no olvidarse nunca, pero ¿por qué a mí siempre me toca la peor parte? ¡Es injusto!

Recuerdo que cuando llegué al estudio de danza yo estaba nervioso todavía. Deseaba que Victor apareciera, pero también deseaba que no llegara para tener la excusa de echarle en cara lo cobarde que era. Pero cuando el reloj de la sala dio las cinco en punto de la tarde, y todos mis compañeros estaban reunidos ya en espera de lo inevitable, un elegante y exageradamente seguro de sí mismo señor Nikiforov atravesó la puerta con su siempre seductora sonrisa (no pienses "irresistible", Yuri) que puede atraer las miradas de cualquier mortal.

Todo mundo se quedó observándolo en silencio, porque vamos, los chicos del grupo de danza son humanos después de todo y nadie es capaz de ocultar el efecto que una persona como Victor tiene sobre todo aquel que osa poner sus ojos encima de su piel y de sus ojos azules.

— Bienvenido, señor Nikiforov — dijo la profesora Baranovskaya con ese aire estricto que siempre usa sin importar la situación en la que se encuentre—. La sesión de hoy será dedicada únicamente a su audición. Si no me gusta lo que veo te irás de esta sala inmediatamente porque a pesar de que Yakov Feltsman es la máxima autoridad de esta escuela, no permitiré que nada ni nadie que no esté preparado o no sea lo suficientemente bueno sea parte de este grupo ¿has entendido?

—Pensé que el director la había obligado a tenerme en su grupo, profesora— dijo Victor con una sonrisa de suficiencia que nos sorprendió a todos porque nadie en este escuela (o en el universo) osaría usar ese tono con Lilia Baranovskaya— ¿No debo ser yo el que juzgue si este grupo merece tenerme o no?

—No, no lo creo —dijo la profesora con ese tono tranquilo y maduro que yo jamás tendré—. El director aceptó mi sugerencia de botarte si es que llego a pensar que arruinarás la armonía del grupo. Así que… venga, demuéstrame que estás aquí más que por el castigo que alguien te impuso.

Victor sonrió, al parecer, sin ser afectado por las palabras de nuestra profesora. Todos los chicos de la sala tratábamos de contener las sonrisas que amenazaban con aparecer en nuestros labios, vamos, era divertido ver cómo alguien podía poner en su lugar a Victor Nikiforov aunque a éste, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

La profesora le indicó a Victor que era hora de presentarse y éste le hizo una seña a su mejor amigo con la que Christophe Giacometti se abrió paso por en medio de algunos de los chicos y depositó un pequeño reproductor de música unido a un par de altavoces sobre la mesa del consejo. Victor sonrió al ver nuestro gesto sorprendido cuando todos comprendimos que había llevado una pista a su audición.

— Siempre hay que hacer justo lo contrario a lo que se espera de nosotros ¿no? — dijo él dándole la espalda a la mesa del consejo—. Ustedes piensan que no estoy familiarizado con la danza clásica pero creo que se llevarán una grata sorpresa…

Victor sonrió y cuando sus ojos miraron al frente, me di cuenta de que aquellas pupilas azules estaban puestas en mí y sólo en mí. Mis compañeros siguieron con la vista la dirección de la mirada de Victor y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no sonrojarme. Aquellos ojos estaban diciéndome que la canción, la que Victor bailaría, era algo únicamente para mí. Phichit sonrió al lado mío y yo no pude entender muy bien la razón. Simplemente me sujeté de su mano porque aquellos ojos, aquellos hermosos e hipnóticos ojos azules podían ponerme a temblar cuando se quedaban quietos sobre mi piel de la forma en la que estaban haciéndolo en ese momento.

Victor asintió sin dejar de sonreír y en ese mismo instante una melodía suave que identifiqué como una de las arias de la obra de "Don quijote" llenó el lugar, mientras el cuerpo del señor Smythe se movía con una gracia y una sensualidad que jamás se había visto en aquella sala de ensayos, porque hay que ser sinceros: no somos tan hábiles con los movimientos que además de gracia, necesitan cierto aire travieso para ser presentados. Pero para Victor, bailar parecía ser tan natural como respirar o como ser un idiota y lo peor de todo, fue que mientras se movía así, mientras bailaba y no despegaba de mí sus ojos azules la palabra _"irresistible, jodidamente irresistible"_ seguía apareciendo en mi mente.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y algo nuevo comenzó a temblar en el centro de mi cuerpo con urgencia. Aquello me hubiera asustado de no ser porque de pronto, me olvidé de mí mismo. Me perdí en la danza de Victor. Creo que todo estábamos irremediablemente perdidos en él.

Victor seguía moviéndose en medio de la sala, mirándolos a todos ahora, sonriéndoles a todos, haciéndome desear que sus ojos azules volvieran a mí y sólo a mí. Sí, sé que sueno patético al escribir esto, pero eso quería: que Victor se olvidara de sonreírles a Chris y a Kenjirou; que Victor dejara de bailar tan cerca de Mila, que Victor volteara a mirarme de nuevo y me sonriera a mí y sólo a mí, que dirigiera de nuevo esa presentación de baile hacia la única persona que podía entenderla.

Fue en ese instante en el que me di cuenta de que él nunca había sido invisible para mí, jamás. No lo era en aquel momento, porque hubiera sido imposible no verlo, no quedarme mirándolo como imbécil. Porque él estaba acercándose más y más a mí. Porque cuando fui consciente de ello, Victor estaba frente a mí, cumpliendo mis deseos de antes: mirándome, sonriéndome, bailando cerca de mí. Mi corazón se aceleró y cuando vi sus ojos de cerca, me di cuenta de que había ojeras en su rostro, de que su mirada parecía cansada y de que en definitiva, no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar. Y aquello me preocupó… ¿Qué le había pasado?

Y cuando sus manos tomaron las mías y me llevó a bailar con él en medio de las miradas sorprendidas de todos, mi corazón tembló, se alegró y se asustó al mismo tiempo y un solo pensamiento se quedó en mi mente _"no eres invisible, Victor, tú siempre eres todo lo que yo veo":_

La canción de Victor se terminó y la sonrisa de sus labios se desvaneció del mismo modo en el que la música lo había hecho. Y por aquel segundo, por aquel mínimo instante en el que el joven Nikiforov me miró a los ojos sin el resplandor de su sonrisa en ellos, supe de nuevo que algo no estaba bien. Pero era demasiado cobarde para preguntarle y dentro de mí, el recuerdo de los últimos acontecimientos entre los dos, seguía recordándome que no podía hacer más por él que odiarlo, odiarlo por volver a sonreír de ese modo, odiarlo porque jamás podría llegar a entenderlo, odiarlo porque de nuevo soltaba mis manos condenándome a estar lejos de él como debía ser.

— Bienvenido al grupo de danza, Victor— dijo la profesora Baranovskaya de forma un tanto entusiasta cuando el joven Nikiforov me dio la espalda y se enfrentó a nuestra directora una vez más— . Creo que hemos descubierto a un talento escondido en las profundidades del abismo deportivo, chicos…

—¿Ya me puedo sentir halagado? — dijo Victor con un descaro que en él resultaba un tanto adorable—. Espero tener ciertos privilegios por ser un genial talento oculto. Y espero que esos privilegios incluyan un dueto de baile con su majestad Yuri Katsuki…

Victor volvió a mirarme y todos los chicos — bola de ratas traicioneras— sonrieron con complicidad como si supieran algo que yo jamás podría llegar a descifrar.

— De hecho no creo que sea tan mala idea— dijo Phichit sorprendiéndome completamente cuando lo escuché hablar—. Es decir, la idea del dueto, un dueto entre Yuri y Victor para la presentación del festival de aniversario.

— ¿Me vas a dar permiso de hacer… un dueto con tu novio, Phichit? — dijo Victor riendo divertido — ¿Me lo vas a poner así de fácil?

—Phichit, no creo para nada que esto sea una buena idea— dije yo totalmente asustado.

— Sólo es una presentación, Yuri — dijo mi novio sin soltar mi mano— ¿Verdad, Victor? Después de todo, una canción es todo lo que podrás tener de Yuri, lo siento.

Victor rio y a partir de ese momento dejé de escuchar la discusión que la propuesta de Phichit había causado en el grupo entero, propuesta que incluso nuestra profesora parecía apoyar. Un dueto. Un dueto con Victor Nikiforov. No, eso no podía ser posible en ningún universo, por ningún motivo. Pero al final de todo, la profesora Baranovskaya había decidido seguir torturándome decretando que la cosa del dueto con Victor era un hecho y que en breve, el consejo decidiría el tipo de canción que presentaríamos los dos.

— Una canción de amor, sin duda alguna— dijo Kenjirou causándome ganas de dedicarle una de mis famosas miradas asesinas— .Eso es lo que será, no puede ser otra cosa.

Todos los chicos de la sala rieron y sin esperar más, yo salí de ahí con ganas de renunciar al grupo de danza, soltando la mano de Phichit con verdadero enojo y queriendo escapar de ese mundo donde Victor estaba en todas partes. Porque esa era la verdad, el joven Nikiforov había invadido mi vida, seguía invadiéndola y yo sabía que apenas estaba empezando.

Y es que lo que más me molesta aún ahora es que la idea del dueto me causa más ansiedad que amargura, es decir, casi me siento capaz de hacerlo a pesar de que me repito con todas las fuerzas de mi alma que no quiero hacerlo. Y sobre todas las cosas, aquella tristeza que vi en Victor sigue preocupándome… ¿De dónde viene ese dolor? ¿Por qué no me deja verlo? ¿Por qué no ha llegado a nuestro dormitorio si ya es hora de dormir? ¿Y por qué sigue preocupándome, por qué mi odio se desvanece cuando pienso en esa mirada rota? Ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de sentir el odio de las primeras líneas de estas páginas.

Victor Nikiforov es un misterio, eso es lo que es. No es que sea invisible, sino que no sé por dónde empezar a mirarlo. Es como una obra de arte compleja y abstracta. Y como todos los misterios, como todas las obras de arte, supongo que eso es lo que lo hace tan —por favor alguien máteme por escribir esto — irresistible…

* * *

 **Octubre 31**

Siempre me ha gustado el invernadero de la Academia Feltsman, nadie viene a este lugar. Me gusta sentarme en medio de las flores, porque las flores siempre pueden recordarte que por más gris que parezca el mundo a tu alrededor, siempre habrá un poco de color si sabes dónde mirar.

Mi mundo es bastante gris ahora, y odio sentirme de este modo. Afuera llueve, dentro de mí también está lloviendo.

Y es que a pesar de que sé que yo no soy gris, no puedo evitar sentirme así. Porque supongo que la muerte de alguien siempre pinta de ese color la vida, quizá cuando alguien a quien amaste del modo en el que lo amé a él, deja el mundo, la partida de ese alguien se lleva todos los colores consigo.

Mi abuelo ha muerto. Murió el sábado nombrándome como su único y total heredero legítimo.

Soy dueño de la mitad de Rusia ahora. Mi padre me odia por eso y sé muy bien que la amenaza de volver mi vida un infierno, es apenas el principio de todo.

Me siento solo ahora. Quisiera volver a la habitación y estar con Yuri Katsuki, estar cerca de él al menos pero sé que sigue molesto conmigo. Vaya. Quiero estar con Yuri... ¿Él podría ayudarme a soportar este dolor? ¿Se reiría de mí si me viera llorar, o me dejaría hacerlo sin decirme nada? En serio quisiera estar con ese molesto cerdito bailarín, me bastaría con una de sus miradas molestas para dejar de sentir que me muero de dolor porque el marrón de sus ojos, me recordaría que no soy gris, que sus ojos pueden ver en mí todos los colores del universo aunque aún no lo sepan.

Pero esta es la verdad de la vida de un Nikiforov: siempre estamos solos, mi padre, mi abuelo, yo... todos hemos estado profundamente solos siempre.

Quizá sea un pecado querer ser diferente. Quizá ni siquiera deba desearlo. Debo acostumbrarme a la soledad y vivir con ella. Debo hacerlo, lo haré. Esta noche me quedaré aquí rodeado de flores, hundido en mi propia miseria, pero mañana... Mañana todos me verán sonreír y nadie sabrá nada de esto, nadie, absolutamente nadie.


	5. Chapter 5

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Noviembre 2**

La lluvia sigue cayendo y mi corazón sigue sintiéndose extraño. Es como si añorara algo que siempre había añorado y ahora yo también supiera de esa ausencia. Mis brazos siguen hormigueando por el abrazo que dieron, mis ojos no saben si todo fue una ilusión o de verdad ocurrió. No sé nada. Simplemente sigo mirando la fría y gris mañana que se deja ver más allá de este balcón solitario al que suelo venir cuando necesito alejarme de todos.

Dios... ¿Me estoy alejando de todos porque me da tanto miedo sentirme tan cerca de él?

Tengo ganas de cerrar los ojos y perderme en el sonido de la lluvia, pero también necesito seguir escribiendo. Hay tantas cosas dentro de mí, tantas cosas que no puedo decirle a nadie. Me siento confuso, triste, enojado y con ganas de volver a buscarlo y con miedo de encontrarlo y todo es tan extraño ahora... no creí que fuera posible sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo pero sobre todo este torbellino de emociones, siento tanta alegría.

Porque abracé a Victor Nikiforov y de algún modo misterioso eso hace que el mundo tenga sentido y no lo tenga, pero en medio de tanta tristeza mi corazón late feliz y tranquilo también.

Ni si quiera sé por qué Victor me dejó abrazarlo. No sé por qué no se puso a gritarme las cosas que siempre le grita a todo mundo. No entiendo por qué no me dijo que lo dejara en paz y sobre todo eso, tampoco entiendo por qué mi primer impulso al ver sus ojos azules muriendo de dolor, fue lanzarme a protegerlo a pesar de mí y a pesar de él ... ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Es que apenas noto lo que él me causa o he pasado todo este tiempo negándolo? Todo lo que él puede hacerme sentir sin palabras, con él solo latido de su corazón latiendo al compás del mío... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me siento tan cercano a él si todo lo que ha existido siempre entre nosotros no son más que peleas y discusiones?

Incluso hoy cuando volví a mirarlo en nuestra primera clase, sus ojos no parecieron mirarme de forma distinta. Él seguía siendo él, el mismo chico seguro, encantador, el mismo chico al que no le importa nada y nada le importará jamás. Es como si él lo hubiera olvidado, como si para él nada de lo que pasó anoche importara de verdad. Y yo tampoco sé por qué estoy dándole tanta importancia. En términos generales no pasó nada, nada extraordinario, nada que pueda traerme problemas con Phichit, nada que pueda empezar algo con Victor. Vamos, no puede haber nada con él.

Por eso fue que decidí saltarme el resto de las clases de la mañana, mi corazón se sentía tan pesado y era tan triste mirar a Victor... No sé qué es lo que estaba esperando pero de seguro esperaba algo porque ahora siento decepción. Es como si hubiera estado imaginando que todo con Victor cambiaria, como si de verdad mi corazón deseara que todo fuera diferente. Pero no lo será, jamás lo será. Soy un tonto por estar sintiéndome de esta forma, soy un estúpido que debe entender que Victor no tiene corazón y que jamás me querrá en su vida porque él se basta y se sobra a sí mismo.

Y ahora no sé por qué estoy llorando, no lo entiendo, no me entiendo.

Dejo que las lágrimas caigan y se mezclen con la tinta de estas páginas. No sé de dónde viene la tristeza, no sé de dónde viene el dolor, pero duele. Es como despertarte de un sueño y darte cuenta de que aquello que soñabas tiene muy poco que ver con la realidad. Es como volver a saber que persigo un sueño que jamás podrá ser real. Me duele Victor Nikiforov...

Un relámpago cruza el cielo oscuro y mis cabellos oscuros se mecen con el viento que moja mis mejillas con lluvia fría. Sé que debería ir a clases pero no me siento con ánimos. Es que todo hubiera sido más fácil si yo no hubiera ido a buscarlo pero estaba tan preocupado, tan completamente preocupado. Eran más de las dos de la mañana y él no había llegado a nuestra habitación, así que sin importarme los problemas que podría traerme el hecho de que alguien me encontrara vagando por los pasillos de la Academia a esas horas, me puse un suéter encima del pijama azul que uso todos los días y salí a buscarlo.

Mis pies jamás tropezaron en la oscuridad, paseé por la Academia en completo silencio, escuchando la lluvia caer al suelo y mojar los jardines que esta mañana lucen opacos por la niebla y la lluvia que sigue cayendo. Era extraño, pero creo que desde el principio supe el lugar al que debía ir. Era como si mi corazón me guiara, como si supiera que él me necesitaba sólo a mí aunque él ni siquiera fuera consciente de eso.

A medida que la figura del invernadero aparecía en la distancia, mis pies apuraron el paso porque las luces estaban encendidas y la puerta estaba abierta. Y corrí debajo de la lluvia sin importarme que las gotas de agua fría chocaran con mi piel e hicieran de mi cabello oscuro un desastre, o que mis lentes de montura azul se empañaran debido al agua que caía sobre los cristales. No me importaba porque sabía que él estaba ahí y efectivamente, cuando entré al invernadero, cuando con la respiración entrecortada y la ropa escurriendo agua me paré en la puerta de aquel lugar y lo vi a él, sentado al lado de las rosas, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío, supe que había hecho bien en ir a buscarlo.

Él no estaba llorando. Su corazón parecía estar doliendo en aquellos ojos, pero éstos no derramaban lágrima alguna. Parecía como si él no supiera llorar, como si alguien lo hubiera obligado a endurecer su corazón de aquel modo, pero aquello debía resultar más doloroso que dejar salir las lágrimas porque Victor parecía estar a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

—Victor...— dijeron mis labios sin pensarlo, su nombre saliendo de mi boca de forma entrecortada por el frío y por el miedo que sentí cuando sus ojos azules me miraron.

Mi voz atrajo sus ojos hacia mí y en ese momento sentí miedo, no el miedo de no poder ayudarlo, no el miedo de no saber qué hacer con el dolor de sus ojos, sino el miedo horrible de que él no me dejara quedarme a su lado, terror de que me dijera que me largara y que lo dejara en paz. Tenía miedo de alejarme de él porque quería protegerlo y decirle que todo estaría bien porque yo estaba ahí con él, que ese no era el mejor consuelo del mundo pero que yo sólo quería sostenerlo.

Él no sonrió, no hizo nada que me indicara que quería que me largara así que, reuniendo todo el coraje que pude, me acerqué a él y sin pensarlo si quiera, me senté a su lado. Sus ojos me miraron todo el camino, era como si él también estuviera preguntándose si aquello no era más que uno de sus sueños. Dejé que mi brazo chocara con el suyo y por varios minutos, por un momento que me pareció eterno nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada. Y yo sentía, de verdad pude sentirlo, que mi mirada estaba abrazándolo, que mi mirada lo salvaba de caer en un abismo sin final. Él no decía nada y yo tampoco sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Me quedé perdido en sus ojos azules, me quedé prendado en ellos y cuando el brillo de unas lágrimas jamás derramadas brilló en ellos, no me importó más el mundo, ni el miedo, y tomé el cuerpo de Victor entre mis brazos.

Lo abracé. Lo acerqué a mí colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y no lo solté. Yo sabía que él hubiera odiado que yo lo viera llorar así que simplemente seguí sosteniéndolo. No me hizo falta preguntar la razón de aquel dolor, porque el dolor es dolor y a veces sólo tienes que abrazarlo para poder calmarlo, para poder recordarle a la otra persona que el dolor no lo es todo. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así con él. No hubo preguntas, no me hicieron falta más respuestas. Él estaba triste y yo estaba sosteniéndolo, su corazón dolía pero yo estaba ahí con él.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y mi corazón latía de forma acompasada. Él no hacia ningún sonido, pero sus brazos se habían aferrado también a mi cintura. Lágrimas y silencio, dolor y un abrazo, eso era todo lo que teníamos en aquel lugar y a mí me pareció totalmente perfecto.

—Vamos a la habitación— le dije lo que me pareció miles de minutos después, cuando intuí que la tormenta en su interior se había calmado un poco—. Vas a resfriarte y pronto comenzarán las clases. Debes descansar al menos un rato, eres Victor Nikiforov ¿recuerdas? Nadie debe ver ojeras en el rostro de Victor Nikiforov...

Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa tímida y yo no pude evitar pensar que era encantadora a su manera y pronto descubrí que era porque aquella sonrisa era sincera. Mis ojos se iluminaron al verla. Él no se disculpó por sus lágrimas y yo no dije nada más, no pregunté nada acerca de ellas. Los dos nos levantamos del piso y caminamos muy cerca el uno del otro hasta la habitación. Caminábamos sin intercambiar palabras, aquel silencio era muy cómodo porque en él sentía que los dos compartíamos una conexión más profunda, algo especial. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme y aunque aún estaban tristes, tenían ahora un poco más de brillo y dentro de mi corazón sentía cierta felicidad alocada al pensar que yo era el responsable de eso.

Y es que Victor tiene la cualidad de ser hermoso incluso cuando está triste, como si el dolor afinara su rostro, como si el dolor profundizara su mirada. Era hermoso, es hermoso... cuando llegamos a la habitación, lo miré cambiarse el uniforme arrugado por su eterno pijama de seda oscura y él se acostó en su cama, volviendo a dirigir sus ojos hacia mí. Mis labios sonrieron al sentir sus ojos en mi piel mientras me deshacía del suéter empapado, así que me senté sobre mi cama y le devolví la mirada.

—Duérmete— le dije con suavidad—. Todo estará bien por la mañana, te lo prometo.

Él sonrió, no de la forma sincera en la que lo había hecho antes sino de esa forma irónica y burlona en la que siempre lo hace, pero a mí no me molestó. Sabía que había sonado como un imbécil al hacer promesas que quizá no se cumplirían con la llegada de la luz del día pero ¿qué más podía decirle? Quizá era la noche, la lluvia o la sensación de haberlo sentido entre mis brazos, pero todo eso me daba fuerzas para hacer promesas idiotas, el corazón me alcanzaba para eso y más. Victor no dijo nada más después de aquello. Simplemente se acostó y yo lo cubrí con la manta de su cama. Sus ojos se cerraron varios minutos después de eso y poco a poco, bajo la mirada de mis ojos, su respiración se hizo acompasada hasta volverse regular. El rostro de Victor se relajó y una suave sonrisa se quedó prendida en sus labios.

Y de pronto me sentí dueño de esa sonrisa porque nadie más que yo la vería jamás. De pronto me sentí dueño también del mundo porque yo cuidaba a Victor y le había prometido que todo estaría bien y me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para obligar a la vida a ayudarme a cumplir esa promesa. Lo miré dormir por mucho rato, sentía de nuevo que estaba protegiéndolo y la sonrisa en sus labios me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien al menos por ese momento.

Y bueno, quizá la vida escuchó mis suplicas porque ahora todo parece estar bien, tan bien, que Victor no parece recordar nada de lo ocurrido, pero yo sé que no podré olvidarlo jamás. Yo sé que estaré preguntándome por muchos días qué demonios significó todo eso y no obtendré respuesta porque Victor Nikiforov es mi misterio particular, mi mayor problema, la persona que con algo así puede causarme un montón de quebraderos de cabeza y este estúpido dolor o ansiedad en el corazón que nadie más puede provocarme. He leído las paginas anteriores de este diario y siempre parezco tan seguro de odiarlo... quisiera odiarlo, quizá si lo odiara de verdad todo sería mil veces más sencillo.

—Yuri...

Mi cuerpo tiembla al escuchar esa voz. Sigo escribiendo porque no quiero enfrentarlo, pero es su voz. Mi corazón se agita violentamente, no sé qué es lo que él quiere, pero escucho sus pasos acercándose más y más a mí. No quiero voltear, no lo haré hasta que sea inevitable. Ya no quiero esperar nada, no sé por qué él está aquí y no sé si quiera saberlo. Debo protegerme de él porque nunca sé qué es lo que va a suceder y en este instante sólo puedo pensar que él me seguirá doliendo, que me dolerá por todo lo que no puede ser, y por todo lo que ya fue pero que a él no le importa.

Ahora está al lado mío. Es mejor que deje de escribir porque sus ojos azules me miran. Debo enfrentarlo, debo hacerlo, pero justo ahora, quisiera estar en cualquier lugar, quisiera no estar a su lado...


	6. Chapter 6

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Noviembre 9**

Estoy a punto de encontrarme con él, aunque, después de lo que pasó hace una semana tengo serias dudas acerca de si vendrá o no. Mis ojos van del disco donde se encuentra grabada la romántica y asquerosamente cursi canción de amor que la profesora Baranovskaya quiere que Yuri y yo presentemos en la fiesta de aniversario de la Academia Feltsman, hacia el reloj que indica que ha pasado ya media hora después de las cuatro, lo cual significa que probablemente Yuri Katsuki no vendrá a este lugar.

No puedo entender a qué se debe esta ausencia ¿No se supone que el maldito cerdito hermoso ese es un profesional? Tampoco se presentó a la práctica del equipo de soccer, vamos, el chico ha estado ausente en todas las clases por una semana y aunque he estado pensando en las mejores formas de castigarlo por aquella ausencia una vez que llegue, también me siento preocupado y bastante culpable cosa que no me agrada en lo absoluto.

Cuando pienso en la mirada enojada de sus ojos color marrón y en el modo en el que me miró después de que le dijera que su torpe abrazo había sido sólo eso para mí, un tonto abrazo, el dolor de sus ojos sigue repitiéndose en mi cabeza a pesar de que en serio intento evitarlo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma. Y es que cuando las palabras salieron de mis labios, cuando contesté a su pregunta, cuando le dije que no me importaba nada, que él estaba en lo cierto, pareció como si algo en él se rompiera en mil pedazos, como si … espera un segundo ¿Es eso?

Es… ¿Rompí el corazón de Yuri Katsuki?

Mi propio corazón parece contraerse en mi pecho con la fuerza de ese pensamiento. Me quedo mirando al vacío sabiendo que si eso es cierto, no está nada bien. Yo… si yo rompí su corazón que parece estar hecho del cristal más frágil del mundo y de hecho, sé que lo hice… él no volverá a querer mirarme ¿cierto?

Y si él no me mira de nuevo, si él no me abraza de nuevo, si él…

El disco de la canción cae al suelo y el mundo parece haber perdido su color de repente. Parece que la sola idea de haber roto el corazón de Yuri, le agrega un poco más de dolor a mi propia alma y odio eso, odio sentirme así. Pero es que aquel día todo parecía tan correcto, como si tratarlo de aquella manera me acercara a él, porque ¿sabes algo?, eso siempre ha funcionado. Por más que intento que la gente se aleje de mí, ellos parecen acercarse más como si les gustara el modo maldito en el que suelo tratarlos. Quizá por eso creí que con Yuri pasaría lo mismo pero… no será así, ¿verdad?

No puede ser así porque Yuri Katsuki no es como las demás personas, jamás lo será. Ese chico se valora lo suficiente como para no quedarse al lado de alguien como yo. Quizá aquello fue el límite. Quizá al romper su corazón, acabe también con toda oportunidad de que él pudiera ver a través de mí pero… ¿Qué demonios? ¡Soy yo el que se oculta, soy yo el que se complace en ser invisible y después me quejo culpando a los demás por no verme! Y es que ha sido una táctica que ha funcionado por años, he sido así por tanto tiempo que otra forma de vivir me parece inconcebible.

Pero ahora entiendo que es eso lo que ha hecho que Yuri haya decidido no venir hoy, desafiando a todo mundo, arriesgándose incluso a ser expulsado de la escuela al desobedecer una de las órdenes directas de nuestro director. Y eso me da cuenta de que esto de no venir, que esto de no verme es en serio. Durante todos estos días no he querido sentirme preocupado por el hecho de que Yuri no haya llegado al dormitorio, pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Él ha decidido alejarse de mí porque cree que no me importa, porque yo le grité que no importa. Pero sí me importa, siempre lo ha hecho.

Cierro los ojos y las imágenes de nuestro último encuentro se arremolinan detrás de mis parpados. Vuelvo a ver sus ojos rojos, sus dedos limpiando el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas de forma torpe. Recuerdo su mirada color chocolate mirándome con furia, o con lo que intentaba ser furia y que era solo miedo. Él tenía miedo de mí y con razón, porque yo lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en mis labios, más por costumbre que porque en realidad quisiera reírme de él.

Había pasado los últimos veinte minutos de aquel día tratando de encontrarlo, asustado por los rumores de que no había asistido a ninguna de las clases, que nadie lo había visto. No puedo mentir, mi corazón se alegró al encontrarlo, pero pronto la alegría cambió por mi gesto duro y confiado de siempre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas, miles de preguntas a las que no les quería dar una respuesta, preguntas que tenían que ver con el abrazo que él me había dado y con la razón de aquel torrente de llanto que salió de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Y es que cuando los brazos de Yuri se aferraron a mí, cuando todo aquel calor pareció invadirme mi coraza se vino abajo. Es increíble que él pudiera hacer aquello con el sólo roce de sus manos acariciando mi espalda, con su aliento cálido rozando mi frente, la que reposaba en su pecho. Puedo decir con seguridad que aquel fue el abrazo más sincero que haya recibido jamás, ni siquiera mi madre me ha sostenido así y por uno sólo segundo, por aquella pequeña eternidad llegué a pensar que no estaba mal sentirte protegido de vez en cuando. Aunque algo dentro de mí seguía diciendo que aquello era ridículo, callé aquella insidiosa voz que se parece mucho a la voz de mi padre con el calor de Yuri, con todo aquel sentimiento extraño al que no puedo darle un nombre, es demasiado confuso aún. Pero en los brazos de Yuri Katsuki, el mundo tenía sentido.

Era como si todas las respuestas a los misterios del universo estuvieran ahí, en ese chico, en su cuerpo cálido y pequeño que se llevaba como por arte de magia el dolor que siento aún por la muerte de mi abuelo, por la vida de desgracia que está esperando por mí una vez que cumpla los dieciocho años y mi padre pelee conmigo hasta la muerte, luchando por impugnar el testamento de mi abuelo. En aquel momento nada de eso importaba, y las últimas palabras de mi abuelo, Sergei Nikiforov resonaban en mi cabeza con una fuerza sobrenatural, como si él estuviera ahí conmigo y no en la urna que depositamos en el mausoleo de la familia hace días:

" _Ama Victor", me dijo él antes de morir. "Ama y haz lo que quieras, no seas como tu padre, no seas un cobarde. Tú eres lo suficientemente valiente para amar, hijo mío."_

Mi llanto se detuvo en aquel momento, como si la voz de mi abuelo y los brazos de Yuri hubieran solucionado algo que yo consideraba irremediablemente roto. Amor… ¿era eso lo que se insinuaba en los brazos de Yuri y en mi corazón que se había jurado jamás imaginar aquella palabra? ¿Era eso?

No lo supe, aún no lo sé pero aquella verdad me aterraba. Una vez que estuve en la cama, siendo consciente de que Yuri me miraba en la oscuridad, aquella frase de mi abuelo me asustaba. Yo no quería amor, yo no quería nada de aquello y me decidí a ahuyentarlo como si se tratara de la peor de las pesadillas que un ser humano podía llegar a sentir. Antes de caer dormido, vi los ojos tristes de mi abuelo diciéndome que podía ser algo mejor que eso pero mi decisión estaba tomada: no iba a dejar que lo que había en los brazos de Yuri y que se había colado en mi alma creciera, no podía dejar que eso pasara. No abuelo, no puedo, de verdad no puedo…

Fue por eso que mis ojos lo miraron con lástima, en vez de agradecimiento cuando lo vi. Es por eso que me reí cuando la pregunta brotó de sus labios, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había entre los dos al mirarnos frente a frente, aquel silencio que sólo estaba matizado por las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el suelo de mármol del patio de la Academia. Me reí, me reí como si él hubiera dicho lo más gracioso del mundo… ¿Qué si no recordaba nada? ¿Que si todo siempre era así de simple para mí?

—No sé de qué hablas— dije yo levantando los hombros en señal de no comprender a qué venía toda aquella chapucera escena de rabia y decepción—. La profesora Baranovskaya me dijo que te buscara, y aquí estás. Ahora, ¿Podrías venir conmigo? Todo el mundo está esperándonos para poner en escena ese dueto idiota de amor eterno o algo así que los dos debemos bailar…

— ¡Respóndeme! — dijo él con los puños cerrados a sus costados—. Sólo dime por qué lo haces, por qué haces todo esto, sólo dímelo Victor. Solo quiero entender por qué te acercas y después te alejas, solo dime eso y te juro que te dejaré en paz, te lo prometo pero no puedo seguir así ¿No sabes lo confuso que es todo?

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Yuri— dije yo empezando a impacientarme—. Si quieres que te alabe y me postre ante ti por lo que hiciste ayer, no lo haré. Tampoco te daré explicaciones, no te las debo. Nadie te obligó a hacerlo, ¿o sí? No soy una persona que agradece algo que no pidió ¿entiendes? Así que deja de hacer este drama y ven conmigo, o si no quieres venir, simplemente toma esto. Es la canción estúpida que vamos a bailar, he de admitir que sólo lo hago porque quiero molestar a tu novio… ¿Imaginas qué cara va a poner cuando nos vea pretendiendo ser una pareja de recién casados?

—Lo recuerdas, de verdad lo recuerdas…— dijo Yuri con la voz mortalmente herida, como si mis palabras se hubieran transformado en dagas atravesando su alma, sus ojos color chocolate llenos de dolor—. Lo recuerdas pero no te importa, no es…

—Nada…—dije yo sin tanta animosidad ya, empezando a preguntarme qué demonios estaba haciendo—. No significa nada. Sí, me abrazaste. Sí, me viste llorar, gran cosa. Quizá si hubiera sido sexo de consolación habría significado algo, pero la verdad es que…

Su puño impactó en mi cara y yo no opuse ninguna resistencia. Me lo merecía, mis palabras sonaban tan mal, las cosas que estaba diciendo… ¿De dónde venían? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo así? ¿Por qué había hecho que Yuri me mirara con sus hermosos ojos llenos de odio?

—Para mí tampoco significó nada— dijo Yuri respirando con dificultad—. Alguien como tú, alguien tan estúpido y cobarde como tú no merece que alguien se preocupe por él. Tienes razón, tú eres suficiente para ti mismo, sigue así Victor. La verdad me alegra que nadie tenga que soportarte pero adivina ¿qué? Tú vas a tener que vivir contigo toda la vida y no creo que sea algo agradable, no cuando te odias a ese grado, al grado de pretender que nada importa. Está bien, quédate con tu soledad entonces. No eres mi problema, no eres nada para mí, nada…

Yuri arrebató de mis manos el disco en el que la canción que bailaríamos se encontraba, y empezó a caminar lejos de mí dejándome ahí sin nada para contestarle, porque él tenía razón: soy un cobarde, de verdad soy un cobarde como mi padre, un cobarde que está orgulloso de decir que no es capaz de sentir nada.

Los pasos de Yuri se perdieron en el corredor dejándome con el silencio y con la constancia de aquella soledad rodeándome. No sólo la soledad del momento sino la soledad que me había rodeado toda la vida. Ayer, en los brazos de Yuri Katsuki, había vislumbrado otro tipo de mundo, un mundo donde la compañía era posible y no sólo uno de los deseos que mi corazón aprendió a negar tan bien a lo largo de los años. Pero en ese instante aquel mundo parecía alejarse, parecía desvanecerse junto al rastro de la colonia de Yuri que se perdía en el aire.

Era como perder la posibilidad de un sueño, como si la idea de tener a Yuri al lado mío fuera ahora más imposible de lo que ya era. Como si estuviera condenado a vivir aquella pesadilla que yo mismo había creado, creyendo que eso era lo mejor para mí. Dejé que Yuri se fuera, yo mismo lo había alejado.

El reloj marca ahora diez minutos para las cinco y la constancia de que Yuri no vendrá se hace más grande. Mis ojos vuelven a mirar el disco de nuestra canción, esa canción que ya no existirá y algo dentro de mi parece empezar a morir y me pregunto por qué la muerte se ensaña de ese modo conmigo. Me arrebató a mi abuelo, a la única persona que parecía entenderme y escucharme. Ahora me arrebataba aquel sueño, pero algo en la soledad de esta sala me dice que fui yo mismo el que asesinó a su propio sueño.

" _Te he amado durante mil años". Dice la canción, "Te seguiré amando durante mil años más"…_

¿Es eso posible?

¿Es posible amar a alguien de ese modo, o si quiera por un día?

No lo sé, nunca lo he sabido y sé que no lo sabré. No, porque Yuri Katsuki no vendrá y él tiene razón: siempre estaré solo, es mi destino estar solo siempre como lo ha sido en toda la historia de la familia Nikiforov. Suspiro resignado antes de levantarme y mis ojos se abren de par en par porque Yuri, vestido con ropas que no son el uniforme azul claro de la Academia me mira desde el marco de la puerta con una mirada seria pero tranquila que sin saber por qué acelera el ritmo de mi corazón.

Él está aquí. Él está aquí y no puedo creerlo del todo.

Él se ha ido ya.

En realidad no sé si durante este primer día de práctica estuvo aquí puesto que en realidad estuvo ausente, lejano. Hay veces que la presencia de una persona te hace sentir completamente solo y esta fue una de esas veces.

En el justo instante en el que cerré mi diario para enfrentarme a él, supe que Yuri Katsuki aún no me había perdonado por ser un imbécil y en realidad tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Disculpa la demora y también la ausencia en la práctica de soccer, el director Feltsman me permitió ausentarme unos días— dijo él y en realidad no sabía qué contestarle cuando se dirigió a mí—. Mi madre sufrió un accidente hace una semana, está bien pero necesitará unas vacaciones de la gerencia de nuestro hotel de Moscú. Papá la trajo aquí a San Petersburgo y yo fui a cuidarla, ya que Mari, mi hermana, estaba en un congreso internacional de negocios en Estados Unidos y llegó hoy. Es por eso que no había podido venir a clases, ni a las prácticas. Estás en todo tu derecho de castigarme, lo entiendo. La verdad pensé que no estarías ya aquí…

—Aquí estoy…— dije yo, poco acostumbrado a la frialdad de su mirada y de sus palabras—. No habrá castigo, fue una emergencia familiar y yo…

— ¿Entiendes? — dijo él con una sonrisa burlona de la que yo mismo me hubiera sentido orgulloso—. No, claro que no entiendes. Nada te importa, discúlpame por aburrirte con explicaciones… ¿Has aprendido ya los pasos de la canción? La profesora Baranovskaya me dijo que había trabajado contigo esta semana…

—Sí, aprendí la coreografía… ¿y tú?

—La sé de memoria desde hace años— dijo él y se dirigió hacia el aparato de sonido del estudio de danza en el cual empezó a preparar la música de nuestro dueto y lo miré sonreír de forma burlona mientras lo hacía—. Era predecible que la profesora Baranovskaya eligiera esta canción.

— ¿Por qué? — dije yo sin poder evitarlo.

—Una vez le dije a la profesora Baranovskaya que esta es la canción que me gustaría bailar el día de mi boda y ella me ayudó a coreografiarla por pura diversión— dijo él y después se rio de sí mismo—. Pero puedes añadir eso a la lista de cosas que te importan una mierda… ¿Podemos empezar a ensayar ya? De ese modo la tortura terminará antes para los dos ¿No crees?

Intenté sonreír, burlarme de él, decirle que efectivamente la lista de cosas que me importan una mierda es bastante larga pero no lo hice. Él jamás se había portado así conmigo, él no era el Yuri del que yo… ¿Del que yo qué?

Sus manos y piernas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción y yo seguí mirándolo, intentando descifrar que demonios había sucedido. Su expresión se relajó mientras bailaba sin mí y una inevitable dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios y mi sangre hirvió de rabia porque esa es la canción que él bailará el día de su boda y sé que no lo hará conmigo. Y de pronto comencé a odiar a ese asqueroso extraño que sostendrá su mano y me dije, no, me juré, que encontraré mi camino de vuelta hacia él. No sé cómo lo haré, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy sintiendo todo esto pero… voy a hacerle saber a Yuri Katsuki que él me importa, voy a hacerle honor a la memoria de mi abuelo.

Seré valiente, tengo que ser valiente al menos por esta vez porque si es verdad que tengo la capacidad de amar, quiero que todo ese amor se quede en los brazos de Yuri Katsuki…


	7. Chapter 7

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Noviembre 12**

Me siento tranquilo, tan tranquilo como no me había sentido en días. Creo que ese dicho en el que afirman que después de la tormenta llega la calma, es cierto de algún modo. Creo que toda esta calma tiene que ver con el consejo que me dio mi madre, consejo que he tratado de seguir al pie de la letra desde que lo escuché. Ella me pidió que no huyera y que fuera sincero con mi corazón y eso intento hacer.

Porque la verdad, después de mi último encuentro con Victor, lo único que quería hacer era esconderme y no tener que volver a verlo nunca más, olvidarme de él. Sin embargo, mamá tuvo razón al decirme que todo aquello de lo que intentas huir acaba persiguiéndote tarde o temprano y lo cierto es, que debajo de toda la animadversión que Victor pudo haberme causado, el deseo de poder entenderlo es más fuerte que todo lo demás en mi interior. Sí, sin duda alguna soy una especie de idiota masoquista que no es capaz de aceptar que Victor Nikiforov de verdad no tendrá un lugar para mí en su vida y lo más estúpido, es que me parece que yo quiero un lugar en ella.

Suspiro, no puedo evitarlo. Sin duda alguna la parte de no huir de Victor es más sencilla que esa otra que implica ser sincero con lo que siento, con lo que quizá siempre he sentido por él. Justo ahora, mi confusión inicial ha transmutado en otra cosa, ha cambiado por un panorama amplio que, aunque es claro me aterra bastante: porque he descubierto que quizá he estado engañándome a mí mismo desde el principio.

Y es que he descubierto que mis sentimientos por Victor Nikiforov son algo aterrador pero también algo bastante profundo. Aun no sé qué nombre darle a toda esa maraña de emociones contradictorias que parecen doler hechas bola en mi pecho pero sé que tengo sentimientos por él, sentimientos que me hacen ser aún más idiota que de costumbre. Sí, me siento idiota y sobre todas las cosas me siento culpable también al pensar en Phichit, al pensar en cómo lo metí en esto, en toda esta revolución que parece no tener pies ni cabeza.

Sé que debo hablar con él pero esa sola posibilidad me aterra, me llena de temor. Porque sé que debo ser sincero pero la verdad hiere y creo que preferiría morir mil veces antes que lastimar el corazón de Phichit pero si no lo hago a la larga terminaré hiriéndolo de forma más profunda ¿no es así? Y es que además de ser idiota parece que también soy un jodido cobarde.

Pero el día en el que volví a ver a Victor después de haber estado ausente por una semana de la Academia Feltsman, y hoy durante mi primera practica seria con el equipo de soccer, he vuelto a comprobar que no puedo estar lejos del señor Nikiforov y además de todo eso, parece ser que mi manto de frialdad, ese manto detrás del cual me oculto para no permitirle que me haga daño de nuevo, ha funcionado.

Sí claro, mamá me aconsejó ser sincero pero he descubierto que eso no funciona con Victor al menos que tengas un as bajo la manga, es decir, al menos que te sientas seguro frente a él. Y el día que lo miré de nuevo, de verdad me sentí seguro, vamos, no esperaba que me explicara nada, no quería sus disculpas que viniendo de él sonarían completamente falsas, pero no me esperaba ver tristeza en sus ojos, sigue habiendo tristeza en sus ojos azules y creo que aquella emoción en sus pupilas por poco hace que me sintiera débil ante él pero no, no puedo hacer eso.

Y es que sus palabras me hicieron sentir en el infierno, mi vida se sintió como un infierno después de aquel episodio y tal parecía que eso era solo el inicio. Y es que era como si después de ese episodio con él y de un momento a otro mi vida se volteara de cabeza. Después de hablar con Victor, o mejor dicho, después de gritarle a Victor, mi padre me llamó diciéndome que mamá había tenido un accidente mientras conducía al trabajo y que habían decidido que pasara unos meses lejos de todo aquel drama, descansando y reponiéndose de la fractura de fémur que fue el resultado del choque que había sufrido.

En aquel momento, a la tristeza que me habían causado las palabras de Victor se unió la preocupación de que algo de verdad malo le pasara a mi madre. He de decir que ella es la persona a la que más cercano me siento en todo el mundo, y el sólo hecho de pensar que había estado a punto de perderla era enloquecedor. Cuando llegué a la casa, mi padre, Toshiya Katsuki, estaba esperando por mí en la sala y me recibió en sus brazos con un fuerte abrazo que mitigó un poco de mi angustia. Papá lucía elegante y alegre como corresponde al presidente de nuestro consorcio hotelero, con su cabello oscuro ordenado y sus ojos marrones llenos de inquietud detrás de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

— ¿Cómo está mamá? — dije yo tratando de guardar la calma— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿De verdad fue un accidente? Sé que han estado teniendo problemas con otros dueños de franquicias hoteleras, sé que los negocios son algo despiadado y...

—No, no, Yuri, esto fue un accidente, solo un accidente— dijo papá tratando de lucir realmente convencido de sus palabras—. No debes preocuparte, solo debes cuidarla. Le he pedido a Yakov Feltsman que te deje quedarte en casa algunos días mientras Mari vuelve de Estados Unidos. No quiero que te preocupes de nada mientras tanto ¿está bien? Tienes que concentrarte en los estudios, Yuri, todavía quieres ser el presidente de nuestro consorcio algún día ¿no es cierto?

—Es cierto...— le respondí a mi padre porque aquello era verdad, desde que era niño, no he soñado con hacer otra cosa más que seguir construyendo la historia de nuestra familia en los negocios—. Y eso seré, sigo siendo el mejor alumno de la clase y podré a cualquier universidad que desee...

—Lo sé...— dijo mi padre revolviendo mi cabello del modo cariñoso en el que siempre lo hace—. Así que anda vamos a cenar y después podrás ve a ver a mamá, sé que te ha extrañado mucho, pero ahora debemos dejarla descansar un poco...

Mi padre y yo cenamos juntos aquella noche y después de eso, sin poder evitarlo, entré en la habitación de mamá para poder observarla. Su pierna estaba enyesada pero su rostro estaba tranquilo, sus labios parecían sonreír. Su cabello castaño que llegaba hasta sus hombros, descansaba en su almohada y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Amo a mi madre, la amo tanto que mi corazón habría podido morir para siempre si algo peor le hubiera pasado. Me quedé mirándola un rato más y después salí de su habitación porque a pesar de que quería abrazarla, también sabía que ella necesitaba descansar.

Mamá no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente por causa de la medicina que el doctor le había recomendado para aliviar el dolor de la fractura. Al día siguiente entré a verla usando aún el uniforme de la Academia Feltsman, creo que me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta y sin ponerme el pijama porque había estado dando vueltas en la cama pensando en el desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida y en ese momento estaba decidido a no ir al entrenamiento de soccer nunca más y a pasarme por el arco del triunfo la orden de la profesora Baranovskaya acerca de bailar a dueto con Victor Nikiforov. No quería volver a la Academia Feltsman, de verdad tan solo quería quedarme con mamá para siempre y esconderme ahí, no me sentía con fuerza suficiente para volver a la rutina.

De verdad no me sentía con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, mi corazón no alcanzaba para eso. Había pasado la noche en vela en mi cuarto escuchando una y otra vez las palabras que Victor me había dicho, sabiendo que para él yo era menos que nada, sólo un juego, un juego más como deber serlo todo en su vida. La tristeza pronto le dio paso a una rabia inmensa y decidí que si Victor había sido un maldito conmigo, así debía ser yo también con él. Me importaba un bledo el castigo del director, me importaba un bledo no poder volver a ser el bailarín principal de nuestro grupo de baile. Me estaba arriesgando a perder algo que de verdad me hacía feliz pero el rechazo que me causaba la idea de estar cerca de Victor una vez más era más fuerte.

Suspiré y cuando entré a la habitación de mi madre, ella me recibió con la sonrisa más deslumbrante del mundo y yo corrí hacia ella olvidándome de mis preocupaciones en un solo instante.

— ¡Mamá! — le dije y ella besó mi frente— ¿Por qué dejas que todo eso te pase, Hiroko? ¿Es que quieres dejarnos huérfanos a mí y a Mari?

—Siempre tan aprehensivo, hijo mío— dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres idéntico a tu padre. De verdad Mari y yo nos quedamos con las almas libres en esta familia...

Los dos nos echamos a reír con sus palabras y la amargura que me había acompañado en las últimas horas pareció desvanecerse un poco. Mi madre estaba bien y ahora estaría un poco más cerca de mí, de verdad no me causaba ninguna molestia cuidar de ella por unos días y estaba feliz de no volver a la escuela.

— ¿Por qué sigues usando el uniforme de la escuela, Yuri?- dijo ella con una mirada un poco preocupada y me sobresalté al pensar que quizá había notado que debajo de mi sonrisa se encontraba aún demasiada tristeza—. Toshiya me dijo que no tendrías que ir a clases por unos días ¿te encuentras triste porque no podrás ir? Le dije a tu padre que no es necesario que te quedes aquí el día entero, sé que debes querer estar con tus amigos, con Phichit y el grupo de danza y...

— Eso no importa ahora, mamá— dije yo tratando de poner todo el entusiasmo del universo en mis labios— ¿Cómo te sientes tú? ¿Por qué falló esta vez tu equipo de seguridad? ¿Sabes cómo le está yendo a Mari en Estados Unidos?

—Yuri...— dijo mi madre en un tono serio que solía usar sólo en ocasiones muy específicas— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Has tenido algún problema con Phichit? Hijo, esas cosas de novios siempre son un caos, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, debo decir que antes de tu padre, tuve demasiada experiencia en novios, no le digas a Toshiya que te dije pero...

—No es Phichit...—dije yo sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo que de verdad tenía que contarle a ella—. No es acerca de Phichit, mamá...

Un suspiro pesado escapó de mis labios y después, un torrente de palabras siguió el mismo camino. Aquello siempre pasaba solamente con mi madre, estaba seguro de que ella entendería, de que no me juzgaría, de que me dejaría expresar todas esas ideas que me estaban matando por dentro. Le conté de Victor, le hablé de él sintiendo en mis huesos todo el dolor que pronunciar su nombre me causaba. Le hablé de él describiéndole todo con detalle, la impresión que había dejado en mi desde el primer momento y todos esos sentimientos confusos que su existencia causaba en mi interior, todo lo contradictorio que era porque yo quería a Phichit, pero Victor era como una presencia en mi corazón que parecía decidida a devolverme a él una y otra vez, como si se tratara de un imán o eso a lo que los poetas le llaman destino.

Le hablé a mi madre de mi castigo en el equipo de soccer, le hablé del abrazo, le hablé de la última discusión y sus ojos color avellana no dejaron de sostenerme todo el tiempo. No volví a llorar, pero cuando terminé de hablar la tristeza me invadió de nuevo. Victor me seguía doliendo y yo quería escapar a como fuera lugar a aquel dolor...

—Huir no es la respuesta, cariño—dijo mi madre tomando mi mano entre la suya—. Si este Victor Nikiforov te importa a tal grado, no creo que debas escapar de él, estoy segura de que él te quiere cerca pero no sabe cómo decirlo.

—Ayer me dejó muy claro que no le importo, mamá—dije yo con verdadero pesar—. Y creo que me dijo la verdad...

—No debes juzgar a la gente por sus palabras, hijo, las palabras mienten— dijo ella con una suave sonrisa—. Son las acciones las que te acercan más a la verdad. Victor pudo haberte dicho que no le importas, pero creo que lo que ha hecho dice otra cosa: ese castigo es sólo un pretexto para estar cerca de ti, te dejó sostenerlo cuando pudo haberte mandado al diablo de una vez y más importante aún: estoy segura de que ese chico debe estar esperándote ahora mismo para ensayar el dueto de la fiesta de la Academia. Y si yo fuera tú, me encontraría con él.

—Pero...

—Tienes miedo, claro —dijo ella con una alegre sonrisa —. Creo que has tenido miedo por mucho tiempo, pero eres un Katsuki y gracias al cielo heredaste la determinación de tu madre y el coraje de tu padre. Mira Yuri, el miedo lo complica todo, y muchas cosas pueden cambiar, pero no debes seguirle mintiendo a tu corazón y tampoco a Phichit. Si tu corazón está en otra parte, si él desea estar con alguien más, bueno... date la oportunidad de vivir la aventura, Yuri, ser valiente es algo de lo que una persona jamás va a arrepentirse.

Mi madre mi guiñó un ojo y yo me aferré con más fuerza a su mano. Ella tenía razón pero el pánico de estar cerca de Victor estaba ahogando el valor de mi interior. Pero es que era verdad, las palabras eran solo palabras y tenía que averiguar si había algo más debajo de ellas, saber si en verdad había algo más en Victor de lo que él quería dejarme ver.

Fue así como me sentí un poco más tranquilo. Dejé que los días pasaran sin pensar demasiado las cosas, solo quería sentirme cercano a mamá mientras pudiera hacerlo y finalmente, el día de volver a la rutina de la Academia llegó.

Lo más difícil fue reencontrarme con él, con Victor. Al menos en clases había podido pretender que no lo había visto, pero ir al ensayo del dueto que la profesora Baranovskaya ya había establecido sería mi prueba de fuego. Debo admitir que me tardé más de lo esperado en acudir a la cita y cuando llegué al estudio de danza, mi corazón pareció detenerse un minuto completo cuando al abrir la puerta, me encontré de frente con la figura de Victor Nikiforov esperando por mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verlo de pie en medio de la sala, con el disco de nuestra canción tirado en el suelo y sus ojos azules llenos de una sorpresa igual a la que había en los míos. Victor estaba ahí. Victor había esperado casi una hora por mí y el significado de aquella acción de verdad era más fuerte que todas las palabras que había pronunciado la última vez que lo vi.

Sin embargo, no dejé que la emoción de aquel descubrimiento me nublara la mente. Caminé hacia él y lo traté con la misma frialdad y burla con la que él me hubiera tratado. Pero él parecía inmune a todo eso, parecía estar sorprendido o agradecido de que yo estuviera ahí, no pude descifrar nada en ese momento. Sólo sé que después de un intercambio corto de palabras, mis manos y mis piernas empezaron a interpretar la danza de una de mis canciones favoritas, la canción que desde que conociera a Victor, imaginé bailar con él en el baile de graduación, la canción que bailé mil veces con él en mis sueños desde que sus ojos azules aparecieron en mi vida.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, sonreí porque aquel baile jamás sería real, pero al menos pretendería bailarla con él en el festival. Sé que era estúpido sentir todo aquello pero no podía evitarlo. La música del piano, el dulce comienzo de aquella melodía hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y que por mis venas corriera un torrente de emoción que no podía contener. Aquella canción era hermosa y no me importaba que Victor Nikiforov no opinara lo mismo, porque de todos modos tendría que bailar esa canción conmigo y yo estaba estúpidamente feliz porque al menos aquella parte de mi sueño sería posible.

Debo decir que no dejé que Victor bailara conmigo, no dejé que me tocara. Aun no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar su cercanía. Aquel ensayo fue algo extraño porque me limité a practicar mis movimientos de baile con la mirada fija de los ojos de Victor sobre mi piel y aquello fue algo que no me importó demasiado. Él me estaba mirando, él me miraba. Por una hora, yo fui todo lo que Victor veía como él lo ha sido para mí desde hace tanto tiempo.

Al terminar el ensayo sé que él intentó hablar conmigo pero me faltó valor para escucharlo, en realidad no quería más palabras. Incluso hoy después de la práctica de soccer en la que Victor me ha asignado por fin mi posición en el equipo y los sorprendí a todos por mi velocidad y resistencia en el campo de juego, sé que Victor esperaba que hablara con él pero no quiero, no me siento realmente capaz de hacerlo. Temo que mi corazón vuelva a romperse, temo que él pueda ver lo mucho que me importa aun. Sí, sé que no podré huir eternamente de esto que siento y sé también que mañana definitivamente tendremos que bailar juntos de una buena vez y realmente no sé qué demonios pasará entre los dos cuando él me tome entre sus brazos...


	8. Chapter 8

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Noviembre 13**

No fue una sorpresa para mí verlo correr por el campo de juego siguiendo mis instrucciones sin quejarse, haciendo exactamente lo que le decía sin dedicarme más atención que la estrictamente necesaria. Durante todo el entrenamiento él estuvo serio, lejano a mí. Ni siquiera fue esa actitud suya la que me sorprendió, creo que dentro de mí, algo estaba seguro de que él no me lo pondría fácil. Vamos, después de todas las cosas estúpidas que le dije, toda esa frialdad era de esperarse.

Tampoco me sorprendió el hecho de darme cuenta de que Yuri Katsuki es, de hecho, un buen jugador de soccer. Al colocarlo en la media cancha, pude observar que es dueño de una velocidad mortífera: él es capaz de hacer que el balón baile en sus pies del mismo modo elegante y hábil en el que lo haría en una representación de ballet. Yuri Katsuki fue capaz de entender los principios básicos del juego en cuestión de minutos y cuando todos nos dimos cuenta, ya estábamos mirándolo con la boca abierta mientras el chico burlaba a sus oponentes y ponía a mi servicio mil y un posibilidades de anotar un gol con uno de sus certeros pases.

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que el chico tenía sangre brasileña en las venas, Victor? — me dijo Yuri Plisetsky al terminar el entrenamiento del que Yuri se había ido sin despedirse de mí o de cualquier otro—. Lo del castigo de Katsuki es en serio ¿No? ¿No van a quitárnoslo antes del campeonato nacional de soccer, o sí?

— ¿Tú crees que es bueno? — dije yo mirando a mi rubio compañero con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, las palabras de Yurio sonaban extrañas en él porque vamos, el chico no suele derrochar elogios así como así con cualquiera.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿No lo notaste? — dijo Yurio con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Estabas tan ocupado fantaseando con él como siempre lo haces que no notaste que Katsuki es un excelente jugador? ¿Viste cómo pudo burlar a Georgi? Vamos Victor, es rápido, sabe moverse en la cancha y su resistencia... ¿acaso no lo viste levantarse inmediatamente después de que alguien lo derribó? En serio creo que debes superar tu enamoramiento infantil para que puedas verlo como lo que es: él es la pieza que le faltaba a este equipo, es nuestro as bajo la manga. Ya casi puedo escuchar a todo el mundo llamarlo así: "El as japonés del equipo de soccer de la Academia Feltsman"...

—No estoy enamorado de él...—le respondí a Yurio sin saber por qué, supongo que porque simplemente tenía que decir algo idiota.

—No, claro que no...— dijo mi compañero rodando los ojos—. Y seguramente Yuri Katsuki tampoco está enamorado de ti. Cuando cree que nadie lo ve, te mira con la misma cara de estúpido con la que tú lo miras a él ¿sabes? Creo que los dos deberían poner en práctica eso que los mayores llamamos discreción, todo el mundo es capaz de ver que se mueren de ganas por lanzarse a los brazos del otro para arrancarse la ropa o pelearse a golpes una vez más, lo que suceda primero...

Reí sin poder evitarlo y Yurio se alejó de mí antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar contestarle algo inteligente, aunque dudo que hubiera podido hacerlo.

Y aunque esas palabras de Yurio movieron algo en mi interior de forma irremediable, tampoco fue el hecho de saber que existe una posibilidad de que Yuri Katsuki sienta algo por mí lo que me ha dejado en este estado mitad deslumbramiento, una parte de catatonia y otra parte ganas de salir de mi habitación para buscar a Yuri para pedirle, no, para rogarle que me explique qué demonios fue lo que sucedió entre los dos.

Y es que creo que mi cerebro no lo procesa aún del todo. Creo que nada tiene sentido porque aquello sólo pudo ser obra de mi imaginación, tiene que serlo, todo debió ser un sueño y es por eso que no puedo dormir ahora, porque ya estoy dormido. Despertar, despertar es lo que tengo que hacer. Pero si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar, no quiero regresar al mundo real en el que nada de esto sucedió. Solo quiero quedarme un rato más volviendo a revivir una y mil veces cada segundo de aquella escena, perderme en el ensueño porque vamos, creo que hasta hoy no me había sentido tan feliz como ahora aunque mi felicidad esté llena también de un terrible desconcierto pero...

Vaya... ¿qué demonios acabo de escribir? ¿Soy feliz? ¿De verdad lo soy? ¿Yuri Katsuki es capaz de convocar felicidad a mi vida en contra de todo pronóstico, en contra de toda posibilidad? Supongo que sí porque en medio de mi catatonia, tampoco he dejado de sonreírle como imbécil al vacío de mi habitación, esta habitación a la que Yuri no ha vuelto y a la cual ese chico no volverá sino hasta dentro de una semana pero... si él estuviera aquí, si él no hubiera huido de mí después de que aquello pasó ¿podría haberle preguntado todo aquello que quiero saber? ¿De verdad sería una locura ir ahora hasta el hotel de su familia y hablar con él y pedirle que me diga que no fue un sueño? Dios, que alguien me ayude porque acabo de aceptar que estoy enamorado de Yuri Katsuki hasta el último latido de mi corazón y no sé qué demonios hacer con todo esto.

Mi cuerpo sigue temblando cada vez que a mi mente llega aquella escena, es decir, el sueño del que al parecer no quiero despertarme. Mi cerebro reproduce aquel momento una y otra vez y las miles de nuevas preguntas en mi corazón levantan la voz como un enjambre de abejas furiosas que me piden que les dé una respuesta de una vez por todas para no enloquecer. Pero en este justo instante, mientras miro las estrellas brillando por la ventana de mi habitación de la Academia Feltsman, sé que no tendré respuestas porque todas ellas se quedaron en los labios de Yuri Katsuki.

Suspiro como colegiala enamorada y ni siquiera me siento avergonzado, creo que es parte de la parálisis mental que me aqueja. Pero sí le pregunto a Yuri... ¿de verdad tendré una respuesta? La verdad es que creo que no me dejará preguntarle. Por eso creo que por hoy, al menos por esta noche, es preferible anclarme al pasado y quedarme flotando en medio de mi sueño en lugar de pensar en el futuro en el que es posible que me espere un trágico despertar.

Vuelvo a reírme de mi mismo mientras escribo y mi cabeza se agita fieramente en señal de negación ante mis pensamientos pesimistas y antes de ponerme a pensar en más estupideces, dejo que la escena de la tarde se repita en mi mente una vez más como un recuerdo que parece estar sucediendo de nuevo delante de mí como una película. Vuelvo a sentir en mi interior toda la ansiedad que sentí al estar caminando rumbo al estudio de danza después de clases, caminaba deseando que Yuri no estuviera ahí, deseando que sí estuviera, deseando que nada sucediera entre los dos para poder vivir en paz y también deseando que algo cambiara y que él me dijera de una vez que todo lo que los demás observan, es verdad.

De verdad estaba nervioso pero cuando abrí la puerta del estudio de danza y vi a Yuri ahí, de pie en medio de la sala esperando por mí, me dije que no lo arruinaría de nuevo, me prometí a mí mismo que era momento de hacer las cosas de modo diferente si de verdad quería tener una oportunidad, si de verdad quería dejar de ser el jodido cobarde que había sido por tanto tiempo.

Así que simplemente entré a la sala y sin darle oportunidad a Yuri de decir algo, porque vamos, la experiencia ya nos ha enseñado de sobra que las palabras no son nuestro fuerte, encendí el reproductor de música de la profesora Baranovskaya y me acerqué a Yuri quien me miraba de forma algo asustada y aunque aquello no era del todo bueno, al menos me alegró no ver más frialdad en ellos.

—Tenemos que empezar a bailar juntos si de verdad no quieres que hagamos el ridículo delante de toda la Academia ¿No crees? — dije y extendí mi mano hacia él.

—No, creo que podemos seguir ensayando por separado, definitivamente eso es lo mejor para los dos porque...— replicó él y yo interrumpí sus palabras tomando su mano con suavidad para después, acomodarlo en la sencilla posición de baile con la que teníamos que empezar nuestro dueto.

—Un tango tiene que bailarse entre dos— le dije y sonreí de forma tranquila haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—No vamos a bailar un tango, Nikiforov...—dijo él sin alejarse de mí—. En realidad, esto es un vals moderno en el sentido estricto de la definición...

—Entonces cállate y baila, señor experto en bailes de salón— le dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—. Los duetos se llaman duetos por una muy buena razón y aunque esto no sea un tango, tú y yo tenemos que bailar juntos así que baila conmigo de una vez ¿quieres?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y cuando el cuerpo de Yuri comenzó a moverse al compás del mío, sonreí aún más porque aquella era la canción que Yuri Katsuki quería bailar en su boda y aunque yo tenía muy pocas posibilidades de ser el feliz esposo de un chico como él, en aquel momento aquella danza era suficiente. Yuri estaba en mis brazos. Yuri bailaba conmigo y su corazón latía al ritmo del mío en medio de aquellos felices minutos que para mí, eran solamente un remanso de paz robado al tiempo.

Sé que era estúpido sentir todo aquello pero no podía evitarlo. La música del piano, el dulce comienzo de aquella melodía hacia que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y que por mis venas corriera un torrente de emoción que no podía contener. Aquella canción era hermosa aunque al principio me había burlado de ella. La canción era bella y yo sentía que era afortunado de poder bailarla con Yuri y no me importaba que él no sintiera lo mismo respecto a mí porque de todos modos tendría que bailarla conmigo una y otra vez aunque todo fuera parte de nuestra responsabilidad con el festival de aniversario de la Academia.

Sin embargo, al menos aquella parte de mi sueño, el sueño de estar cerca de Yuri sin discutir o sin decirle cosas estúpidas de las que después tendría que arrepentirme, estaba siendo posible.

Así que me dejé llevar y sin pensar en más tonterías, mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el rostro de Yuri quien estaba frente a mí, girando entre mis brazos, haciéndome pensar que sus pupilas marrones las cuales estaban posadas en el azul de las mías, contenían en sí todo el calor y la cadencia de todas las canciones de amor que se habían escrito en la historia del mundo. Jamás sabré si todo aquel encantamiento fue obra de la música o de la soledad de la sala, pero en aquel momento ninguno de los dos teníamos miedo de ser quienes éramos.

En aquella habitación solitaria en la que el silencio estaba lleno ahora de una promesa de amor musical, solo éramos Yuri y Victor, solo éramos dos muchachos jóvenes e idiotas que estaban descubriendo mil cosas en el silencio, ese silencio al que siempre nos gustaba alterar por medio de nuestras estúpidas peleas y discusiones.

Él estaba ahí, yo estaba ahí y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese justo instante. Por eso, sin dejar de mirarlo, dejando solamente que la emoción sin nombre que había contenido dentro de mi pecho por más tiempo del necesario, se liberara por medio de aquella coreografía de baile que sin quererlo, o quizá, porque así había estado escrito en el destino a pesar de nosotros mismos, estaba uniéndonos de un modo extraño por medio de las palabras dulces de aquella canción de amor:

 _El día en el que nos conocimos me quedé helado, contuve el aliento._

 _Desde el inicio supe que había encontrado el hogar para mi corazón._

 _Mi corazón late rápido, hay colores y promesas_

 _¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo amarte si tengo miedo de caer?_

 _Y sin embargo, al mirarte de pie frente a mí todas mis dudas se desvanecen de algún modo._

 _Estamos un paso más cerca..._

 _He muerto un poco cada día mientras esperaba por ti._

 _Querido no tengas miedo, te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil años más._

 _Te amaré por mil años, te amaré por siempre..._ la promesa de aquella canción, la que estaba cantando aquella mujer, no es una promesa que pueda hacérsele a cualquiera. Pero mientras ella cantaba, mientras la sala se llenaba del eco de aquellas palabras que eran poesía musical y Yuri no dejaba de mirarme, sentía que podía hacerle aquella promesa a esos ojos color marrón sin importar que los dos tuviéramos sólo diecisiete años y que a nuestra edad la eternidad fuese algo inconcebible para los dos.

Pero es que todo ese momento era perfecto, yo estaba bailando con Yuri y por medio de aquel baile estaba también hablándole a él acerca de las cosas que siempre había creído en el fondo de mi alma y él me miraba a mí como si en ese instante yo fuera lo más importante de todo su universo. Quizá solo estaba imaginándome las cosas que necesitaba ver en los ojos de Yuri pero en aquel justo instante comprendí lo que mi abuelo quería decir con aquello de que ser valiente y amar a alguien es algo que te convierte en un hombre de verdad. Lo entendí. De verdad lo entendí. Y al comprender aquello, detuve la danza de los dos y simplemente acerqué a Yuri a mí queriendo llenarme de su calor y en lugar de huir, Yuri hizo algo totalmente impredecible:

Él se acercó a mí y enredó sus brazos en mi cuello haciendo que su rostro y el mío estuvieran cerca, peligrosamente cerca, malditamente cera y a la vez a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Mi corazón se detuvo una vez más y yo posé mi frente en la suya, lo tomé por la cintura y él no se alejó de mí. Él no se fue cuando los dos estuvimos frente a frente y sin preguntarme acerca de los porqués de mi comportamiento, sin decirme nada, me llevó al centro del salón de música y me miró a los ojos, gesto que me hizo temblar.

Mi sueño, el sueño de bailar con él aquella canción sintiendo que él también sentía algo más por mí, estaba siendo real y como le ha sucedido a la raza humana desde tiempos inmemoriales, una vez que un sueño se hace real, no sabemos cómo reaccionar, no sabemos qué demonios hacer.

Puedo decir que no estaba pensando nada en claro. Yuri me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarme que empezáramos con los giros de nuevo y mi mano obedeció sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, como si mi cuerpo supiera que aquel era su lugar, el lugar al que siempre había deseado ir. Temblé de nuevo y como si los ojos de Yuri fueran un embrujo, como si la magia de aquel momento viniera de esa mirada, no aparté mis pupilas de ellos por miedo a que si lo hacía mi sueño se desvanecería como siempre lo había hecho.

Yuri comenzó a guiarme en una lenta danza alrededor del salón, sus pies se movían con naturalidad y ligereza al igual que los míos, dejándome ver que los dos teníamos más experiencia de la que nos hubiera gustado admitir en el asunto de los bailes de salón. Y entonces él hizo que el tiempo se detuviera y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa al tiempo que sus labios tarareaban la canción que seguía reproduciéndose a nuestro alrededor y a mí me pareció que la voz suave de Yuri cantando canciones de amor era mil veces más perfecta que la voz de la cantante original y fue ese pensamiento el que me hizo sonreír como iluminado una vez más.

Bailar con Yuri, estar de nuevo en los brazos de Yuri... creo que jamás había escuchado una música más bella en mi interior. Fue por eso que yo me perdí irremediablemente, me dejé ir totalmente ajeno al mundo, atrapado, cautivado, rendido a la belleza de aquel instante y a la belleza del chico que era la otra parte de mi sueño convertido en realidad al menos durante aquel instante:

 _El tiempo se detiene y hay belleza en todo tu ser._

 _Seré valiente, no dejaré que nadie me arrebate lo que está frente a mí._

 _Cada suspiro, cada hora me ha traído hacia ti._

 _Estamos un paso más cerca..._

 _He muerto un poco cada día mientras esperaba por ti._

 _Querido no tengas miedo, te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil años más._

 _Y yo siempre supe que te encontraría._

 _El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mí, te he amado por mil años y te amaré por mil años más._

Mi corazón latía al compás de la canción y de la danza que Yuri y yo estábamos creando. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cantando acerca de un amor inmortal y en ese instante deseaba que nuestro baile también lo fuera, que el mundo se detuviera, que el mundo se terminara en ese justo instante porque estaba seguro de que no toleraría despertar de nuevo de aquel sueño.

Pero, cuando las últimas palabras de la canción se desvanecieron, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos sin miedo, sin reparo alguno. Había algo en los ojos de Yuri que alejaba de mi todo el miedo, el miedo a ser lastimado, el miedo de perderlo sin siquiera haberlo tenido, todo ese miedo parecía haberse evaporado. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, él no había soltado mi cuello, ni yo había retirado mis manos de su cintura, yo me aferraba a él del mismo modo en el que él se aferraba a mí.

Y entonces, cuando pensé que me soltaría, cuando mi corazón estaba de nuevo pensando en cómo se sanaría de aquella distancia que estaba a punto de reaparecer entre Yuri y yo, el chico de los ojos marrones suspiró y yo me sentí incapaz de dejarlo no ir, no podía, mi cuerpo entero se rebelaba ante la futura distancia. No podía irme de él, a pesar de que la canción había terminado, quería seguir sintiendo música en mi interior.

Fue por eso que sin pararme a pensarlo ni un segundo más, lo acerqué más a mí soltando su cintra para aferrar mis dedos a su rostro. Acaricié sus mejillas y quedé tan cerca de sus hermosos ojos y de sus labios que sentí que iba a desmayarme. Pero de nuevo estaba atrapado, no, de nuevo estaba en el lugar en el que tenía que estar y no quería irme de ahí. Los labios de Yuri me dejaban sentir el aliento cálido que emanaba de ellos haciéndome temblar, haciéndome desear tenerlos más cerca...

Y entonces, sucedió.

Mis labios se posaron en los labios de Yuri Katsuki y una explosión de mil estrellas me cegó haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran y que mis brazos se aferraran a mi compañero al que estaba besando con un ansia incontenible que él mismo devolvió. Nuestro beso no fue dulce, fue apasionado. Ese tipo de beso que le das a alguien cuando sabes que quizá sea el único, que quizá ese beso está condenado a no repetirse. Y es que eso parecía ser, mientras los labios de Yuri se movían encima de los míos, mientras yo mismo me llenaba del sabor y de la humedad de sus labios sin que el mundo me importara un pepino, yo estaba temiendo que aquel primer beso fuera de verdad el último.

Yuri acariciaba mis mejillas y mis cabellos plateados casi sin darse cuenta, el aire no importaba, parecía que nada que no fueran nuestros labios fuera real de verdad. Nos besamos, seguíamos besándonos y algo en su beso encendió mi cuerpo, todo yo parecía estar hecho de calor. Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gemir, pero aquello era tan placentero... el beso de Yuri, las manos de Yuri acariciando mi rostro, mi cuello, mi cabello...

Creo que de verdad nos besamos hasta que la necesidad de respirar nos devolvió la cordura. Él separó de mí su boca y sentí que con aquella distancia se me iba también la vida. Quería besarlo de nuevo, quería que aquello no se detuviera. Él sonrió bastante avergonzado, adivinando mis pensamientos y supe, por su mirada, que él estaba pensando en lo mismo que yo.

—Borra esto, todo esto que siento por ti, de la lista de cosas que me importan una mierda —dije yo sin soltarme de sus brazos todavía y mi corazón pareció haber dejado de latir al escuchar mi propia declaración, mis labios aún sentían el calor y la humedad de los labios de Yuri.

¡Había besado a Yuri y él me había besado a mí!

Yuri escuchó mis palabras sin responderme nada y cuando mi voz alcanzó sus oídos, fue como si el encantamiento anterior se hubiera desvanecido porque el rostro de Yuri se llenó de temor y como si mi piel quemara la suya, el chico se alejó de mí y salió corriendo de la sala dejándome con un vacío extraño en el pecho y a pesar de eso, una felicidad alocada dentro de mí.

Y es que justo ahora, a pesar de la belleza de aquel momento, no sé si pueda decir que lo que pasó entre Yuri y yo sea el verdadero inicio de la historia que estaba destinada a ser, pero ahora que todo ha pasado y aunque sigo sintiendo el calor y la emoción del beso que compartí con Yuri dentro de mí, no sé si de verdad pueda llamarle a esto un inicio, además hay un montón de cosas que debo resolver antes de pensar en... ¿En qué estoy pensando? No sé qué pasará a partir de ahora pero sí estoy seguro de una cosa: le importo, él también siente algo por mí, él me mira por fin.

Definitivamente yo soy algo para Yuri Katsuki y creo que esta vez no me rendiré hasta descubrir qué es ese algo exactamente...

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: A thousand years- Christina Perri**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Noviembre 14**

No puedo dormir.

Las sombras de la madrugada me rodean al igual que el silencio de mi soledad. No, no he vuelto a la Academia Feltsman y creo que incluso de haber podido regresar no lo hubiera hecho porque aún no puedo entender del todo qué demonios sucedió entre Victor y yo.

Me besó, sí, me besó. Pero también lo besé yo y sé que ese beso ha empezado con algo y también ha terminado con tantas otras cosas. Aunque... ¿es muy optimista pensar en un inicio? Y más importante aún ¿estoy seguro de que quiero un inicio con él?

Ante esas preguntas, mi corazón responde de forma inmediata que sí. Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo demasiado. Después del beso que compartimos, el beso que encendió mil llamas en mis labios y en mi cuerpo, llamas que jamás había sentido, sé que Victor Nikiforov no es solo para mí un problema propio con nombre y apellido: él es lo que yo quiero, sé que esto no tiene lógica, pero lo quiero, quiero que esté junto a mí y quiero que me diga una y mil veces que yo soy una de esas cosas que de verdad le importan.

Lo sé, sé que soy patético, sé que esto he querido desde el primer momento en el que lo vi y hasta este instante soy capaz de aceptarlo. Y también sé que esta idiota felicidad que siento cuando cierro los ojos y vuelvo a sentir los labios de Victor sobre los míos, le causará dolor a otra persona, le causará dolor a alguien que no ha hecho más que quererme y cuidarme por varios meses.

Al pensar en Phichit, un remolino de culpa me envuelve, me llena por completo. Me siento la peor persona del universo al pensar en él y en el hecho de que he traicionado su confianza del peor modo en el que puedes hacerlo con alguien que de verdad creía en ti. Sé que no merezco sino lo peor de parte del mundo entero por lo que hice hace unas horas pero aun así, aun así el beso de Victor se siente como la primera cosa sincera que he hecho en mucho tiempo, es como si el beso en el que me fundí con él fuera una de esas cosas en las que mi alma, mi mente y mi corazón estuvieron en completo acuerdo.

Estoy enamorado de Victor, lo sé. Estoy enamorado como un estúpido de él y después de lo que pasó esta tarde algo en mí me dice que un beso no será suficiente, que un único beso jamás podrá bastar para los dos porque esto es algo de los dos ahora. Porque yo le importo, de verdad le importo.

Y algo en mí quiere saber si de verdad puedo importarle como algo más que el chico al que acaba de darle un beso que jamás olvidará, porque yo jamás voy a olvidarlo, eso lo sé.

Suspiro una vez más y me dejo caer sobre el respaldo de la cama pensando en todo aquello que debo hacer para ser sincero conmigo, con Victor, pero sobre todo con Phichit. Sé que él va a odiarme, sé que él tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo pero aun así será muy triste y me odio profundamente por todo el dolor que voy a provocarle.

Pero una cosa es segura, no puedo seguir mintiéndome, no puedo seguir escondiéndome de lo que quiero de verdad. Por la tarde, tuve una plática con mi hermana mayor que me ayudó un poco a ordenar mis ideas y emociones porque cuando llegué a casa, corriendo como un pequeño niño asustado, me impacté con ella y terminé llorando en sus brazos.

Sí, estaba llorando. Creo que había tantas emociones distintas y contradictorias dentro de mí que el llanto fue la única forma en la que pude lidiar con todo: con la sorpresa, con la felicidad, con la culpa. Entré a la casa que papá rentó hace días para tener un sitio en el cual poder cuidar a mi madre de una mejor forma, y me impacté con Mari quien seguramente estaba a de camino a la sucursal de Yutopia de la que ella es directora en San Petersburgo.

Mi hermana me rodeó con sus brazos sin preguntarme nada. Me dejó llorar en silencio mientras me sentaba a su lado en los escalones de entrada de la casa y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda en pequeños círculos que poco a poco hicieron que me tranquilizara. Sí, creo que Mari me conoce mejor que yo mismo, Mari tiene el puesto de mejor hermana mayor de la historia quizá, desde el momento en que nací y les dijo a mis padres que él cuidaría de mi toda su vida.

— ¿Quién es él? —dijo mi hermana después de un rato, cuando mis sollozos se callaron del todo y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en condiciones de tener una plática decente con ella.

— ¿Quién es quién? — dije yo sabiendo que había llegado el momento de una de las charlas serias que ella solía tener conmigo cuando lo necesitaba.

—El chico del que has estado enamorado desde hace meses — dijo Mari con calma, como si algo que yo pensaba como un secreto no lo fuera para ella —. Vamos Yuri, sé que sientes algo muy intenso por alguien así que dime quién es el chico del que tratabas de olvidarte estando con Phichit...

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mis huesos al escuchar las palabras de mi hermana. Que ella lo supiera, que ella se hubiese dado cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido me hacía sentir mil millones de veces peor. Dicho así en voz alta, lo que le había hecho a Phichit sonaba horrible, horrible como lo es siempre la verdad para los humanos, esa verdad que nos pone de frente ante las cosas terribles que somos capaces de hacer.

—Soy horrible, ¿verdad? — dije yo en voz baja, sintiéndome profundamente avergonzado —. Te juro que no quería lastimarlo Mari, no así...

—La raza humana es destructiva y estúpida por naturaleza, Yuri, deja de castigarte. No estoy diciendo que no debes hacerte responsable de lo que hiciste porque debes de hacerlo, pero pequeño, tienes diecisiete años, a tu edad las personas hacen cosas peores — dijo mi hermana levantando mi rostro entre sus dedos, obligándome a mirar sus ojos color marrón claro herencia de nuestros padres —. Además, una vida sin dolor no es posible jamás, no lo es para ti y para las personas que coincidirán contigo. Ese es el riesgo Yuri, vivir es la cosa más arriesgada que harás toda tu vida y pretender que los demás no nos hieran o no herir a los demás es un tanto imposible si lo piensas con cuidado...

Sonreí a las palabras de mi hermana. Como siempre, tenía razón. Suspiré de nuevo y sabiendo que ella no me diría que soy una zorra como los demás chicos de la Academia Feltsman seguramente lo harían una vez que se enteraran de mi rompimiento con Phichit, le conté a ella toda la historia. Le dije que llevaba dos años de mi vida muriendo por vivir lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la sala de ensayos del grupo de danza, que había besado a Victor Nikiforov y aunque él seguía siendo un misterio para mí, estaba luchando de verdad por no dejarme llevar y correr a sus brazos y olvidarme de mi cuerda y maravillosa vida para siempre porque eso es lo que quería hacer en realidad con todas las fuerzas de mis alocados diecisiete años de vida pero que tenía miedo.

Miedo que haber entendido mal una vez más los actos y las palaras de Victor. Miedo de ser llamado una zorra cualquiera. Miedo de desear algo con tantas fuerzas y miedo de tenerlo, de realizar mi sueño solamente para perderlo cuando Victor se diera cuenta de que en realidad no me quería a mí, sino que solamente quería el reto de tenerme a pesar de que dije que lo odiaba.

— ¿Y si Victor solo quiere reírse de mí? — le pregunté a mi hermana en un susurro.

— ¿Eso fue lo que te hizo sentir el beso que le diste? — preguntó Mari con calma.

—No, su beso me dijo que soy diferente para él, no sé cómo lo sé, Mari, pero lo sé...

—Pues hay miles de cosas que pueden ser dichas con un beso, cosas que no pueden ser una mentira...— dijo ella con una sonrisa conmovida—. Mira Yuri, en el amor adolescente no hay nada definitivo porque tú y Victor son un par de niños. No, no me mires así, los dos son niños que tienen ganas de comerse el mundo entero, niños que creen que lo saben todo y ¿adivina qué? No saben todo, pero sí pueden descubrir algo nuevo y especial para los dos si se dan la oportunidad ¿Y si Victor y tú están destinados a descubrir algo nuevo de la mano? Yuri, si eso es lo que quieres hacer ¿qué más da el miedo? De cualquier modo, enano, siempre podrás venir a llorar en los brazos de tu vieja hermana mayor y ya me encargaré yo de patearle el trasero a ese Victor Nikiforov si no se da cuenta de que eres lo mejor que puede pasarle en su loca adolescencia rusa...

— ¿De verdad vas a patearle el trasero a Victor Nikiforov? — pregunté yo con una sonrisa conmovida.

— ¿Lo dudas?

—No...— respondí con seguridad haciendo que ella riera—. Ya sé que es imposible pero no quiero causarle daño a nadie más, si alguien va a salir dañado de todo esto, ese debo ser yo y solo yo. No quiero decepcionar a nadie, no quiero cometer una locura de la que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida solamente porque soy un niño inexperto y...

—Mi pequeño Yuri, solo arriesgándote es cómo puedes dejar de ser un niño inexperto— dijo mi hermana suspirando profundamente—. Mira, en tu afán por no hacer locuras, por no dejarte llevar te causas daño y no te importa y eso también está mal, tampoco debes ser cruel contigo mismo. Si algo he aprendido de esta vida, hermanito, es que siempre vas a decepcionar a alguien, así que ¡al diablo! La vida es demasiado corta Yuri, debes darte permiso para ser feliz y complacerte a ti mismo en primer lugar y si el mundo piensa que eres una zorra, demuéstrales lo felizmente zorra que alguien puede llegar a ser.

— ¡Mari! — dije yo mirando a mi hermana con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

— ¿Qué? — dijo ella riendo divertida—. Sabes que solo bromeo con eso. Lo que debes hacer, jovencito, es poner todo en su lugar ¿entiendes? Primero habla con Phichit, cuéntale todo, dile que le fallaste pero que sería peor seguir engañándolo. Tienes que afrontar esto de forma directa como un hombre ¿está bien? Eres responsable de eso Yuri, de lo que tú hiciste y de lo que harás pero no tienes control sobre lo que los demás pensarán de ti. Así que una vez más, cuando todo esté en orden, busca a Victor Nikiforov y pregúntale directamente, dile que se deje de juegos y te diga exactamente qué es lo que siente por ti.

— ¿Crees que me responda? — dije yo maravillado por la inmensa sabiduría de mi hermana que me había hecho sentir más tranquilo.

— A este punto, hermanito, creo que el señor Nikiforov estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti si le prometes que vas a besarlo hasta que los dos se queden sin labios...

— ¡Mari!

Mi hermana y yo seguimos riendo por varios minutos hasta que ella no pudo retrasar más la hora de la cita que tenía que atender en Yutopia. Me despedí de ella con un abrazo fuerte que solamente trataba de hacerle sentir a ella lo mucho que la amo y lo agradecido que estoy por el hecho de que ella me hubiese escuchado con atención, sin juzgarme, diciéndome que todo el embrollo en el que me había metido tenía una solución y que yo tenía que ser sincero, sincero y valiente. Había llegado la hora de dejar de ser un niño en algunos aspectos porque ser un niño, no es lo mismo que ser un idiota que va por ahí haciéndole daño a la gente. Yo no quería ser eso, no quiero ser un idiota.

Justamente hace unos minutos acabo de enviarle un mensaje a Phichit, hablaremos mañana. No quiero que alguien más le diga lo que sucedió y tampoco quiero seguir lastimándolo. La gente dice que las heridas más profundas son hechas por mentiras y yo debo decir la verdad, debo ser sincero con el mundo entero porque ahora por fin puedo ser sincero conmigo mismo. Es cierto que la verdad también hiere, pero se trata de una herida limpia, una herida que puede sanar, una herida de la cual quizá pueda brotar el perdón después.

Y quisiera que Phichit me perdone aunque si no puede hacerlo, también me haré cargo de su odio, lo merezco. La gente hablará, claro que lo hará, siempre lo hace. Pero Mari tiene razón, no puedo hacerme cargo del mundo entero. Solo puedo ser responsable de lo que hice. Solo puedo ser responsable de lo que haré.

Y lo que haré me llevará a Victor Nikiforov, a él y a sus brazos otra vez pero en esta ocasión, lo haré de forma consciente y esperando lo mejor de esta aventura aunque bien es cierto que también puede suceder lo peor...


	10. Chapter 10

**Noviembre 15**

Yuri estaba serio. Su mano aún estaba en la mía pero yo sabía que pronto tendría que dejarlo ir. Yuri no sonreía. Sus ojos color chocolate se perdían en el horizonte como si en él se encontrara el libreto que podría dictarle todas esas cosas que yo sabía que quería decirme pero que no podía decir.

Quise romper el silencio pero no pude. La verdad estaba siendo cobarde, estaba decidido a hacer durar aquella tregua tanto como pudiera. Sí, el final era inevitable pero aquel momento me pertenecía, en aquellos minutos la mano de Yuri estaba todavía en la mía aunque bien sabía que su corazón estaba ahora en los labios de Victor Nikiforov y no es que antes no hubiera estado ahí. Yo sabía que el corazón de Yuri estaba en otro lado, quise creer que no, pero no hay mentira que pueda durar mil años, no hay realidad que puedas tapar con un dedo simplemente porque lo deseas así.

Suspiré y él me miró con aire compungido. Había culpa en su mirada y yo le sonreí como si de verdad aquella fuera una tarde cualquiera, una de esas muchas tardes que los dos compartimos, todo parecía estar en su lugar: el sol tibio de finales de otoño, las nubes negras que anunciaban las futuras heladas del invierno ruso al que Yuri y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado a pesar de estar tan lejos de nuestros países de origen.

Esta tarde de verdad me pareció perfecta y supongo que fue así porque también yo estaba en mi lugar, o en el que yo siempre creí que sería mi lugar. Estaba al lado de Yuri Katsuki, su mano estaba en la mía y eso me bastaba para ser feliz aunque aquella tarde no estuviera destinada a durar por siempre. Y es que si bien a los diecisiete años la única seguridad que tienes es que nada dura para siempre, aquel momento me pareció a su manera un esbozo de una eternidad posible, una eternidad que de cualquier modo, no viviría al lado de Yuri.

Por eso no quería romper el silencio. Sabía que con las palabras vendría también el dolor, la despedida, las disculpas. Se trataba de palabras que me negaba a escuchar a pesar de que había ido a la casa de Yuri precisamente a eso, a terminar con todo porque mi historia con él había llegado a su final y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo, aquel final se había empezado a escribir tiempo atrás, creo que yo también puse mi grano de arena para que aconteciera aquel final.

La verdad es que aunque mi corazón dolía desde el día de ayer cuando recibí el mensaje de Yuri quien me pedía que fuera a verlo a la casa donde él y su familia están cuidando a Hiroko, decidí ser valiente y afrontar la situación. La verdad es que no sabía cómo enfrentarme a un final, no me sentía preparado y aun ahora me sorprende sobre manera el modo suave y civilizado en el que fui capaz de reaccionar.

Porque la verdad es que la tarde anterior me había sentido mortalmente herido, completamente destrozado. Cuando en mis ojos se reflejó la imagen de Yuri besando a Victor del modo en el que jamás me había besado a mí, apenas encontré fuerzas en mi interior para alejarme de ellos sin hacer un escándalo, sin ser el cliché del novio traicionado que haría mil estupideces por defender su honor. Y de verdad temí convertirme en eso y sin embargo, al ver a Yuri esperándome en el jardín de su casa temporal no sentí odio, ni rabia.

Lo cierto es, que después de que se me pasó el impacto empecé a pensar que haberlo visto besándose con Victor Nikiforov había sido algo tan natural como respirar. Lo cierto es que una parte de mi ser había contemplado aquella escena sin sentir el menor asomo de sorpresa. Era como si estuviera viendo la escena más predecible de una película, esa escena que le da sentido de pronto a todo. Además, yo mismo había ayudado a que aquello sucediera, hubiera sido mentirme el hecho de decir que no había imaginado que estando juntos, algo así pudiera llegar a suceder entre Victor Nikiforov y Yuri. En cierto modo, yo provoqué que los acontecimientos se desataran con mi estúpida propuesta de que ellos dos presentaran el dueto de danza principal de la fiesta de aniversario de la Academia Feltsman ¿no es así?

Y es que cuando el dolor dentro de mí me dejó pensar con frialdad, también me di cuenta de que Yuri no era y no sería feliz conmigo, y de que a mi vez, yo jamás sería feliz con Yuri porque su corazón no era para mí. Tenía que dejarlo ir, en realidad nunca lo había tenido y del mismo modo en el que él estaba destinado a otros brazos, yo también tenía que recorrer otro camino. Nadie merece vivir a la sombra de alguien más, nadie merece ser sólo un sustituto de lo que no pudo ser. Yo no lo merezco.

Mi corazón rodó por el suelo cuando el frío de aquella verdad me golpeó en la cara. Todo sonaba tan lógico dentro de mí, pero aun así pensar en el final era como ser atravesado por una daga. Ante mis ojos la escena del beso de Yuri y Victor se repetía y es que me quedé mirándolos hasta que su beso, ese beso prohibido y mil veces deseado se terminó. Y aunque yo estaba lejos de ellos, aunque la puerta del estudio de danza me cubría, yo podía sentir la energía que aquel beso había desatado y me di cuenta de que entre aquellos dos había un sentimiento inmenso, innegable y por lo mismo incontenible, un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a nombrar ni a aceptar.

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios porque también me di cuenta de que ellos dos eran un par de tontos y yo mismo me di cuenta de mi propia estupidez. Sólo somos chiquillos jugando a entender el amor, eso es lo que somos, pero para vivir el amor de verdad uno debe dejar de jugar y enfrentarse a uno mismo, algo que ninguno de los tres estábamos haciendo.

Por eso había decidido ir a verlo, incluso si Yuri no me hubiera enviado el mensaje donde me pedía verme, yo mismo le hubiera dicho que era necesario terminar con una historia que no nos correspondía vivir. Después de recibirme en la entrada de su casa yo no busqué sus labios para dejar sobre ellos un beso y en cambio deposité uno suave en su mejilla. Yuri intentó sonreír con naturalidad ante mi gesto que presagiaba el último acto de nuestra historia pero también empezó a resguardarse en el silencio haciéndome notar que del mismo modo en que me sucedía a mí, él tampoco tenía la menor idea acerca de cómo empezar con nuestro final.

Pero aquel silencio debía terminar, con cada segundo que pasaba me resultaba más difícil pero también más sencillo soltarme de aquella mano. Así que lo hice, separé mis dedos de los de Yuri lentamente, gentilmente. Aquel fue el momento en el que él empezó a llorar y aunque era yo quien tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirme ofendido, sus lágrimas me dolían, yo no quería que el sufriera, yo seguía deseando que Yuri, que mi Yuri fuera feliz.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y yo no dije nada. Sabía que no me correspondía a mí romper aquel silencio. Dejé que Yuri llorara sin consolarlo, dejé que todo pasara. A veces eso es lo único que podemos hacer, solamente eso: nos sentamos frente a la tormenta y simplemente miramos cómo pasa hasta que ésta se convierte en una suave llovizna bajo la cual es posible seguir andando.

—Pasó algo con Victor ayer — dijo él tratando de imprimirle a su voz temblorosa tanta fuerza como podía reunir en aquel momento en el que sus emociones y las mías estaban a flor de piel.

—Lo sé — le dije yo sin querer alargar más aquella escena, quería que todo aquello que debía pasar sucediera de una buena vez.

— ¿Lo sabes? — dijo él y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor, de pánico y de culpa a partes iguales.

—Los vi, fui a buscarte pensando que su ensayo había terminado, ya era tarde. No te había visto en varios días y bueno, te extrañaba un poco así que por eso fui a buscarte— le dije yo con total naturalidad—. Yuri, tú y Victor se ven muy bien juntos.

— Phichit, yo...— dijo él y nuevas lágrimas de amargura rodaron por sus mejillas—. Sé que soy la peor persona del universo, sé que ahora vas a odiarme pero yo...

—No tienes que explicarme nada— dije yo con calma, sin alterarme, sin llorar—. Tú y yo sabemos qué significa esto, lo sabíamos desde el principio. No voy a decirte que no sabía a qué estaba jugando cuando empezamos esto y no quiero culparte de nada. Estas cosas pasan Yuri, creo que a nuestra edad es lo normal del universo...

—No, no ¡No es normal! — dijo él con una furia que me sorprendió—. No es normal ser un idiota, no es normal devolver mal por bien. Phichit, no es para nada normal dejar que un estúpido como yo rompa tu corazón, no quiero que digas eso porque no lo mereces, no lo mereces y todo fue mi culpa...

—Ya te dije que yo sabía muy bien en qué estaba metiéndome cuando decidí ir más allá de nuestra amistad contigo— dije yo sintiendo dolor de verdad—. Yuri, esto es culpa de los dos, no soy tan modesto como para darte todo el crédito en esta historia ¿sabes? Este fue un juego que los dos decidimos jugar...

— Yo no jugué contigo —dijo él realmente dolido—. No era un juego para mí, te juro que no lo era. Yo de verdad quería amarte, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón Phichit, yo no jugué contigo. Sí, te fallé del peor modo posible porque soy un cobarde y un estúpido, pero tú no fuiste un juego, tú no significaste eso para mí, eres mucho más que eso para mí...

— Y tú sabes que tú también eres mucho más para mí, más que un juego, Yuri—dije yo intentando sonreír—. Pero vamos, no es tan grave. Nos enseñan desde pequeños que no podemos amar más que una sola vez en la vida y creo que eso es un error. Amamos tantas veces como sea necesario amar ¿De qué otro modo podríamos saber que un amor está destinado a durar mucho tiempo y otros no? Somos tan jóvenes Yuri y tan idiotas... ni tu mundo ni mi mundo se acaban aquí. Tú quieres estar con Victor y... bueno, creo que eso es lo que debes hacer. Lucha por él, si de verdad quieres que este dolor tenga sentido para los dos, no seas un cobarde Yuri, yo tampoco quiero ser un cobarde, los dos merecemos algo mejor que esto ¿no crees?

Mis palabras hicieron eco en el jardín mientras los ojos de Yuri me contemplaban sin saber qué decir a todo lo que yo había dicho. No sabía cuál era el origen de mis palabras pero sabía que todo cuanto decía era verdad. Era tiempo, de verdad era tiempo de que las cosas volvieran al curso que debían tomar de verdad.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? —dijo él aceptando quedamente mis palabras— ¿Tú y yo...?

—No voy a evitarte y a esconderme de ti si es lo que estás pensando—dije yo con un suspiro—. Después de todo los dos somos compañeros de clases, estamos en el mismo grupo de danza y lo cierto es que no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo. Sin embargo, debemos dejar que el tiempo corra, Yuri, y estoy seguro de que las cosas volverán a ser normales después de un tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? — dijo él en un tono un poco aprehensivo y yo me reí porque sé que Yuri odia totalmente el hecho de no sentirse en control de la situación.

—El que sea necesario, Yuri— dije yo sintiéndome por fin leal a mí mismo y misteriosamente libre y ligero en mi interior—. Ahora tú sólo tienes que preocuparte por ti y por tu historia con Victor Nikiforov ¿está bien? Si no te veo caminando con él de la mano por la Academia en los próximos días, me temo que tus padres se verán obligados a heredar todo el emporio de hoteles a Mari solamente y no podrás cumplir tu sueño de ser el director general de Yutopia, ¿me escuchaste, jovencito?

—Phichit...

— ¿Qué sucede, Yuri? — dije yo sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de irme de ahí antes de que la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto me abandonara por completo.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

— ¿Y qué se supone que voy a perdonarte? — dije yo levantándome de la banca en la que estábamos sentados.

—Ser una rata traicionera, haber hecho lo que hice, haber roto tu corazón...— dijo él y nuevas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

— ¿Y para qué se hizo el corazón si no para romperse? — dije yo un tanto divertido mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos y lo abrazaba con fuerza, con esa fuerza que nace del hecho de saber que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para poder volver a abrazar a alguien amado una vez más— ¿De qué modo podría entrar a él el amor verdadero si permaneciera cerrado e intacto toda nuestra vida?

Yuri me miró sin poder comprender del todo mis palabras y yo lo solté lentamente, tan lentamente que fui capaz de sentir cómo mi corazón se partía por la mitad al hacerlo. He de admitir que ahora mismo, después de haberlas escrito yo tampoco les encuentro tanto sentido como en aquel momento. Pero es de verdad. Algunas cosas simplemente deben morir para darle paso a algo más hermoso, como una oruga que se transforma en mariposa, como los árboles que duermen en invierno para brotar más verdes y fragantes la próxima primavera.

Me alejé de Yuri un rato después sin decirle adiós, no podía decirle eso porque al día siguiente también iba a verlo. Después de todo como le dije a él, somos compañeros de escuela, compañeros de danza y es estúpido pretender que no existe cuando estará ahí presente en mi vida diaria. Mi corazón dolió en mi pecho a medida que me alejaba de él. Los recuerdos felices de nuestros días juntos me bombardearon y el llanto corrió por fin por mi rostro. Al día siguiente sería mi día número uno sin Yuri y tenía que afrontar aquel hecho con tanta entereza como pudiera hacerlo.

Mi primer amor había terminado, sí, pero dentro de mi corazón, detrás de todo el dolor y la desesperanza, estaba seguro de que ese amor no estaba destinado a ser el último...


	11. Chapter 11

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Noviembre 29**

 **Media hora antes de nuestra primera cita.**

Sí, lo he escrito bien. Tengo una cita con él. Me decidí a pedirle una cita a Yuri Katsuki ayer por la noche, lo llamé.

La soledad de nuestra habitación me bombardeó toda la semana y él no parecía dispuesto a continuar con lo que los dos habíamos empezado en el estudio de danza la semana pasada. Es más, cuando volví a verlo en las clases ni siquiera me miraba, tampoco lo hacía cuando ensayábamos nuestro dueto, vamos, el muy rebelde se ha pasado también el entrenamiento del equipo de soccer por el arco del triunfo.

Sabía que algo había pasado entre él y el joven Chulanont amante de los roedores, toda escuela hablaba de eso. Todo mundo se regodeaba en la trágica historia de los dos príncipes de la Academia Feltsman que se habían separado por culpa de una astuta zorra —gracias chicos, "zorra" es mi segundo nombre— que había engatusado al pobre e inocente Yuri Katsuki provocando así la ruptura más comentada de la historia de esta escuela que, por lo visto, es tan aburrida y sosa al grado de hacer de la separación de dos chicos — que jamás debieron estar juntos, en mi nada humilde opinión— el suceso más importante de sus vidas.

A estas alturas de la semana todo aquel que ha estado en la Academia Feltsman por más de cinco minutos sabe que besé a Yuri y que Phichit terminó con él al día siguiente después de aquel acontecimiento. Todos los fans de esta entrañable pareja se han dedicado a lanzarme miradas de reproche y odio eterno a lo largo de la semana y ¿saben qué? Esas personas encabezan ahora mismo mi lista de cosas que me importan una mierda, como Yuri la nombró.

Lo que ahora me preocupa es que después de aquel beso (debo decir que ese sí que fue un beso, Katsuki tiene talento… esos labios ¡Dios mío! A pesar de haber estado besando a un idiota por meses, los labios de Yuri sí que saben cómo dar un beso) nada ha pasado entre los dos, nada de nada. Y ciertamente es preocupante porque ¿quién demonios puede resistirse al encanto Nikiforov? ¿Yuri no sintió el mismo fuego que sentí yo? ¿No sintió que la vida se le iba al separarse de mi boca? ¿No deseó poder besarme hasta el final de los tiempos como yo lo deseé? ¿Acaso no se ha quedado despierto todas estas noches pensando en ese beso, soñando con ese beso, esperando por un beso igual?

Porque ese maldito— y jodidamente hermoso, ok, lo dije— cerdito bailarín, me tiene atrapado, pendiente de él, atado a él. Después de lo que pasó en el invernadero, después de la magia de nuestro primer beso no podría ser diferente.

Estoy enamorado de él, que se detenga el mundo ¡Creo que lo amo!

Acabo de temblar al escribir esas palabras pero es cierto, es la verdad ¡Que se acabe el mundo porque Victor Nikiforov está a punto de sentir amor real! Eso es todo lo que sé y la verdad la sola idea de que Yuri no sienta lo mismo por mí, es más dolorosa de lo que pensaba. Pero si no sintiera lo mismo ¿Por qué terminó con Phichit? Pero si siente lo mismo ¿Por qué huye de mí como si fuera un leproso? ¿Por qué se aleja corriendo de mí cada que el ensayo termina? ¿Por qué ha llevado a Kenjirou con él? ¿Por qué no me mira? ¿Por qué siento que ahora soy yo el que no le importa un carajo? ¿Se arrepintió del beso? ¿Está guardándole luto a la memoria de la reciente viuda tailandesa? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA DEBAJO DE ESA MATA DE CABELLO NEGRO QUE MUERO POR TOCAR DE NUEVO?

No sé, no sé nada. Sólo sé que estoy enamorado de él y que quizá hoy, en unos minutos, por fin tenga la respuesta que busco para estas preguntas. Me lo debe. No, más bien no descansaré hasta tener esas respuestas en mis manos. Voy a salir con él, sé que hoy es su cumpleaños número dieciocho y bueno, quisiera poder hacer que el estar conmigo sea un regalo inolvidable para él.

Quiero hacerlo feliz, eso es lo que quiero. Quiero hacerlo reír y que el rumor de su risa y el brillo de sus ojos me haga olvidar todos los acontecimientos terribles que han ocurrido en mi existencia durante esta semana.

Un suspiro escapa de mis labios. He estado intentando no pensar en lo que vendrá para mí el mes próximo cuando sea yo quien cumpla dieciocho años y me convierta en el heredero legal de las empresas de mi abuelo, así como de todas las casas y propiedades que él tenía en París y en Nueva York. Lo cierto es que todo el lío con Yuri Katsuki me había distraído de pensar en lo inevitable, pero el recordatorio de la guerra que tendré con mi padre llegó hoy a primera hora de la mañana. Me ha citado a la corte el próximo mes. Quiere impugnar el testamento de mi abuelo y espera que yo sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para cederle todo.

Mi padre piensa que lo haré, sabe que nunca en mi vida he hecho algo para contradecirlo. Pero es que esta vez no está en mis manos, no puedo cederle todo, sencillamente no puedo. Los abogados de mi abuelo se aseguraron de encontrar todas y cada una de las lagunas legales que podrían hacer que las acciones de mi padre tuviera efecto. El testamento es inimpugnable. No hay más heredero que yo.

Y eso es lo que mi padre parece no entender. Y al parecer la guerra ha empezado. Mikhail Nikiforov me ha retirado todo su apoyo, me ha enviado una carta bastante explicita en la que me deja en claro que a partir de ahora, no soy su hijo. Soy su rival. Para mi padre, no soy más que ese estorbo que le ha robado todo. Sonrío fríamente sabiendo que la guerra ha comenzado.

Fue la carta de mi padre la que me motivó a llamarle a Yuri, la verdad no pienso perder más el tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede disponible para ser un chico de preparatoria normal, no sé si después de mi primera visita a la corte pueda quedarme aquí o tenga que empezar con mi educación acelerada en administración y finanzas en otro lugar que no será la Academia Feltsman.

Sé que a partir del próximo mes los contratos y negocios de las empresas de mi familia requerirán mi firma para poder llevarse a cabo; sé que muy pronto no tendré más remedio que ir a Moscú para poder seguir manejando desde allá el emporio de la familia mientras mis tutores oficiales en alta dirección se encargan de mi educación. Desde pequeño sé el lugar que me corresponde en el mundo, jamás he sido un adolescente normal, eso lo tengo en claro pero aun así desearía no tener que hacer nada de eso, desearía ser solo este idiota que está muriéndose de nervios ante la idea de su primera cita con el único chico del que se ha enamorado.

Sí, ya sé que no puedo ser sólo este tonto que está devanándose los sesos preguntándose por qué demonios Yuri Katsuki no puede simplemente besarlo hasta quedarse sin labios. Pero aunque de verdad quisiera serlo, aunque mataría por serlo, sé que mis días en esta ciudad están contados y eso me hace sentir tan triste, tan enojado. Quizá, si puedo convencer a mi madre de ello, podré quedarme hasta el final del año escolar, pero no más. Y dentro de mí sé muy bien que no puedo quedarme con Yuri Katsuki, que él no me seguirá. Y está bien, yo tampoco se lo pediría pero… si no tendremos el futuro, si no viviremos una larga historia de amor, sí quisiera por lo menos tener un poco del presente.

Quisiera ser el ahora de Yuri Katsuki. Quiero ser yo quien camine de la mano con él, quiero tener citas con él, quiero reírme con él y decirle que estoy aterrado por mi vida futura pero que si él se quedara conmigo, si Yuri se quedara a mi lado, si él volviera a besarme como lo hizo… vamos, si él volviera a prometerme que todo estará bien yo le creería y me olvidaría de mi padre, de mi herencia, del mundo que me pertenece y al que yo pertenezco. Ese mundo al que le debo mi vida, el mundo que siempre se interpondrá entre yo y cualquier otro sueño que llegue a tener.

Estoy enamorado de él y sé que esto es lo más cerca del amor que estaré jamás. Estoy enamorado de Yuri Katsuki como un chiquillo, tan enamorado que las mariposas en mi estómago empiezan a revolotear cuando miro el reloj de la pared y noto que son ya más de las nueve de la mañana y que él llegara aquí en media hora.

Tenemos una cita. Como castigo por haber faltado al entrenamiento del equipo de soccer le he exigido que una cita con el capitán se lleve a cabo. Y él aceptó. Aceptó mi cita riendo de forma divertida del otro lado de la línea, confundiéndome más con esa risa que sonaba nerviosa, alegre, adorable, como si él también hubiera estado esperando a que yo me decidiera a dar el primer paso una vez más.

— No tienes imaginación para un buen castigo— me dijo él y puedo jurar que mi corazón comenzó a latir indecentemente dentro de mi pecho al darme cuenta de que él hablaba de forma normal conmigo —. Pero debo expiar mi culpa, de otro modo temo que jamás me dejarás en paz, capitán Nikiforov…

— ¿Vendrás entonces? — le dije yo cruzando mis dedos sin poder evitarlo.

—Iré, Victor— dijo él haciéndome imaginarlo sonriendo en su casa del centro de San Petersburgo y me contuve a tiempo para no ponerme saltar por toda mi habitación como una adolescente feliz—. Después de todo tenemos una charla pendiente y… ¿sabes que es mi cumpleaños hoy? Creo que será divertido pasarlo contigo…

Le dije que sí, no pude agregar más. El hecho de que él quisiera compartir conmigo el día de su cumpleaños, un hecho tan trivial y a la vez tan significativo como ese, me hizo volar por el cielo, me hizo sentirme emocionado y confundido, con ganas de matarlo por estar jugando de ese modo conmigo, y también con ganas de exigirle el beso más largo y caliente de la historia como compensación por tantas horas lejos de él y de sus labios.

—Voy a llevarte a un lugar especial, necesito verte muy temprano en la mañana— le dije, pensando en todos los consejos románticos _para conquistar a tu primer amor de modo infalible_ que mi amigo Chris Giacometti me había estado dando toda la semana y por el bien de Chris y el mío propio, espero que tanta cursilería funcione.

— ¿Sí? ¿Un lugar de verdad especial para ti? — dijo Yuri con una voz tímida que me hizo temblar de anticipación.

— Sí, quiero empezar a compartir mi mundo contigo— dije con una naturalidad que me tomó por sorpresa incluso a mí—. Es decir, Yuri, quiero que me conozcas, yo… mira, sé que justo ahora soy un desastre y que todo lo que ha sucedido entre los dos últimamente también lo ha sido pero… quiero empezar algo especial contigo ¿está bien? Puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras pero eso es exactamente lo que quiero, quiero estar contigo…

— ¿Burlarme de ti? — preguntó Yuri con una voz dulce que hizo que mi corazón se llenara de fuego— ¿Insinúas que voy a burlarme de ti por decirme lo que he estado esperando escuchar desde la primera vez que te vi?

—Yuri…— dije yo sin saber cómo responder a su declaración.

—Victor, creo que los dos tenemos muchas cosas pendientes de las cuales hablar— dijo él con un suspiro suave que de nuevo alteró el funcionamiento adecuado de mi corazón—. Así que cuando te vea mañana, hablemos con el corazón ¿quieres?

— ¿Hablaremos mañana entonces? — pregunté sin que el anhelo de mi voz me diera vergüenza alguna.

—Sí capitán, te veré mañana…— dijo él riendo nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve un regalo de cumpleaños? — pregunté yo sin gana alguna de colgar el teléfono. Quería seguir escuchando su voz, quería quedarme hablando con él por horas y horas.

—No, no hace falta…— dijo él riendo de nuevo—. Solo, bueno…

—Dilo Yuri, haré lo que sea por ti…

— ¿Lo que sea?

— Lo que sea… mira, hay una historia muy oscura detrás de esto que te diré pero ahora soy dueño de la mitad de Rusia, así que si quieres un regalo costoso, puedo dártelo, así que dime ¿qué quieres Yuri?

—Solo quiero verte…— dijo él haciendo que mi corazón se detuviera por completo—. Eso es lo que quiero así que… te veré mañana, Victor.

Colgó. Después de decir esas palabras que hicieron que mi mundo temblara hasta los cimientos, Yuri Katsuki colgó y yo me quedé sonriéndole a la pared como un imbécil que se pasó la mitad de la noche suspirando e imaginando la cita que tendría al día siguiente con el amor de su vida quien es capaz de alterarlo de este modo.

¡Yuri Katsuki hace que mi corazón revolotee, se detenga, que mi corazón muera y viva! Creo que él también podría romper mi corazón en mil pedazos y no me importaría, juro que no me importaría porque mi corazón es suyo y ya no quiero esconderlo. Quiero decírselo. Voy a decírselo. Voy a hacer que él me diga también todas las respuestas a todas mis preguntas y si me dice que su corazón también es mío, bueno… si eso pasa creo que de verdad podré enfrentarme a la oscuridad que me espera.

Pero aunque tenemos una cita, aunque me he cambiado tres veces de ropa para eso, aunque ahora mismo faltan tan solo unos minutos para que él toque a mi puerta y me llame a él como siempre lo ha hecho, las mismas dudas atacan a mi mente… ¿Qué pasará si esto no es nada de lo que espero? ¿Qué pasará si después de todo, el presente con Yuri Katsuki también me está negado?

Bueno… sólo hay una forma de saberlo y si después de esta cita sigo sin respuestas, será mejor que Mikhail Nikiforov piense en la mejor manera de asesinarme y de ese modo me evite el dolor de encontrarme en este mundo sin mi abuelo, sin un padre y también sin Yuri…


	12. Chapter 12

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Noviembre 29**

 **Después de nuestra cita, la primera cita que sin duda no será la última.**

Antes de ponerme a escribir una vez más, había estado recostado en mi cama. Miraba el techo sintiendo que miraba las estrellas y en ellas, los ojos de Yuri Katsuki, mi Yuri. Suspiro como un estúpido al escribir esas palabras pero ahora es hermosamente cierto, él es mi Yuri.

¿Puede el corazón humano morirse de felicidad? ¿Puede alguien como yo morirse de amor, sentir que vuelo, sentirme tan feliz como nunca me había sentido?

Y todo esto es por él, por Yuri Katsuki y sus ojos marrones donde se esconde el secreto de la felicidad. Todo es por Yuri Katsuki y sus manos suaves, su sonrisa dulce, su voz contándome secretos que jamás le contará a nadie que no sea yo. Toda esta felicidad es porque me encontré con él y al hacerlo, creo que me encontré conmigo mismo.

Supongo que a veces sucede que llevas mucho tiempo cayendo en la nada, estás tan acostumbrado a la caída que ni siquiera notas que estás cayendo. Y de repente, la mirada de alguien detiene la caída. Y te miras en esos ojos, te ves en ellos por primera vez tal y como eres, no como los demás te han dicho que debes ser. Y lo que ves no te asusta, no te avergüenza y te dices que en esos ojos está bien ser tú y quieres ser uno mismo con esos ojos.

Yo me hubiera quedado a vivir en su mirada. Cuando nos despedimos y lo besé de nuevo, después de haberlo besado una y mil veces a lo largo del día, quise traerlo conmigo, quise pedirle que no me volviera a dejar solo en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación. Pero su familia había preparado para él una cena fastuosa en Yutopia y aunque él me ofreció ir con él a ese enorme evento donde estarían presentes todos los conocidos de la familia Katsuki, decliné la oferta.

Supongo que no quería compartir con nadie más mi felicidad, porque me siento completamente feliz y quiero seguir sintiéndome como el único chico que conoce la felicidad por más tiempo. Yuri Katsuki es maravilloso ¿saben? Yuri Katsuki es sin duda alguna todo lo que está bien en este mundo de oscuridad y miseria, Yuri Katsuki es mi pequeño lugar feliz.

Sí, sí, ya sé que me voy a morir de un coma diabético cuando me dé cuenta de que todo lo que he escrito es pura y vergonzosa mierda rosa pero no me importa ¡No me importa nada! Solo quiero seguir perdido en mi ensueño, quiero seguir pensando en Yuri y en todas las cosas que me dijo, en todas las cosas que yo le dije a él.

De verdad todo fue como un sueño.

Debo decir que cuando él tocó la puerta de la que por un año ha sido nuestra habitación, sentí que mi corazón se detenía. Él había llegado puntual a la cita y cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi sonreír, sentí que todo en el universo estaba bien de nuevo porque Yuri Katsuki estaba ahí, Yuri Katsuki estaba conmigo y sentí dentro de mi corazón que, como sucedió desde el principio, desde que a los dos nos asignaron como compañeros de habitación, ninguno de los dos estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Él sonrió al verme, estaba usando un abrigo color azul claro que contrastaba de modo perfecto con el negro de su cabello y hacía resaltar el brillo de sus ojos debajo de la montura de sus lentes también azules. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no pude contenerme, miré sus labios. Él me sonrió y se sonrojó más al sentir la intensidad de mi mirada, pero es que él estaba ahí frente a mí ¿entiendes? Él estaba ahí y yo estaba loco por tomarlo entre mis brazos. Pero me contuve, no quería asustarlo, no quería ser un idiota, ya no.

Yo sabía que tenía que tratarlo con cuidado, él era algo precioso y yo tenía que comportarme como un caballero aunque fue difícil, fue completamente difícil porque se veía hermoso, completamente hermoso y yo estuve a nada de volverme loco para lanzarme a sus brazos solo porque sí.

—Hola Victor… — dijo él sonriéndome de nuevo, sacándome del estupor en el que había estado sumergido al contemplarlo.

—Ho-Hola Yuri — dije sintiendo que mi rostro se sonrojaba también cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos —. Yo… te ves muy bien hoy…

—Es que es mi cumpleaños — dijo él riendo con nerviosismo —. Mamá dice que las personas lucen más guapas cuando festejan un día especial…

—Entonces creo que debe ser tu cumpleaños todos los días… — dije yo recobrando mi calma habitual.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él con sincero interés.

—Porque tú luces hermoso todos los días, no solo hoy — dije y me complací al notar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacía más intenso —. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Yuri…

Lo abracé. Sé que debí contenerme más, pero no pude, lo tomé en mis brazos y lo pegué a mí sintiendo su cercanía y embriagándome de su perfume fresco, dulce, profundamente masculino. Sus brazos se enredaron tímidamente en mi espalda y Yuri susurró un suave "gracias" que hizo cosquillas en mi hombro. Nos quedamos así un rato que a mí me pareció largo e infinitamente corto, todo a la vez.

— ¿Quieres salir ahora? — le pregunté separándome de él con muy pocas ganas de hacerlo.

—Sí, de verdad quiero ver tu lugar especial…— dijo él sonriendo de manera preciosa y como si eso no fuera suficiente para causarme un infarto, Yuri tomó mi mano.

Yo entrelacé sus dedos a los míos y él sonrió, creo que ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Yuri se sentía genuinamente feliz de estar a mi lado y entonces me dije que tenía que dejar de temer, que no había motivo alguno para seguir temiendo. Yuri Katsuki caminaba de la mano conmigo, estaba saliendo de nuestra habitación de mi mano y aquello era un inicio perfecto para cualquier historia de amor ¿no es así? Su mano en la mía parecía ser como la primera línea de una historia de amor larga y feliz y quise aferrarme a ese pensamiento con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

Ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa mientras caminábamos por las calles desiertas de San Petersburgo que aquella hora de la mañana de un sábado, no lucia tan ajetreada como de costumbre. El sol se levantaba apenas entre los densos nubarrones que presagiaban un día frío de verdad, pero los rayos del astro dibujaban aureolas de colores sobre los ríos que Yuri y yo mirábamos a nuestro paso antes de que yo detuviera un taxi para indicarle el destino de nuestra siguiente parada.

—Al estadio Krestovski— le indiqué al conductor cuando Yuri y yo subimos al asiento trasero del vehículo.

El conductor asintió con una seca cabeceada y yo dejé que mis ojos se perdieran en Yuri una vez más quien me miraba con un signo de interrogación en sus ojos (y yo deseé que no me estuviera mirando así porque la ropa que había elegido no había sido de su gusto) pero luego sonrió como si él pensara que el hecho de que un jugador de soccer lo llevara a un estadio y que dicho estadio fuera su lugar especial, no era una idea tan descabellada (y yo suspiré de forma aliviada porque vamos, mi abrigo negro hacía que me viera más alto y delgado, y mi cabello plateado caía por mi espalda atado en una cola alta que sin duda me hacía lucir guapo).

No dije nada durante el transcurso del viaje, no quería que nadie más que nosotros escuchara la conversación que tendríamos, esa conversación que Yuri y yo habíamos retrasado tanto. Por eso hicimos el viaje en silencio observando a nuestro paso los cientos de puentes y autopistas que cruzan los ríos de la ciudad, hasta que la nítida imagen de un enorme estadio de setenta y nueve metros de alto se dibujó en nuestros ojos y yo no pude evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza.

Y es que mi abuelo al igual que yo, había sido un verdadero fan del soccer, mi abuelo estaba emocionado porque Rusia sería la sede de la copa mundial el próximo año y su emoción había sido tal, que se había convertido en uno de los principales patrocinadores de la remodelación del lugar en el que ahora, mi familia tenía reservado un palco completo para los partidos de la copa mundial que se llevarán a cabo ahí en unos meses.

Así pues, el estado Krestovski también había sido el último lugar donde mi abuelo habló conmigo con una sonrisa en los labios, ese fue el sitio en el que me dijo que en algunos años, él me imaginaba jugando ahí, que me veía corriendo sobre un majestuoso campo como aquel como un jugador de la selección nacional rusa. Yo sonreí al escucharlo. Él siempre fue la única persona que no se rio de mí cuando le conté acerca de mi sueño de convertirme en un jugador profesional de soccer.

—Puedes ser lo que te dé la gana ser en esta vida, Vitya— me había dicho él la primera vez que me llevó a ver los avances del estadio—. No quiero que sientas que tu destino está decidido solo por llevar el apellido Nikiforov, de hecho, es eso lo que te permite tener la seguridad de poder ser lo que te venga en gana ser y si quieres correr de un lado a otro usando el jersey rojo de nuestro equipo nacional, claro que puedes hacerlo y créeme, yo seré tu mayor fan…

Mi abuelo había sonreído con firmeza después de decirme aquellas palabras y yo quise creerle, quise aferrarme a la calidez de su voz pero ahora sus palabras no tienen sentido porque él se fue antes de tiempo, él no está aquí para defenderme y sé que en aquel instante, mientras Yuri caminaba conmigo y se adentraba en aquella inmensa mole de concreto, no debí estar pensando en eso pero no pude evitarlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — me dijo Yuri con una sonrisa preocupada mientras subíamos una de las enormes escaleras eléctricas que nos llevaría al palco de la familia Nikiforov, que era el sitio en el que había preparado un almuerzo romántico de cumpleaños para Yuri.

—Sí…— dije yo intentando sonreír otra vez.

—Pensé que habíamos prometido hablar con sinceridad y con el corazón…— dijo él tomando mi otra mano y llevándose con ese gesto la pesada tristeza que comenzaba a invadirme sin que yo lo deseara.

—No quiero arruinar tu día especial con mis tonterías, Yuri— le dije con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—No son tonterías…— dijo él soltando mi mano simplemente para dejar la escalera eléctrica y pararse frente a mí en suelo firme—. Dijiste que ibas a contarme todo de ti ¿no es así? Quiero saberlo, es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños, quiero saber todo de Victor Nikiforov, quiero conocerte mejor…

— ¿Y si no quieres estar más conmigo una vez que me conozcas mejor? — le dije mirando al suelo y él me sorprendió tomando mi rostro en sus manos sin dejar de sonreír.

—Quiero estar contigo ahora, incluso después de que intentaste que creyera que eres un completo idiota— dijo Yuri con calma—. Pero yo sé que no eres un idiota, simplemente estás demasiado triste, demasiado solo y bueno… de verdad creo que eres una persona especial, una persona fuerte y maravillosa así que… no tengas miedo, por favor, yo tampoco tendré miedo de dejarte verme tal como soy ¿está bien?

Sonreí. Tomé las manos de Yuri entre mis manos y deposité un beso en sus dedos antes de volver a encaminarlo hacia el palco donde un par de ayudantes del lugar nos esperaban ya para darnos la bienvenida al sitio desde el cual, podíamos contemplar la majestuosidad de la cancha vacía, metros y metros de verde césped pulcramente cuidado. El estadio olía a nuevo, olía a la expectación contenida de un sitio en el que sucedería una enorme fiesta. Yuri se quedó maravillado al contemplar la magnitud del lugar, soltó mi mano para acercarse a la primera fila de los asientos del palco y soltar una exclamación de asombro puro que me hizo sonreír.

Sí, la cancha de la Academia Feltsman no tenía nada que ver como un sitio como aquel, un sitio donde los sueños de los jugadores y de los fans de uno de los deportes más famosos del mundo, podían frustrarse o hacerse realidad cada cuatro años.

— ¡Wow, Victor! — dijo mi acompañante sonriéndome como un pequeño niño emocionado— ¡Esto es hermoso!

— ¿Verdad que lo es? — dije yo sin poder evitar sentirme conmovido por su genuina emoción, por su alegría natural y si es posible hacerlo, creo que me enamoré un poco más de Yuri en aquel momento.

— ¿Habías venido antes? — preguntó él y yo lo abracé por la espalda para poder contemplar el panorama de una forma más agradable, cosa que a él no le molestó.

—He estado viniendo muchas veces a lo largo del año, solía venir con mi abuelo a supervisar los avances de la construcción. Los dos somos un par de locos fans del soccer y él patrocinó parte de los gastos de la remodelación del estadio y…

— ¡Entonces es el estadio de tu familia! — dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido.

—Yo no lo diría así, este es uno de los estadios más caros del mundo ¿sabes? Mi abuelo no habría podido pagarlo del todo, no sin dejar a la familia en banca rota. Él solo quería cooperar ¿sabes? Decía que quería construirme un lugar en el cuál poder realizar mis sueños…

— ¿Tu sueño es ser un jugador profesional de soccer? —me preguntó él y sentí que su brazo derecho se aferraba con fuerza a mi cintura, como si él buscara protegerme de la tristeza que era perceptible en mi voz.

— ¿Es un jodido cliché, verdad? — dije yo un poco avergonzado—. Pero sí es mi sueño, es más que eso, Yuri. Yo soy bueno de verdad jugando al soccer, creo que es la única cosa verdadera que tengo, la única cosa que me he ganado yo mismo y no solo por tener el apellido Nikiforov…

—Claro que eres bueno, eres un excelente delantero y un capitán muy inteligente y… ¿no has pensado dedicarte a esto en serio?

—Sí, lo he hecho…— dije yo con un profundo suspiro—. Varios equipos de la liga local han hablado con del entrenador Cialdini, creen que soy un fenómeno de la liga juvenil de soccer. De hecho, hace pocos días recibí una invitación de la Federación Rusa de soccer, fui convocado a la Selección Nacional juvenil…

—¡Victor! — dijo Yuri con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate llenos de orgullo—. Les dijiste que irás ¿verdad?

—No, no puedo…

— ¿Por qué no? — dijo él verdaderamente intrigado.

—Porque tengo responsabilidades que atender, Yuri, creo que yo como todos los miembros de mi familia, no tenemos permitido atrevernos a tener un sueño propio…

—Pero tú eres Victor, eres un rebelde por naturaleza, siempre lo has sido ¿por qué no serlo ahora y luchar por lo que quieres de verdad?

Sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Yuri. Que él me viera así, que él sintiera que yo era capaz de lograrlo todo me hizo feliz. Fue por eso que volví a tomarlo en mis brazos y sin separarme de él, le conté todo. Le conté de la muerte de mi abuelo y de lo que eso significaba para mí, le hablé del testamento, de la guerra con mi padre, de que yo era responsable del futuro de nuestras empresas y que no podía hacer lo que quisiera porque muchas personas dependían de mí: mi madre, los trabajadores que le habían sido leales siempre a la familia Nikiforov, miles de personas sin rostro y nombre que eran parte fundamental del legado de mi abuelo.

—Bueno, Victor…—dijo él, separándose de mi abrazo para mirar mis ojos—. Sigo creyendo que podrías encontrar la forma de lograr hacer lo que deseas, creo que si lo pensamos mejor, podremos hacer que puedas jugar en la Selección Nacional sin descuidar tu legado…

— ¿Si lo pensamos? ¿Tú y yo? — dije yo, maravillándome de lo hermoso que sonaba el plural que nos incluía a él y a mí en la misma oración.

—Sí, bueno…— dijo él con las mejillas llenas de rubor—. Verás, yo… yo quiero estar contigo y eso significa que quiero estar contigo para apoyarte, para no dejarte solo, para llevarme la tristeza de tu corazón porque no quiero volver a verte llorar jamás, yo… yo quiero que seas feliz, Victor, yo quiero que cada sueño que tengas se vuelva real, quiero ayudarte a conseguirlo…

—Mi Yuri…— dije yo sintiendo que empezaría a volar por encima del estadio de un momento a otro—. Mi Yuri quiere que un idiota como yo sea feliz, pero él no sabe que ya lo soy, que justo ahora soy la persona más feliz del universo porque él está conmigo por fin…

— Victor…— dijo él, temblando un poco mientras mis dedos delineaban su labio inferior.

—Sé que he sido un patán contigo, no creas que no lo sé…

—Eso ya no importa, no son tus palabras lo que importan, sino lo que has hecho por traerme a ti…

—Sí importa, mi Yuri, debí haber sido más inteligente, debí haberme acercado a ti de modo sincero, dejarme de juegos, dejarme de estupideces y decirte de forma directa que he estado enamorado de ti prácticamente desde que te miré, que eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentirme así. Yuri, de verdad estoy enamorado de ti…— dije yo y me sentí profundamente feliz al hacer aquella declaración que llevaba tanto tiempo callando.

—Y yo de ti, yo estoy enamorado de ti Victor…— dijo él acelerando los latidos de mi corazón—. Yo también debí de ser valiente y decírtelo y sin embargo, me escondí de lo que sentía y eso no estuvo bien, Victor, fue estúpido y cobarde y herí a alguien que me importaba y… Victor, por es no corrí a ti de forma inmediata, tenía miedo. Soy un jodido cobarde ¿verdad?

—No, no lo eres, claro que no lo eres…— le dije mirándolo a los ojos de forma firme—. Yuri, creo que es normal tener miedo, yo mismo estoy muriéndome de miedo ahora ¿sabes?

— ¿Tú tienes miedo? — preguntó él como si mi confesión fuera de sobra increíble— ¿Victor Nikiforov siente miedo?

—Cuando se trata de ti, sí…— le dije sonriendo de forma avergonzada—. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño de nuevo, miedo de olvidarme de que la persona que soy cuando estoy contigo es mi verdadero ser. También temo no poder hacerte feliz ¿sabes? Yuri, yo jamás he sido el novio de alguien, esa es la verdad y…

— ¿Tú quieres ser mi novio? — me preguntó él con los ojos llenos de luz y en serio, tuve que reprimirme para no besarlo y terminar la charla de una buena vez.

—Oye, esa es la pregunta que tenía que hacerte yo, tramposo—le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Pero ahora que lo has dicho, sí, Yuri Katsuki, quiero ser tu cursi y fiel novio, eso es lo que quiero ¿y tú?

—Yo también quiero que seas mi cursi y fiel novio— dijo Yuri riendo con una felicidad radiante que apuesto era la misma que yo sentí en mi corazón—. Y yo seré el tuyo, aunque quizá no sea tan cursi, yo… quizá no sea suficiente para ti, Victor…

—Lo eres, eres más que suficiente—dije yo susurrando las palabras sobre sus labios—. Y ahora, novio mío, déjame darte un regalo de cumpleaños inolvidable…

Yuri sonrió y enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y yo lo abracé por la cintura antes de fundirme con él en un beso suave, un beso que no entendía nada de la noción del tiempo, que no sabía de nuestra edad, un beso al que no le importaba nuestra juventud, un beso que era un día uno, un beso que era el inicio de un nuevo tiempo.

Y era hermoso poder besarlo así, tan libremente, lenta y suavemente, sin temor alguno de no poder volver a besarlo después. Él quería besarme, él quería estar conmigo y yo me dejé llevar simplemente. En aquel momento ninguno de mis problemas me importaba, yo solo era un chico besando a otro chico, un chico al que seguramente amaría, un chico al que llevaría por siempre en lo más profundo de mí. En aquel instante me sentí infinito, brillante, poderoso. En aquel instante, creo que sentí lastima de todos aquellos que no eran yo porque estaba seguro de que ningún otro ser humano en la galaxia se había encontrado con el amor antes de mí.

Yuri y yo nos separamos varios minutos después y la sonrisa en su rostro me dijo que en efecto, mi beso había sido un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para él pero no, aun no le había entregado ni la mitad de las cosas que quería entregarle, así que llevándolo a la parte interior del palco, lo ayudé a sentarse en la pequeña mesa en la que el staff del estadio había preparado bocadillos y bebidas pulcramente servidas para festejar a Yuri quien lo miraba todo con los ojos llenos de maravilla. Creo que aún no soy capaz de procesar del todo que toda la felicidad de su rostro era por mí, que yo también era un mundo feliz para él.

El desayuno transcurrió de forma tranquila. Los dos reíamos y comíamos rodeados por la soledad del estadio y yo me encontré contándole a Yuri más anécdotas de mi vida, todos esos momentos que dentro de mí no eran un recuerdo triste y él me dejó saber más de él, de su familia. Y cada pequeño detalle de su vida, cada palabra que él decía solo me hacían sentir más seguro de que a su lado todo estaba bien, de que el mundo se sentía perfectamente correcto cuando era él quien estaba a mi lado.

—Sé que no querías un regalo, así que preparé dos— le dije cuando la comida se terminó y él me miró con sus ojos llenos de una emoción que quería decirme: "jamás dejarás de sorprenderme ¿verdad?"

—Te dije que no era necesario, Victor…— dijo él soltando una risa un tanto resignada.

—Sí bueno, ya sabes que no soy muy bueno obedeciendo a las personas así que…—dije yo poniendo frente a él una caja bastante grande que estaba adornada con un enorme lazo azul.

— ¿Qué es? — dijo Yuri quien lucía emocionado de verdad.

—Ábrela…— dije yo sintiéndome expectante también, me moría de ganas por ver su reacción.

Yuri asintió a mis palabras y sin esperar más, abrió la caja por la que un rostro peludo y amigable asomó y Yuri soltó un grito de alegría antes de tomar al pequeño caniche entre sus brazos y empezar a acariciarlo y a decirle lo hermoso que era.

—Tu hermana me dijo que te gustaban los cachorros y que estaba bien que tuvieras uno…— dije yo totalmente feliz de verlo disfrutar su regalo de aquel modo.

— ¿Hablaste con mi hermana? — dijo Yuri realmente sorprendido, pero sin apartar sus hermosos ojos del cachorro que parecía haberse enamorado de él a primera vista también.

—Sí, bueno, ser el dueño de la mitad de Rusia tiene sus ventajas, parece que tengo el número de todas las personas importantes en este país ¿sabes? Y el número de la directora general del hotel Yutopia de San Petersburgo no podía faltar en mi agenda…

— ¡Victor, muchas gracias! — dijo Yuri acercándose a mí para depositar un beso suave en mi mejilla.

— ¿Qué nombre vas a darle? — dije yo acercándome a él una vez más—. Yo también tengo un caniche ¿sabes? Aunque vive con mi madre, a papá jamás le gustaron las mascotas así que Maccachin vive con mamá, siempre que puedo escaparme de todo voy a visitarlo, es un gran perro…

— ¿Maccachin? ¡Qué nombre tan adorable! — dijo Yuri mirando a su cachorro en busca de un nombre para él—. Creo que tengo el nombre perfecto para él…

— ¿Cuál?

—Victor…

— ¿Sí?

—Ese es el nombre, lo llamaré Victor— dijo Yuri riendo alegremente—. Quiero que tenga el nombre más hermoso del mundo, por eso se llamará Victor…

Juro que quise besarlo una vez más pero en lugar de eso me dediqué a derretirme por dentro mientras lo miraba jugando con su cachorro a quien le había puesto mi nombre. En otras circunstancias, creo que habría fruncido el ceño ante la idea pero era Yuri Katsuki quien estaba frente a mí, quien le hacía carantoñas a su cachorro mientras yo intentaba no ahogarme en todos esos sentimientos que él estaba haciendo brotar dentro de mí. Él creía que mi nombre era hermoso, mi nombre es suyo, él puede hacer lo que quiera con mi nombre y conmigo así que lo dejé ser.

— ¿Y cuál es el segundo regalo? — dijo Yuri una vez que su cachorro se durmió y él volvió a depositarlo dentro de la caja de regalo para no despertarlo de nuevo.

—Bueno, más que un regalo, es una propuesta…—dije yo notando que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse—. No esa clase de propuesta que estás imaginándote, qué mente tan sucia tienes…

—No estaba imaginando nada malo…—dijo él con una mirada asustada que me hizo reír.

—Espero que no…— dije yo volviendo a tomar sus manos— ¿Sabes algo, Yuri? Todos estos días que no estuviste a mi lado estuve pensando que yo también tengo derecho a decidir en nuestra canción de bodas, es decir, en la canción que los dos bailaremos frente a la Academia Feltsman antes de las vacaciones de navidad…

— ¿Nuestra canción del dueto? — dijo Yuri sonriendo un tanto aliviado.

—Esa misma, verás, no sé tú pero yo no me siento con ganas de compartir con los demás la magia de esa canción, ¿te parece si la guardamos para el día de nuestra boda y elegimos otra para mostrarle al mundo?

— ¿Nuestra boda? — dijo Yuri con los ojos llenos de ilusión y por un minuto completo, juro que deseé que en mi vida algo como eso, la idea de una boda con él, fuera realidad alguna vez—. Es decir, tú… ¿tú has pensado en otra canción?

—Claro que sí…— dije yo chasqueando mis dedos en el aire haciendo que de pronto el palco se llenara de una melodía suave y moderna que en seguida hizo que Yuri y yo comenzáramos a danzar sin tener que pensar en ello realmente—. Creo que esta canción también cubre la descripción de ser un vals moderno, dice muchas cosas que siento por ti y… bueno, de verdad creo que podemos compartirla con el mundo…

Yuri sonrió y los dos dejamos que la música nos inundara como siempre lo hace cuando bailamos juntos. Él miraba mis ojos y yo me perdí en los suyos y en las palabras de esa canción que había elegido especialmente para él porque según Chris, el amor de tu vida no podrá resistirse a una canción romántica que te hace pensar en él. Y aunque ciertamente al principio de todo este embrollo, esa idea me habría hecho reírme y rodar los ojos al mirar la sonrisa suave en los labios de Yuri quise hacerle un monumento a Christophe Giacometti porque definitivamente él tiene toda la experiencia en el romance que me falta a mí.

Así que me perdí en los ojos de Yuri, me perdí en aquella canción y decidí dejar que el tiempo corriera felizmente al sentirme de nuevo en los brazos de Yuri Katsuki para quien sin duda alguna aquella canción había sido escrita:

 _Nada de esto es una coincidencia._

 _Siento que el mundo es diferente de cómo era ayer tan solo con tu alegría._

 _Cuando me llamaste me convertí en tu flor._

 _Como si hubiéramos estado esperando florecemos hasta que nos duele._

 _Quizá sea una providencia del universo, simplemente tiene que serlo_

 _Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé_

 _Tú eres yo, yo soy tú._

 _Aunque mi corazón se agita, estoy preocupado._

 _El destino tiene celos de nosotros._

 _Estoy tan asustado como tú, cuando me miras, cuando me tocas._

 _El universo se ha movido por nosotros, no hubo ni el más mínimo error._

 _Estábamos destinados a ser felices porque tú me amas y yo te amo._

 _Tú eres mi medicina, eres mi salvación._

 _Eres mi ángel, mi mundo._

 _Yo soy tu señal de la buena suerte._

 _Estoy aquí para mirarte._

 _Ámame ahora, tócame ahora_

 _Solo déjame amar, déjame amarte._

 _Desde que se creó el universo todo estaba destinado_

 _Solo déjame amar, déjame amarte._

— ¿De verdad quieres compartir esta canción con el resto del mundo? — me dijo él después de que la música se detuviera y yo lo besara profundamente una vez más.

—Sí… ¿por qué no lo haríamos? — dije yo susurrando las palabras sobre sus labios—. Creo que es linda, bailaríamos bien con ella, la profesora Baranovskaya morirá de un coma diabético al vernos…

—También es intensa ¿no crees? — dijo él suspirando profundamente—. Hace que yo sienta… bueno, lo que sentí la primera vez que te besé…

— ¿Te asusta eso, Yuri?

—No, no me asusta es solo que… en fin, tienes razón, creo que sin importar la canción que bailemos terminaremos igual…

— ¿Igual? ¿Cómo? — dije yo riendo divertido.

—Con ganas de besar al otro hasta el cansancio…— dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas y una risa nerviosa que efectivamente, me hizo querer besarlo hasta que el mundo dejara de girar.

— ¿De verdad? — dije yo riendo alegremente—. Creo que acabo de encontrar mi canción favorita, siempre que estemos juntos, vas a bailarla conmigo…

— ¿Es una orden, capitán? — preguntó él sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Sí, es una orden y como acabo de recordar que de hecho esta cita es un castigo, vuelva a besarme ahora, señor Katsuki…

—Como usted ordene, capitán, como usted ordene…

Lo besé de nuevo. Me reí de nuevo. Me sentí una vez más el ser humano más feliz del mundo y sus alrededores. Las horas al lado de Yuri fueron horas de colores. Las horas a su lado sin duda alguna me han hecho sentir fuerte. Después de eso, nuestra cita se prolongó hasta que el sol se ocultó entre las nubes y una llovizna fría de noviembre comenzó a caer sobre el mundo que no me parecía el mismo mundo en el que había vivido los últimos diecisiete años.

Y creo que me gusta este mundo, de verdad me gusta y quiero quedarme a vivir en él sin pensar en el futuro, sin pensar en nada.

¿Qué sucedió con nosotros el resto del día? Dejaré eso a la imaginación y a los recuerdos, que baste lo escrito hasta ahora.

¿Qué sucederá conmigo y con Yuri a partir de ahora? Cosas felices, solo cosas felices y si no es así, bueno, bastará con besar a Yuri una vez para recordar que si el mundo es oscuro, él me ayudará encontrar la luz dentro de mí. Hay luz dentro de mí cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando estoy cerca de Yuri todo está bien.

Mi Yuri, Yuri Katsuki es la luz dentro de mí.

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Serendipity- Jimin (BTS)**


	13. Chapter 13

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Noviembre 30**

Mi madre siempre me dijo que algunas horas, que algunos momentos de verdad le hacían creer en la existencia de la magia. Una de esas horas fue la primera vez que miró a mi padre, los dos se conocieron en la escuela secundaria de Hasetsu, el pequeño pueblo japonés del que mi familia es originaria. Sus siguientes horas mágicas sucedieron cuando Mari y yo venimos al mundo, mamá dice que cuando nos tuvo entre sus brazos fue como si ella hubiera sido capaz de contemplar un mundo diferente, dijo que vernos a nosotros dos había sido para ella como una prueba terminante de que el universo es más que dolor, es más que solo sufrimiento.

Siempre había escuchado el relato de mi madre deseando poder encontrarme yo mismo con una de esas horas, las horas que esperas toda la vida y que en tan sólo ese pequeño conjunto de segundos hacen que tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro se mezclen haciéndote creer que todo es posible.

Bueno, creo que hace unas horas viví una de esas horas, y no solo una sino un día completo y lo más curioso, lo más maravilloso es que la viví al lado de Victor Nikiforov, sí, del Victor Nikiforov al que creía odiar y del que sin duda alguna, estoy idiota y felizmente enamorado.

Es imposible no suspirar como una quinceañera pero él… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me decidí a negar que me enamoré de él desde el momento en el que lo vi? Justo ahora, en este instante en el que miro las estrellas y recuerdo nuestra cita de hoy, me doy cuenta de todo el cansancio que me dejó el negar mis sentimientos por él. No es hasta ahora que he sentido el alivio, que me doy cuenta de lo cansado que fue negarlo, negar que estoy enamorado de él, de Victor.

Estoy enamorado de Victor.

Creo que estoy a muy poco de empezar a sentir amor por él.

Y es que de algún modo extraño y sobrenatural él también está enamorado de mí. Él me lo dijo, lo puso en palabras pero sobre todo, me lo demostró el día completo. Lo vi en sus ojos, lo sentí en sus labios. Volví a besarlo. Estuve aferrado a sus brazos mucho tiempo, lo sostuve cerca de mí sintiéndome dueño del mundo entero, sintiéndome el chico más afortunado del universo al saberme al lado de una persona realmente especial justo el día de mi cumpleaños.

Mi madre tiene razón, las palabras pueden mentir pero no los labios besando. Creo que Victor se ha robado definitivamente mi alma con su boca, creo que… creo que no podría alejarme de él ahora, no aunque quisiera, no aunque justo ahora todo mundo esté diciendo que soy la peor basura del mundo por haber engañado a Phichit del modo en el que lo hice, que también soy una zorra, que sólo dos personas tan horribles como Victor y yo podríamos estar juntos sin sentir remordimientos.

Y la verdad es que siento remordimientos, la verdad es que los primeros días después de mi ruptura con Phichit fueron sólo un conjunto de culpa y tristeza a partes iguales. Era eso lo que hizo que retrasara el momento de acercarme a Victor, fue eso lo que me impedía correr a él y decirle que… que sin importar lo estúpido que eso sonara, quería estar con él y con nadie más. Que el mundo podía decir de mí lo que quisiera pero que después de dieciocho años de vida perfecta y comportamiento intachable estaba dispuesto a mandar al mundo a la mierda, que esperaba volverme loco a su lado, loco y estúpido como todos los chicos de mi edad son. Que ya no quería mentirme, que si estar enamorado de él y tener la esperanza de ser correspondido me hacia una zorra, sí, lo era.

Porque su beso quemaba en mis labios aún, porque quería sentir de nuevo sus manos enredándose en mi cabello, quería tocarlo, quería perderme en sus ojos azules de nuevo y olvidarme de mi nombre. Quería que nuestra vida fuera mágica, encontrar en cada día una hora especial, volvernos los dos la magia en sí misma.

Pero no me sentía merecedor de algo así. Aunque mi madre me lo había dicho, aunque Phichit también me había dicho que no fuera un cobarde como siempre lo he sido, seguía cargando con mi estúpida manía de querer complacerlos a todos, de seguir siendo ante los ojos de todo el mundo el chico perfecto que piensan que soy.

Pero yo no era perfecto, nadie puede ser perfecto siempre, es imposible.

A mi mente acudieron entonces las palabras que Mari me había dicho días atrás. Ella me había invitado a ser valiente, ella me había dicho que si el mundo decía que yo era una zorra entonces no había más remedio que demostrarles a todos lo felizmente zorra que una persona podía ser.

Me reí con ganas de las palabras de mi hermana en la soledad de mi habitación. Me reí porque la amaba por ser capaz de ver la vida de ese modo simple y maravilloso en el que yo jamás he podido hacerlo. La verdad es que todas sus palabras eran ciertas. No quería una vida perfecta, en aquel momento me di cuenta de que la vida era y sería siempre un desastre y que sería una locura seguir pretendiendo que podía estar en control de todo, no lo estaba. Porque Victor Nikiforov había puesto mi mundo de cabeza desde que llegó a la Academia Feltsman, pero todo ese desastre tenía sentido cuando estaba al lado suyo, bastaba por ejemplo recordar nuestro beso para sentir que todo valdría la pena.

La verdad es que había repetido tantas veces en mi cabeza el momento en el que nos habíamos besado que me parecía un milagro que aquel recuerdo no se hubiera desgastado ya. Quería besar a Victor de nuevo, quería abrazarlo y reír con él. Quería volverme loco, quería dejar de ser perfecto y convertirme en un imperfecto desastre al lado de él. Así que sonreí en silencio y subí a mi habitación, dispuesto a llamar a Victor pero alguien había tomado la misma decisión que yo en ese mismo instante y mi corazón se aceleró porque mi celular estaba sonando. Era él. Él me había llamado para invitarme a salir.

Miles de mariposas volaron a través de mi cuerpo. Cuando colgué, me di cuenta de que vería a Victor y de que volveríamos a estar solos de nuevo, porque durante los ensayos de nuestro dueto, Kenjirou había estado ahí en la sala, yo lo había obligado a acompañarme amenazándolo con revelarle a Christophe Giacometti que en todas las historias de amor que Kenji escribe, están de hecho basadas en su crush con el mejor amigo de Victor. Aquella amenaza funcionó a diario. Kenjirou fue conmigo evitándome tener que enfrentar a Victor a solas y en ese instante, mientras pensaba todas esas cosas, me di cuenta de lo increíblemente cobarde que podía llegar a ser. Siempre huyendo de mí mismo, siempre deseando poder escabullirme de aquello que no puedo manejar.

Pero el día de ayer estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas de forma diferente. Sin esperar más, comencé a prepararme para mi cita con Victor después de que mi familia me despertara con el tradicional desayuno que incluía el tradicional tazón de Katsudon de mi madre, y en aquel momento juro que el miedo a todo lo que las demás personas pudieran decir o pensar de mí dejó de importarme. Lo único de lo que me preocupé en los minutos que antecedieron a mi cita con Victor, fue en pensar si me veía bien, si él pensaba que era guapo, si no iba a aburrirlo contándole de mi perfecta vida, si no iba a arrepentirse de haberme invitado a salir una vez que se diera cuenta de que yo no he experimentado ni la mitad de las cosas que seguramente él sí que había vivido.

Bajé a la sala una hora y media después y Mari y mamá quienes veían una película juntos, me miraron de pies a cabeza levantando los pulgares con aprobación al verme. Los dos rieron y recordándome que tenía que regresar a mi fiesta de gala de cumpleaños en Yutopia a tiempo, me desearon suerte con Victor y no me detuve a preguntar cómo era que sabían con quién iba a encontrarme. Supongo que era obvio. Supongo que la emoción que me embargaba al pensar que estaría por fin viviendo la aventura que siempre había querido vivir brillaba dentro de mí y salía al exterior sin que pudiera hacer mucho para detenerla.

Mi corazón seguía martilleando en mi pecho, tenía un poco de miedo pero también demasiada emoción. Iba a estar con Victor, era una cita oficial con Victor, él estaba esperando por mí. Mis pies parecieron caminar más rápido después de que aquel pensamiento apareciera en mi mente. Quería verlo, quería que todo comenzara de una vez.

Y cuando estuve por fin frente a su puerta, en la habitación que los dos habíamos compartido todo el año anterior, cuando él abrió esa puerta y me recibió con la sonrisa más brillante que hubiera visto jamás en sus labios, de verdad me olvidé del universo y de todas las complicaciones que vendrían después. Cuando la imagen de Victor Nikiforov vestido con aquel abrigo oscuro que le daba una profundidad hermosa a sus ojos claros, se reflejó en mis ojos color marrón, entendí mejor lo que Mari había querido decirme y era verdad, que se jodan todos, yo quería estar con Victor.

Recuerdo que no había incomodidad entre los dos cuando nos vimos, salimos de la Academia Feltsman sonriendo, sabiendo que el tiempo de los dos estaba a punto de comenzar. Recuerdo que mientras caminábamos por la calle con rumbo al lugar especial de Victor que estaba algo lejano del centro de la ciudad al que los dos habíamos acordado ir, sentí paz dentro de mí, ya no había miedo. Victor caminaba muy cerca de mí y mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, relajado, no debía tener miedo porque por fin estaba en el lugar en el que tenía que estar, en aquel enorme estadio que su abuelo construyó para él, me sentí por fin en el lugar en el que me correspondía estar en el universo.

Y en aquel enorme lugar que me robó el aliento, Victor me contó muchas cosas importantes, cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado de su vida. Cosas que sin duda alguna inflamaron mi deseo de cuidar de él, de protegerlo, porque debajo de su fachada fuerte e inquebrantable, se esconde un corazón que ha sufrido demasiado en silencio. Victor necesita que yo sane su corazón y lo haré, quiero hacer que nada le duela ya.

Victor también me hizo un montón de preguntas serias y yo las respondí todas porque sabía que no podía empezar una nueva historia hasta que todo lo que había en el pasado quedara claro para el joven Nikiforov y para mí. Él me escuchó en silencio, y en sus ojos pude leer que todo estaría bien. Que el pasado era el pasado y que él y yo éramos un nuevo presente. Victor era ese presente que yo quería vivir. Y ese presente se iba pareciendo cada vez más a un sueño. Después de hablar volvimos a besarnos y yo sentí que mi alma completa estaba de fiesta. Sentí que aquel efectivamente era mi cumpleaños porque por fin tenía un enorme motivo para celebrar mi vida y que estuviera viviéndola de forma honesta.

Y las sorpresas siguieron y siguieron. Ahora tengo un cachorro, Victor me lo regaló. El pequeño Vicchan como lo ha bautizado la familia al conocerlo, duerme ahora sobre mi cama, me encuentro ahora en una de las habitaciones de Yutopia después de haber celebrado mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Todos me dijeron que me veía perfecto y radiante usando el traje negro con detalles azules que mis padres prepararon para mí, pero la verdad es que si estaba resplandeciendo era por Victor, por los recuerdos de los besos de Victor, por la promesa de verlo hoy y mañana, todos los días. Porque voy a volver a la Academia Feltsman y ahora mismo considero mi propio milagro personal que Victor y yo seamos compañeros de habitación.

Espero que mis padres no se sientan asustados por eso. Creo que debo jurarles una y mil veces que Victor y yo nos comportaremos como un par de jóvenes caballeros… o bueno, eso creo. Rio de forma divertida ante ese pensamiento, la verdad es que estoy tan feliz que quizá salga volando de mi habitación de un momento a otro. Porque mi sueño de amor adolescente es real por fin, porque Victor y yo merecemos una gran historia de amor, creo que de verdad la tendremos.

Suspiro una vez más y dejo que los recuerdos del final de nuestra cita me invadan de nuevo. Victor había decidido acompañarme hasta Yutopia y aunque lo invité a ser parte de la cena de gala, él se negó. Creo que él también quería que nadie supiera de nuestra felicidad todavía, creo que él también quería guardar la felicidad de nuestro día juntos en su corazón solamente.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Victor? — le dije yo una vez que estuvimos en la recepción del hotel y seguíamos abrazándonos sin gana alguna de separarnos en realidad.

— ¿No estás cansado ya de preguntas e historias, mi Yuri? — dijo él con ese tono de voz dulce que había usado todo el día, llamándome de ese modo especial que hacía que todo mi cuerpo temblara de placer.

—Solo una más, te lo prometo. Además, soy el chico del cumpleaños, haz ese deseo realidad para mí ¿sí? — le dije y él sonrió asintiendo después —. Tú… ¿Tú habías sentido algo por mí antes de que me besaras?

Las mejillas de Victor se sonrojaron un poco, no al grado en el que las mías solían hacerlo, pero aquello me pareció adorable. Sus ojos azules brillaron como si contemplaran una fotografía que le trajera recuerdos agradables y tristes al mismo tiempo. Se demoró un momento en contestarme pero yo estaba seguro de que lo que escucharía a continuación sería verdad.

—No soy un chico que se jacte de haber sentido muchas cosas en su vida, mi Yuri — dijo él y sus ojos me miraron fijamente —. Pero contigo… contigo siempre ha sido distinto. Me haces sentir miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, no sé qué nombre darles a muchas de esas cosas pero siempre supe que yo sólo quería que me miraras ¿sabes? Y ahora me miras, de verdad me miras pero no sé… de verdad no sé si de verdad vaya a gustarte lo que ves una vez que empieces a conocerme más...

Sonreí. Sonreí porque aquella era la respuesta más sincera que hubiera recibido nunca de Victor y me sentí con ganas de bailar la conga al escuchar aquello. Él quería que lo mirara sin saber que eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo todos los días desde que había aparecido delante de mí. Fue por eso que sonreí y volví a besar sus labios con suavidad mientras el sol de la tarde se escondía definitivamente y las luces de la recepción del hotel se reflejaban en esas pupilas azules que estaban pidiéndome que dijera algo al respecto de la declaración de su dueño.

—Bueno, señor Nikiforov sólo hay una forma de averiguar eso, ¿no cree? Tengo que seguir mirándote y tú tienes que mirarme a mí. Además, ya te lo dije Victor, me gustas tal y como eres, el día de hoy me he enamorado una y mil veces de ti… así que no tengas miedo ¿está bien? Voy a intentar hacerte feliz del mismo modo en el que me has hecho feliz a mí todo el día de hoy… — dije yo y tomé su mano haciendo que el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas volviera a aparecer, y después, sintiéndome tan valiente como no lo había sido todos estos años, me acerqué más a él y lo besé.

Dejé que mis labios impactaran en los suyos con suavidad, no tenía prisa esta vez porque sabía que podía tener un beso de aquella boca todas las veces que quisiera a partir de aquel día. Los labios de Victor me besaron con calma también y sus brazos me rodearon, su cercanía me hacía ver estrellas de nuevo, su cuerpo pegado al mío parecía traer a mi piel toda la fuerza del verano de golpe.

—Mi Yuri, creo que debes entrar ahora, de seguir así, tus padres me odiarán por apartarte de su lado y robarles a tus invitados el placer de tu compañía… — dijo él sobre mis labios.

— ¿No podemos ser rebeldes una o dos horas más? — dije yo haciéndolo reír.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi dulce y bien educado Yuri Katsuki? — dijo él acariciando mis mejillas de forma suave —. Anda, apuesto a que tu hermana debe de haber preparado una enorme fiesta digna del futuro presidente de la cadena hotelera Yutopia…

—Lo sé, es lo mismo todos los años — dije suspirando con resignación —. Sería menos tortuoso si estuvieras conmigo ¿estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte?

— ¿Y verte bailar con las herederas de otras cadenas hoteleras? No creo que pueda soportarlo, no sé si lo has notado pero suelo sentirme celoso de todo aquel que te mira por más de un minuto seguido…

—Exageras, Nikiforov…

—Para nada, señor Katsuki — dijo él besándome en la frente y supe que la dulzura de ese beso era el punto final de nuestra maravillosa cita —. Tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones ¿está bien? Sé que es una mierda, yo también odio estos eventos sociales pero del mismo modo en el que tú quieres que cumpla mis sueños, yo también quiero que luches por los tuyos y si vas a ser un ejecutivo poderoso algún día, debes de conocer a las personas correctas ¿no crees?

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi rebelde y mal educado Victor Nikiforov? — dije yo y él rio alegremente.

—No soy tan rebelde como me gusta presumir, Yuri —dijo él suspirando de forma dulce —. Ahora, ve a esa fiesta y diviértete un poco ¿quieres? Aunque procura no coquetear con nadie, los chicos se enamoran de ti con solo verte respirar imagina lo que pasará si intentas conquistarlos de verdad…

—Exagerado… — dije yo apartándome de él con desgana.

—Hablo en serio, guapo… —dijo él sonriendo alegremente —. Te veré mañana en la Academia ¿no es así?

—Sí…

—Ya te extraño…

—Yo también…

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi Yuri…

—Gracias por regalarme un feliz cumpleaños, Victor… — dije yo mirándolo con profundo anhelo.

— ¡Oh deja de mirarme así, ahora tendré que besarte de nuevo! — dijo él y sin poder contenerse volvió a besarme y creo que fuimos rebeldes al menos veinte minutos más.

Fue Mari la que tuvo que salir a buscarme a la recepción del hotel. Mi hermana me encontró abrazado a Victor y se rio de nosotros y del ímpetu de nuestro enamoramiento. Finalmente, Victor se despidió de mí y yo lo miré alejarse con un suspiro dramático que hizo que Mari se riera de mí por horas y horas. No me importó. Ni siquiera me importó la algarabía de la fiesta, ni todas las conversaciones de compromiso en las que tuve que participar.

En mi interior, yo seguía festejando con Victor del mismo modo en el que lo hago ahora. Victor es la felicidad de mi mundo. Victor, es sin duda el día número uno de una larga vida para los dos. Estoy seguro de ello porque voy a defender a Victor, a este principio y a nuestro futuro juntos con todo mi corazón. Nadie me alejará de él, nadie me hará perderlo. Ya no.


	14. Chapter 14

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Diciembre 23**

¿Por qué me detuve? No lo sé, quizá no llegue a saberlo nunca.

La luna entra por la ventana de nuestra habitación y se refleja en sus cabellos oscuros. Él está sonriendo en sueños a pesar de que sé que se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando lo rechacé. Sé que él piensa que lo alejé de mi porque pienso que es un novato y que el roce de sus manos o todas las caricias y besos que me ha entregado desde que estamos juntos, no me han excitado de ninguna manera, pero él se equivoca.

Hubiera sido tan fácil para mí continuar con aquello de no ser porque en mis brazos, todo su pequeño cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Cuando mis manos se colaron por debajo de su ropa, cuando mis dedos trémulos se internaron debajo de la tela de su pantalón haciéndome perder la razón cuando su pene se endureció bajo la suave caricia que estaba prodigándole, Yuri empezó a temblar. Sé muy bien que aquello no era miedo, pero Yuri es tan… puro, inocente… ¿Cómo puedo corromper algo así?

Sé que mis amigos de París y especialmente Chris Giacometti quien se partió de risa cuando le confesé que Yuri y yo no habíamos tenido nada físico aún, se sentirían avergonzados de mí pero yo no.

Sonrío, me rio un poco de mí mismo pero es extraño que pueda estar aquí, con el cuerpo de Yuri tendido al lado del mío, mi mano izquierda acariciando sus cabellos y la derecha escribiendo estas palabras sin sentir ganas de despertarlo y decirle que he cambiado de opinión, que es una orden, que se desvista y me deje hacerlo mío de una buena vez por todas, que estoy harto de todo este celibato y que más le vale complacerme en todas y cada una de mis perversiones las que todavía no descubro, claro.

Pero en este instante, no puedo encontrar un placer más grande que verlo dormir al lado mío. Y además, él lo dijo… él… me ama.

Recuerdo esas palabras y soy incapaz de describir todo lo que me hicieron sentir, pero intentaré hacerlo porque no quiero olvidar esta noche y además, no había escrito nada en días. Hace casi un mes que Yuri y yo estamos juntos y quizá por eso me había olvidado de esta tarea tan tediosa.

No recordé que tenía un diario hasta que la profesora Minako me recordó amablemente que de no seguir con la escritura, reprobaría la materia y: _"no te gustaría arruinar tu perfecto expediente con una nota baja en esta materia ¿verdad, Victor?"._ Y le hice caso, aquí estoy. No es que antes no hubieran existido cosas acerca de las cuales escribir pero… ¿Para qué hablar de una felicidad que apenas soy capaz de expresar? ¿Cómo puedes hablar de tu corazón usando solo el limitado lenguaje humano, si sientes que desde que amas, tu cuerpo es demasiado pequeño para contener todo ese amor? ¿Cómo?

Y es que no me avergüenza decir que siento amor por este chico que ahora mismo susurra mi nombre entre sueños y me hace sonreír porque nunca habían existido días más perfectos en la historia de una vida que siempre había sido una constante de vacíos y oscuridad.

Joder, amo a Yuri Katsuki, no tengo duda de eso y quizá esa es la razón por la que me detuve a tiempo. Porque la primera vez que yo ame a Yuri, la primera vez que me entregue a él, quiero que sea especial, no sólo un acto mecánico fruto de demasiados besos y estas locas hormonas adolescentes que casi son capaces de controlarnos. No sé aún cómo hacerlo especial, él dice que basta con que sea conmigo pero yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Antes de Yuri, sí, he dejado que mi cuerpo sea sólo un instrumento de placer para mí pero jamás tuve qué pensar en nadie más.

La verdad — y el mundo se va a terminar, maldita sea— debo confesar que estoy asustado. No estoy seguro de saber cómo hacer el amor — wow, esta frase no es tan estúpida como pensaba— no estoy seguro si pueda ser tierno y amoroso como Yuri merece que lo sea. Sí, sé que lo amo pero ¿cómo voy a lograr que ese amor transforme un acto que para mí siempre fue más bien mecánico, en una muestra de entrega? Porque cuando como yo, has recibido demasiado — aunque este hermoso chico siempre esté diciendo que siente que no me da lo suficiente— algo en ti te urge a entregarte de igual forma y seamos sinceros, ¿Qué puede entregarle alguien como yo a Yuri? ¿Sólo un orgasmo maravilloso? Y no estoy presumiendo, sé cómo hacer que alguien tenga un orgasmo digno de no olvidarse, por favor, es algo vergonzoso decirlo pero mi padre jamás fue discreto en esos temas y hablaba de ellos conmigo sin ningún tapujo, además de que en Paris, tuve varias aventuras que me instruyeron en el arte del amor.

Y a pesar de mi maravillosa experiencia, siento que algo falta. Yo sé con todo mi corazón que Yuri merece más, él siempre merecerá más de lo que un desastre como yo pueda darle.

Si llego a lastimarlo, si hago que salga asustado de una experiencia que debe ser sólo placer para él creo que jamás podré perdonármelo. Por más melodramático que suene— vamos amigos, desde que estoy enamorado también me he vuelto un cursi de pacotilla— me detuve porque amo a Yuri y debo encontrar el modo adecuado de hacérselo sentir, de hacérselo saber.

Es gracioso también que antes haya tenido tanto miedo de decirle esas palabras, de decirle que lo amo. Porque antes de decirlo sentía que cuando aquel te amo saliera de mi boca, yo estaría manifestando una promesa de eternidad que alteraría el curso de mi vida para siempre. Y es que en estos días habían existido tantos momentos propicios para soltar la bomba y sin embargo, me quedaba callado. Cuando él, por ejemplo me miraba a los ojos y acariciaba mi cara, cuando él sonreía o cuando decía mi nombre y me juraba que nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz en el mundo, cuando los dos bailábamos… podría habérselo gritado ¿sabes? Podría haberle dicho que lo amo una y mil veces pero las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta.

Era como uno de esos deseos de cumpleaños que tememos decir en voz alta por miedo a que no se haga realidad. Porque yo no quería que eso pasara con esta realidad. Yo no había querido decirle que lo amo solamente para después ver con el corazón roto cómo todo empezaba a desmoronarse a mí alrededor porque soy un idiota. No quería y no quiero eso.

Por eso había dejado que mis besos lo dijeran por mí, dejé que mis labios, mis ojos, mis manos, le dijeran a Yuri en un lenguaje menos limitado que el de las palabras que de verdad lo amo y que probablemente él es lo único hermoso que tendré y que he tenido en la vida. Porque cuando él está conmigo, no tengo miedo y esa es la verdad más absoluta que hay ahora en mi vida, en esta vida mía que tiene aún demasiados desastres en el porvenir.

Hablando de desastres, mañana es mi primera cita en la corte, no le he dicho nada a Yuri, no quiero preocuparlo. Sí, le había dicho ya de esa visita antes, pero no se lo recordaré y en realidad justo ahora no siento ni siquiera nervios por estar a punto de enfrentar a mi padre. Tampoco he visto a Mikhail Nikiforov desde la muerte de mi abuelo, pero cuando mañana tenga que enfrentarme a él y a sus abogados, sé que no tendré nada qué temer.

Porque Yuri está aquí y sé que mañana, cuando despierte, lo primero que él verá será mi rostro, lo primero que él sentirá serán mis brazos arropándolo del frio de la mañana y el mundo estará bien para mí y para los dos porque quizá, las palabras con las que él se quedó dormido vuelvan a repetirse, aunque después tenga que irme.

Le he inventado que mañana no estaré en la Academia porque he de ir a visitar a mi madre y aunque es verdad que ella estará conmigo, fue necesario mentir. No quiero que Yuri deje de sonreír, él ya tiene suficiente con que la mayoría de las personas que antes lo idolatraban ahora se muestren frías y groseras con él a causa de su relación conmigo. Sé que él es sincero cuando dice que no le importa y yo estaría feliz de matar a todos los estúpidos que intentan castigarlo por el sufrimiento de Phichit, el pobre mártir de esta historia, quien por cierto, al parecer es el que sufre menos por la decisión de Yuri.

He de admitir que Chulanont se ha comportado como todo un hombre. Juro que estaba esperando como mínimo que me aventara a una hoguera de leña verde, pero sólo se acercó a mí hace unos días para advertirme que si le hacía daño a Yuri, tendría que vérmelas con él. Debo decir que me quedé pasmado, ni siquiera atiné a lograr hacer un comentario digno. Él hablaba tan en serio, él decía aquellas palabras con tanta verdad que sólo atiné a prometerle que Yuri Katsuki sería la persona más jodidamente feliz del universo entero. Él sonrió como un padre convencido de que el novio de su hijo no es el patán que había estado imaginando y me deseó la mejor de las suertes.

Después de eso se alejó y no ha dejado de ser el muchacho jovial y divertido que atrae a la mitad de las chicas y chicos de la Academia Feltsman. Jamás había expresado tal declaración pero espero que Phichit pueda ser feliz, lo merece. Sí, sé lo que están pensando, Victor Nikiforov es un blandengue y la verdad es que sí. Supongo que cuando eres así de feliz sólo puedes desear que el mundo entero pueda ser tan feliz como tú y si alguien merece ser feliz como todos los protagonistas insulsos de las comedias románticas logran serlo, ese es Phichit Chulanont.

Sonrío de nuevo, hoy, en el festival de aniversario de la Academia lo vi hablando con uno de los chicos nuevos de intercambio que llegaron hace dos semanas a la escuela, así que tal vez Phichit esté más cerca de encontrar a un príncipe de cuento para él. No logro saber cuál de los dos estudiantes recién llegados de Corea fue él que se mostró interesado en Phichit, pero no cabe duda de que Seung Gil Lee y su otro amigo son un par de dulces traseros a los que nadie podría negarse. Bueno, mi nuevo y fiel yo sí puede hacerlo, pero eso es porque a mi lado está el hombre más hermoso del mundo y no necesito más. Él es más que suficiente. Él y sólo él, mi Yuri, sólo él bastaría para poder andar el universo sin cansarme.

Acabo de leer las últimas líneas y definitivamente me voy a morir de un coma diabético en las próximas horas pero ¡No puedo hablar de mi amor de otra forma! Hoy, por ejemplo, tuve que contenerme con todas las fuerzas de mi alma para no pedirle matrimonio a Yuri en frente de toda la Academia después de nuestro dueto en el festival de aniversario, que de hecho, es la razón por la que Yuri esté aquí en nuestra habitación y no en su casa puesto que han empezado oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno.

De hecho, la señora Hiroko Katsuki, su madre, fue quien insistió en que Yuri pasara la noche conmigo después de presentarme ante ella. Sobra decir que Hiroko es adorable, no sé cómo lo hizo pero quizá supo leer en mis ojos todo el dolor que me causaba saber que después del festival Yuri tendría que irse y yo no volvería a verlo sino hasta después de mi cita en la corte.

Así que fue por eso que después de todas las presentaciones Yuri y yo termináramos juntos en nuestra vieja habitación. Y es que aquella canción que los dos bailamos, había sido como un estimulante, no podría describirlo de otra forma. Recuerdo que la plaza de la Academia donde se llevan a cabo todos los festivales, estaba llena y adornada con cientos de farolillos que caldeaban un poco el ambiente frío. Los jardines estaban cubiertos ya de una fina capa de nieve y la gente estaba esperando sólo nuestro dueto con el que se terminaría oficialmente el festival. Y es que, aunque la mitad de la escuela esté empeñada en odiarnos, nadie puede negar que Yuri y yo somos los mejores bailarines de la escuela.

Sonrío de nuevo porque después de todo decidimos que no bailaríamos _"A thousand years",_ aquella canción se había convertido en algo demasiado íntimo para los dos como para poder compartir todos nuestros sentimientos con los demás. Así que, sí terminamos bailando esa canción que habíamos compartido en el estadio antes, esa canción que era parte de mi repertorio de: _"Canciones cursis que siempre me habían gustado en secreto y que juré no compartir nunca jamás con nadie."_

Después de todo, esa canción era una melodía que consideré propia de nosotros y con ella nos lanzamos al escenario y aquella magia invernal pareció conjurar algo en nuestros ojos, en nuestros cuerpos, en nuestras almas que han estado uniéndose más y más con el paso de los días.

Bailando con él, rodeado de aquella música, siendo sostenido por los hermosos ojos color chocolate de Yuri, no pude imaginarme un lugar más hermoso sobre la tierra. Así que dejé que la cálida melodía de nuestra canción entrara en cada una de las células de mi cuerpo y decidí que la audiencia me importaba un comino, que iba a bailar solo para Yuri. Así que sonreí y eso fue lo que hice.

Sí, lo sé, por mucho tiempo había desechado toda aquella porquería rosa de muchachitas de doce años acerca de que es posible perderte en la mirada de alguien, y al mismo tiempo, encontrarte a ti mismo en esos ojos, en la imagen que te devuelve aquella mirada. Vamos, había pasado toda mi vida sin creer en el amor de verdad y ver a Yuri ahí, bailando al compás de mi cuerpo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, me parecía aún imposible que él fuera mi amor, el amor que no esperaba y que sin embargo había llegado a mí para quedarse.

Y es que debe serlo ¿no es así? A pesar de que la mirada de Yuri hacía hervir mi sangre, a pesar de que sabía que él no se iría de mi lado en mucho tiempo e incluso ahora, a pesar de que lo tengo aquí, tan cerca de mí, todo me parece un sueño y solo temo el momento en el que he de despertarme. Yuri dice que no debo pensar en eso y de verdad lo intento. Pero mañana, aquella visita a la corte definirá ciertas cosas en mi futuro. Cosas que no importan cuando Yuri me toca, me besa o me mira pero que han de importarme tarde o temprano.

Suspiro. Dejo que mis dedos delineen el rostro sereno y dormido de Yuri y cierro los ojos unos segundos para poder perderme de nuevo en la forma en la que él unió su alma a la mía por medio de un dueto de baile. Eso me hace olvidar mi miedo, cierro los ojos de nuevo y el calor de su piel me recuerda también lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace rato, lo que yo detuve, lo que quizá no pueda detener si vuelve a ocurrir porque esta fiebre que nos une, es ese tipo de calor en el que uno debe consumirse pues no hay otra forma de poder calmarlo. Su cuerpo, la canción que cantamos, creo que los dos estamos destinados a ser un amor lleno de fuego.

Aunque recuerdo los aplausos que siguieron a nuestro dueto, aunque recuerdo que los dos nos tomamos de la mano sobre el escenario y de ese modo reverenciamos a nuestro auditorio, no puedo sacar de mi cabeza las imágenes que siguieron después, cuando los dos estuvimos solos en nuestra habitación y aquella fiebre que inició con el beso intenso que nació de hecho como cualquiera de los miles que hemos compartido pero que también insinuaba algo más.

Yuri estaba sentado en mi regazo, mis manos acariciaban su pecho y él enredaba sus dedos en mi largo cabello plateado. La respiración de los dos era agitada y sentía que mi entrepierna punzaba. Yuri me besaba como si después de ese beso el apocalipsis fuese a ser desatado, había una dulce urgencia en sus labios que me conminaba a hacer una locura, a despojarlo de sus ropas y a simplemente acariciarlo hasta que me cansara.

Mi lengua acariciaba la suya febrilmente y él se abría para mí permitiéndome morder sus labios. Su aliento golpeaba mi boca, de la suya escapaban pequeños sonidos que delataban su excitación. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tomaron un encantador color escarlata cuando mis manos, traviesas por naturaleza comenzaron a acariciar su insinuante erección por encima de su ropa. Él no me detuvo, su pequeño cuerpo se pegó más al mío, y sé que él pudo sentir el creciente bulto en mi entrepierna. Lo deseaba, sé que él estaba dispuesto a rendirse a mí, pero… cuando mis dedos bajaron su cremallera, cuando mi mano se acopló a la caliente y dura piel de su pene, él tembló, dejó de besarme y me miró a los ojos.

Había pasión en ellos, él temblaba mientras yo seguía tocándolo, ansioso de él, tratando de no hacerle caso esa insidiosa voz que me urgía a detenerme.

—Victor…— dijo él con voz entrecortada, mirando mis ojos, temblando sí, pero un brillo decidido naciendo en su mirada—. Victor, yo…

— ¿Quieres que pare? — dije, interrumpiendo mis palabras, besando sus labios pausadamente, enloquecedoramente lento, paseando mi lengua por sus labios entreabiertos, haciendo que él temblara una vez más.

—No…—dijo él dejándome hacer—. Solo sigue, sigue…

Tembló de nuevo. Sus ojos se cerraron y la cordura volvió a mí en el peor momento. Yuri no estaba listo y yo no quería presionarlo, su cuerpo podía estar desmintiendo su temblor, pero yo sabía que había llegado el momento de detenerme.

Dejé de acariciarlo y sin dejar de besarlo, volví a subir su cremallera. Él abrió los ojos y me miró con tristeza, temiendo haberme decepcionado.

—Yo…—dijo él cuando acaricié su rostro avergonzado— ¿Hice algo mal, Victor?

—No, claro que no mi Yuri— dije yo con voz tierna—. De hecho… has estado tan bien que no sé cómo pude detenerme.

— ¿Entonces por qué te detuviste? — dijo él tomando mi mano y llevándola de nuevo hacia su entrepierna—. Sigue, por favor, no tengo miedo. Yo… yo quiero darte algo que te haga feliz, sé que disfrutas haciendo esto y…

—Shhh…—dije yo silenciando su torpe discurso—. No quiero que hagas esto sólo por mí ¿entendido? Haremos esto cuando dejes de temblar ¿está bien? Haremos esto cuando sientas que estamos haciéndolo porque entre los dos hay un amor más fuerte que nada y…

— ¿Amor? — dijo Yuri y me miró como si yo fuera lo más hermoso del universo y entonces entendí que para él, la definición de hermosura era yo, yo siendo capaz de amarlo y lo hago, vaya que lo amo— ¿Puedes sentir amor por mí?

Por toda respuesta, llevé la mano que sostenía la mía sobre su entrepierna a mi corazón y dejé que él sintiera aquel alocado latido feliz que parecía sonar dentro de mi pecho cada vez que él estaba conmigo. Yuri sonrió deslumbrantemente y tomó mi otra mano, colocándola también sobre su corazón que parecía cantar la misma intensa canción de amor que el mío. Y aquel momento fue perfecto, no voy mentir y decir que no disfruté las caricias ardientes de antes, pero aquel sentimiento que me invadió al sentir su corazón latiendo sobre mi mano, fue más valioso e intenso que toda la colección de orgasmos que he sentido en la vida. Amaba a aquel chico, tengo casi dieciocho años y mi vida es un desastre, mi padre me odia y la única persona que me amaba acaba de morir, pero yo estoy seguro de que amo a este chico.

—Ya te amo— le dije sin pensar, sin saber por qué, simplemente porque era verdad—. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Yuri Katsuki…

—Yo te amo a ti—me dijo él sonriendo—. Te he amado desde que llegaste a la Academia Feltsman y tus ojos me miraron. Te amo Victor Nikiforov…

Lo atraje hacia mí y lo besé de nuevo, sellando nuestro nuevo pacto no con palabras, sino con la intensidad de aquel beso. La fiebre seguía ahí, entre los dos, pero algo más poderoso estaba siendo creado en nuestros pechos. Nos quedamos abrazados sobre la cama, besándonos mil veces, repitiendo hasta el cansancio aquellas dos palabras, convirtiéndonos en ese sentimiento.

¿Por qué me detuve?

Mientras lo miro dormir ahora, abrazado a mí, sé por qué lo hice: porque nuestros cuerpos van a conocer pronto el amor, porque lo de hoy no fue más que un preámbulo para intensificar lo que vendrá después.

Me detuve, simple y sencillamente porque amo a Yuri Katsuki y él, milagrosamente me ama a mí.


	15. Chapter 15

**DIARIO DE PHICHIT CHULANONT**

 **Diciembre 23**

Sé que él estaba mirándome mientras cantaba su canción al lado de su mejor amigo, el chico que vino con él desde una Academia Privada de Corea del Sur. La verdad es que la intensidad de la mirada de sus ojos negros me hizo sonreír aunque yo no quisiera. Kenjirou, quien estaba al lado mío durante su presentación improvisada en frente de toda la escuela, me dijo que su nombre era Seung Gil Lee y mi sonrisa avergonzada se hizo más grande cuando lo observé guiñarme un ojo dese el escenario.

Sí, sin duda era un chico guapo, pero había escuchado de boca de todos que era un tonto de remate. La verdad es que yo no podía creer esa afirmación del todo, lo había observado dando largos paseos solitarios por los jardines helados de la Academia Feltsman y la suave sonrisa distraída que solía formarse en sus labios, me hizo sonreír. Creo que el joven Lee simplemente era un chico que estaba demasiado entusiasmado con el hecho de estar lejos de su país natal, un chico que quería unirse a la vida cotidiana de su nueva escuela tan rápido como fuera posible.

Después de todo, aquellos dos chicos habían llegado apenas de Corea del Sur y se quedarían en Rusia hasta terminar el año escolar por lo que se encontraban aun tratando de encajar en un país que poco tenía que ver con el suyo. Sí, sé que el cuerpo atlético y la sonrisa alegre de Seung Gil eran la delicia de todos los chicos y las chicas que osaban mirarlo en la escuela, pero lo cierto es que yo no me había dejado impresionar del todo, pero ahí estaba, el joven Lee seguía cantándome aquella canción y me reí con ganas del coro de la misma que decía más o menos algo como:

 _ **Pero si te gusta causar problemas en habitaciones de hotel.**_

 _ **Si te gusta tener aventuras secretas.**_

 _ **Si te gusta hacer todas esas cosas que no deberías hacer.**_

 _ **Cariño, soy perfecto.**_ _ **Entonces soy perfecto para ti.**_

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar aquello y Kenjirou batió palmas, burlándose de mí. La emoción de mi amigo duró tan sólo unos minutos. Después de decirme que Chris Giacometti (quien es algo así como el sueño húmedo andante de Kenji) le acababa de enviar un mensaje puesto que necesitaba verlo urgentemente, el joven Minami desapareció de mi lado y me dejó ahí, en medio del genio congregado en la plaza principal de la Academia Feltsman, con los ojos negros de Seung Gil puestos en mí todavía. Después del número de los amigos, quienes ya eran parte también del club de canto de la escuela, siguió el número de Yuri y Victor, y aunque verlos juntos y estúpidamente enamorados había dejado de ser una situación menos dolorosa para mi conforme los días pasaban, algo seguía lastimándome dentro de mi pecho.

Pensando que nadie me juzgaría si me iba, pero tratando de que nadie se diera cuenta de que me estaba yendo (porque estoy harto de que no dejen en paz a Yuri, de que lo señalen y lo desprecien como si se tratara del asesino más peligroso del mundo) empecé a caminar hacia los jardines de la Academia, quería mirar las últimas luces del crepúsculo desde el mirador que daba hacia la calle mostrándome una preciosa vista de la ciudad de San Petersburgo y sus varios ríos congelados.

Mis labios sonrieron no sin cierta tristeza y mientras Yuri y Victor bailaban cuerpo a cuerpo una canción de amor, yo me quedé perdido en aquel hermoso atardecer, pensando en lo difícil que todo había sido, en la tristeza que en los primeros días no parecía capaz de dejarme libre, en la amargura que cubrió mi corazón aunque por fuera yo sonreía y me sentía genuinamente feliz por ese par de estúpidos que por fin caminaban de la mano por la Academia Feltsman.

Suspiré y el suspiro se transformó en un grito de sorpresa cuando aquel chico, vestido con una chamarra negra y cuyo cabello oscuro caía de forma natural sobre su frente palida, me sonrió. Seung Gil Lee estaba parado justo en frente de mí, me miraba fijamente como estudiándome, cómo tratando de averiguar qué era lo que lo había llevado hacia mí. Yo no pude devolverle la sonrisa pero a él no pareció importarle. Se paró a mi lado y después de perderse un momento en el atardecer, me miró de nuevo y pareció decidir algo de suma importancia.

—Si te lo preguntas, eres mil veces más hermoso que el atardecer — me dijo él con naturalidad, dejándome con un sonrojo terriblemente escarlata—. La verdad es que no entiendo cómo ese Yuri Katsuki fue capaz de dejarte, perdona que lo diga así, pero me han contado la historia demasiadas veces como para ignorarla…

Intenté respirar con normalidad pero no pude. Nunca nadie en la vida me había hecho un cumplido como aquel y cuando miré lo ojos de Seung Gil, supe que él no estaba bromeando, ni siquiera estaba coqueteándome descaradamente como lo había hecho en su canción. Él decía aquellas palabras porque eso pensaba, porque él creía que yo era, bueno, hermoso.

—Gracias… —dije yo tratando de parecer tan tranquilo como él —. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, hay cosas que no pueden ser y no debemos aferrarnos a ellas. No es culpa de Yuri, no hables mal de él, por favor…

—Bueno, no es culpable pero eso no quita que Yuri Katsuki sea un tonto de remate — dijo él sonriendo encantado, quizá porque yo había decidido mantener la conversación con él —. Así que… ¿No sigues atado a ese recuerdo? ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Todos los chicos a los que les he preguntado me han dicho que amabas tanto a ese Yuri-no culpable- pero definitivamente tonto Katsuki, que tu corazón está tan roto que no volverás a amar nunca jamás en tu vida a alguien más

— ¿Eso dicen? — dije yo riéndome divertido — ¿Por qué los chicos de nuestra edad son tan imbéciles?

— ¿Entonces no es verdad? — dijo él con aquella forma directa de ser que empezaba a agradarme —. Es decir, ¿no serás el amante caído en desgracia que estará lamentándose toda su vida por un amor que no fue, y que le gritará a los cuatro vientos que jamás será capaz de sentir nada, que su corazón ha muerto, que no volverá a querer a nadie y que todos los demás serán nada en comparación con ese recuerdo del amor que se fue?

—Vaya… — dije yo sin poder dejar de reír —. Seung Gil, lo cierto es que me considero lo bastante valiente e inteligente como para no decir una sarta de estupideces como esa. Claro que volveré a amar, jamás permitiré que alguien me impida sentir amor. El corazón no muere, ¿no crees? Imagino que es como un Fénix que se consume, pero siempre vuelve a cantar una vez que se levanta de las cenizas.

—Entonces tengo esperanzas— dijo él sonriendo divertido—. Me alegra que no seas un chico estúpido como nosotros, Phichit. Y por cierto… tienes una cita conmigo mañana, pasaré a las ocho a tu dormitorio. Creo que a tu corazón le gustará volver a cantar de nuevo...

Seung Gil Lee me guiñó un ojo y sin darme oportunidad de negarme a su invitación, se acercó a mí dándome un húmedo beso en la mejilla. Lo miré alejarse sintiéndome emocionado, casi alegre y dentro de mí, empezaba a escuchar nuevamente esa canción que pensé, no volvería a escuchar en mucho, mucho tiempo…

* * *

 **NDA: Sí, sé que estoy tomándome muchas licencias poéticas con la personalidad de Seung Gil, peeeero… en mi defensa diré que Phichito necesita a alguien alegre en su vida, so… no me odien tanto xD La canción que canta Lee, por cierto, es "Perfect" de One direction :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Diciembre 24**

Supe que algo andaba mal desde el primer momento en el que lo vi, de nuevo, de pie en medio del invernadero.

Victor me había dicho que él y su madre tendrían una reunión el día anterior, me había platicado que aquello era algo normal en su vida puesto que, cuando su padre ganó su custodia al divorciarse de su madre, sólo le estaba permitido estar con ella una vez al mes.

La verdad es que cuando vi sus ojos azules empañados por el pesar, cuando noté que sus hombros se encorvaban y que sus puños se cerraban con firmeza a sus costados, me di cuenta de que Victor se había sentido preocupado desde días atrás y que aquel día no había sido sino la gota que había derramado el vaso. Suspiré. Sin duda alguna debo ser el novio más idiota del universo, mira qué no darme cuenta de aquello…

Aunque si somos justos, Victor y yo hemos tenido tantos días felices que por ello mismo se me ha dificultado enterarme de las cosas que van mal, no podría creer que algo va mal, no cuando estoy al lado suyo todo el día, no cuando él me besa, me abraza y me toca como lo hace, como lo ha hecho hoy, como se entregó a mí en este lugar, rodeados de flores, trayendo la primavera a esta ciudad donde el invierno está a punto de comenzar.

Mis ojos descansan ahora sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo, la luz de la luna hace brillar su piel blanca que descansa sobre el revoltijo de ropas en las que se convirtieron nuestros uniformes después de que…de que yo y él… ¿Cómo puedo llamarle a lo que pasó hoy, en esta noche que fue la última antes de pasar algunos días en casa de su madre? Porque mañana, Victor será legalmente mayor de edad y puede visitar a su madre tanto como quiera a partir de ahora.

Supongo que precisamente por eso, pasó lo que pasó. Aunque justo ahora con las mejillas sonrojadas, me niegue a darle un nombre. Mi cuerpo se siente extraño ahora, pero esa sensación rara se desvanece si pienso en las otras cosas que sentí: placer, sorpresa, paz, pasión y sobre todo amor, un amor tan grande que se desborda de mí, que pronto tendrá que volver a expresarse del modo en el que lo hicimos antes porque es como una necesidad, la necesidad de volver a sentir las manos y la boca de Victor sobre mí, reclamándome como suyo y dejándome reclamarlo a él como mío.

Sí, sé que nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos demostraron cuánto nos amamos en un nivel en el que las palabras no pueden expresar, pero también fuimos profundamente libres. Jóvenes, libres y apasionados, dueños del mundo y de un amor que quizá no vuelva a repetirse, dueños de un amor que jamás olvidaremos. Creo que sin importar que antes de mí hayan existido miles de caricias grabadas sobre la piel de Victor, son mis manos ahora quienes pueden regalarse del tacto de esa piel. Mis besos borraron los recuerdos del ayer, mi saliva mojando su piel lavó las malas experiencias y mi calor desvaneció el dolor que él había estado sintiendo.

Y es por eso que desde hoy me he propuesto defender a Victor. Yo tengo que protegerlo, tengo que cuidar de él y de lo que nos une. Sé que tendremos días difíciles, él me lo dijo de forma tranquila aunque sus ojos estaban nublados por todas aquellas lágrimas que se negaban a salir.

—Victor, mi Vitya… — susurro ahora mientras acaricio su cabello plateado que sigue mojado por el sudor y se pega a su frente haciendo que él parezca no más que un niño dormido— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte esa coraza que no hace más que lastimarte? Dices que no quieres darme lastima pero no lo haces, me hiere más verte sufriendo en soledad.

Las palabras resuenan en la quietud del invernadero, no hay nadie aquí. Es sábado y la Academia Feltsman ya está vacía, todo el mundo ha ido de vacaciones ya. Parece ser que los únicos seres vivos que habitaran el mundo fuéramos solo este chico al que amo con toda mi alma y yo. Él duerme ajeno a todo, sé que descansa, sé que lo he hecho feliz y yo también lo estoy.

Y a pesar de que vendrán tiempos difíciles, sé que si estamos juntos todo estará bien. Él me prometió que no nos vamos a separar nunca y yo le creo, porque yo también quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo que tengamos disponible, es verdad cuando digo que voy a defenderlo contra todo el mundo. Su padre quiere hacerle daño y yo no voy a permitírselo. He hablado con papá hace rato y él me ha pedido que le envíe una copia del testamento en el que Victor es nombrado heredero universal. Papá quiere revisarlo para poder defender a Victor, me ha prometido que los dos cuidaremos de él, no por nada mi padre es un fiero abogado además de ser el dueño actual de nuestra cadena hotelera.

— No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Vitya— digo yo sin dejar de tocarlo, pensando en que papá hará lo que sea necesario hacer— yo estoy aquí. Tú padre no volverá a hacerte daño, no voy a permitírselo. Incluso le daría a él mi propia herencia si con eso consigo que te deje en paz. Vitya, ¿me has escuchado? Nada podrá separarnos, vamos a estar bien…

Él sonríe en sueños como si me hubiera escuchado y yo no puedo hacer más que suspirar al recordar lo que esa sonrisa puede hacer cuando se encuentra en otros lugares de mi cuerpo. Me sonrojo como un tonto, pero es que esto es todavía muy nuevo para mí, amar en cuerpo y alma, a eso me refiero. Es increíble lo que el contacto con la piel de aquel a quien amas puede hacer: dejarte llevar, entregar y recibir amor todas esas nuevas sensaciones me superan.

Victor fue tan paciente, tan absolutamente tierno y apasionado cuando llegó el momento de volvernos completamente locos. Me olvidé del miedo que había sentido la última vez, me olvidé de todo lo que no fueran mis labios besándolo y mordiéndolo, me olvidé de todo lo que no fuera su cuerpo junto al mío, sus manos acariciándome, sus labios susurrándome promesas de amor.

¿Que si esto fue lo que yo esperaba de mi primera vez? No, claro que no. Fue más, simplemente fue mucho más de lo que yo me hubiera llegado a imaginar.

Y es que cuando lo vi aquí de pie en el invernadero con aquella pose derrotada, lo que hicimos fue lo último que tenía en mente, ni siquiera estaba pensando en que algo así podría pasar. Al verlo de ese modo, triste y devastado simplemente corrí hacia él y lo sostuve en mis brazos. Victor no me impidió acercarme, simplemente se abrazó a mí del mismo modo y dejó que su babilla descansara sobre mis cabellos oscuros recién lavados.

—Te extrañé…— me dijo él besando mi cabello— ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo así toda la vida?

—Yo me estuve preguntando lo mismo todo el día— le dije, al tiempo que acariciaba su espalda y él dejaba que lo reconfortara—. Pero ahora estamos juntos, todo está bien Vitya…

—No, no lo está— dijo él con voz helada—. Sólo tú estás bien en mi vida, sólo tú mi Yuri…

Él exhaló un suspiro cansado y se apretó más a mi cuerpo. Yo le respondí sosteniéndolo con todas mis fuerzas, sabía que no debía dejarlo derrumbarse, sabía que tenía que sostenerlo de ese modo, en silencio, porque él odiaba hablar de aquellas cosas que lo hacían sentirse débil.

—Mi padre es un canalla, Yuri— dijo él después de un rato—. Me odia y va a destruirme…

—No lo dejaré hacerlo— le dije yo sin entender el porqué de aquella afirmación- no voy a dejar que nadie te destruya.

—Yuri…—dijo él un tanto conmovido—. No lo entiendes, no es tan sencillo.

—Explícame entonces—le dije apartándome de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. No es justo que me dejes al margen si algo está causándote daño ¿Por qué tu padre te odia?

—No lo sé…—dijo él, la coraza cayendo un poco—. Siempre lo ha hecho, supongo que no había querido demostrarlo delante de mi abuelo. Yuri, de verdad no tenemos que hablar de esto, no quiero molestarte más con mis quejas…

— ¿Molestarme? — dije yo con seriedad—. Victor Nikiforov, esto tiene que parar ¿entiendes? Si es cierto que nos amamos, debes dejar de intentar mantenerme al margen de las cosas que crees que no podré soportar. Yo soy fuerte, y si debo ayudarte, lo haré. Deja de hacerte daño pensando que debes guardarte todo para ti solo, eso es estúpido. Eres mi novio, Victor, eres el hombre al que yo amo y tú no eres ningún estúpido…

— Claro que lo soy…—dijo él con la mirada pérdida—. Si no lo fuera te habría tenido junto a mí desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora no tendría miedo de perderte…

—No vas a perderme— dije yo sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al escuchar la palabra _"perderte"_ —. Aquí estoy ahora ¿no lo ves?, así que dime qué está pasando, por favor…

Sus ojos azules me parecieron un mar cubierto de nubes cuando me devolvieron la mirada. Había lágrimas en ellos, pero él no dejó que cayeran. Estaba intentando ser fuerte, estaba intentándolo con tanto empeño que me pareció que ese esfuerzo iba a romperlo. Fue por eso que lo atraje a mí y lo besé suavemente, sorprendiéndome cuando en nuestro beso se mezcló el salado sabor de las lágrimas. Nuestro beso se rompió un poco después y los dos nos sentamos sobre el suelo del invernadero, sobre un par de mantas que había sacado del armario del jardinero. Me senté frente a él, mirando sus ojos y sosteniendo su mano mientras él me relataba toda la historia de su visita a la corte.

Su padre lo ha demandado por miles de millones de dólares, ha amenazado con despojarlo incluso de las acciones que Victor ha ganado por derecho propio, pues él es un experto en inversiones desde la escuela primaria. Victor tendrá que hacerse un estudio de ADN pues su padre alega que no es hijo suyo. Su familia está dividida, algunos de sus parientes apoyan la decisión de su abuelo y otros tantos, los que fueron comprados con el dinero de Mikhail Nikiforov, alegan que un chico de dieciocho años no sabe nada del mundo de los negocios como para heredarlo todo. Las visitas a la corte continuarán los próximos meses y mientras tanto, él debe hacerse cargo de las empresas que necesitan su firma y aprobación para llevar negocios a cabo. Y es que, cuando la preparatoria termine, Victor tendrá que viajar a Moscú, allá está su lugar, después de todo, él es el Director General de todo el emporio Nikiforov.

Aquella declaración me asustó un poco, saber que él tendría que irse, saber que él deberá estar en otro lugar era algo con lo que yo jamás hubiera pensado enfrentarme, era como si lo que nos une tuviera una fecha de caducidad. Sin embargo, no dije nada, no quería causarle más dolor. Las palabras de Victor me hirieron un poco, pero en aquel momento eso no importaba. Tenía que cuidar de Victor, tenía que sostenerlo hasta el final. Mi novio terminó su largo discurso diciéndome que aquello había sido más de lo que había esperado poder soportar.

La verdad no sabía qué decirle después de la historia de terror que me había relatado, de verdad era algo difícil, aquellos eran problemas de verdad que ningún chico de nuestra edad tendría por qué soportar. Él me miro entendiendo que yo no podría decir nada que pudiera ayudarle, pero aun así sentía que debía decirle algo, algo que le hiciera saber que aunque todo fuera un desastre, yo no lo iba a dejar solo, que los dos podríamos enfrentar al mundo, que yo lo amaba y que mi amor iba a protegerlo.

Y de verdad quería guardarlo de todo aunque lo cierto es que Yuri Katsuki siempre ha sido un desastre con las palabras, jamás sé que decir. Pareciera como si las palabras huyeran de mí en el preciso instante en el que las necesito, como si se burlaran de mi haciéndome sentir inútil, justo como me sentía en ese momento. Yo seguía sosteniendo la mano de Victor entre mis dedos y él me miraba sin pedirme nada a cambio, pero aquella tristeza en sus ojos azules, aquellas lágrimas que habían brotado de ellos con tanta dificultad… no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ese dolor siguiera ahí, sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azules no habían sido hechos para llorar, no…

—Vitya… sé que nada de lo que diga o haga hará que las cosas cambien y sé que tú también lo sabes— dije yo tratando de sonar sereno—. Pero no voy a dejarte solo, esa es la única promesa que puedo hacerte. Yo me quedaré contigo y sé que podremos encontrar una solución y mientras tanto… creo… creo que lo único que puedo darte ahora es, no sé… ¿puedo adelantar tu regalo de cumpleaños?

— ¿De verdad vas a salir desnudo de un pastel de cumpleaños? — dijo él con un asomo de sonrisa juguetona en sus labios con lo que de pronto me sentí más animado, pues él se había pasado la mitad de diciembre bromeando con ese asunto — ¿Por qué sigues vestido entonces?

— ¡Oh! — dije yo sin poder evitar sonrojarme, pero adoptando una profunda resolución en ese momento—. No pude conseguir el pastel, pero… aquí estoy yo.

—Yuri…— dijo él soltando mi mano de pronto—. No… no es necesario, ya te lo dije… no hasta que…

— ¿Hasta que sintamos que entre los dos hay un amor más grande que todo lo demás? — dije yo con firmeza—. Creo que es evidente que eso sentimos, si no fuera así ¿Por qué estarías conmigo? ¿Por qué yo estaría aquí? ¿Sabes? Eres la primera persona por la que he pensado en cambiar mi vida, de hecho, cambié todo y no siento que haya sido un sacrificio. Siempre soñé volverme loco con alguien y ese alguien eres tú. Siempre temes lastimarme, pero yo sé que no lo harás y yo… Victor… ¿podemos…?

—No, no lo haremos— me dijo él con calma, atrayendo mi rostro al suyo—. No estás listo, ya has hecho suficiente ¿Por qué siempre piensas que debes darme algo más? Tú eres todo lo que quiero y aquí estás. Puedes abrazarme toda la noche, puedes besarme y hacerme olvidar, no necesito otra cosa, tú estás conmigo, me basta con eso…

—Pero a mí no…— dije yo, mi corazón volviéndose loco de ansiedad—. Para mí no es suficiente. Yo quiero vivirlo todo contigo, todo ¿me entiendes?

—Y eso estamos haciendo— dijo él acercando sus labios a los míos, atrapando mi boca en la suya de ese modo suave y estudiado que me hacía perder el aliento y que elevó mi temperatura mil grados.

Nos besamos así un largo rato, mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de más. Yo sabía que él estaba hablando en serio, que con mis besos y caricias le bastaba, que no estaba apurado de ningún modo. Pero de verdad yo seguía pensando que no era suficiente, no sentía que debía esperar más. Había llegado el momento de emprender otra aventura, lo sentía en el calor de mi cuerpo, en la forma en la que mi entrepierna cosquilleaba y en cómo mis manos ansiaban tocar la piel desnuda de Victor.

Más que saberlo, podía sentirlo: aquello debía pasar, debía ser real pero ¿Cómo hacerle saber a él? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que yo lo deseaba de ese modo tempestuoso y alocado que me había hecho despertarme varias mañanas con las sabanas húmedas y el recuerdo de un sueño especialmente candente detrás de mis parpados? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que mis hormonas me jugaban malas pasadas cada vez que recordaba uno de sus besos o si a mi mente volvía el modo en el que él había acariciado mi cuerpo la otra noche? Y sobre todo eso, ¿Cómo podría hacerle saber que lo amaba, que por eso mismo no sentía ningún miedo?

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron leí la respuesta a mis preguntas en sus ojos azules, la respuesta estaba escrita en sus labios entreabiertos, en sus mejillas sonrojadas y en sus manos que seguían sosteniendo mi rostro entre ellas.

—He estado pensando en otra canción para el día de nuestra boda— dije yo por decir, y el río divertido porque yo siempre le hacía bromas con respecto a nuestro futuro matrimonio.

— ¿No te gustó la que yo elegí? — dijo él acariciando mis mejillas.

— Todo el mundo la escuchó ya ¿no crees? — dije yo tratando de calmarme—. Tú y yo necesitamos algo que nadie más haya tenido antes.

—Evidentemente, amor mío…—dijo él y yo me estremecí por la resonancia de aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que me llamaba así y sonaba tan hermoso, tan verdadero.

— ¿Quieres escucharla? — le dije yo y sus ojos brillaron—. Aunque no la tengo aquí conmigo…

—Cántame…—dijo él sin soltarme—. Estoy seguro de que bailaría lo que sea contigo, aunque cantaras algo de Lady Gaga el día de nuestra boda. Así que venga…

—Victor, yo no sé cantar…

— ¿Y qué? — dijo él riendo con más alegría—. Solo yo voy a escucharte…

Suspiré profundamente y asentí acariciando mi mejilla con su mano. Él sonrió y yo me pregunté cuándo se iba a terminar toda aquella magia, cuando iba a parar de sentir todo eso que él traía a mí, y entonces lo supe: nunca, nada iba a terminar, yo amaría a Victor Nikiforov toda mi vida, lo amaría una y otra y otra vez… las notas que había escuchado en la sala de música días atrás vinieron a mi cabeza y mi voz salió de mis labios dulce, llena de amor y menos desafinada de lo que había imaginado. Las palabras se volvieron una caricia y Victor me escuchaba embelesado, haciéndome saber que las palabras que yo estaba cantando, eran un eco de lo que había en su corazón:

 _ **Desde la forma en la que sonríes, hasta la manera en la que luces,**_

 _ **tú me capturaste como ningún otro.**_

 _ **Desde la primera mirada, eso fue todo lo que bastó y de repente, nos teníamos el uno al otro.**_

 _ **Y no te dejaré, siempre seré fiel. Uno más uno, seremos los dos de por vida una y otra vez.**_

 _ **Así que no pienses que necesito más, ya tengo lo que siempre quise para poder vivir.**_

 _ **Nadie jamás será como tú, y estoy pidiéndote que pongas tu corazón en mis manos.**_

 _ **Te prometo que jamás va a romperse y que jamás olvidaremos este momento.**_

 _ **Los dos permaneceremos como al principio porque voy a amarte una y otra vez.**_

Mi voz se detuvo en aquel momento porque la boca de Victor se estampó en mis labios. Yo me dejé llevar por la energía de aquel beso convocado por mi canción. Victor dejó que su cuerpo cayera encima de las mantas y me atrajo hacia él, besándome con energía, diciéndome con aquel beso que él entendía y sentía cada una de las palabras de mi canción. Mis piernas abrazaban el cuerpo de Victor y él acariciaba mi espalda y mi cuello, mientras su lengua se abría paso en mi boca, encontrándose con la mía en una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba destinado a ganar. Mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a su largo cabello plateado y mi cuerpo empezó a moverse encima del suyo.

Podía sentir que su pene crecía debajo de la ropa, del mismo modo en el que el mío estaba haciéndolo al sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Y es que todo en el invernadero era embriagador: el resonar de mi canción, el aroma penetrante de las rosas, el sabor salado de la piel de Victor, sus manos empezando a desabotonar mi camisa del uniforme, las mías alejándose de su cabello para intentar deshacerme de mi molesto pantalón… no, no debíamos detenernos, no sería posible volver atrás, no después de eso.

Creo que volví a temblar cuando Victor abrió el último botón de mi camisa y, levantándose, me despojó de la blanca prenda con lentitud, paseando sus manos sobre mis hombros, y después sobre mis pectorales y mi vientre. Sus ojos azules me miraban de forma profunda, yo estaba sentado en su regazo, mis piernas abiertas a sus costados. Sé que yo estaba sonrojado como una virgen, pero no sentía vergüenza. Quería que Victor siguiera tocándome, quería que él siguiera mirándome de ese modo, quería que él me deseara y me tuviera de una vez.

Sus labios besaron mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos porque la humedad de su boca en mi yugular, ahí donde podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, era demasiado excitante. El camino de besos siguió hacia mis pectorales y al sentir su lengua enredada en mis pezones, un gemido bajo escapó de mi boca. Aquello era demasiado placentero, demasiado bueno… la boca de Victor volvió a subir hacia mi cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que aún ahora son visibles. Sus labios besaron mi barbilla, mis mejillas y después, regresaron a mis labios de forma suave, rozándose con la fuerza de una pluma…

— ¿Estás seguro…?— dijo él con la voz cargada de pasión, pero también con un miedo que jamás creí escuchar en voz de un Nikiforov, de mi Victor Nikiforov.

Por toda respuesta, le devolví el beso y levantándonos a los dos de las mantas, me despojé de mi pantalón y de mi ropa interior, bajo su atenta mirada. Él sonrió sabiendo que no debía tener miedo de lastimarme nunca más y dejó que mis manos torpes y temblorosas empezaran a desvestirlo.

Me demoré demasiado en abrir el saco oscuro y la camiseta de seda blanca que lo cubrían y mis manos se regalaron del tacto de la piel caliente de sus pectorales. Me sentía como un niño emocionado, tocando por vez primera el cuerpo desnudo de la persona amada, recorriendo aquella piel, contrastando la dureza de los músculos de sus brazos con la firmeza de su abdomen y la suavidad de sus dedos que se aferraban ya a mis caderas desnudas. Las manos de Victor acariciaban mis nalgas, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que temblar.

Con decisión, mis manos tocaron su vientre y desabrocharon su cinturón, bajé su pantalón sin calma alguna y cuando liberé su pene semi erecto de su ropa interior, instintivamente dejé que mi propio pene se acariciara con el suyo. Sentí una descarga de electricidad que erizó todo el vello de mi cuerpo y encendió mis células. Estaba quemándome, el cuerpo de Victor era hermoso, firme y suave en los lugares correctos.

Victor me pegó más a él, acariciando mi desnudez de forma febril también, descubriéndome con sus manos, pidiéndome con aquellas caricias que me entregara a él.

—No quiero lastimarte…— susurró, sin dejar de tocarme.

—No vas a lastimarme— dije yo, tomando una de sus manos entre la mía—. Tienes que olvidarte de todo conmigo. Tú serás el primero para mí, tú serás mí por siempre porque te amo, porque siempre voy a amarte…

—Mi Yuri…

A pesar de que aquellas palabras volvieron a electrificarme, a pesar de que las manos de Victor seguían recorriéndome, supe que él seguía temiendo lastimarme. Así que, tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo de nuevo hacia las mantas, recostándolo ahí, recostándome al lado suyo, y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, seguí cantando mi canción deseando que él se diera cuenta de una vez, que él notara que lo deseaba, que lo amaba más allá de mí, que lo que haríamos no debía asustarnos, porque nada que se haga por amor es un error. Nosotros no éramos un error, no éramos algo de lo que debiéramos avergonzarnos; nosotros éramos amor verdadero, eso éramos:

 _ **Desde el calor de la noche hasta la luz del día, te mantendré seguro y te sostendré por siempre.**_

 _ **Y las chispas volarán, nunca se desvanecerán porque cada día será mejor que el anterior.**_

 _ **Porque cuando estoy contigo me olvido del tiempo.**_

 _ **Cuando estoy lejos de ti, te tengo en mi mente.**_

 _ **Seré todo lo que necesites hasta el día en el que muera.**_

 _ **Te amaré siempre una y otra vez…**_

Mis labios, que habían estado cantando sobre los suyos, descendieron una vez más hacia su rostro y se fundieron en un beso ardiente con los de Victor. Esta vez pude notar que no había más nada que temer y me dejé llevar. Él susurraba mi nombre mientras mis labios besaban su cuello de forma desordenada. Quería besar todo su cuerpo, quería que el sabor de su piel se quedara en los míos para toda la vida. Era más que obvio que sólo estaba dejándome llevar, no tenía ni idea si aquello era correcto, pero mis labios besaban y mis manos tomaron la erección de Victor haciéndola, crecer, haciendo que mí amado respondiera con un gruñido profundo que elevó mi pulso. Le gustaba, le gustaba cómo estaba tocándolo.

Guiado más por el instinto que por la práctica, mis labios descendieron por todo su pecho y siguiendo su ejemplo, me demoré en sus pezones succionándolos y mordiéndolos, haciendo que Victor se estremeciera debajo de mí. Mis labios siguieron su camino y al llegar hacia la fina capa de vello platinado que rodeaba su pene, empecé a sentirme nervioso. Jamás había hecho aquello, así que, sin dejar de acariciar aquel trozo de piel con mis dedos, me llevé la punta a los labios, besándola tímidamente, saboreándola con mi lengua que no encontró desagradable el sabor. Mis labios dejaron un reguero de besos en aquella área, y Victor empezó a acariciar mi cabello invitándome a abrirme más, urgiéndome a tomar más de su piel dentro de mi boca, y eso hice.

Mis labios subían y bajaban por su miembro erecto, mi saliva escurría hacia la tensa piel de sus testículos y yo lo contemplaba: sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas rojas y la forma en la que me pedía más era algo simplemente hermoso. Tuve que acariciarme llegados a ese punto, la forma en la que él gemía cada vez que mis labios resbalaban por su piel, cada vez que yo lo succionaba, era hermosamente enloquecedor. Él acariciaba mi cabello, lo estrujaba guiando a mi boca cada vez más profundo. Mi mano acariciaba mi erección y el sonido de la succión, junto con el sonido de los gemidos de Victor era simplemente encantador...

—Sabes lo que haces…— dijo él cuando dejé un suave beso en la punta de su erección—. Ven aquí mi Yuri, voy a devolverte un poco de lo que me has dado…

Victor me atrajo hacia él y me besó duro, sin reservas. Después, me apoyo sobre mis piernas y brazos en el suelo, y empezó a lamer mi entrada haciéndome ver estrellas. Su saliva fría resbalaba de mi entrada hacia mis testículos que se apretaron con fuerza cuando la lengua de Victor se internaba en aquel apretado agujero. Cerré los ojos pensando que tanto placer iba a enloquecerme. La lengua de Victor era hábil, me saboreaba como se saborea a un caramelo delicioso y sus dedos acariciaban mi erección de arriba a abajo, la piel de mi miembro estaba totalmente roja.

Victor seguía lamiéndome, adentro y afuera, internándose en mí de a poco. Después de aquellos besos que parecían ser una dulce tortura, Victor me acostó sobre la manta, y se hincó delante de mí, levantando mis piernas para tener mejor acceso a mi ano y a mi palpitante erección.

— Quiero mirarte— dijo él mientras sus labios se acercaban a mi pene haciéndome ver estrella—. Quiero ver cómo me deseas, quiero verlo… quiero amarte, Yuri… quiero que no seas capaz de olvidar cómo estoy tocándote, cómo voy a hacerte pedir más, como vas a correrte pronunciando mi nombre… sí mi amor, seré el primero, voy a ser el último…

— ¡Oh, Vitya!

La boca de Victor tomó mi pene y lo succionó sin decir más. Yo estaba retorciéndome de pasión, su boca chupaba mi piel, y él llevo uno de sus dedos a mi boca, pidiéndome que lo succionara. Eso hice sin dejar de mirarlo y él soltó un gemido por la forma sensual en la que estaba lubricando su dedo. Cuando dejé de lamer, él llevó aquel dedo a mi entrada y de mis labios escapó un grito de sorpresa, aquella sensación ardía un poco al principio, pero Victor seguía lamiendo mi pene con dedicación y su dedo se movía dentro de mí, lentamente, cuidadosamente, adentro y afuera hasta que me acostumbré a la presión y empecé a sentir que podía resistir un dedo más, necesitaba aquello, necesitaba aquella invasión… se sentía bien, tan bien…

Mis manos acariciaban los cabellos de Victor, y su boca me tomaba por completo, pronto al primer dedo se unieron dos más, y aunque dolía al principio, también era insuficiente. Estaba empezando a sentirme a punto de estallar. Aquello debía pasar de una vez, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber cómo sería tener a Victor dentro de mí. Estaba listo para eso, la presión de los tres dedos de Victor dentro de mí era deliciosa, pero sabía que había más, estaba listo, quería a Victor dentro de mí…

— Victor…—dije yo con la voz ronca de pasión—. No podré aguantar más, yo…

Sus ojos azules me miraron de forma traviesa. Sus labios me regalaron una última succión y su lengua lamió mi eje desde la piel de los testículos, hacia la punta siguiendo la marcada vena de mi pene. Él asintió, marcándome con el fuego de su mirada y sus labios volvieron a besar mi entrada, la lamian con determinación y yo sentía en mí una urgencia como nunca antes. No quería dejarme ir, mi columna vertebral estaba siendo cruzada por rayos de electricidad que estaban llevándome lentamente a la locura. Necesitaba a Victor, necesitaba que él siguiera tocándome así.

— No voy a presionarte, solo quiero que te relajes, déjate llevar— me dijo a modo de respuesta ante mi mirada interrogativa—. No Yuri, no haré todo esta noche, pero te prometo que te sentirás bien, ya te lo dije, no voy a lastimarte. Voy a ir lento mi amor, dime si quieres que pare, no hay prisa… puedo esperar por ti…

Yo asentí incapaz de decir nada, mi corazón latía demencialmente. Victor me pidió que me relajara, y así lo hice. Metió tres dedos en mi interior, dolía un poco, pero el dolor fue haciéndose menos cuando sus manos volvieron a tomar mi erección entre ellas. Él me acariciaba con suavidad, reviviendo mi pasión con cada caricia, abriéndose paso dentro de mi estrechez con cuidado, con amor.

Victor me miraba a los ojos, aquel inmenso mar azulado que se escondía en sus ojos me pareció infinito, me perdí en él mientras la presión en mi entrada se iba haciendo cada vez más cómoda. Él seguía penetrándome con sus dedos, y acariciándome de modo febril y la felicidad que vi en sus ojos al verme susurrando su nombre, era más de lo que yo podía soportar. De algún modo, yo sabía que Victor estaba dentro de mí, yo era suyo, suyo y él… él era mío, mío como jamás había sido de nadie más porque en sus ojos podía leer todo el amor del universo. Nuestros labios se juntaron una vez más y mi amado empezó a mover sus dedos con más rapidez.

Las embestidas me hicieron temblar, seguía doliendo, pero cuando los dedos de Victor tocaron el lugar indicado dentro de mí, el placer que sentí fue tan brutal y tan agudo que gemí con todas las fuerzas, grité de felicidad pura, grité con pasión porque el hombre que amaba estaba haciéndome suyo, moviéndose dentro de mí, Victor estaba regalándome placer.

Victor se acercó a mis labios y me besó sin cuidado, mordió mis labios sin precaución y yo respondí de la misma forma enredando mis manos en su cuello mientras seguía acariciándome y yo tomaba su propia palpitante erección entre mis dedos, llevándonos a los dos poco a poco a la locura.

—Te amo, Victor… — dije sobre sus labios, sus manos acariciaban mi erección y sus embestidas habían elevado la velocidad—. Te amo, soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo…

—Te amo, Yuri— me dijo él en medio de un gemido—. Te amo tanto, ¡Oh, mi amor!

Victor siguió besándome y cuando sentí que su semen se derramaba entre mis dedos gemí de nuevo y me dejé ir, llenando el abdomen de Victor con mi esencia. Los dos seguimos besándonos después de eso, él se abrazó a mí y los dos rodamos sobre las mantas. Los dos reíamos, y repetíamos te amos una y otra vez. Habíamos conocido el amor de la mano del otro, nos habíamos entregado sin reservas y yo sabía que aquella no sería la única vez…

—Victor— dije yo cuando sus labios se separaron un poco de los míos y él me atrajo hacia sus brazos, acunándome en ellos—. No creo que alguien haya sido más feliz en este mundo de lo que yo me siento en este momento…

—Creo que sí lo hay, mi Yuri— dijo él acariciando mi cabello oscuro bañado en sudor-. Yo, mi Yuri, yo soy tan feliz que ni siquiera sé por qué estaba triste antes…

—¿Te olvidaste de todo lo malo? — dije yo con timidez— ¿No fui un completo desastre?

—Mi Yuri es perfecto…—dijo él besando mi frente—. Eres perfecto, sexy, hermoso… te amo Yuri Katsuki…

—Me hace falta más practica…—dije yo haciéndolo reír, sonrojándome con mi sugerencia.

—La tendrás de sobra—dijo él besándome de forma juguetona—. Entonces ¿Jamás olvidaremos este momento?

—Jamás…

— ¿Me amarás por siempre?

—Por siempre…

—Por siempre…—repitió él mirándome a los ojos—. No sé por qué contigo, todas esas cosas cursis tienen tanto sentido…

—Porque me amas— le dije yo con una sonrisa—. Y yo te amo…

—Mil puntos para el señor Katsuki—dijo él—. Gracias mi Yuri…

Lo besé porque yo sabía que no había nada que agradecer. Ahí sólo existía el amor que los dos sentíamos, el amor del cual estábamos hechos los dos, el amor que habíamos creado con nuestros cuerpos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que él se quedó dormido entre mis brazos y yo sé que no podré dormir. Quiero verlo toda la noche, quiero seguir recordando lo que ha pasado, es cierto cuando digo que no olvidaremos este instante jamás. Los dos estamos destinados a vivir más allá del tiempo, a caminar de la mano y a amarnos como ya no se acostumbra a amar en este mundo. Yo soy suyo, él es mío, y creo que esa es la única certeza que necesito para saber que cuanto dije en mi canción es cierto: voy a amar a este hombre, hasta el fin de los tiempos y después de ellos una y otra vez.

* * *

 **Canción: Over and over again-Nathan Sykes**


	17. Chapter 17

**DIARIO DE PHICHIT CHULANONT**

 **Diciembre 24**

Un beso, eso fue lo que bastó. Un beso.

Todo mundo dice que el beso que cambia todo en la vida de una persona siempre es el primero, que ese beso es el que abre las puertas de un mundo nuevo, de un mundo que no puedes conocer solo.

Justo ahora, estoy tentado a escribir una disertación entera acerca de por qué esa afirmación falla, de por qué no es completamente cierta y por qué lo mejor sería decir que lo que importa no es el número de orden de un beso, sino lo que éste te hizo sentir.

Si alguien, si algún pintor hubiera podido capturar la escena, aquella escena que sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza después de unas horas de haber ocurrido, estoy seguro de que habría elegido como título de la obra: _"El beso. Pero no sólo el beso. El beso que me hizo sentir amor."_

Ok, quizá un título así de largo no sea practico para ningún pintor decente, pero es lo que yo hubiera elegido. Y es que me sigo preguntando, mientras miro a las estrellas y ellas me devuelven con su brillo el calor de las manos de Seung Gil Lee en mi rostro y la humedad de sus labios sobre los míos, si sería posible captar toda la emoción de ese momento… ¿De qué color podríamos pintar la duda en mis ojos y la determinación en los suyos? ¿Cuántos tonos de carmesí tendríamos que mezclar para poder colorear mis mejillas, y mis labios moviéndose al compás de los de Seung Gil?

¿Hay algún tono para el latido de un corazón? ¿Cómo poder pintar la música de dos corazones latiendo al compás, sabiendo que quién sabe por qué designio ahora están juntos? Y nuestros ojos, nuestros ojos centelleando a la luz de las estrellas, los dos solos en aquella colina… ¿Hay un color lo suficientemente brillante para eso? No lo sé. No lo creo.

Quizá algunas pinturas estén hechas para que sólo el silencio pueda mirarlas, para que queden inmortalizadas en un trozo de tiempo eterno, de esa eternidad que sólo son capaces de crear los humanos en contra de la fugacidad de su vida. Quizá mi cuadro sólo sea un recuerdo que atesoraré toda la vida y lo llamaré con el nombre que le he dado, sin importarme que nadie más sea capaz de entenderlo.

Sonrío, sonrío porque me gusta haber llegado a esta conclusión. Es liberador saber que nadie tiene que entenderlo, que sólo he de limitarme a vivirlo, a disfrutarlo. La verdad es que a veces soy un chico que hace demasiadas preguntas, siempre tratando de saber si merezco que pase algo o no. Seung Gil Lee me dijo que soy un cuestionador profesional y aunque yo me reí de aquel nombre, él tiene razón. A veces pierdo la cabeza tratando de entenderlo todo, de saber cómo llegué a determinado lugar. Pero los ojos oscuros de Seung Gil Lee me han hecho ver que a veces no hay razones, que a veces no hay motivos. Que en un viaje como este, un recorrido que no podría haber hecho de la mano de otra persona que no fuera este chico coreano intrépido y divertido, tiene que hacerse simplemente porque quiero hacerlo. No hay más motivo, no hay otra razón… yo quiero hacer este viaje.

Vuelvo a sonreír ¿cómo no hacerlo? La vida es tan corta, a veces, tan alarmantemente insignificante, un suspiro del universo nada más, que me pregunto ahora por qué no sonreí más antes. Porque supongo que vivir vale la pena cuando puedes sonreír de este modo idiota en el que lo hago, supongo que vivir vale la pena cuando tus labios entienden que antes de irte del mundo deben de sonreír todo lo que puedan.

¿Que si estoy feliz y por eso estoy desvariando en lugar de ir al grano con los hechos? Sí, debe ser por eso. Porque me siento feliz como desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía, porque siento que este mundo tiene algo para mí, a alguien para mí.

No niego que los besos de Yuri me hicieron sentir muchas cosas, pero lo que sentí en los labios de Seung Gil Lee es algo totalmente nuevo, tan nuevo y maravilloso que me dan ganas de reír a carcajadas. Quiero llamarle a Yuri y decirle que los dos somos un par de estúpidos porque seguramente él tampoco sintió amor sino hasta que besó a Victor Nikiforov y todo me parece ahora tan divertido, tan sin sentido… aunque quizá lo dos debíamos equivocarnos primero porque ¿De qué otro modo podríamos valorar lo que ahora nos rodea? ¿De qué modo podríamos haber diferenciado un beso de amor de un beso común si antes no hubiéramos pretendido que los dos podíamos sentir todo lo que jamás sentimos?

Hace semanas ya desde la primera vez que Seung Gil habló conmigo, desde aquella tarde en la que me dijo que teníamos una cita. Desde aquel día, los dos hemos pasado bastante tiempo juntos, riendo, charlando, conociéndonos el uno al otro y creo que también conociéndonos mejor a nosotros mismos. Es fácil reír con Seung Gil, la gente que dice que es un tonto de remate suele juzgarlo de ese modo porque el señor Lee no tiene ningún inconveniente en decir lo primero que cruza por su cabeza. Eso que al principio me gustó de él, aquella franqueza, aquel modo de ser que no pretendía ser quien no era, poco a poco me fue causando una ternura inaudita.

De hecho, Seung Gil Lee me causa demasiadas cosas, tantas y tan nuevas que mi corazón parece incapaz de contenerlas todas. Hoy, por ejemplo, él me había propuesto salir a una cita especial. Yo me reí de aquel modo de llamarle a una cita porque para mí —y no estoy mintiendo— todas las citas que habíamos tenido habían sido especiales, vamos, él me hacía reír, me hacía olvidarme del mundo con cada palabra, con cada trozo de Corea del Sur que él dibujaba para mí en el aire, usando los colores de sus recuerdos, usando mis propios conocimientos de aquel país hasta que me parecía que estaba contemplando las calles antiguas y llenas de historia de aquel país con mis propios ojos.

Si hablo ahora tanto de pintura, es porque a Seung Gil le encanta pintar. Él ha venido a Rusia porque una de las escuelas de artes plásticas más importantes del país le ha ofrecido una beca. Aquella noticia, algo que él dijo de pasada, como si no importara tanto pero que llenaba sus ojos negros de orgullo y felicidad, me hizo sentir alegre. Porque él no tendría que irse… ¿Entienden? Me sentí feliz porque no tendría que decirle adiós a ese chico que me había llevado de la mano recorriendo los senderos bien dibujados del pequeño bosque que está a las afueras de San Petersburgo.

Él me había dicho ya que quería pintarme alguna vez y yo me había reído con las mejillas color escarlata porque ¿quién querría pintarme? Seung Gil Lee puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo con su mejor tono enojado— lo que me pareció adorable, porque él parece incapaz de enojarse con alguien por más de dos segundos— que era un cabezota por pensar que su afirmación no era cierta, es decir, por negarme a aceptar que yo era tan hermoso como el atardecer que los dos contemplamos la primera vez que hablamos.

— ¿Vamos a llegar pronto? — le dije yo, comenzando a cansarme y viendo que el terreno plano que habíamos estado recorriendo poco a poco iba tomando una empinada subida.

—No comas ansias— dijo él sonriendo alegremente—. Llegaremos a tiempo, necesito pintarte bajo la luz de la tarde, lograr que te confundas con el atardecer; una belleza fundiéndose con otra, ¿entiendes?

—No…—dije yo y él rio con más ganas, pero el mundo en el que Seung Gil, el pintor, parecía sumergirse cuando tomaba el pincel y las acuarelas, parecía ser algo a lo que sólo él tenía acceso y parecía ser también la única cosa que él se tomaba con seriedad.

—Lo entenderás cuando lo mires, Phichit— dijo él apretando más su mano entre la mía, haciendo que mi corazón latiera un poco más rápido—. Es que… quiero que mires algo…

— ¿Qué cosa? — dije yo, empezando a perder el aliento por el esfuerzo que requería subir aquella pendiente y también porque desde aquella altura, la vista de la ciudad era simplemente hermosa.

—Quiero que sepas qué sentí cuando te vi por primera vez…

Me quedé callado mientras contemplaba la sonrisa luminosa de aquellos labios. Que él recordara aquellos detalles, todo lo que él había sentido al mirarme por primera vez me hacía preguntarme, como siempre, por qué aquel chico tan perfecto pensaba que yo podía hacerlo feliz. Me guardé mis preguntas porque sé que a él no le gustan y simplemente asentí, seguro de que él podría mostrarme cualquier cosa con la ayuda de sus pinceles.

Finalmente, los dos llegamos a la cima de la pequeña colina que habíamos subido y sin soltarnos de la mano, contemplamos maravillados aquel espectáculo: la ciudad parecía tan pequeña y lejana, pero a la vez tan viva con sus edificios antiguos, sus ríos y sus puentes; los pinos oscuros brillaban llenos de escarcha y eran mecidos por uno de los vientos gélidos de la temporada y allá, en el horizonte, el sol se preparaba para irse perdiendo en el poniente hasta dejar solamente un aura de color en el cielo antes de que a éste lo invadiera la oscuridad y la luz de las estrellas.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Seung Gil me pidió que me sentara sobre la superficie fría y dura del suelo de la colina y él comenzó a sacar de su pequeña bolsa de piel café un cuaderno de dibujo y varios trozos de pintura pastel. En mi cara se dibujaba el desconcierto, hasta ese momento la constancia de que de verdad él iba a pintarme no me había parecido tan real.

—Deja de poner esa cara— dijo Seung Gil sentándose frente a mí—. Quiero dibujarte lo más precisamente que pueda.

—Perdona— dije yo con las mejillas encendidas—. Es que… no soy un buen modelo.

—Claro que lo eres—dijo él comenzando a hacer trazos en su cuaderno—. Solamente tienes que relajarte, eres hermoso ¿recuerdas?

—Seung Gil…— dije yo sintiendo calor en el rostro—. Deja de decir eso.

— ¿Por qué voy a dejar de decir la verdad? —dijo él con calma—. Eres el chico más hermoso que haya visto jamás. Además, ese sonrojo en tus mejillas… dios, Phichit ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué? — dije yo contemplando cómo él podía concentrarse de ese modo, hablaba conmigo, pero sus manos dibujando parecían tener vida propia.

—Hacerme pensar que mientras te mire a ti, todo lo demás no importa— dijo él con la misma naturalidad de siempre—. Creo que estoy un poco enamorado de ti…

Mi corazón bombeó sangre sin ton ni son por todo mi cuerpo. Ahí estaba, la primera declaración de amor que recibía en la vida, la más sincera de todas. Sabía que las palabras de Seung Gil eran ciertas porque sus ojos brillaron al decirlo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Él sonrió después de decirme aquello, estoy seguro de que él pensaba que yo no le contestaría y estaba tentado a hacerlo pero mi corazón puso las palabras en mi boca antes que mi cerebro me impulsara a cuestionarlo todo.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo— le dije con calma, deteniendo por un rato el ir y venir de sus manos sobre el papel—. Me pregunto por qué cuando estoy contigo todo parece estar en el lugar que debe, por qué mi corazón late cada vez que sé que voy a verte… Seung Gil… quizá… quizá esté un poco enamorado de ti también.

Había pensado que uno de los espectáculos más bellos que este mundo podía ofrecer era el atardecer que nos rodeaba a los dos, pero en aquel momento, supe que la sonrisa brillante de Seung Gil Lee podría batir a cualquier cielo pintado de colores. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos, parecía que contemplaban mi alma, se adentraban en ella y me hacían pensar que mientras aquellos ojos pudieran sostenerme, yo podría lograr cualquier cosa. Seung Gil volvió a sonreírme y con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillando, siguió dibujándome mientras a sus labios acudía una melodía suave, una canción que yo conocía bien y que parecía ser una de sus canciones favoritas en todo el mundo.

Mis labios también sonrieron al contemplarlo de aquel modo y de pronto me sentí feliz, afortunado, estaba en el lugar que me correspondía, frente a un chico que estaba enamorado de mí, un chico del que yo mismo estaba empezando a enamorarme. Y entonces la canción me pareció preciosa y perfecta para aquel momento y me dije, que cuando pudiera ver el dibujo de Seung Gil Lee, descubriría aquellas palabras en algún rincón del dibujo.

 _ **No tener arrepentimientos es todo lo que él quiere.**_

 _ **Nos estamos volviendo mayores, cariño y he estado pensando en ello últimamente.**_

 _ **¿No te vuelve loco lo rápido que la noche cambia?**_

 _ **Todo aquello con lo que has soñado, desaparece cuando despiertas.**_

 _ **Pero no tengas miedo, incluso si la noche cambia, no habrá nada que pueda cambiarnos a ti y a mí.**_

La voz de Seung Gil sonaba en mi interior, la promesa de la canción sonando dentro de mí. Aquella idea, la idea de que el tiempo pasaba siempre demasiado rápido me había asustado antes. Pero ahí, en ese lugar, mirándolo dibujarme parecía ser que él podía detener el mundo, que él podía parar el tiempo sólo para mí. Era hermosa la forma en la que sus palabras vueltas canción y sus manos convirtiéndome en arte, me hacían pensar en que efectivamente, todo en el mundo podía cambiar menos él y yo, menos lo que los dos estábamos destinados a sentir. En ese momento supe que no podía dejarlo ir, que quizá era tiempo de dar un paso más, un paso que nos acercara para no volver a alejarnos, al menos no por un largo trecho. Así que sin importarme nada, sin pensar en consecuencias ni preguntas imposibles, me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos entre las mías, su cuaderno cayendo al suelo sin sufrir daño alguno.

Sus ojos oscuros se perdieron en el negro de los míos, él sonreía, Seung Gil no tenía miedo y de pronto comprendí que yo tampoco debía tenerlo. Aquello estaba bien, estaba bien ser joven e intrépido y sentir amor. Estaba bien lanzarme a la aventura sin soltar aquellas manos, estaba bien si quería enamorarme de Seung Gil Lee y era aún mejor que Seung Gil Lee quisiera enamorarse de mí. Así que le sonreí sabiendo que algo hermoso estaba a punto de comenzar entre los dos si yo seguía siendo valiente.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos y yo dejé que nuestras respiraciones contenidas se perdiesen en el silencio mientras él me atraía hacia sus brazos y yo caía en ellos convocado por una fuerza más grande que la gravedad. Sus ojos oscuros empezaban a tener el tono profundo y luminoso del cielo cuajado de estrellas que se dejaba ver en el horizonte. Nuestros corazones latían alegres despreocupados, felices de estar juntos. Miré sus labios sólo por un segundo, después de los cuales, me encontré besándolos con suavidad, conociéndolos y entregándome a ellos como quien se entrega a vivir por fin un destino que se ha intentado evitar.

Él susurró mi nombre antes de dejarse atrapar por mi beso, me apretó entre sus brazos fuertes y sus dedos acariciaron mi espalda. Yo me aferré a su cuello, dejé que mi boca se abriera para él, quería que entre los dos no hubiera reservas. Me estaba volviendo loco, quería volverme loco porque sabía que Seung Gil me acompañaría en esa locura, yo estaba seguro de que él se quedaría conmigo y que yo me quedaría con él.

Nos besamos un largo rato, perdimos el aire, el aliento y también todas las dudas que todavía quedaban dentro de nosotros. Él acarició mis mejillas cuando nuestros labios se separaron y yo enredé mis dedos en su cabello oscuro, algo que siempre había querido hacer. Me regalé de sus ojos, él sonreía y yo besaba aquella sonrisa porque sabía que era mía, que detrás de ella no existía otra persona, ningún recuerdo que me la pudiera arrebatar.

—Así que…— dije yo tranquilamente—, esto es estar enamorado "sólo un poco".

—Imagínate cuando te ame de verdad— dijo él haciéndome reír— ¡Alguien tendrá que llamar a los bomberos!

—Será divertido…—dije yo sin dejar de tocarlo y recordando de pronto el dibujo que él estaba haciendo— ¡Oh no, Seung Gil! ¡Tu dibujo!

—No importa…—dijo él besándome con suavidad—. Creo que ahora ya sabes exactamente lo que sentí al verte por primera vez.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y él se acostó en el suelo, atrayéndome a sus brazos una vez más. Me acosté al lado suyo, mirando sus ojos y volviendo a besarlo simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Y es que después de todo lo que ha pasado, claro que sé lo que él sintió al verme por primera vez, creo que eso se parece a lo que sentí yo al besarlo, lo que sentí en mi pecho después de la primera cita, lo que jamás pude sentir al lado de Yuri: Seung Gil Lee me hacer creer en la posibilidad de amar y ser amado de verdad…

* * *

 **CANCIÓN: Night changes- One Direction**


	18. Chapter 18

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Diciembre 26**

Ella me miraba de un modo especial mientras Yuri y yo comíamos caramelos de navidad y abríamos los múltiples regalos que había debajo del árbol de la casa de mi madre, lugar donde los dos estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños de una forma bastante sencilla, en medio de risas y la promesa de una comida casera después del mediodía. Claro, esa no era la forma habitual en la que hasta este día había celebrado, pero justo ahora creo que no hay mejor modo de festejar mi vida que la risa de Yuri al abrir mis regalos y los suyos también porque mi madre se aseguró de que hubiera algo para él también debajo del enorme árbol que año con año, ella prepara en medio de la sala de su casa.

(Nota mental: otorgarle a Aleshka Nikiforova el premio a la madre del año).

En esos momentos, mientras Yuri y yo nos divertíamos como un par de niños despreocupados, mi madre nos contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida que no había visto en sus labios en mucho tiempo y sus ojos azules, tan azules como los míos, estaban llenos de luz como también lo habían estado en el momento en el que le presenté a Yuri como mi novio.

Aleshka Nikiforova estaba radiante cuando abrió la puerta y vio que mi mano sostenía la de Yuri. La verdad es que mi madre siempre había sido así de cálida y amorosa conmigo, aunque es cierto también que mi padre le impedía estar mucho tiempo conmigo. Cuando los dos se divorciaron, lo cierto es que no la extrañé porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella, papá siempre pensó que para hacerse fuerte, un Nikiforov necesitaba alejarse de todo cuidado y cariño maternal que pudieran poner en riesgo la idea estúpida de hombría que mi padre ha tenido siempre.

La verdad es que el divorcio que separó a mamá de mi padre, nos unió a los dos de un modo extraño, quizá porque cuando iba a su casa ella no tenía reparo alguno en darme ese amor a manos llenas que no pudo prodigarme cuando mi padre se lo prohibía. Creo que mamá siempre supo que yo sería capaz de amar a alguien del modo en el que amo a Yuri ahora, jamás me lo dijo, pero la mirada de sus ojos no hacía más que confirmar mi sospecha.

Creo que ella siempre supo que yo no soy como mi padre aunque por mucho tiempo intenté serlo, intenté ser el adefesio sin corazón que él quería que fuera. Lo cierto es que ahora que puedo verlo desde otro punto de vista, mi padre siempre ha sido el más cobarde de los dos: él es incapaz de sentir nada y no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea dominar y destruir. Y aunque esta constancia sea una nula ventaja a la hora de enfrentarlo en los tribunales, me siento fuerte al no ser como él.

Y ahora mismo me siento estúpido por todas las veces que dije: " _soy idéntico a mi padre, él me hizo ser lo que soy"_. Sí, quizá él haya influido en mí en muchas cosas de las que hice pero en última instancia, creo que siempre tenemos la capacidad de elegir y yo he elegido ser otra cosa, he decidido ser valiente y ser simple y maravillosamente yo mismo.

No niego que al principio me sentía idiota, ya sabes, pensando cosas cursis como decirle a Yuri que lo amo y que estoy enamorado de sus ojos y del modo en el que me mira; que jamás había pensado que sería posible amarlo del modo en el que lo hago ahora, que cada uno de los días que he pasado al lado suyo, los dos perdidos en nuestro pequeño universo, vale más que la compilación de todos los días solitarios de mi pasado.

Soy suyo, esa es la verdad y él es mío. Lo amo más allá de mí. Yuri me ha entregado su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma y espero estar dándole lo mismo de mí.

Fue Yuri quien insistió en conocer a mi madre y por eso decidí traerlo conmigo sin que me importara demasiado el hecho de estarlo presentando ante la única mujer que he amado en mi vida. La verdad es que no sabía cómo reaccionaría mamá ante la idea de un novio fijo porque vamos, mi madre ha tenido que lidiar con el hecho de que antes de Yuri yo había sido un fiel parroquiano de los clubes nocturnos de la ciudad, debido al hecho de que nadie le niega la entrada a un Nikiforov a ningún lugar sin importar la edad de éste. En realidad yo llegué a creer que Aleshka acabaría pensando que yo estaba intentando burlarme de ella.

Pero mi madre jamás deja de sorprenderme y Yuri tampoco. A los pocos minutos de estar hablando los dos, mi madre y mi novio estaban comportándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida, bromeaban acerca de mí y me hacían sentir… en familia. Aquel sentimiento era extraño, por mucho tiempo toda la familia que yo tenía se reducía a mi abuelo, era él quien me hacía sentir aquella calidez que Yuri y mamá trajeron de nuevo a mi vida. Yo sonreía como un idiota porque mi madre ya amaba a Yuri, podía leerlo en sus ojos — aunque ¿qué otra cosa puede hacerse con Yuri? No te queda más remedio que amarlo a los dos segundos de conocerlo— y Yuri estaba totalmente prendado de mi madre.

Los dos hablaban de arte, en especial de música. Mi madre había sido profesora de piano en una academia privada de San Petersburgo, así que supongo que Yuri y ella hablan prácticamente el mismo idioma puesto que mi novio debe estar acostumbrado a la belleza de las piezas musicales clásicas al ser un bailarín de ballet. De verdad era delicioso contemplarlos, ahí, junto a mí. Porque a mi lado estaban dos de las personas a las que yo amo con todo el corazón y junto a ellos, no tenía miedo.

Y es que, a pesar de los días llenos de felicidad, a pesar de las noches llenas de amor y pasión que Yuri y yo hemos compartido, hay algo que no le he dicho, hay algo que evito pensar. Yuri no sabe que mis días en San Petersburgo están contados, él no sabe que antes de que termine el año escolar tendré que mudarme a Moscú definitivamente, él no sabe que me comprometí a estar ahí para no perder el control de las que ahora, son mis empresas.

Mi madre es la encargada de manejar todo ahora y de mantenerme al tanto de los negocios, porque la nombré como mi guardiana legal con ayuda de los abogados de mi abuelo pero la presión que los partidarios de mi padre ejercen es tanta, que no podré dejarla sola más tiempo. Por muchos años, las empresas de la familia Nikiforov han sido manejadas por hombres solamente y debido a eso la gran mayoría de los socios no ven con buenos ojos el hecho de que una mujer les diga que hacer por más que se les repita que es ella quien me representa. Eso es una completa estupidez, claro, pero el problema con las compañías viejas como la de mi familia, es que no puedes cambiar todo de la noche a la mañana.

Es por ello que mi situación actual no deja de ser preocupante aunque mamá dice que no debo sentirme así. Y es que de verdad confío en ella porque Aleshka es capaz de comportarse de forma fría y serena, así como uno debe ser si se quiere triunfar en el mundo de los negocios, pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejarla sola más tiempo. Y es que aunque no era hija suya por la sangre que corría en sus venas, mi abuelo cuidó de ella toda la vida y sería una falta de respeto a su memoria no estar en el lugar que me corresponde, luchando al lado de mi madre por mantener el legado del hombre que tanto nos amó a los dos.

Pero tampoco quiero irme antes de tiempo, no quiero dejar a Yuri, no quiero separarme de él porque es cierto cuando digo que un día sin estar a su lado es insoportable. Será muy difícil dejar mi vida de ahora atrás, extrañaré al equipo de soccer, extrañaré todo en la Academia Feltsman pero sobre todo, sé que debo declinar también la invitación de la Selección Nacional juvenil y tener que decirle adiós a tantas cosas es simplemente abrumador.

Ni siquiera sé que haré, no quiero pensar en la despedida, no quiero pensar en pedirle a Yuri que espere por mí hasta que yo logre resolverlo todo porque no es justo, no será justo. Quizá hubiera sido mejor idea dejarlo al lado de Phichit pero la sola idea de que alguien más lo bese y lo toque me vuelve loco. No, él no puede estar al lado de nadie más, él debe quedarse conmigo.

¿Estoy siendo un jodido egoísta? Sí, lo soy, pero no quiero que esto se termine, no quiero que mi felicidad se termine. Paso todos los ratos libres que tengo pensando en cómo resolver este problema imposible y aún no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo lo haré. Sólo sé que tendré que irme pronto de su lado y que mi corazón no podrá con ello. Sólo sé que entre más retrase el momento de la despedida, Yuri y yo sufriremos más, lo haré sufrir… maldita sea, voy a hacerlo sufrir.

Mi corazón se rompe un poco al pensar en ello, pero no es mi corazón lo que importa, sino Yuri. Él me ama de un modo tan confiado, estoy seguro de que daría su vida por mí de ser necesario, del mismo modo en el que yo daría la mía por él. Y sin embargo, soy yo quien le hará daño, siempre lo he sabido, soy yo el que va a lastimarlo. Él siempre dice que confía en mí y yo sé que voy a defraudar esa confianza pero esta vez no es porque yo quiera, es que mi vida exige que sea de ese modo.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi madre y yo hablamos acerca de la situación hace un rato. La encontré en el piano de la sala, la casa estaba en silencio y Yuri dormía ajeno a todo en mi habitación. De hecho, mamá estaba tocando una de las canciones que Yuri le había platicado, sería nuestra canción de bodas. Mamá había insistido en escuchar las canciones de las que mi novio hablaba con tanta emoción en su voz y Yuri se mostró feliz de enseñarle la canción que cantó para mí aquella noche, la noche en la que los dos nos entregamos el uno al otro en medio de todas las rosas del invernadero de la Academia Feltsman.

La verdad es que no pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar el piano de mi madre volviendo a recrear aquella canción porque el recuerdo de la piel de Yuri bajo mis dedos, la cadencia de sus besos y la sensación de placer absoluto que tuve al acariciarlo y sentirme tan cerca de él, es algo a lo que no logro acostumbrarme aún.

Por eso, mientras Yuri hablaba acerca de nuestra boda y mi madre sonreía encantada al ver mi cara totalmente escarlata, yo recordaba aquella primera noche, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros besos, la forma en la que él me pidió que me entregara a él. Diablos… tuve que controlarme para no aparecer con una erección delante de los ojos de mi madre, quien, al escuchar la letra de mi canción de bodas, sonrió con dulzura y me miró con un brillo suave y conmovido en su mirada.

Aleshka Nikiforova se dejó llevar por la música y cuando Yuri terminó de cantar con la misma voz tímida con la que había cantado para mí, mamá lo abrazó y le agradeció algo que yo no fui capaz de escuchar. Yuri le devolvió el abrazo a mi madre y él me guiñó un ojo como diciéndome: _"lo ves, Victor, he logrado hacer que mi suegra me ame, tendrás que casarte conmigo después de todo"_.

Yo me reí en silencio y le devolví el guiño, tentado a gritarle que me hubiera casado con él aunque mi madre se hubiera opuesto, pero sé que no debo preocuparme por eso.

Cuando bajé a la sala, mi madre tocaba la ahora conocida canción de bodas con los ojos cerrados, llenando a mi corazón de amor y fuego, transportándome de nuevo a aquella noche y a las miles de sensaciones que Yuri me hizo sentir. Me senté al lado de ella, y mamá no interrumpió la canción. Uní mi voz a su música simplemente porque amaba esa canción y Yuri me la había cantado ya tantas veces, que ya la había aprendido. Aquella era nuestra canción, lo sería siempre y de verdad era afortunado al poder decir aquello.

—Yuri tiene un gusto exquisito para la música—dijo mi madre cuando llegamos al final de la canción, ella sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio que se había escapado de su peinado mientras tocaba el piano—. Y tú, hijo mío, eres un hombre afortunado.

Aleshka me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa sabiendo que ella no estaba diciendo más que la verdad. Claro que lo era, sólo un golpe divino de suerte podía haber hecho que un ángel como Yuri pudiera amarme de aquel modo.

—Así que te gustó mi novio— dije yo, y ella rio con esa risa musical que siempre me había hecho pensar que mi padre se había enamorado de ella al escucharla reír.

—Es un chico adorable— dijo ella con cariño—. Te ama con todo su ser, Vitya, y tan solo por ese hecho yo debo amarlo toda la vida, y eso es lo que haré…

—Y yo…—dije con una sonrisa tranquila—. Mamá… ¿de verdad puedo amarlo toda la vida?

—Sé lo que estás temiendo, Vitya— dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, haciendo que me diera cuenta de que los dos nos parecíamos demasiado—. No debes temer, no cuando tú y Yuri han llegado a amarse de este modo. Mira, un amor como el suyo sucede una vez cada mil años en el universo y no estoy bromeando. Para un amor así, dudo que haya final, dudo que una vida sea apenas suficiente. Sé que temes decirle adiós antes de tiempo, pero yo te prometo que no tendrás que despedirte de él todavía. Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por lograr que tu vida continúe de forma normal, no quiero que tu padre te robe también esta felicidad que has encontrado…

—Yo tampoco quiero perderla— dije yo, sintiendo dolor al pronunciar mis palabras—. Pero mamá, tú sabes que debo volver a Moscú de un modo u otro, los socios están presionándote demasiado

— ¿Y? Los socios no son más que un montón hombres seniles para los que la idea de un cambio es inconcebible— dijo ella con calma—. Además, Vitya, aunque tu viaje deba adelantarse, solo tienes que ir a Moscú, no estás yéndote a otro universo. Te sorprendería saber que esa ciudad está a la distancia de un suspiro de San Petersburgo, un poco menos si usas alguno de los jets privados que tu abuelo te heredó…

—Mamá…—dije yo un poco molesto, sintiendo que ella se burlaba de mí.

—Victor Nikiforov— dijo ella con calma—. No vas a decirle adiós a ese chico, te lo prohíbo, vas a quedarte con él pase lo que pase ¿Has entendido?

—De verdad me gustaría obedecerte en eso— dije yo suspirando profundamente—. Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que no le diga adiós si debo irme y empezar con mi educación en administración a marchas forzadas? Y no solo a él mamá, también tengo que decirle adiós al único sueño que tenía para mí…

Mi madre me sonrió con paciencia y sin agregar nada más, ella se levantó del banquito del piano dirigiéndose hacia un retrato mío de cuando era un bebé. Sin dejar de sonreír, mi madre quitó el cuadro de la pared dejándome ver que detrás de él se escondía una caja fuerte. Mamá tecleó una contraseña y cuando la caja se abrió, sacó de ella un paquete con forma circular que parecía hecho de terciopelo violeta.

Aleshka se acercó a mí nuevamente y depositó el paquete en mis manos mientras yo la miraba de forma interrogativa.

—Victor, yo te juro que no tendrás que renunciar a nada mientras yo esté viva pero, si llego a fallarte quiero que le entregues esto a Yuri…— dijo mi madre con seriedad y por la intensidad que había en sus ojos, supe que mamá no estaba bromeando y que estaba hablándome desde su corazón.

— ¿Qué es? — dije yo realmente intrigado.

—Es un par de anillos dorados, cada uno de ellos tiene una joya estrella dibujada en la parte de atrás—dijo mi madre con la mirada llena de recuerdos—. Verás, cuando yo era niña, mi padre me leí historias de princesas elfas, tu abuelo era un aficionado a las historias de fantasía. Una vez, me contó acerca de dos amantes que tenían que separarse porque en el mundo había estallado la guerra, ella era una doncella elfa y él un guerrero humano. Antes de decirse adiós, ella le entregó una joya como ésta a él creando un vínculo entre los dos para siempre: mientras el corazón del otro siguiera latiendo, la esperanza de encontrarse de nuevo no moriría y por ello los dos estarían juntos siempre ¿entiendes? Mi padre mandó a fabricar una joya como esta porque yo me enamoré de esa historia, tu abuelo me dijo que yo también encontraría a alguien con quien compartir un amor como el del libro, pero no fue así. En cambio, hijo mío, creo que tú tienes entre tus manos esa clase de amor…

— ¿Me pides que le diga adiós a Yuri pero que le prometa que algún día volveremos a estar juntos? — dije yo sin lograr captar de verdad el mensaje que mi madre trataba de trasmitirme.

—No, Victor…— dijo ella con paciencia—. Te pido que al darle esto dejes de creer que estás despidiéndote de él. Necesito que sientas ese vínculo que hay entre los dos dentro de ti, sólo de ese modo podrás entender por qué no le dirás adiós.

— No entiendo…

—Claro que no, cabeza hueca—dijo ella haciéndome reír—. Deja de pensar como un hombre de negocios y empieza a pensar como el hombre profundamente amado que eres. Siente, Victor, si no dejas de sentir todo el amor que hay entre tú Yuri entonces nada será capaz de separarlos…

Mamá se levantó de nuevo sin dejar de sonreírme, beso mi frente y acarició mi cabello plateado antes de retirarse a su habitación, dejándome solo en medio de la sala, rodeado de silencio, preguntándome si de vedad podía aferrarme a aquella esperanza, la esperanza de no tener que decir adiós, la esperanza de poder seguir al lado de Yuri para toda la vida.

La verdad es que nunca me he considerado un optimista idiota, pero empecé a sentir que quedarme al lado de Yuri sería posible cuando el sonido de unos pasos lentos se escuchó en la habitación. Yuri llegó a mi lado minutos después, me encontró mirando el resplandor de las luces del árbol de navidad que se reflejaban en la ventana cubierta de escarcha. Sin romper el silencio con palabras innecesarias, Yuri me rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, haciéndome cosquillas en la mejilla con su cabello oscuro y desordenado.

Dejamos que el silencio nos rodeara por un largo rato y mientras su cercanía me cubría, de pronto fui capaz de sentir ese lazo del que hablaba mi madre, estaba ahí, tan tangible en mi corazón que latía al compás del de Yuri, que me pareció una ofensa no haberlo notado antes y entonces lo supe: ¿Cómo puedes separar lo que desde hace mil años ha estado unido? ¿Cómo separar un amor como el nuestro? No era posible, de verdad no podría serlo. Cuando a mi alma asomó esa verdad, sonreí y tomé a Yuri en mis brazos, sentándolo encima de mí, admirando sus hermosos ojos color chocolate fijamente. Mi Yuri estaba adormilado, de verdad mi amado tenía que dormir un poco más aunque esas ojeras, fruto de la noche eterna que habíamos estado experimentando el día anterior, le sentaban bastante bien.

—No debiste despertarte— le dije besando sus labios suavemente—. Estaba a punto de ir a la cama contigo.

— ¿A dormir? — dijo él con voz alegre aunque cansada, sus mejillas enrojeciendo porque a pesar de todo, él sigue teniendo un extraño pudor al hablar de las cosas que hacemos ahora.

—A dormir, claro que sí— dije yo riendo divertido, profundizando aún más el sonrojo de su cara— ¿Qué más puede hacer alguien como yo con su delicioso y perfecto novio?

—Muchas cosas…—dijo él escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho—. De hecho, estaba soñando demasiado vívidamente con algunas de ellas…

— ¿Quieres que haga tu sueño realidad? — dije yo, comenzando a besar su cuello, mis labios descendiendo por el lugar donde palpitaba su vena yugular—. No tienes que hacer más que pedirlo, mi Yuri.

Yuri tembló entre mis brazos y dejó que mis manos lo acariciaran y que mis labios siguieran besándolo. La verdad me seguía pareciendo maravillosa aquella cercanía, poder besarlo cada vez que yo quisiera, mirarlo entregándose a mí sin reservas, escuchar cómo mi nombre salía de entre sus labios entreabiertos.

—Vitya…—dijo él tratando de contener un suspiro ansioso—. Victor… aquí no, yo… tu mamá…

—Aleshka tiene un sueño muy pesado…

—No es cierto…—dijo él entrelazando sus dedos a los míos, intentando frenar el avance de mis manos sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a sentirme enfebrecido, lo deseaba, siempre estaba deseándolo de aquel modo.

—Claro que sí…—dije yo acariciando su entrepierna, haciendo que Yuri cerrara los ojos y apretara sus labios contra los míos—. No se va a enterar de nada…

Yuri intentó agregar algo más pero yo atrapé su boca en un beso húmedo y descontrolado, ardiente, ese tipo de beso que siempre estaba amenazando con llevarnos a cometer locuras, ese beso que podía encender un bosque entero, los besos que por ejemplo, habían empezado todo en el invernadero.

—No…— dijo Yuri con firmeza, separándose de mis labios y tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos—. Tu mamá es una mujer maravillosa, no quiero decepcionarla. Esta es su casa y no me siento capaz de hacer algo así… además…

—Además…—dije yo, tratando de controlar el ritmo de mi respiración, tratando de ordenarle a mi cerebro que se olvidara de todas esas cosas divertidas que estaba pensando en realizar todavía con Yuri.

—Además de verdad quiero dormir contigo —dijo él haciéndome sonreír, convirtiendo las llamas que antes habíamos convocado en la suave caricia de la luz del sol— ¿Puedo contarte algo divertido?

— Lo que tú quieras— dije yo, mis ojos azules brillando con el amor más puro que nunca antes hubiera sentido.

—Te escuché ayer…—dijo Yuri haciendo que yo fuera quien se sonrojara ahora—. Creíste que estaba dormido y besabas mi cabello, acariciabas mi espalda y me llamabas tu amor, creo que me dormí escuchándote decir que me amabas y Victor, me sentí tan feliz, tan feliz de ser yo el chico al que tú amas.

—Pensé que no dudabas de mi amor, pensé que lo sabías ya de sobra, que tú eres mi amor…— dije yo con seguridad— ¿Por qué eso es tan especial?

—Porque soy un romántico sin esperanza— dijo él haciéndome reír—. Y me gustaría escucharte diciendo que me amas toda la vida, de hecho, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es que los dos vayamos a la cama y que me cantes nuestra canción, tú la cantas mil veces mejor que yo.

—No es cierto…— dije yo, mi alma ahogándose de ternura por las palabras de Yuri— ¿Me escuchaste cantándola con mi madre?

— Por eso me desperté…— dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa—. No quería perderme ese concierto… por cierto ¿qué te dijo ella? Parecía que estaban teniendo una conversación seria, ¿ya sabe cómo podremos vencer a tu padre?

—No…—dije yo, sintiendo que las palabras de Yuri me devolvían de pronto a la realidad—. De hecho, sólo hablamos de ti.

—De mí…— dijo Yuri mientras reía de modo tímido, sin sospechar la naturaleza de la conversación que había tenido antes con mi madre— ¿Sabes que Mari ya no me contesta el teléfono? Está harta de escucharme hablando de lo maravilloso que eres y de cuánto te amo y de todas esas cosas que tengo que contarle a todo mundo porque soy ridículamente feliz…

Besé a Yuri nuevamente, aquel chico me causaba un amor inaudito con cada pequeña cosa que hacía o decía. Siempre que hablaba de mí, de todo lo que sentía por mí, me hacía sentir el ser humano más feliz de todos los universos existentes. Después de besarlo, lo abracé con ganas de no soltarlo nunca y él hizo lo mismo conmigo, volviéndome a recordar que quizá el regalo de mi madre que estaba ahora sobre el piano, no era necesario porque de pronto entendí que el verdadero lazo que existe entre dos personas que se aman está en su corazón.

—A dormir, mi Yuri…— dije yo y él asintió sin poder reprimir un bostezo—. Por cierto, no debes fingir dormir para escucharme diciéndolo: te amo, Yuri Katsuki.

—No más de lo que yo te amo, Victor Nikiforov— dijo él y mi corazón se sintió invencible—. Ven conmigo, de verdad estoy cansado…

Asentí a las palabras de Yuri, tomé su mano y también tomé el regalo de mi madre. Él miró el paquete sin preguntarme nada, quizá pensaba que se trataba de un asunto privado entre mamá y yo. Los dos subimos a mi habitación sin soltarnos, nos acostamos el uno al lado del otro y cuando Yuri cerró los ojos, yo empecé a tararearle mil veces nuestra canción, y cuando él se durmió, cuando me quedé mirándolo dormir tranquilo y seguro entre mis brazos, me di cuenta de que tenía que escribir mis descubrimientos porque de verdad no quiero olvidar que por fin he sentido la fuerza del lazo que hay entre los dos. Y es que tal vez, sólo tal vez, después de todo encontraré la manera de no separarme de él, de seguir sosteniéndolo así, muy cerca de mi corazón para poder seguir manteniéndolo seguro y feliz entre mis brazos…


	19. Chapter 19

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Enero 13**

Siento que mi mente es un enjambre furioso de abejas justo ahora.

Mis manos están temblando. Tengo miedo, me siento también terriblemente confundido, furioso, con ganas de llamar a alguien pero sin saber qué hacer realmente. Acabo de recibir la que sin duda alguna ha sido la llamada más amenazadora de mi vida, una llamada que jamás hubiera esperado recibir.

La voz del padre de Victor aún sigue sonando en mis oídos. Su voz era suave, fría, más parecida al constante siseo de una serpiente que a la de una persona normal. Había maldad en su voz, había deseo de dañarme, todo lo que él dijo era una amenaza para mí. Y sin embargo, no es eso lo que me preocupa.

Lo que más me preocupa es que él pueda dañar a Victor, que de verdad cumpla su amenaza de hacerle daño si yo no lo dejo en paz. Pero es que no entiendo qué es lo que Mikhail Nikiforov quiere decir con "deja a mi hijo en paz". No entiendo por qué yo represento un peligro en su vida. Aunque…

¿Será eso? ¿Será que él teme que Victor y yo….?

Claro. Claro. Debe ser eso.

Absolutamente.

Mi corazón parece detenerse por un angustiante momento antes de volver a bombear sangre por todo mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas se sonrojan y aunque la furia y la confusión siguen reinando dentro de mí, ahora también tengo algo en claro: el padre de Victor está mortalmente asustado de mi existencia porque sus abogados deben haber descubierto lo mismo que papá descubrió hace días.

A mi mente acude el recuerdo de aquella plática que mi familia tuvo en la víspera de año nuevo. Yo me encontraba en Yutopia debido a que Victor y yo habíamos decidido pasar ese día con nuestra familia. Él se había quedado con su madre, los dos habían decidido hacer un viaje relámpago a Moscú antes de que las clases comenzaran de nuevo. Por eso Victor no estaba conmigo aquella noche, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que él no está todavía en nuestra habitación de la Academia donde me encuentro justo ahora. Las clases comenzarán mañana una vez más.

Bueno, debo dejar de divagar aunque ahora que lo pienso, la idea de volver ver Victor justo en este momento me produce además de la ansiedad normal de volver a verlo, un miedo atroz porque ¿cómo demonios voy a decirle de todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia? De hecho… ¿tengo que decirle? Creo que él ya está lo suficientemente preocupado por el estado de los negocios de su familia y no me gustaría agregar más pesar a su vida. Se supone que un buen novio no da problemas ¿o sí? Se supone que un buen novio solo cuidaría de él y buscaría hacerlo feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, él merece que yo sea su refugio y no solamente una lista andante de problemas.

Bien, bien, eso me gusta. No tengo por qué hablarle de la plática de mi familia ni acerca de la llamada de su padre. Sobre todo no de la llamada de su padre. No, Yuri, no debes hablar de eso. Pero tengo que escribirlo aquí, tengo que ordenar mis ideas. Tengo que tranquilizarme por completo antes de que él llegue y pueda darse cuenta de que algo no anda bien conmigo. Tienes que ser fuerte, Yuri ¿entiendes? Tienes que resolver esto tú solo porque no quieres que Victor se preocupe.

Sé un buen novio, Yuri, por dios, sé un buen novio.

Muy bien, muy bien ¿En qué estaba?

La plática, cierto, lo que mi papá descubrió, lo que ha hecho que el padre de Victor se haya sentido en la necesidad de amenazarme.

Bueno, durante la vispera de año nuevo, yo estaba esperando a que mi familia saliera de la oficina de papá quien es el director general de nuestros hoteles. Mari y mis padres se habían encerrado ahí por horas, yo pensaba que el motivo de su reunión era acerca de las nuevas estrategias publicitarias para la temporada de invierno. Su reunión pues, había durado más de lo imaginado y algunos invitados a la fiesta de año nuevo que el hotel brinda a sus mejores clientes, estaban llegando ya. Aunque me encargué de recibir a algunos de ellos del modo en el que mis padres me habían enseñado a hacerlo, después de un rato de preguntas acerca del paradero de mi familia, decidí que era tiempo de que la familia Katsuki estuviera junta en la fiesta. Vamos, la unión familiar es uno de los valores sobre los cuales mis abuelos empezaron con el negocio de la familia en Japón.

Después de pedirle a uno de nuestros empleados que se encargara de recibir a los demás invitados, me encaminé hacia la oficina de papá y noté que la puerta estaba abierta. Estuve a punto de entrar anunciándome con un grito, pero el sonido amortiguado de las voces de mi familia que hablaban de forma queda, como si estuvieran discutiendo un secreto demasiado oscuro para decirlo a viva voz, me alertó de que era mejor idea quedarme quieto y entonces las palabras preocupadas de mamá llegaron a mis oídos:

— ¿Entonces el chico debe casarse? ¿No hay otra forma de asegurar su patrimonio? — preguntó mi madre en un tono lleno de tristeza.

—Ese sería el camino más rápido, sí… —dijo mi padre con un profundo suspiro —. Podemos interponer miles de demandas, pero tardarán tiempo en proceder. El padre de Victor Nikiforov tiene poder en la corte y además, me han llegado demasiados rumores acerca de lo que le pasa a la gente que se atreve a ponerse en contra suya.

— ¿Rumores? — dijo Mari con una risa desdeñosa.

—Amenazas camufladas, hija, el hombre es un cobarde y ni siquiera es capaz de amenazarme de forma directa — dijo mi padre y yo sentí cómo mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más rapidez —. El punto de todo este asunto, es que Mikhail Nikiforov es cabeza de familia nos guste o no. Victor es un chico de dieciocho años apenas, no ha tenido la formación adecuada en administración a pesar de que está estudiando ahora mismo y su madre es una brillante mujer de negocios. He visto el rendimiento de las empresas Nikiforov después de la muerte del patriarca y todo son ganancias, así que los detractores de Victor no pueden alegar nada en ese aspecto, sin embargo, las amenazas de Mikhail causan terror, el hombre está aferrándose a cualquier posibilidad de quitar a su hijo de en medio…

— ¿El chico está en peligro? — preguntó mi madre con verdadera preocupación en su voz y yo quise gritar esa pregunta en voz alta también — ¿No podemos protegerlo de algún modo? Tal como lo describes, ese hombre que se hace llamar su padre es capaz de matarlo con tal de quedarse con todo…

—No puede matarlo, mamá, no se trata de una disputa de la mafia — dijo Mari y yo quise correr a abrazar a mi hermana por decir aquello —. Aunque ciertamente los asesinatos familiares son una constante en los casos de sucesión de poder, la familia Nikiforov es de sobra conocida en Rusia. El padre de Victor no puede arriesgarse a que su único hijo y legítimo heredero de las compañías desaparezca, nadie compraría el suceso como un accidente o una tragedia. No, el hombre dará batalla en los tribunales y amenazará al chico, es lo único que una rata como él puede hacer…

—Al menos que Victor se case, legalmente ya puede hacerlo — dijo mi padre y mi corazón comenzó a estremecerse de nuevo —. Y es aquí donde debemos empezar a preocuparnos…

—Yuri… — dijo mi hermana con voz triste —. Va a concentrarse en hacerle daño a Yuri ¿no es así?

—La relación de tu hermano con Victor es una amenaza en sí para los planes del señor Nikiforov. Como te decía, el matrimonio hará de Victor un hombre que será cabeza de familia, le dará otro status ante sus socios y claro, si su esposo es el heredero de un emporio como el nuestro, me concederás que eso suena preocupante para una mente paranoica — dijo papá con voz helada, y pude detectar una rabia fría en su voz que de cotidiano era cálida y agradable —. Aunque claro, la mente de Mikhail Nikiforov está demasiado enferma si cree que dos chicos de dieciocho años están pensando en matrimonio, sin embargo él cree que será así…

—Es una idea absurda ciertamente, pero los chicos son impulsivos… — dijo mi madre y pude detectar un dejo de travesura en su voz —. Tú y yo nos casamos cuando teníamos diecinueve, querido ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Cierto, Hiroko querida, pero se trataba de otras épocas, tendíamos a vivir más a prisa — dijo papá soltando una risa cansada —. En fin, debemos proteger a Yuri, sé que para ese psicópata, tu hermano seguirá siendo una amenaza. Mientras tanto yo seguiré intentando buscar otra salida. Tiene que haberla. Tengo que encontrar una laguna legal o algún crimen verdaderamente grave e innegable para luchar contra ese demente. Si quiere guerra en la corte, la tendrá. Ya me he puesto en contacto con los abogados que defenderán a Victor, me han dicho que puedo hacerme cargo del caso por completo…

—Así que defenderemos a Victor como si fuera parte de la familia… — afirmó mi hermana con calma.

—El chico ya es parte de la familia, Mari — dijo mi madre y yo estaba reprimiendo las ganas de ponerme a llorar de miedo, de agradecimiento, de tantas cosas que estaban bullendo en mi interior —. Si Victor Nikiforov es importante para nuestro Yuri, entonces lo defenderemos y si tenemos que adoptarlo legalmente, también lo haremos. Aunque quizá debemos concentrarnos en la seguridad de Yuri. Debemos llamar a la Academia Feltsman, Yakov tiene que cuidar de él, de los dos…

Me quedé parado en medio del pasillo después de escuchar aquello. No supe qué más hacer. Escuchaba el rumor de las palabras de mi familia, los escuchaba hablar de un cuerpo privado de seguridad, los escuchaba hablar de la posibilidad de darme un arma para poder usarla en caso de emergencia pero nada tenía sentido. Todo lo que yo era capaz de escuchar era la resonancia del hecho de que si Victor y yo llegábamos a casarnos, todo aquello se terminaría, toda la guerra con su padre llegaría a su final.

Sin embargo mis padres también tenían razón en algo: Victor y yo somos jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes. A pesar de que siempre estamos bromeando con nuestra canción de bodas, un matrimonio implica más cosas que solamente la idea romántica de unir tu vida para siempre a una persona verdaderamente especial y aunque justo ahora no soy capaz de imaginarme una vida sin Victor, nuestro futuro se veía tan lejano antes. Él y yo éramos solamente un par de adolescentes enamorados hasta los huesos el uno del otro y no un par de adultos que tuvieran que enfrentarse al hecho de decidir algo trascendental como un matrimonio.

Aunque justo ahora, justo en este instante y después de escuchar las estúpidas palabras de Mikhail Nikiforov, puedo decir que si Victor me lo pidiera, que si él me dijese que quiere casarse conmigo simplemente para salvar a su patrimonio de caer en las manos de un loco malvado, yo le diría que sí. Yo le diría que podría hacer eso por él y que ni siquiera me importa el hecho de que pueda arrepentirse después cuando los dos nos volvamos mayores y quizá, descubramos que nuestro destino está al lado de otra persona.

La gente dice que el primer amor de verdad jamás es eterno. La gente dice que los amores adolescentes se terminan del mismo modo fugaz en el que suelen comenzar pero me pregunto si Victor y yo no podríamos ser la excepción a esa regla. Vamos, si fuéramos solo un amorío adolescente como todos los demás ¿entonces por qué el padre de Victor tiene tanto miedo? ¿Por qué me llamaría hace un momento si no estuviera pensando en que su hijo y yo quizá podríamos estar juntos la vida entera?

Suspiro. Suspiro sintiéndome pesado, realmente sigo asustado. Quiero ayudar a Victor. Quiero salvarlo de todo esto pero simplemente no me es posible encontrar un plan de acción. No sé si raptarlo conmigo e ir los dos a la corte y firmar un acta de matrimonio civil simplemente porque podemos hacerlo y porque con eso podríamos arreglar todo pero sé que Victor odiaría meterme en esto, él también quiere protegerme pero lo que no entiende es que yo no corro peligro, vamos.

Justo ahora pienso que las amenazas de su padre no son más que palabras vacías. No pueden ser otra cosa. Ahora que he recordado la plática que escuché, soy capaz de pensar que el hombre solo quiere que tenga miedo. Él solo quiere que me aleje de Victor, eso fue lo que me dijo. Su estúpida llamada se redujo a eso.

—Solo llamo para decirte que no seas un estúpido cualquiera. Si sabes lo que te conviene, te alejarás de mi hijo. Sé quién eres, sé lo que tienes y quiero que sepas que puedo quitártelo todo si estás ambicionando también quedarte con lo que es de Victor. Así que quédate con tu vulgar negocio hotelero y no te metas en el futuro de mi hijo. Tengo planes para él, ¿has entendido, niñato estúpido? — me dijo el padre de Victor con su voz de serpiente.

—Es usted quien pretende quedarse con lo que por derecho le pertenece a Victor — dije yo sin entender cómo era posible que mi voz saliese de aquella forma fría y tranquila cuando lo cierto es que sentía que todo mi interior había empezado a temblar —. A diferencia de usted, yo amo a Victor, no pretendo quitarle nada. Voy a protegerlo ¿entiende? No dejaré que usted ni nadie le haga daño.

—No quieras hacerte el héroe, niño, o todo terminará mal para ti — dijo el hombre riendo de forma despectiva —. Aléjate de él, no hagas locuras. No me importa si lo amas o te lo follas todas las noches. Simplemente deja de hacerlo. Déjalo en paz. Si tu familia y tu futuro te importan lo suficiente, aléjate de él…

El hombre colgó después de eso. No me dio tiempo de contestarle más nada a pesar de que sentía que la rabia que sus palabras me habían producido, terminaría por hacerme decir más cosas. Quería dañar a ese hombre. Quería dañarlo de verdad, quería desaparecerlo del mapa y de pronto me pregunté si a alguien le importaría de verdad si una rata como él desaparecía de la faz de la tierra de una vez y para siempre.

Justo ahora sigo queriendo hacerle daño. Justo ahora me siento un poco menos agitado pero sigo sin saber qué demonios hacer. Solo sé que no puedo esconderme, solo sé que tengo que ser fuerte por Victor, que tengo que recibirlo con una enorme sonrisa y que tengo que decirle que todo estará bien aunque justo ahora no sé cómo algo así será posible.

Vamos dios, si de verdad existes, por favor mándame una señal. Dime qué hacer. Dime cómo puedo defender a la única persona que me importa de verdad. Dime cómo hago para poder apartar a Victor de todo el dolor que el mundo sigue preparando para él. Si es cierto que tú cuidas de las personas, entonces cuida de él ¿quieres? Ayúdame a cuidar de él y mientras yo encuentro el modo de defenderlo, haz que si alguien va a salir dañado de todo esto, ese alguien sea yo. Victor ya tuvo suficiente, yo puedo sufrir su dolor pero por favor, protégelo, protégelo a él porque justo ahora yo no soy capaz de protegerlo por completo…

* * *

 **DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Enero 14**

Algo anda mal.

Justo ahora no sé exactamente qué es, pero puedo sentirlo en el ambiente.

Es como cuando el cielo está a punto de dejar caer una tormenta de la nada, una tormenta que destruirá todo lo que conoces, una tormenta que cambiará el mundo entero para siempre.

Yuri está dormido al lado mío una vez más. De verdad soy afortunado al tenerlo como mi compañero de cuarto y vuelvo a elevar una plegaria de agradecimiento silencioso hacia la deidad que quiera quedársela. Me siento más tranquilo cuando estoy a su lado. Todo parece tomar su lugar en el universo cuando él está junto a mí.

Y aunque él me dio la más cálida de las bienvenidas hace rato, aunque me sentí sumamente feliz de tenerlo entre mis brazos después de dos semanas de ausencia, sigo pensando que algo no está bien.

Ni siquiera se trata de que Yuri me haya tratado de forma diferente, él fue el mismo chico cariñoso y dulce que siempre es conmigo, me regaló besos y caricias sin descanso, me dejó perderme en su sonrisa y me hizo sentir el hombre más amado del universo entero pero algo no está bien.

Sigo sintiendo esta energía contenida, llena de presagios de dolor y de desdicha rodeándome. Ni siquiera es que mi padre me haya amenazado en las últimas semanas, vamos, no he vuelto a verlo desde la última vez que nos cruzamos en la corte. Supongo que se trata de que las cosas están demasiado tranquilas y eso me llena de inquietud. Creo que se trata de que justo ahora no sé de dónde vendrá el siguiente golpe. Estamos en guerra ¿no es así?

Esto es una batalla campal en mi familia y sé que no se ha terminado aún.

En fin, suspiro intentando alejar de mí esta sensación de fatalidad que me ha acompañado en los últimos días. Quizá no tenga sentido que me preocupe por algo que no ha venido o que ni siquiera vendrá. Quizá deba relajarme un poco e intentar ser un novio normal para Yuri porque sé que él también se preocupa por mí. Y no quiero eso, se supone que debo hacerlo feliz, eso es lo que un buen novio debe hacer. Y quiero ser un buen novio para este chico hermoso que de verdad es lo mejor que hay en mi vida justo ahora. Y no quiero perderlo, no quiero.

Así que seré fuerte y si la tormenta va a estallar, entonces protegeré a Yuri, lo protegeré a él porque de verdad, él es lo único valioso que tengo y sin él, creo que me habría rendido en esta guerra mucho tiempo antes. Sé fuerte, Victor, sé fuerte. Aunque sientas que va a suceder una desgracia, también puedes desear con todo el corazón que eso no suceda. Quizá el universo te escuche, quizá nada malo pase al final…


	20. Chapter 20

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Enero 28**

Acabo de despedirme de Yakov Feltsman. Le he dicho que debo dejar la escuela sin más demora, que debo irme a Moscú de forma urgente.

El director me miró con algo de recelo, me dijo que mi madre no le había avisado nada al respecto de un cambio de escuela, que, de hecho, mi madre le había solicitado de forma especial que me mantuviera en la Academia Feltsman y en el equipo de soccer hasta el final del año escolar.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que acaba de suceder con la familia Katsuki y en especial, con Yuri? Pensé que los dos eran la pareja más adorable de la Academia y que por eso decidirías quedarte hasta el final del año…— preguntó el director.

—No, no tiene nada que ver… —respondí yo sintiendo que mi corazón se hundía en mi pecho cuando Yakov Feltsman mencionó el nombre de Yuri.

Pero sí, sí, tenía todo que ver con eso.

—Sé que tu padre está presionándote — dijo el director con una mirada llena de compasión —. Tu madre me lo advirtió también y quiero que sepas que si te vas de la escuela, no podré seguir protegiéndote…

—No quiero que nadie me proteja —dije yo con ganas de ponerme a gritar porque después de lo que había hecho en la mañana, después de lo que había hecho a Yuri solo quería largarme de San Petersburgo, solo quería que todo mundo me dejara en paz.

—Necesitas que te protejamos, tu padre es un necio — dijo el director con calma —. Escucha Victor, tu abuelo y yo fuimos amigos cercanos como debes de saberlo ya. Lo que no sabes es que le prometí que cuidaría de ti, que ayudaría a tu madre a cuidarte y eso es lo que intento hacer. Además, debes comprender que lo que le pasó a la familia Katsuki no fue culpa tuya…

— ¡Claro que lo fue! —grité yo, harto de toda aquella escena — ¡Es mi culpa! Mi padre cree que me casaré con Yuri, mi padre cree que de verdad haré algo así de estúpido solo para molestar sus planes pero yo no le haría algo así a Yuri, no quiero que nadie le haga daño a Yuri, no del modo en el que mi padre acaba de dañarlo…

—Según los reportes del médico, el señor Katsuki y sus padres están bien — dijo Yakov intentando tranquilizarme —. Yuri solo resultó herido de forma superficial por el accidente de auto que su familia y él sufrieron ¿no es así?

—No fue un accidente — dije yo temblando de rabia y también de terror —. No fue un accidente. Mi padre lo hizo, mi padre seguirá haciendo cosas así si yo no me alejo de él. No puedo permitir que lo dañe, a él no, a Yuri no…

— ¿Y has pensado que quien más va herirlo si te vas eres tú? — dijo Yakov haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de pronto.

Claro. Claro que había pensado en aquello.

Pero aquella observación por parte de Yakov estaba de más, salía sobrando cuando había roto ya el corazón de Yuri Katsuki en mil pedazos. Sí, lo había herido, eso lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Aun podía ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su rostro hermoso lleno de moretones porque aunque el accidente que había hecho que el auto de sus padres volcara en la carretera no había sido ciertamente aparatoso, sí había tenido consecuencias.

Cuando lo vi así, cuando entré a la habitación del hospital en la que me avisaron que se encontraba, yo sentí que la vida se me iba. Mi amado lucía tan asustado, tan completamente triste, como si aquel accidente hubiera sido su culpa. Y yo odie a mi padre, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas porque se había metido con Yuri, con la única persona que me ha hecho feliz en los últimos años. Ver a Yuri de aquel modo me rompió el corazón, creo que algo se ha roto definitivamente dentro de mí y ese algo jamás volverá a repararse.

Antes de entrar a la habitación de Yuri, mi teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Mikhail Nikiforov diciéndome que aquel era el primer aviso, que no habría otro, que si seguía al lado de Yuri, la próxima vez que me encontrara con él sería en el cementerio. Mi padre me amenazó de forma directa con matar a Yuri y aquel estúpido accidente que sus hombres habían provocado me daba una idea acerca de que sus palabras iban en serio.

Mi padre, mi propio padre quería destruir a la única persona valiosa que he tenido en el universo y yo no podía permitirlo, definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

Fue por eso que al entrar a la habitación de Yuri, decidí que la única forma de proteger a mi amado era rompiendo su corazón de cristal en mil pedazos. Yo no podía decirle que aquel accidente había sido obra de mi padre, no podía soportar la vergüenza de confesarle que el hombre que me había dado la vida era un matón cualquiera. Así que me senté a su lado. Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano y él me sonrió. Yuri me sonrió como si no estuviéramos en un hospital, como si aquella fuera una de nuestras tantas citas. Yuri seguía mirando en mí al chico que lo hacía sonreír, Yuri seguía amándome a pesar de todo y yo empecé a llorar porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Estaba tan asustado, todavía estoy tan asustado que ni siquiera me queda energía para fingirme fuerte. Me derrumbé. Me desmoroné delante de Yuri porque no podía soportarlo más. Yo sabía que tenía que ponerle fin a aquella locura. Tenía que luchar contra mi padre en los tribunales y vencerlo, tenía que proteger a Yuri y la única forma de protegerlo que se me ocurría era dejarlo en paz. Tenía que alejarme de él, tenía que empezar con mi viaje en solitario y quizá, quizá algún día podría recuperarlo.

—No Vitya, no llores… — me dijo él levantándose de la cama de un tirón y soltando un grito adolorido de pronto.

Genial. Incluso aquel dolor era por mi culpa.

—Ya no puede seguir así, esto no puede seguir así… — dije yo en medio de mi llanto.

—Y no seguirá, te prometo que no seguirá — dijo Yuri tomando mis manos con fuerza —. Papá dice que si bien no podemos probar que este accidente fue cosa de tu padre, sí tenemos pruebas de sus amenazas…

— ¿Sus amenazas? — pregunté yo sintiendo que mi pecho se congelaba por completo —. Yuri, ¿él se ha atrevido a amenazarte?

—SÍ… bueno, solo me llamó — dijo él con sus ojos marrones llenos de vergüenza —. Me dijo que me alejara de ti, dijo que si no lo hacía habría consecuencias pero… esto es el acto de un loco, Vitya. Papá dice que es más sencillo hacer que un loco caiga preso en sus propias trampas.

—Yuri, esto no está bien… — dije yo, me sentía totalmente asqueado de llevar el apellido Nikiforov y compartir el mismo ADN con mi padre —. No está bien que te haga daño, no por culpa mía…

— ¡No es tu culpa, Victor, no es culpa tuya! — dijo Yuri con la voz llena de desesperación —. Vitya, a mí no me importa lo que él intente ¿me oyes? No me importa, esto no es nada, solamente tengo que ser más cuidadoso. No me importa lo que él haga, Vitya, te lo juro…

—Pero a mí sí me importa, mi Yuri — dije yo con la voz llena de tristeza y los ojos marrones de Yuri me miraron llenos de confusión —. Yuri, quizá él tiene razón y lo mejor sea que te alejes de mí…

—¡No! — dijo él y volvió a levantarse de la cama, lanzando un pequeño grito de dolor —. No, claro que no. No voy a alejarme de ti. No puedo. Yo tengo que cuidarte, yo tengo que protegerte…

—¿Para que él siga haciéndote daño? — dije yo soltando sus manos de forma abrupta — ¿Quieres que te siga usando como un señuelo contra mí? ¿Quieres que tus padres pierdan a un hijo simplemente por m? Yuri, yo no valgo la pena…

—Victor…—dijo él con aire dolido, como si mis palabras estuvieran causándole más dolor que las heridas del accidente—. No digas eso, por favor…

—Yuri, tenemos que terminar con esto…— dije yo, sintiendo que mi corazón me gritaba que no fuera estúpido, que no dijera esas palabras, que por favor no dijera esas palabras ni de broma.

—Sí, lo sé…— dijo él con una sonrisa que intentaba parecer tranquila—. Debemos terminar con esta situación Vitya y yo sé cómo, mi padre sabe cómo y…

—No, no Yuri, me refiero a nuestra relación— dije yo con frialdad y los ojos de Yuri se llenaron de lágrimas—. Yo siempre supe que no era bueno para ti ni para tu vida, nada bueno puede salir de tu relación conigo…

—Victor, no, no me puedes decir esto. Nosotros no somos lo que está mal, es tu padre. Por favor Victor, no digas estas cosas. Prometiste que no ibas a irte, Victor.

—Él no va a detenerse hasta destruir todo lo que amo, y él sabe que lo que más amo en el universo eres tú. Pero no puedo quedarme, Yuri ¿entiendes? No podría vivir con esto. Tengo que protegerte. Por favor entiéndeme.

—No, no puedo. No te dejaré Victor. No quiero que nos hagas esto. No lo acepto.

—Yuri…

Lo abracé y él se aferró a mí como si aquella fuera la última vez en la que estaríamos juntos y dentro de mi corazón yo sabía que lo era. Después de aquella tarde no podría haber otra, al menos no en mucho tiempo. Así que por eso, mis brazos se aferraron al cuerpo pequeño de mi Yuri. En aquel momento, aunque era una despedida segura, lo sentía más mío que nunca antes. Él era mío y a pesar de tener al mundo entero en nuestra contra, yo era de él.

En aquel momento era débil. Mi corazón joven y lleno de amor me urgía a olvidarme de todo lo demás. Él me decía que todo lo que importaba era Yuri. Que de nada me serviría ser el dueño de la mitad de Rusia si Yuri no estaba ahí para compartirla conmigo. Volví a llorar. Volví a llorar porque de verdad iba a destruirnos a los dos con aquella despedida.

—Escucha, no digas nada hasta que termine de hablar ¿quieres? —le dije sin separarlo de mi pecho—. Tenemos que estar separados. Tenemos que hacerlo, Yuri. Justamente ahora tengo muchos pendientes que resolver. Estoy luchando una guerra encarnizada y ninguna de las municiones que mi padre lanza debe alcanzarte a ti ¿entiendes? Yo saldré vivo de esta, sé que puedo hacerlo pero tengo que mantenerte alejado de la locura de mi padre y por eso debo alejarte de mí también. Solo será un tiempo ¿está bien? Yuri, te juro que solo será por un tiempo y mira… —agregué sacando del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón la cajita de terciopelo que mi madre me había entregado días atrás. La cajita que contenía los anillos de las joyas estrella—. Yuri, consérvalos ¿quieres?

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo él separándose de mis brazos, yo podía ver su corazón roto en la mirada triste que estaba dedicándome en aquel instante.

—Esto es la promesa de que volveré por ti—dije intentando no romperme del todo, intentando poner en mis palabras todo mi corazón porque yo sabía, yo sentía que los dos no soportaríamos estar separados eternamente pero en aquel instante, la separación era necesaria—. Cuídalos por mí ¿está bien? Cuando toda esta locura termine, Yuri, yo volveré por ti y te juro que nadie podrá separarnos de nuevo. Tienes que confiar en mí, mi Yuri. Tienes que creerme…

—Déjame luchar a tu lado, por favor, por favor. Tú también sé valiente y déjame quedarme a tu lado, Victor… —dijo él y yo estaba odiándome por completo por hacer que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—No puedo… —dije yo con ganas de desvanecerme.

— ¿No me amas lo suficiente? —preguntó él.

—Te amo tanto que justo ahora siento que algo en mi está muriendo al tener que dejarte. Te amo tanto que solamente quisiera gritar y obligar a mundo a ser un mundo diferente. Yuri, te amo tanto, que por eso mismo no puedo permitir que algo más te pase. No podría vivir con ello. Por favor, Yuri…

—Todo el mundo siempre cree que dejar ir a quien uno ama es un sacrificio noble, pero no es así Victor, eso es un acto cruel. Y aun así… si tienes que irte ahora, entonces vete. Yo también seré cruel y te dejaré ir. Pero mi corazón es tonto, así que iré a buscarte. Esto no terminará aquí ¿me oyes? — dijo él mirándome fijamente, me miraba como si no me conociera, como si le hubiera presentado una cara de mí que jamás había esperado ver.

—Yuri, no, no puedes seguirme, no…— intenté decir yo pero ¿qué más podía decirle?

Él me estaba pidiendo que no lo alejara de mi lado y yo estaba haciendo caso omiso de su petición. Estaba rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Yo sabía eso, lo sentía, sentía el dolor de Yuri en todo mi corazón.

—No me digas qué hacer. Si te vas de la escuela y de mi vida entonces ya no puedes decirme qué hacer. Vete Victor…— dijo él con una fría calma que le daba un aire adulto—. Vete ahora pero quiero que sepas que esto jamás será el final para mí.

—Yuri, por favor, prométeme que no me seguirás hasta que todo esto termine, Yuri…

—Te lo prometo, pero las promesas son frágiles como las que tú me hiciste— dijo él y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos—. Solo vete ahora ¿quieres? Si no me necesitas a tu lado, entonces yo tampoco necesito escuchar todo esto, no necesito que sigas rompiendo mi corazón. Vete Victor, justo ahora eres un dolor demasiado fuerte para mí…

—Mi Yuri…

Sé que fue un acto cruel, aún más cruel que mi despedida pero me acerqué a él para besarlo una última vez. Él no se apartó. A pesar de la determinación de sus palabras me devolvió el beso con furia, con ansiedad, como si estuviera intentando decirme que a pesar de todo él me amaba y sentí miedo porque aquel beso también era una advertencia, una advertencia de que el jamás pondría distancia entre los dos.

Creo que los dos seguimos besándonos y llorando un largo rato. Creo que nuestros labios se llenaron del sabor de nuestras lágrimas y yo no sé cómo fue posible separarme de él, no sé cómo pude dejar la habitación del hospital. No supe nada.

No sé nada.

Ahora estoy solo en uno de los jets privados de mi abuelo. Mamá sabe que voy de camino a Moscú. Ella simplemente respondió a mi llamada con un seco "está bien, Victor", así que puedo deducir que Aleshka también cree que acabo de cometer el peor error de mi existencia. Pero Yuri estará a salvo ahora ¿no es así? Yuri estará a salvo, podré hacer pedazos a mi padre n los tribunales y regresaré a San Petersburgo tan pronto como pueda.

Esto no fue un error si mi Yuri estará bien. Sí, sé que hice que llorara pero nadie más volverá a amenazar su vida por mi culpa.

 _Por favor mi Yuri, por favor entiéndeme. Por favor perdóname. Por favor espera por mí y no vengas, no vengas al infierno que me espera, no vengas por favor al infierno que yo mismo acabo de crear y en el cual una persona tan hermosa como tú no tendría cabida. Yuri, por favor espera por mí. Yuri, por favor, quédate conmigo y no te vayas de mi corazón, aunque mi corazón esté rompiéndose más y más a medida que la distancia aumenta entre los dos…_


	21. Chapter 21

**DIARIO DE PHICHIT CHULANONT**

 **Febrero 4.**

Siempre he odiado verlo triste, jamás me ha gustado verlo sin una sonrisa en su rostro.

Creo que esa fue la razón que me obligó a acercarme a él de nuevo, no es que antes no hubiera querido hacerlo, pero creo que Yuri y yo estábamos demasiado perdidos en nuestra propia felicidad como para que el mundo a nuestro alrededor nos importara de verdad.

Sin embargo, me bastó mirarlo por dos minutos después de irlo a buscar a su casa para saber que él estaba lejos de esa felicidad brillante que parecía hacerlo resaltar en medio de la multitud cuando Victor Nikiforov estaba a su lado.

Pero Victor no está a su lado ahora, todo el mundo sabe que dejó la Academia Feltsman, todo el mundo sabe que Yuri no ha asistido a la escuela tampoco debido a un accidente ocurrido días atrás. Todos murmuran también que ese accidente fue planeado por el padre de Victor y sé que debe ser así porque de no serlo, nadie estaría tan alterado; de no ser así, los padres de Yuri no habrían tenido que mantenerlo en casa porque sé que todos tienen miedo. Miedo de que Yuri cometa una locura y corra a perseguir a Victor, miedo de que el padre de Victor vuelva a intentar hacerle daño.

Yo mismo estoy temiendo ahora porque vamos, sé que he sido el catalizador de algo que nadie podrá detener. La verdad no sé si acabo de pecar de ingenuidad, no sé si me dejé llevar, no sé si lo que hice valdrá la pena. Pero es que no podía verlo sufrir más ¿entiendes? No podía.

Ayer, después de las clases, le pedí a Seung Gil que me acompañara a la casa de Yuri. Sé que mi petición le sorprendió un poco pero no discutió conmigo. Claro, supongo que no es nada común pedirle a tu novio que te acompañe a la casa de tu primer amor pero he hablado demasiado con Seung Gil, sé que él entiende que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, Yuri siempre sería también mi mejor amigo. Además Seung había escuchado los rumores también, sé que él entendía la gravedad del asunto.

—No tienes que explicarme, te entiendo… — me dijo él con esa admirable calma que siempre me hace sentir seguro —. Sé que quieres saber cómo está y sería estúpido sentirme celoso por algo así…

— ¿Pero? — pregunté yo un tanto asustado.

— Pero me asusta que Yuri y tú comentan una locura — dijo Seung tomando mi mano —. Él debe estar sumamente alterado ¿no es así? Primero el accidente, luego el abandono de Victor… Phichit, Yuri debe estar sufriendo mucho y las personas que sufren de ese modo no son capaces de pensar con claridad. Me asusta que los dos decidan, no sé, emprender una cruzada para rescatar a Victor de su padre o algo así…

—Me conoces bien… — dije yo riendo divertido a pesar de todo —. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo a sentirse mejor…

—Sí, lo sé y sé que Yuri haría lo mismo por ti pero Phichit, toda esta situación es de verdad grave. Pensémoslo un momento ¿quieres? Pensemos si vale la pena o no arriesgarlo todo… ¿Y si Victor puede ocuparse de esto? El padre de Yuri y algunos miembros de su familia están ayudándolo ¿no es así? Quizá debamos sí, apoyar a Yuri pero quizá las cosas se arreglen sin que tengamos que intervenir ¿no crees?

No. No lo creía pero no le contesté a Seung de forma inmediata. Yo sabía que aquella situación desesperada solo podría resolverse con una medida desesperada también. Era precisamente porque entendía que aquella situación era grave de verdad que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Creo que no nos corresponde a nosotros dos decidir eso — le dije a mi novio con calma —. Por eso quiero ir a ver a Yuri ¿está bien? Te necesito ahí conmigo precisamente porque necesito que me detengas si crees que estoy alentando una locura. Por favor, Seung, él es mi amigo y le juré que no iba a dejarlo solo si llegaba a necesitarme. No puedo abandonarlo, no cuando Victor lo ha dejado ¿entiendes?

Seung suspiró de forma profunda pero no dijo un solo pero más. Él de verdad me entiende, él de verdad siempre me apoya en todo y es por eso que ahora mismo me siento aún más culpable por haberlo arrastrado a esta locura. Porque vamos a cometer una locura, todos estamos completamente locos. Seung Gil no pudo detenerme, creo que en el momento de la verdad nadie habría podido detenernos: estamos de camino a Moscú, de verdad estamos a punto de cometer una locura tras otra, una estupidez más grande que esta y sin embargo, creo que de verdad es la única forma de resolverlo todo.

Suspiro. Intento no hacer tanto ruido porque mientras una de las avionetas privadas de la familia Katsuki surca el cielo todos a mí alrededor están dormidos. Seung Gil está dormido a mi lado, mientras que Yuri duerme en los brazos de Mari, su hermana mayor quien nos acompaña porque dijo que si íbamos a enfrentarnos al infierno más nos valía tenerla a ella como apoyo.

Y es que Mari escuchó nuestra platica, Mari estuvo alerta todo el tiempo, quizá, desde el instante en el que Seung Gil y yo cruzamos la puerta de entrada de la casa provisional de la familia Katsuki.

En aquel instante, yo me sentía realmente nervioso, como si algo dentro de mí supiera que aquella visita desataría una serie de acontecimientos que se irían sucediendo de manera inevitable como la caída de una serie de fichas de dominó. Cuando llegué a la casa de Yuri, Mari fue quien abrió la puerta y me guio hasta la habitación de su hermano sin decirme una sola palabra.

Seung Gil decidió esperarme en la sala de la casa de Yuri diciendo que aquel era un tema que debía tratarse solamente entre dos personas y de algún modo se lo agradecí porque sabía que a Yuri no le sentaría nada bien el hecho de hablar delante de una persona que, aunque era mi novio, en realidad era un desconocido para él.

Al estar frente a la puerta de Yuri volví a sentirme inquieto pero me prohibí parecer alterado. Mi mejor amigo, una de las personas a las que más he valorado a lo largo de mi vida estaba sufriendo, yo tenía que sostenerlo. Eso es todo lo que sabía. Tenía que estar ahí por mi mejor amigo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

Suspiré para llenarme de valor y tomé el pomo de la puerta entre mis dedos para no retardar más el momento y cuando ésta se abrió, el escenario que me recibió no podría haber sido más desolador: Yuri miraba por la venta de su cuarto aferrado al pelaje de un pequeño caniche café al que él había llamado Victor. Todo el mundo sabía que aquel cachorro era algo así como un hijo para él ya que Victor se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Creo que por esa razón Yuri se aferraba al caniche con fuerza, como si aquel animalito fuera la única prueba de que Victor Nikiforov lo había amado de verdad.

Suspiré. Yuri lucía completamente ausente, cansado. Por sus ojos enrojecidos supe que él había estado llorando por largo rato y que no había dormido nada. Era como si algo le hubiera arrancado la vida, o como si el mero hecho de estar vivo lastimara a Yuri como un montón de agujas clavándose en su piel.

—Yuri… — susurré y mi amigo saltó bastante asustado en su lugar antes de voltear a mirarme.

Sus ojos me dedicaron una mirada que me hizo creer que Yuri pensaba que estaba mirando a un fantasma. Sus pupilas marrones que de forma cotidiana era tan brillantes y expresivas estaban opacas ahora. Yuri no me dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, como si nada más importara y yo no pude soportarlo más.

Yo le había dicho que lo único que me importaba si decidía quedarse al lado de Victor era que éste lo hiciera feliz. Pero él no era feliz y por un segundo odié al estúpido de Victor Nikiforov antes de recordar que seguramente él estaba en las mismas condiciones que Yuri. Aquel dolor en el rostro de Yuri era de verdad insoportable así que lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme a él y lo abracé. Lo abracé suavemente, sin molesta al cachorro que comenzó a agitarse entre sus brazos. Lo abracé porque sabía que en aquel momento las palabras estaban de más, yo sabía que nada de lo que dijera sanaría la herida de Yuri, así que simplemente lo abracé y dejé que él llorara junto a mí.

A veces eso es lo único que podemos hacer por alguien a quien amamos, a veces basta con estar ahí para ellos para evitar que terminen por romperse en mil pedazos.

—Se fue, no quiso que fuera con él… — dijo Yuri al tiempo que dejaba que su Vicchan empezara a corretear por el suelo —. No le importo, Phichit, Victor no quiso que fuera con él…

—Yuri, claro que le importas — dije con paciencia —. Le importas tanto que creo que esa fue la razón por la que quiso alejarte de él…

—No tiene sentido, no lo tiene… — dijo él —. Mi padre sabe cómo detener todo esto, yo sé cómo lograr que esta locura termine pero él no quiso escucharme. Phichit, no me importa si él no me quiere a su lado para toda la vida ¿sabes? Pero yo podría haberle dado mi presente, al menos mi nombre. Si une su nombre al mío, todo terminará Phichit, todo terminará si eso pasa…

—Yuri, no te entiendo… —dije y él me miró a los ojos antes de volver a hablar.

—Phichit, ¿sabes por qué el padre de Victor intentó matarme? — dijo Yuri sin apartar de mí la mirada vacía de sus ojos.

—No, no lo sé… — dije y mi sangre se heló ante la facilidad con la que él había pronunciado las palabras _"intentó matarme"._

—Porque Victor podría casarse conmigo… —dijo Yuri con lentitud.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — pregunté sintiendo que estaba retrocediendo en el tiempo hasta la época en la que los jóvenes de nuestra edad se unían en matrimonios arreglados para poder salvar el patrimonio de sus familias.

—Sí, mi papá lo dijo, es la única forma en la que Victor se volvería intocable — dijo Yuri con calma —. Si él se casa conmigo, se convertiría en un hombre cabeza de familia, además, mi apellido le daría fuerza al suyo ¿Te imaginas cómo impactaría en el mercado financiero la unión de las empresas Nikiforov con la cadena hotelera Katsuki? He estudiado los números, Phichit, nuestras acciones elevarían su precio al triple, nuestra seguridad económica podría mantenerse estable por las próximas dos generaciones… mi apellido le daría poder a Victor, mi apellido detendría al estúpido de su padre para siempre pero él no lo entiende, él no entiende que no me importa si alguien me hace daño porque quiero ayudarlo. Phichit, no sería la primera vez que alguien tiene un matrimonio por compromiso ¿no es así? Mi papá incluso escribió un contrato matrimonial para los dos: en él establece que estaremos juntos tres años y si después de eso los dos queremos disolver nuestra unión, ninguno resultaría perjudicado por esa decisión…

—Yuri… ¿de verdad estarías dispuesto a hacer eso por él? — pregunté yo con la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido por las palabras de mi amigo.

—Sé que todos creen que quiero correr tras él para cumplir mi estúpida fantasía de amor adolescente pero no es así, no se trata de eso, Phichit — dijo Yuri con determinación haciéndome notar que él hablaba totalmente en serio —. Sí, lo amo, lo amo y por eso me siento capaz de todo. Incluso lo dejaría libre después, pero lo que me importa es apoyarlo ahora, porque sé que puedo ayudarlo, sé que puedo hacer que él deje de sufrir, sé que puedo hundir a su padre. Los dos podemos hacerlo juntos pero… ¿por qué Victor se niega, Phichit? ¿Por qué no responde mis llamadas? ¿Por qué se fue sin dejarme decirle todo esto? Solo quiero que nadie le haga daño, solo quiero abrazarlo de nuevo y decirle que no puedo estar lejos de él y que no me importa hacer locuras porque en toda mi vida no he hecho más que lo correcto. Pero esta vez no puedo hacer lo correcto, al menos no lo que él cree correcto. Phichit, tengo que ir con él ¿entiendes? Tengo que buscarlo y hacer que me escuche, hacer que me entienda. Phichit, ayúdame, sé que es estúpido que te pida esto pero ayúdame, por favor…

—Yuri…

—Te juro que estoy pensando como un hombre de negocios — dijo Yuri limpiando las lágrimas que habían empezado a salir de sus ojos una vez más —. Te juro que si él no quiere verme después de firmar nuestro contrato matrimonial yo lo dejaré en paz y solo me apareceré a su lado cuando la alta sociedad de Rusia necesite vernos juntos pero…

—Pero Yuri, ir a buscarlo a Moscú es arriesgado, Mikhail Nikiforov debe tenerte vigilado, sería como meterte a la boca del lobo, sería arriesgarte demasiado y sé que esa es la razón por la que Victor decidió alejarte de todo aquello…

— ¡No me digas que debo esperar, no podré! — dijo Yuri sin elevar la voz, pero dándome a entender que se sentía desesperado de verdad —. Si tú no me ayudas, entonces iré solo, entonces no podré hacer más que ir solo sin que me importe lo que pueda suceder…

— ¡No vas a ir solo! — dije yo sin que me importara más nada —. Está bien, está bien, iremos a Moscú pero necesitamos hacerlo de forma cuidadosa ¿entiendes? ¿Tienes acceso a los aviones privados de tu familia? Mándale un mensaje a quien sea que se encargue de programar los vuelos y tramitar los permisos de navegación aérea. Diles que soy yo quien tiene una urgencia, diles que debo ir a ver a mi madre, que ella está de vacaciones en Moscú y que tiene un problema.

— ¡Phichit! — dijo él y se abrazó con fuerza, suspirando aliviado, yo sabía que estábamos a punto de cometer una estupidez pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenernos.

—Tenemos que irnos ahora, tenemos que estar en Moscú lo más pronto posible, supongo que Mikhail Nikiforov no tendrá tiempo de enterarse de nada si nos vamos ahora — dije sintiéndome como el capitán chiflado de un barco a la deriva —. Seung Gil nos acompañará, creo que si somos tres…

—Somos cuatro… — dijo una voz femenina que provenía de Mari, quien sin duda alguna había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta —. Ya le enviado el mensaje a los encargados del hangar. Nadie dará aviso a las autoridades aéreas, tenemos ciertos contactos así que no se preocupen. El cabrón del señor Nikiforov no tendrá idea de nada…

— ¡Mari! — exclamó Yuri con verdadera sorpresa.

—No te dejaré solo, Yuri, si vas a hacer esto, yo estaré contigo y lo haremos bien — dijo la hermana de mi mejor amigo —. Yo también creo que esto debe terminar ya y si tenemos la solución perfecta en nuestras manos no vamos a desaprovecharla simplemente porque sea una locura. A veces es la única opción que queda ¿saben? Volvámonos locos entonces, hagamos esto y salvemos a mi futuro cuñado de las garras de su padre, no perdamos más tiempo…

Yuri asintió a las palabras de su hermana y en menos de un minuto, todos estábamos ya en el auto de Mari con rumbo a uno de los hangares donde la familia Katsuki tiene acceso. Seung Gil no me hizo preguntas, simplemente me siguió sin oponerse y yo quise besarlo simplemente por estar a mi lado. Supongo que él supo al mirar mis ojos que nada de lo que dijera nos haría cambiar de opinión, o quizá solamente se unió a la locura colectiva como si se tratara de un virus contagioso.

No sé, no puedo decir ahora mismo que esté seguro de nuestra decisión pero aterrizaremos en Moscú en menos de media hora y quise escribir todo esto para intentar serenarme. Espero que por nuestro bien y el bien de Victor Nikiforov todo salga bien porque si no, todos los implicados en este embrollo tendremos muchas cosas de las cuales arrepentirnos si todo sale mal…

* * *

 **NDA: Sí, subí 10 capítulos seguidos el mismo día. Lo que pasa es que ya tenía la mayoría escritos y solamente me había dado pereza subirlos xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Febrero 15**

Creo que siempre había imaginado el día de mi boda de forma distinta. Sobre todo porque soy un jodido romántico sin esperanza que deseaba todas esas cosas cursis ¿sabes?: los trajes blancos hechos a medida, el derroche de flores, telas y cristales, la fiesta, la ceremonia, los votos llenos de poesía y el baile en medio de la oscuridad de un enorme jardín atenuada apenas por luces de colores.

Yo soñaba con algo así como lo haría cualquier persona que ha leído demasiadas novelas románticas a lo largo de su vida. Deseaba un sueño de amor para mí, una boda televisada porque al final de cuentas soy el heredero de una de las cadenas hoteleras más grandes del mundo y sé que la prensa habría hecho de todo esto un espectáculo. Ya sé, sé que soy un chiquillo ridículo pero eso es lo que soñaba, lo que esperaba, lo que no tendré.

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa después de todo. Sí, sé que no tendré todo eso pero sí tengo a Victor Nikiforov a mi lado y si lo tengo a él de nuevo, seguro y a mi lado, respirando de forma acompasada entre mis brazos, mi corazón se siente tranquilo y mis expectativas de un cuento de hadas se pueden ir directamente al carajo. No me importa más nada porque Victor está conmigo. Porque no huirá de mí jamás. Porque aunque fue difícil me ha permitido ayudarle en esa guerra cruel que seguimos luchando.

Llegué a Moscú hace casi dos semanas y aunque el mismo día en el que llegué no fue posible contactar con Victor, ahora él y yo estamos juntos de nuevo y espero que nada tenga que separarnos ya.

Porque aquel día pensé que no podría soportarlo más, sentí que me volvería loco porque mi apresurado viaje, ese viaje al que había arrastrado a personas verdaderamente importantes para mí, no serviría de nada.

Fue mi hermana Mari la que se encargó de tranquilizarme, ella siempre sabe cómo hacerlo. Es ella la que traza los planes, la que estudia la situación y se asegura de estar cubriendo todas las posibilidades. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella había arreglado todo lo concerniente al vuelo que toamos, lo hizo parecer como una situación de emergencia para la cadena hotelera y los encargados del hangar no tuvieron reparo alguno en registrarla a ella como la única persona que viajaba en el jet privado de la familia.

Gracias a eso fue posible movernos con mayor libertad. Nadie sabía que habíamos salido de San Petersburgo y Yakov Feltsman fue informado en la más completa discreción acerca de la ausencia de Phichit y Seung Gil Lee. Nadie hizo un alboroto de aquellas ausencias tampoco y definitivamente creo que el universo está siendo bondadoso con nosotros por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Así que cuando llegamos a Moscú, nadie nos esperaba, nadie sabía que habíamos llegad en realidad.

Rápida como una ráfaga de viento, Mari tomó uno de los autos del hangar y ella misma lo condujo hacia la sucursal de Yutopia en Moscú. Ella nos dio a mí y a los dos chicos que me acompañaban una llave maestra de las habitaciones del hotel y nos pidió que usáramos las entradas del personal para escabullirnos hasta la habitación que mis padres suelen usar siempre, esa habitación que no está disponible para el público. Después de todo, nadie debía saber que estábamos ahí, no hasta que ella se pusiera en contacto con la madre de Victor y mi papá pudiera zafarse de algunos de sus deberes en San Petersburgo para que fuera él quien nos acompañara a Victor y a mí a registrar nuestro matrimonio. Ese era el plan. Victor y yo íbamos a casarnos porque para terminar con una locura era necesario hacer otra y yo estaba más que dispuesto a hacerla.

Solo tenía que ver a Victor de nuevo, solo tenía que convencerlo que haríamos eso como un último recurso, el más rápido, el que nos costaría menos sangre y lágrimas. Teníamos que hacerlo, yo no tenía miedo de hacer algo así pero sí me estaba muriendo de miedo de que él se negara, de que él complicara las cosas que no necesitaban ser más complejas de lo que ya eran.

Lo más difícil de toda esta situación fue mantener la calma. Apenas los chicos y yo alertamos a Mari de que habíamos llegado a la habitación indicada sin contratiempos, mi hermana se apareció frente a nosotros y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la espaciosa sala de la habitación, Mari lucía de verdad cansada.

—He podido hablar con Aleshka Nikiforova — dijo mi hermana alertando a todos mis sentidos cuando mencionó el nombre de la madre de Victor —. Ella podrá estar aquí con Victor al anochecer. Ella y su hijo han rentado la sala de conferencias para una reunión de emergencia con sus socios así que no será ningún problema que vengan al hotel de forma casual. Mikhail Nikiforov no tiene la menor idea de nada, al parecer está en un viaje de negocios en Francia, llegará a Rusia dentro de una semana. Si queremos que todo salga bien, tú y Victor deben firmar el contrato matrimonial de ser posible en menos tiempo. Estoy pensando que quizá papá y la madre de Victor puedan tenerlo todo listo para el día de San Valentín, Yuri, es lo más romántico que podemos hacer para los dos...

—Mari, eso no importa... — dije yo totalmente convencido de mis palabras —. Solamente quiero que todo esto termine ya...

—Y terminará, hermanito... — dijo ella con un suspiro profundo —. Muy bien, tendré todo listo para cuando Victor llegue. Aleshka lo enviará a esta habitación directamente, la reservamos a su nombre y aunque va a causarle un infarto verte aquí, tienes que ser firme y claro con él Yuri. Su madre mencionará el asunto, pero todo está en tus manos. Tienes que hacer que confié en ti, dile que se deje de tonterías ¿está bien? Mientras tanto, tú y tus amigos no deben salir de aquí, no hasta que yo les diga. Cuando Victor llegue, chicos — dijo mi hermana mirando a Phichit y a Seung Gil Lee —, les pediré que salgan de aquí. Nuestros futuros esposos necesitarán algo de privacidad pero mientras tanto, por favor mantengan la calma y quédense aquí ¿está bien? Intentaré hablar con papá, tenemos que hacer que esto suceda rápido, sin llamar mucho la atención. Después de que el contrato matrimonial sea firmado, tendremos que presentarlos a la sociedad como una pareja casada en toda regla, sobre todo ante la junta directiva de las empresas Nikiforov.

— ¿Crees que los socios de Victor se nieguen a aceptar nuestro matrimonio? — pregunté sintiendo que todo era demasiado real y que todo sucedía a una velocidad de vértigo.

— No tienen por qué, ellos mismos escribieron las reglas— dijo mi hermana con esa sonrisa confiada con la que solía resolver todos los problemas del hotel—. En fin, debo tener todo listo para recibir a los Nikiforov. Pórtense bien, chicos.

Mi hermana salió de la habitación y yo sentí que era difícil respirar todavía. Estaba cerca de Victor pero no lo suficientemente cerca. Tenía que distraerme, tenía que concentrarme en pensar las cosas que le diría a Victor, él tenía que confiar en mí, él tenía que darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y que yo estaría a su lado siempre que él me lo permitiera.

Creo que sin Phichit y Seung Gil Lee me hubiera vuelto loco. Los dos se encargaron de sacarme de mis cavilaciones inútiles hablando de cosas cotidianas y creo que después de un rato de verdad estaba disfrutando de su compañía. Seung Gil Lee es un chico divertido y me alegré mucho de que una persona como él ame tanto a Phichit porque sé que eso es lo que los dos sienten. Creo que la felicidad de los dos me protegió como un escudo, su fuerza me daba esperanza y cuando la hora del anochecer estaba más cerca que nunca, me aferré a ellos para no morir de ansiedad.

Las horas pasaban lentas, cada minuto más largo que el anterior. Intentaba reír y conocer un poco mejor al novio de mi mejor amigo, intentaba mantenerme firme sin imaginar el dolor que sentiría si Victor decidiera alejarme de él una vez más. Fue horrible. De verdad, antes de que los ojos de Victor se volvieran a posar en mí, todo fue horrible.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa aunque parezca que se ha detenido y cuando menos lo esperaba, Mari llamó a nuestra habitación y le pidió a mis amigos que salieran con toda discreción rumbo al despacho de la gerencia donde mi hermana esperaría por ellos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como un tambor. Victor llegaría en cualquier momento y yo estaba ahí, solo y en medio de esa habitación esperando por él. Tenía que recuperarlo, tenía que hacerle ver que desde el momento en el que él decidió amarme los dos habíamos escrito nuestro destino en común, un destino al que yo me negaba a renunciar. No iba a dejarlo irse de nuevo. Victor estaba tan cerca de mí que casi podía oler su fragancia, casi podía sentir su calor entre mis brazos. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, solo unos minutos más...

Creo que mi corazón se detuvo por completo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Victor entró por ella. Por un segundo, me quedé congelado mirando su figura alta y elegante. Él parecía completamente cansado, era como si no hubiera dormido en días, como si mi Victor hubiera tenido que sostener al mundo entero sobre sus hombros. Él lucía triste, sus ojos estaban vacíos de esperanza y cuando su mirada se posó en mí vi miles de emociones distintas inundando su mirada color azul: miedo, enojo, y un amor tan grande que no pude contenerme y corrí como un chiquillo a su encuentro.

Y él me tomó entre sus brazos sin decirme nada, sin preguntarme nada. Supongo que él al igual que yo, pensó que ya tendríamos tiempo después para los reproches. En ese instante solo quería tocarlo, quería sostenerlo pegado a mi cuerpo por siempre. Lo había extrañado. Lo había añorado con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo parecía doler y ahora aquel dolor había desaparecido por fin. Estábamos juntos de nuevo, aquello era todo lo que me importaba. Victor estaba ahí, yo estaba ahí con Victor de nuevo.

—Nunca... me... haces... caso...— dijo Victor mientras besaba mis labios al tiempo que intentaba regañarme—. Eres un tonto, un completo tonto...

—No me importa...— le dije correspondiendo a sus besos sin calma alguna—. Tú me enseñaste a ser un rebelde y te dije que no te dejaría, te dije que no te permitiría terminar con nosotros dos...

— ¡Oh Yuri! — dijo él alejándose de mí simplemente para mirarme a los ojos, como si quisiera estar seguro de que era yo—. Aún tenemos tiempo, si vuelves a San Petersburgo hoy nadie notará que estuviste aquí...

—No voy a irme...— dije yo con total convicción—. Vas a escucharme y vamos a resolver esto los dos ¿entiendes? No estás solo en esto ¿por qué no me crees cuando digo que yo te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda hacerlo?

—Yuri, te estás poniendo en peligro ¿no lo ves? Si mi padre se entera que estás aquí...

— ¡Estoy aquí y tu padre no lo sabe! — exclamé yo un tanto impaciente—. Estoy aquí, frente a ti, pidiéndote que me escuches y me dejes ayudarte a terminar con todo esto pero tú crees que solamente soy un estorbo...

—Yuri...

—¡ No soy un príncipe delicado al que debas proteger siempre! — le dije sin titubear—. No soy frágil, Victor, no soy un niño. Tengo dieciocho años, la edad suficiente para saber lo que me conviene y lo que no. Soy un chico mayor que te ama, un chico que no puede soportar la idea de dejarte solo. Antes no me dejaste hablar, el día que te despediste de mí estabas demasiado ocupado intentando ser el fuerte de la historia que no quisiste escucharme. Sé que todo es difícil, Victor, entiendo que quieras evitar que alguien me dañe pero no me haces ningún bien alejándome de ti. Victor, sentí que me volvía loco sin ti, sentí que yo tenía en mis manos la solución a tus problemas y tú simplemente te alejaste de mí. Incluso llegué a creer que no me amabas...

— ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así? — dijo él con la mirada dolida—. Te dije que esperaras por mí, te dije que volvería a ti cuando pudiera resolver todo yo solo porque...

—No puedes hacer todo tú solo, Victor— dije yo, intentado decir todo lo que tenía que decir sin alterarme de más—. Por favor déjame ayudarte, sé cómo ayudarte...

—No vas a echar a perder tu vida por mí, Yuri Katsuki...—me dijo y yo tuve ganas de golpearlo de pronto.

—Tampoco soy ingenuo, Victor— le dije—. Sé muy bien en qué estoy metiéndome. De algo debe servir ser el mejor alumno de la Academia Feltsman ¿no crees? Mi padre y mi madre me han enseñado también cómo dirigir un negocio y entre nosotros, Victor, en nuestras manos está el futuro de una empresa. No estás haciendo esto solo por ti ¿no lo ves? Miles de personas sin nombre y sin rostro dependen de ti, de los dos porque no me importa lo que pienses, te amo lo suficiente como para tomar en mis manos todas las responsabilidades que conlleva un matrimonio aunque éste sea solamente parte de nuestro negocio. Piensa en toda esa gente que confió en tu abuelo, toda ese gente a la que tu padre no temerá despojar. Tú sabes que lo que construyó tu familia no puede quedar en las manos de un loco, tú lo sabes y también sabes que si los dos firmamos un contrato matrimonial...

—¡No, Yuri!

—Si los dos firmamos ese contrato matrimonial tomarás el poder completo de tu legado— le dije y tomé sus manos con más fuerza entre las mías—. Solo tenemos que trabajar juntos, solo debes dejarme ayudarte en esto. Papá dice que podemos hacerlo solo tres años, Victor. Después de esos tres años, si sientes que yo no soy suficiente, si sientes que tu vida a mi lado no es lo que tú esperabas, entonces podremos separarnos y si tú quieres, no tendrás que volver a saber de mí jamás...

—¿De verdad crees que podría usarte así? — dijo él y lágrimas de un dolor pesado corrieron por su mejillas— ¿Crees que soy tan cruel como para hacerte algo así? Yo te amo, te amo tanto que por ti renunciaría a todo esto...

—No puedes renunciar, Vitya...— le dije apresurándome a limpiar sus lágrimas—. No te dejaré renunciar. Solo déjame ayudarte ¿sí? Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti. Terminemos con esta locura, Victor Nikiforov. Tú tampoco puedes soportarlo más ¿no es así?

—No, pero mi Yuri...— dijo él abrazándose a mí con fuerza—. Yo quería darte algo más ¿sabes? Yo quería crecer contigo y decidir unir mi vida a la tuya con calma; yo quería bailar una cursi canción de bodas contigo después de tener la más fastuosa fiesta de bodas que el mundo podría imaginar y ni siquiera podré darte eso y...

—Basta, Vitya, basta ya...— dije yo aferrándome a él con todo mi amor—. Solo dame la oportunidad de ayudarte, eso es todo lo que quiero. No sé qué nos traerá el futuro Vitya pero quiero darte mi presente. Vitya, mi Vitya... ¿podemos terminar con esto? No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por ti, porque sabes que no mereces que alguien te robe, no mereces que alguien te quite lo que es tuyo y lo que nadie podrá administrar mejor que tú...

—Mi Yuri, ¿Por qué mi Yuri es quien tiene que salvarme siempre? Soy un estúpido, no quiero estar lejos de ti, no puedo. Al diablo todo, Yuri, hagamos locuras, si es contigo podré enfrentarlo todo...

—Entonces hagamos locuras, no estamos solos en esto ¿sabes? — le dije sin dejar de acariciar su espalda—. Todo saldrá bien, Vitya, todo saldrá bien...

Después de eso, no hubo más que discutir. Victor y yo nos quedamos un rato más al amparo de la soledad de aquella habitación. Sin embargo, Vitya no pudo quedarse conmigo demasiado tiempo. Él tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, de hecho las tiene y poder dormir a su lado el día de hoy fue como un regalo de bodas para los dos.

Porque ahora estamos casados, casados de verdad. Hicimos el rito con toda la seriedad legal posible después de que mi padre lo arreglara todo y ante los ojos del mundo somos los señores Nikiforov-Katsuki. Con nuestra unión le hemos dado vida a una fusión comercial sin precedentes, no me sorprendería para nada que por la mañana, el nombre de Victor y mi nombre aparecieran en la lista de los hombres más adinerados del mundo entero. Y sin embargo, lo único que me importa es que él está a mi lado y que mañana, cuando la junta directiva de las empresas Nikiforov ratifique nuestra unión y le dé a Victor un poder absoluto sobre las decisiones del futuro de su empresa, todo estará en el lugar en el que debe y nadie le podrá hacer daño a Victor, ya no. Y yo estaré ahí para apoyarlo porque ese es mi deber como su esposo.

No sé si esto será un por siempre, no sé si esto tendrá un final pero lo que le dije a él es cierto: le he entregado mi presente y es en ese presente donde los dos estamos juntos, luchando hombro a hombro. Sé que aun tendremos que enfrentar a su padre, sé que el periodo de gracia terminará mañana pero no tengo miedo. Él estará a mi lado. Los dos somos más fuertes juntos.

Todo estará bien. Todo tiene que estar bien. El universo nos debe un guiño amable ¿no es así? No, no tuve una boda de en sueño pero tengo a Victor a mi lado y esta noche, mientras la luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana y se refleja en el rostro dormido de mi esposo, sé que estoy en el lugar correcto y que no me iré de aquí aunque aún tengamos mil obstáculos por vencer...


	23. Chapter 23

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Febrero 15**

Yuri Katsuki es hermoso aunque también es un tonto de remate. Justo ahora, ese hermoso tonto de remate que es MI ESPOSO (escrito con mayúscula porque no lo creo todavía), está tomando una ducha antes de que los dos tengamos que ir a presentarnos como un matrimonio ante la junta de accionistas de las empresas Nikiforov. Estoy asustado. Me estoy muriendo de nervios. Y por eso creo que Yuri es un tonto, porque él no debió hacer nada de lo que hizo por mí y sin embargo aquí estamos. Una pareja de recién casados que en vez de tener una luna de miel como dios manda, tendrá que enfrentarse al infierno antes siquiera de pensar en la posibilidad de un: _"y desde el primer día juntos, vivieron felices para siempre."_

Sé que una vez que Yuri y yo hagamos el brindis ceremonial con el que los miembros de la junta directiva bendicen la unión del nuevo director general de la empresa, no habrá marcha atrás. Dudo mucho que alguien se oponga a lo que Yuri y yo hicimos, después de todo, a nadie le extrañará que los dos hayamos hecho esto sin una fastuosa fiesta de bodas. Sé que la gran mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que son legalmente mis subordinados ahora están acostumbrados a que las cosas dentro de la empresa sucedan así.

Sé que ellos verán este matrimonio solamente como parte de una estrategia, de un pacto hecho entre dos chicos que han sido instruidos por personas mejor preparadas que ellos en la ferocidad del mundo empresarial. Sé que para todos, esto no será más que una hábil jugada diseñada por mi madre y el padre de Yuri, y que todos lo aceptarán porque también están cansados. Sonrío al pensar que todos nos felicitarán a Yuri y a mí pero en el fondo estarán felicitándose a ellos mismos por haber elegido al bando ganador, y sé que estarán aún más felices porque el hecho de que yo soy el esposo de Yuri Katsuki les ha traído a ellos beneficios también, mis accionistas deben haber despertado con varios nuevos miles de billetes en sus respectivas cuentas. Sé que aún quedan algunos socios que respaldan a mi padre pero son la minoría, a ellos no les quedará más remedio que aceptar todo también si no quieren perder su patrimonio.

Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que sé que Mikhail Nikiforov no se quedará tranquilo. Mi padre, ese ser que me dio la vida y que sin embargo me odia con todas las fuerzas de su alma, no agachará la cabeza ni siquiera cuando el hecho de que no puede hacer nada ya de forma legal para quitarme la empresa, lo golpee. Sé que él no se tomará nada bien el hecho de que la única opción que le queda para poder tomar el control de un emporio que jamás fue suyo, será quitándome a mí de en medio y sé muy bien que mi padre es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Sé que es una locura pero ahora me siento seguro al ser consciente de esa certeza, la certeza de que mi padre se concentrará en destruirme a mí y solo a mí. Mi Yuri ha dejado de ser su objetivo, ahora su único enemigo soy yo: el chico que se atrevió a desafiarlo haciendo la uncía locura que él jamás pensó que haría y aunque sigo pensando que Yuri cometido una enorme tontería al casarse conmigo, no dejo de estar agradecido con él, ni de sentir que lo amo como jamás amaré a nadie.

Yuri sí, es un tonto, pero es mil veces más valiente y generoso que yo. Él vino a mí sin que le importara más nada que ayudarme, él vino a mí y me apoyó con el poder de su nombre para ganar por fin una guerra que no era suya. Él vino a mí con su vida en sus manos y puso esa vida a mi entera disposición y sé que muy pocas personas en el mundo podrían hacer algo así por ti. Él me ha demostrado que me ama con un amor intenso, sí, intenso porque al final de cuentas no somos más que un par de adolescentes que han hecho una enorme locura, pero más allá de eso, sé que Yuri hizo una decisión completamente adulta, madura y responsable.

Ayer en la tarde, cuando los dos estábamos firmando nuestra acta de matrimonio, la decisión que había en la mirada de mi Yuri no era ya la de un niño. La mirada seria y decidida con la que Yuri puso su firma en el papel, era la de un hombre que sabe muy bien que el mundo no es un lugar agradable y sin embargo, ha decidido hacer de él un mejor lugar.

Y al verlo a él así, vestido con un elegante traje negro que mi madre compró para él, el mismo color del traje que yo estaba usando, fue lo que me hizo decidirme a dejar de ser un niño también. Alguien como yo no puede ser solamente un chico despreocupado ¿sabes? Lo sé, yo siempre lo he sabido pero cuando Yuri extendió hacia mí la pluma y yo tomé su mano para mostrarle a él que aquel acto no era para mí solo una ocasión fría y gris como la oficina del ministro, supe que esta vez no debía tener miedo porque no estaba solo: yo crecería al lado de Yuri, aprendería a su lado. En ese justo instante supe que esa estúpida clausula donde los dos podríamos deshacer el matrimonio después de tres años jamás tendría que ser usada. Yo me quedaría con él sin importar lo que el futuro nos trajera a los dos porque él me estaba regalando su presente y yo quería construirle un futuro para los dos.

Después de firmar, me acerqué a él y lo besé en los labios, rodeado del aplauso sereno de mi madre, la familia de Yuri y sus dos amigos que lo siguieron hasta Moscú. Y con ese beso quise decirle los votos que no pude preparar para él, esos votos que incluían cuidarlo siempre, amarlo todos los días y esas cosas que la gente suele decir de memoria en las ceremonias matrimoniales.

-He aceptado estar contigo toda mi vida- susurré a su oído, sin dejar de abrazarlo mientras que el padre de Yuri despedía al ministro-. Y quiero que sepas que algún día, cuando todo esté bien, te daré una boda de verdad, la boda que has soñado siempre y los dos bailaremos la más dulce canción de amor que tú quieras...

-No quiero una boda, solo quiero que tú estés bien...- dijo él con calma.

-Y estoy bien ahora, y cuando todo esto pase todo estará mejor- dije y lo miré a los ojos como si quisiera que él viera mi alma y toda la determinación que había en ella-. Te juro que haré de tu vida una vida feliz. Te prometo que no voy a defraudarte, que voy a aprender bien de las personas que saben más que yo y que dirigiré todo lo que mi abuelo me dejó con justicia y con inteligencia. Solo te pido que no te apartes de mí lado, no quiero que estés lejos de mí. Durante todo este viaje, quédate conmigo ¿quieres?

-Siempre...- dijo Yuri con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa dulce en los labios-. No tengo miedo de decir que será por siempre...

Besé ese siempre sobre sus labios porque sabía que él estaba hablando con la verdad. Yo era capaz de ver el infinito en sus ojos color chocolate, podía ver en su mirada una vida completa a su lado y saber eso no me asustó. Él es mi presente y él será mi futuro. Él es mi esposo y mi esposo es hermoso, es fuerte, es todo lo que alguien como yo podría desear incuso es más.

Sonrío ahora. Hablar de Yuri siempre me tranquiliza y creo que de verdad necesitaba tranquilizarme. Estoy a punto de vivir una de las horas más amargas de mi vida, sé que mi padre debió haber tomado un jet privado de emergencia a Moscú cuando la noticia de mi boda con Yuri apareció en el noticiero internacional de esta mañana, es imposible que él no quiera tener una última batalla conmigo. Sé que será horrible, sé que será peligroso pero no le hará daño a Yuri, ya no y yo no permitiré que me haga más daño a mí porque no pienso perderme mi vida entera al lado de Yuri Katsuki, mi esposo, el chico al que amo y por el que no temo a todos los retos que el futuro quiera traer ante mí.

Suspiro de nuevo. La puerta del baño se abre y él sale vestido ya con un traje gris perla que lo hace lucir de nuevo como un joven hombre de negocios. Vaya que es guapo. Tendré que cuidarlo bien, no queremos que todo el mundo en la junta directiva se enamore de él pero sucederá. Él es así, a veces creo que alguien como él puede convocar amor en todos lados ¿cómo no podría hacerlo cuando es capaz de sonreír de esa manera? De verdad estoy enamorado de él. Su cabello oscuro chorrea finas gotas de agua sobre su traje y yo siento la furiosa necesidad de levantarme y secarlo con mis propias manos aunque bien sé que no debo distraerme.

Me rio un poco y él me mira levantando una ceja en modo interrogativo mientras yo le mando un beso a través del aire y él se sonroja de un modo adorable que en serio, terminará matándome de amor un día de estos. Pero no, no moriré. No aunque mi padre intente matarme. Voy a vivir una vida feliz al lado de Yuri, eso haré. Aunque precisamente en este instante, mientras él me pide que deje de escribir para ayudarlo a atar el nudo de su corbata azul, seguramente solo querré quedarme con él al amparo de esta habitación donde nada malo parece posible. Amo a Yuri Katsuki y viviré con él una vida de encanto, eso es todo lo que sé y eso es todo lo que me dará el valor de enfrentarme al futuro sin importar cuantos obstáculos más tenga que vencer.

Hoy será nuestro primer día como esposos ante los ojos del mundo pero sé que para Yuri y para mí es más que eso: este es el día uno de una eternidad compartida, una eternidad de la que los dos cuidaremos hasta el final de nuestros días y quizá más allá de ellos...


	24. Chapter 24

**DIARIO DE PHICHIT CHULANONT**

 **Febrero 16**

Todo fue un desastre, un completo desastre.

Mis manos todavía tiemblan, creo que jamás en mi vida he estado tan asustado, creo que nunca hasta el día de hoy había sentido que mi vida corría peligro de verdad.

Todo sucedió de forma tan rápida, aun ahora no puedo creer que de verdad esto pasó. Ahora mismo necesito volver a sentir los brazos de Seung Gil Lee alrededor de mí pero todo el mundo necesita comer algo también y mi novio fue con Mari Katsuki a conseguir algo de alimento para todos.

Yo no pude salir del hospital en el que nos encontramos ahora, no me sentía capaz de salir a la calle después de lo que pasó y tampoco quería dejar solos a Yuri y a Victor, los dos están abrazados a pocos metros de mí y al menos me siento un poco tranquilo de tenerlos justamente frente a mí. Sé que todo ha pasado ya y que el culpable de esta tragedia está ya convenientemente tras las rejas y dudo que salga de ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero sigo teniendo miedo y el dolor que hay en los ojos de Victor es tan grande, tan palpable, que parece inundarnos a todos. Miro que sus ojos azules están llenos de lágrimas y las manos de Yuri acarician su espalda. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para Yuri también. Después de todo desde el día de ayer él es parte de la familia Nikiforov, ante los ojos del mundo Yuri es un Nikiforov ahora y Aleshka Nikiforova, la mujer que ahora mismo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en el quirófano después de defender a su hijo del ataque de su propio padre, es parte de la familia de Yuri también.

Eso es lo que no termino por entender. Que un padre haya sido capaz de hacer algo así, que para una persona sean más importantes los bienes materiales que su propia familia. Es decir, hace tiempo que sé que la maldad del mundo existe pero jamás la había mirado a la cara.

Y es horrible, es horrible de verdad. Mientras escribo esto, no puedo evitar que mis ojos choquen con la visión de Yuri y Victor quienes se abrazan como si ellos fueran lo único existente en el planeta. Si alguien duda de su amor aun, no tendría más que dedicarles una mirada ahora. Yuri consuela a su esposo con calma, él no está llorando, no sé cómo Yuri es capaz de permanecer tan tranquilo ahora. Supongo que es porque él sabe que Victor necesita su fuerza.

Y es que Victor llora ahora como un niño pequeño. Sus ojos azules no pueden contener las lágrimas en ellos y sé que es así porque él ha tenido que guardarse muchas lágrimas para sí mismo. Quisiera decir algo pero sé que nada puede consolar a un corazón que ha sido dañado de este modo, vamos, si mi propia madre estuviera mal herida, creo que me sentiría mil veces peor.

Además, creo que la cercanía de Yuri es lo único que puede consolar de verdad a Victor. Creo que la sola existencia de Yuri le da fuerza para seguir de pie porque su padre intentó destruirlo todo y sin embargo no lo logró.

Suspiro lentamente. De verdad quisiera no poder recordar nada de lo que pasó pero sé que alguien debe dar testimonio de ello, vamos, antes de poder regresar a San Petersburgo todos los que estuvimos presentes en la junta extraordinaria en la que se ratificó a Victor como único presidente de la junta directiva de las empresas Nikiforov, tendremos que rendir nuestra declaración. Y yo lo haré. Si puedo ayudar a que Mikhail Nikiforov no pueda recuperar una libertad que no merece lo haré. Porque esta vez dejó que todo el mundo viera el verdadero color de su alma, ya nadie duda que ese hombre es un demonio sin alma.

Y es que todo estaba saliendo bien ¿sabes? Seung Gil y yo habíamos sido invitados al evento por parte de Yuri quien necesitaba con él a los testigos de su boda y puesto que yo había firmado como tal para Yuri, tenía que estar presente en ese evento que era tan importante para él y para la vida futura que había decidido vivir con Victor.

Cuando los nuevos esposos y sus familias entraron a la enorme sala de conferencias de la sede de las empresas de Victor, todo el mundo los recibió con un aplauso ensordecedor. Evidentemente los directivos estaban felices por la unión de su presidente, yo mismo había revisado el estado financiero de las empresas de Victor y Yuri y todo eran números positivos para ellos; creo de verdad que mi mejor amigo y su esposo podrán construir un imperio comercial enorme a medida que los años pasen con la sola fuerza de sus apellidos unidos.

Fue por eso que nadie tuvo nada que reprocharles, todo el mundo felicitó a los nuevos esposos. Hubo discursos de felicitación, todo el mundo se dirigía a Yuri con respeto y nadie estaba sorprendido de ver que mi amigo sabía exactamente de qué estaban hablando los hombres de negocios que lo rodeaban. Además, claro, Yuri y Victor lucían simplemente radiantes al estar juntos. Los dos lucían como lo que eran: una pareja poderosa, segura y sobre todo, llena de amor.

Creo que el mundo entero podía notar el amor que había entre ellos, el modo en el que los dos se sostenían de la mano, el modo en el que Victor miraba a Yuri mientras este se presentaba ante los socios de la junta directiva, y el modo en el que los ojos de Yuri se llenaban de orgullo mientras Victor presentaba ante sus subordinados el plan semestral de negocios que todo el mundo haría marchar según lo que él dispusiera.

Nadie tuvo nada que objetar a lo presentado por el nuevo presidente, todo el mundo estaba contento. Sé que puede sobar estúpido pero creo que los socios de Victor de verdad estaban pensando que si el chico había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para elegir a un esposo que excedía las expectativas del mundo entero, también sería un buen presidente en los negocios.

Debo decir que el plan de negocios de Victor era audaz, innovador pero yo estaba seguro de que funcionaría aunque debo admitir también que mis conocimientos en alta dirección son escasos todavía. Ceo que yo he sido afortunado al no tener que prepararme para la vida adulta de forma tan apresurada. Sé que algún día, la empresa de entretenimiento que mis padres manejan pasará a mis manos, pero no he tenido que crecer de un día para otro como Victor y Yuri han tenido que hacer para poder estar a la altura de esta situación. Y por eso me sentí orgulloso de mi amigo y de su esposo. Ellos han tomado esta situación de frente, sin huir. Creo que me sorprendió demasiado verlos convertidos en dos hombres de negocios de la noche a la mañana, ellos que hace meses no hacían otra cosa más que pelear mientras intentaban esconderse de sus propios sentimientos. Y ahora los dos estaban juntos y eran más fuertes que nunca.

Por eso, por el aura de seguridad absoluta que emanaba de los dos fue que nadie recordó que la guerra en la familia Nikiforov no estaba terminada todavía. Sí, creo que todos fuimos ingenuos al creer que el padre de Victor no cometería una última locura, la peor de todas.

Y es que mientras el vicepresidente de la empresa se encargaba de abrir las botellas de champaña y llenaba copas de ella para poder realizar el tradicional brindis en honor de los nuevos esposos y dueños de las empresas Nikiforov, la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió de pronto como si un huracán hubiera entrado por ella.

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado. Ahí, frente a todos nosotros estaba Mikhail Nikiforov y no lucía nada contento, de hecho el hombre lucía como un desastre vuelto loco. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre no presagiaban nada bueno y yo me helé completamente cuando miré que en su mano derecha sostenía una pistola negra que apuntaba directamente hacia el pecho de Victor.

Nadie se movía. Creo que todo mundo pensaba que la más mínima respiración podría desencadenar una tragedia. Yuri se puso delante de Victor de firma instintiva y creo que eso fue lo que desencadenó la carcajada de Mikhail Nikiforov quien miraba a mi mejor amigo como quien mira un montón de escoria frente a sí.

—Debí matarte cuando pude, ramera maldita— dijo el hombre dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Yuri quien no se amedrentó para nada con las palabras de quien debiera ser un padre para él también—. Si no acabas con la porquería cuando debes ésta no hace más que juntarse y llenarlo todo, se adueña de todo, corrompe todo...

—Señor Nikiforov, debe calmarse...— dijo de forma tentativa uno de los accionistas.

—No voy a calmarme, mucho menos porque lo pidan ustedes, malditas ratas traicioneras—dijo Mikhail sin levantar la voz, su tono era el de una serpiente que está a punto de soltar sobre ti todo su veneno—. Hace unas horas todos ustedes me juraron lealtad, me juraron que jamás se unirían a mi hijo el marica y a su esposo de juguete. Pero claro, ahora que saben que su jodido esposo es el dueño de la cadena hotelera más grande del mundo, eso ya no es tan grave ¿verdad? Todos son ratas, todos son ratas y se hundirán con mi hijo, de eso pueden estar seguros...

—Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y baja esa arma, Mikhail— dijo Aleshka Nikiforova con una mirada fiera que habría asustado a cualquiera.

Era más que evidente que la madre de Victor estaba también asustada pero alguien estaba a amenazando a su único hijo y en sus ojos estaba escrito que ella no permitiría que alguien pudiera hacerle daño.

—Tú también eres una ramera estúpida, no me sorprende para nada que tu hijo haya elegido a alguien igual que tú para jugar con él, Aleshka— dijo el padre de Victor haciendo que su ex esposa le dedicara una mirada llena de lastima y asco, algo que alteró aún más el ánimo inestable del padre de Victor.

—Deja de decir estupideces, cálmate y no saldrás perdiéndolo todo— dijo la madre Victor con una frialdad digna de un general de guerra—. Eres tú quien ha estado fraguando su propio infierno todos estos años ¿por qué no demás de culpar a los demás por tu suerte? Tu padre sabía que tú destruirías todo su lo dejaba en tus manos, yo misma lo sabía y sé que cometí un error al casarme contigo y pensar que podrías cambiar para bien. Tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea destruir, tú mismo estás destruido ahora. Debes aceptar que no estás bien, Mikhail, debes dejar que todo siga su marcha y no cometer una locura. Por favor, es lo menos que le debes a nuestro Vitya después de años y años de hacerle creer que él es como tú, déjalo en paz, vete de aquí de una vez...

— ¡Cállate! — dijo Mikhail apuntando con más seguridad a Victor quien parecía completamente helado ante la imagen de su padre.

Victor estaba aterrad y pude deducir que siempre lo había estado en frente de ese hombre. Aquel hombre podía paralizarlo de miedo y si él aún no se había derrumbado era porque Yuri estaba delante de él, dándole la fuerza necesaria para no dar signos de debilidad ante el hombre que lo había odiado toda la vida.

—No vas a hacerle daño a Victor, ya no...— dijo la voz fuerte y clara de Yuri, cosa que pareció ser como un encantamiento que logró hacer que la mirada asustada de Victor se llenara de fuerza un vez más—. Él no está solo, jamás lo estará. Yo no soy un esposo de juguete, soy el hombre que lo ama, quien estará siempre a su lado. Pero tú no sabes de eso ¿verdad? No sabes lo que es amar, jamás lo sabrás. Por eso eres un ser ruin, por eso estás tan lleno de odio. Deja de hacer estupideces ahora ¿quieres? Deja de ser un niño ¿no te das vergüenza? A mí me provocas lastima, ya no te tengo miedo, jamás lo tuve. No sé qué intentas destruir aquí pero no podrás hacerlo. No vas a tomar la vida de Victor, no vas a tomar nada porque nada te pertenece...

— ¡Todo esto es mío! — dijo el hombre acercándose más a mi amigo y a su esposo—. Mi padre fue un estúpido al dejar todo esto en manos de un niño. Ningún niño puede manejar esto. Yo soy el dueño de todo, yo soy el dueño...

—Por favor Mikhail, vete ya— dijo Victor con voz cansada pero firme—. Me has obligado a pensar cosas horribles mi vida entera ¿no puedes dejarme en paz de una vez? Solo vete, por favor, solo vete ya...

—No hijito, no me iré...— dijo el hombre—. Antes me libraré de ti y de todos, antes terminaré contigo ¿crees que te dejaré el camino libre así como así? No, no hijito, jamás ¡Jamás!

Lo que pasó después, pasó tan rápido que aun ahora creo que alguien estaba jugando con las manecillas del reloj. El padre de Victor empezó a caminar y aunque algunos de los directivos corrieron en su dirección para poder detenerlo, Mikhail se los quitó de encima y sin esperar un segundo más, disparó en contra de Victor quien se libró de la bala porque su madre se había puesto frente a él para protegerlo de aquel último acto enloquecido del hombre que le había dado la vida, el mismo hombre que había intentado quitársela.

Después de eso, como en una película de terror, Yuri saltó encima de Mikhail y con una certera patada en la cara, lo dejó fuera de combate mientras que Toshiya Katsuki levantaba el arma del suelo con una servilleta de tela y todo el mundo volvió a la vida en medio de una algarabía de gritos, llamadas de emergencia y los pasos rápidos y certeros de los agentes de seguridad que alertados por el disparo, habían entrado a la sala de conferencias apresado de forma inmediata al hombre que yacía en el suelo, riendo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre mientras que, a pocos metros de ahí, Victor sostenía el cuerpo débil de su madre el cual estaba manchado de rojo por la cantidad enorme de sangre que estaba brotando de la herida de bala que se abría en medio de su vientre.

— ¡No, mamá, no! — decía Victor en medio de sus lágrimas—. Por favor mamá, por favor resiste, no me dejes solo...

—No estarás solo si me voy, Vitya— dijo ella con voz débil—. Has conseguido un amor sin final y me siento feliz por eso. Eres un hombre amado, hijo mío, y por eso no estarás solo jamás. No te preocupes por mí, mi Vitya... Yuri cuidará bien de ti, Yuri cuidará de ti...

Los ojos de la madre de Victor se cerraron al decir esas últimas palabras y Victor soltó un gritó desgarrador al ver a su madre inconsciente entre sus brazos. En ese momento, el servicio de emergencias que seguramente Mari Katsuki había llamado, llegó a atender a la mujer cuyo rostro ceniciento parecía vivo apenas y en ese instante fue que me sentí más asustado.

No, la madre e Victor no murió pero los médicos dicen que no es probable que sobreviva, por eso es que Victor no ha dejado de llorar desde que dejamos la sede principal de las empresas Nikiforov y venimos al hospital donde Aleshka Nikiforova puede estar viviendo sus últimos minutos de vida. Yo de verdad espero que no sea así. Yo de verdad espero que no se pierda una vida inocente por el simple capricho de un loco.

La madre de Victor tiene que vivir porque me parte el alma ver a su hijo sufriendo así. Todo tiene que salir bien, algo bueno tiene que suceder porque Yuri y Victor lo merecen. Esperaré eso con toda mi alma, les rogaré a todos los dioses que quieran escucharme porque algo bueno suceda. Ya basta de maldad, ya basta de tragedias. Este tiene que ser el final de la oscuridad, tiene que serlo, por favor, por favor...


	25. Chapter 25

**Marzo 3**

Mi esposo y yo estamos volando de regreso con rumbo San Petersburgo. Victor está dormido al lado mío, debe estar muerto de cansancio. Nuestros últimos días en Moscú no han sido unas vacaciones como tal, de hecho, creo que el mes pasado fue el mes intenso de mi corta vida y espero que de verdad las cosas vayan tomando su ritmo habitual ahora que todo está en paz. Todo ha sido un desastre de proporciones épicas últimamente, así que lo menos que el mundo puede esperar de nosotros es que estemos cansados, profundamente cansados y sin embargo, listos para seguir enfrentando todas las aventuras que nos quedan por vivir ahora que todo parece estar tomando su curso habitual.

Sí, de verdad creo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Sonrío y no puedo evitar que un bostezo escape de mis labios porque también estoy cansado y no puedo creer que de verdad después de todo lo que ha pasado, mis padres y la madre de Victor quien gracias al cielo está ya fuera de peligro nos hayan enviado a los dos de vuelta a la Academia Feltsman. Vamos, ahora que somos un matrimonio y algo así como una de las parejas más ricas del mundo entero, yo de verdad pensé que cosas tan triviales como la escuela podían esperar por tiempo indefinido pero no fue así.

Aleshka Nikiforova habló con Victor y conmigo antes de que él y yo regresáramos a nuestra vida normal, esa vida escolar y llena de pocos sobresaltos que Victor y yo habíamos interrumpido y a la cual Phichit y Seung Gil Lee habían vuelto ya una semana antes. La madre de Victor nos dijo que su hijo y yo debíamos ser jóvenes mientras podíamos, que los grandes negocios y la vida ajetreada que seguramente tendríamos podía esperar un poco más y creo que una parte de mí, algo en lo más profundo de mi corazón se alegró un poco de escuchar eso.

Porque creo que muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos meses de mi vida. Me he dedicado a revisar el diario que empecé a escribir hace meses por instrucción de la maestra Minako y es de verdad interesante el hecho de notar cuánto ha cambiado mi vida. Empecé escribiendo que Victor era mi único problema y ahora lo miro dormir al mi lado y pienso que en realidad Victor Nikiforov es la única certeza que tengo en mi futuro porque ninguno de los dos está asustado de que algún día quizá queramos separarnos.

Sé que todo el mundo dice que el corazón de los hombres es un caleidoscopio en constante cambio, que las certezas que hay en él el día de hoy, no serán las mismas de mañana. La gente dice que jamás puedes estar seguro acerca de tu futuro y yo también lo sé, creo que otra cosa que he aprendido en los últimos meses es que cualquier cosa puede alterar al mundo en un solo instante.

Y realmente sé que mi vida cambiará aún más. Sé que Victor y yo tendremos un par de meses más para terminar la escuela preparatoria puesto que nuestras familias no quieren escuchar nada acerca de no seguir estudiando, pero después todo cambiará una vez más. Porque cuando te conviertes en un hombre de negocios hay miles de cosas que debes saber y conocer, y sé que Victor y yo no tendremos una vida tranquila jamás puesto que nuestras responsabilidades son muy grandes y sin embargo me emociona tener esa vida a su lado porque ahí está la clave de todo: estaré a su lado y haré que él se sienta orgulloso de haberse casado con alguien como yo.

No, Victor Nikiforov ya no es más un problema para mí, él es en realidad mi más grande motivo para seguir adelante. Quiero construir un futuro luminoso con él, quizá formaremos una familia también y sé que si algún día llegamos a ser los padres de alguien, educaremos a esa persona con amor, ese hijo o hija no tendrá que tener miedo del mundo ni de lo que hay en él.

Porque no quiero que la historia de Mikhail Nikiforov vuelva a repetirse, ese hombre ahora está encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad sin ningún privilegio y sin ninguna esperanza de salir de ahí mientras viva. Odio a ese hombre por todo el daño que ha causado, creo que siempre lo odiaré y jamás le perdonaré el daño que le hizo a Victor y a Aleshka. Sí, yo sé que el odio no es nada bueno pero esta emoción también se extinguirá dentro de mí algún día aunque precisamente ahora no puedo evitarlo. Es por eso que Victor y yo hemos decidido que no hablaremos de él, que él será uno de esos recuerdos que se mueren en silencio porque solo en el silencio no pueden hacerte daño.

Y sé que las heridas sanarán de ese modo, creo que tengo derecho a sentirme optimista en ese sentido porque aunque haya marcas en el corazón de Victor, sé que yo podré hacer que los recuerdos dolorosos no cubran su mirada azul de dolor. Él merece sonreír ahora, él merece ser joven también y dejar de preocuparse por ese imperio que ya es suyo de todos modos. Mi Vitya merece poder soñar con otras cosas, creo que definitivamente voy a convencerlo de que juguemos el torneo nacional de soccer hasta el final, él ama el soccer y uno de los deseos más grandes de mi corazón es poder verlo haciendo todo eso que lo hace feliz.

Y es que Chris Giacometti y Yuri Plisetsky, lo han mantenido informado de todo con respecto al equipo y sé que el soccer siempre será importante para Victor porque aun en medio de todos los problemas que hemos tenido que sortear en los últimos días, mi esposo aun encontraba tiempo para sugerir alguna estrategia o un cambio en la alineación del equipo cuando sus amigos le pedían algún consejo. Y ahora el equipo de soccer de la Academia Feltsman está en la semi final del campeonato nacional y Victor y yo llegaremos a tiempo para que el capitán haga su magia en el campo y pueda graduarse como campeón una vez más.

Eso es lo que quiero para Victor ¿sabes? Quiero que él siga soñando con goles y trofeos todavía, quiero que él sienta el pasto amado de una cancha de soccer una vez más bajo sus pies. Quiero verlo sonreír mientras corre con su largo cabello plateado ondeando al viento, sintiéndose feliz, sintiendo que su sueño de ser un profesional del soccer es real porque una persona puede hacer real un sueño de mil formas distintas. Y yo apoyaré todos esos sueños, yo estaré ahí para verlo haciendo todo lo que quiere. Yo estaré ahí para presenciar todos los triunfos que Victor luchará por conseguir porque eso es lo que él hace y yo haré lo mismo, yo también seguiré con mis clases y las presentaciones de baile hasta el final.

Sí, creo que Aleshka tiene razón, Victor y yo podemos darnos la oportunidad de pensar en otras cosas, creo que por eso mismo fue que ella hizo que los dos tuviéramos un momento a solas para platicar antes de que Victor y yo tuvieramos despedirnos de ella.

—Yuri...— me dijo ella con una sonrisa débil después de enviar a Victor en busca de su médico—. Quiero que me disculpes por haber desordenado tu vida de este modo ¿sabes? Esto no es lo que quería para Victor y para ti, los dos son tan jóvenes y han tenido que sacrificar tanto y yo me siento profundamente apenada por todas estas cosas que no pude evitar...

—No ha sido un sacrificio, debe creerme señora Nikiforova, hice esto con total madurez, no es algo de lo que vaya a arrepentirme mañana— le dije con seguridad.

—Cariño, puedes llamarme Aleshka, tú y yo somos familia ya...— dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre a pesar del dolor que aun había en sus ojos.

—Bueno, Aleshka, de verdad no debes sentirte triste por nada. Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden evitar ¿no crees? Quizá un chico como yo no es lo que tú imaginaste par Victor pero yo lo amo, lo amo y no voy a dejarlo solo y los dos haremos bien las cosas de modo que nadie pueda reprocharnos nada, ni siquiera nuestra juventud...

—Yuri querido, un chico como tú es justamente lo que toda madre quisiera para su hijo ¿sabes? — dijo ella tomando mi mano con suavidad y yo me sonrojé por completo por la sinceridad que había en sus palabras—. Mi Vitya siempre ha sido un chico solitario, siempre estaba fingiendo ser un idiota y quiero que sepas que no pude evitar eso, no pude luchar por él con tantas fuerzas así que tuve que dejarlo al lado de su padre. Como ya has visto, las leyes protegen a aquel que puede pagarlas y en ese entonces, yo no tenía el suficiente poder para quitarle a Mikhail a nuestro hijo, ese hijo que es la única cosa hermosa que resultó de un matrimonio que jamás debió ser. Lo que quiero decir, Yuri, es que no sabes cómo agradezco que hayas llegado a la vida de Vitya. Sé que todo fue apresurado, sé que apenas tuvimos tiempo de intercambiar diez palabras antes de Victor y tú firmaran el acta de matrimonio pero Yuri, mi nuevo hijo Yuri, quiero que sepas que te amo ya con todo mi corazón y que jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi Vitya. Así que acepta el amor de esta mujer ¿quieres? Sé que vas a cuidar muy bien de nuestro Vitya y por eso quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo y por supuesto que no vas a escaparte, voy a preparar una boda digna de Victor y de ti algún día ¿está bien?

—Está bien, Aleshka— dije yo con un nudo en la garganta—. No voy a defraudarte, ni a ti ni a Victor. Sé que los problemas no se terminan por siempre, pero quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase no dejaré que Victor se sienta solo jamás. Así que lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es seguir recuperándote, Victor y yo cuidaremos bien de los negocios y...

—No, claro que no, Vitya y tú tienen que volver a la escuela, Yakov Feltsman ya ha sido demasiado tolerante con esta familia así que tú y Victor deben volver. En otoño, los dos comenzarán su educación en alta dirección de forma privada, quizá incluso podamos hacer que tomen algunos cursos en la universidad pero por ahora, nada de negocios...

—Pero Aleshka, la empresa...

—La empresa estará en buenas manos, tu hermana mayor ha decido ayudarme un poco ¿sabes? — dijo la madre de Victor con una sonrisa alegre—. Mientras yo me recupero, será ella la que trabaje en la dirección de la empresa, Mari ha hecho un trabajo fenomenal con los hoteles de tu familia ¿no es así? Cuando yo sane, continuaré con mi trabajo y después, cuando los dos se gradúen de la Academia Feltsman, te prometo que tú y Victor tomarán las riendas de un negocio prospero ¿o es que no confías en tu familia, Yuri?

—Claro que confío pero pensé que no podría volver a ser solo un estudiante después de todo esto...

—Lo serás, cariño, tú y Victor tienen que terminar de vivir esta etapa de sus vidas y lo que venga después, bueno, ya nos encargaremos de ello ¿no crees? — dijo Aleshka con seguridad—. Así que, me darán el alta mañana, tu madre me ha dicho que se quedará conmigo algunos días, las dos tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿sabes? Me agrada mucho tu familia, Yuri querido, me siento muy feliz de poder ser parte de tu familia...

No supe qué más decir a las palabras de mi suegra, porque ahora es mi suegra así que la abracé con suavidad y Victor nos encontró de ese modo cuando llegó. Mi Vitya no me dijo nada con respecto a aquel gesto y sospeché que su madre ya había tenido con él la respectiva charla acerca de lo importante que era poder volver a la escuela y a nuestra vida normal.

Así que allá vamos de nuevo. Nos quedan aún tres meses de clases y creo que me dedicaré a disfrutarlos, vamos, solo puedes ser un estudiante de preparatoria una vez en tu vida y ciertamente, quiero seguir construyendo más recuerdos al lado de Victor porque él es el hombre con el que he decidido compartir mi vida entera, él es el hombre con el que viviré todas las aventuras que aún nos queden por vivir y ser un estudiante modelo a su lado, quizá sea una de ellas...


	26. Chapter 26

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Junio 14**

La luz de la luna entra por la ventana e ilumina el rostro de Yuri con suavidad. Los dos estamos en la habitación que sus padres designaron para nosotros en Yutopia después de la fastuosa fiesta de graduación que nuestra familia preparó para los dos.

Yuri sonreía en medio de toda la gente que había sido convocada a celebrar un acontecimiento tan importante en la vida del joven matrimonio que al parecer, no deja de dar motivos para estar siempre atrayendo a los reflectores. Pero creo que eso no le importaba a Yuri, creo que nuestro mejor estudiante de la generación y el mejor bailarín clásico que la Academia Feltsman haya visto alguna vez, estaba genuinamente feliz por su logro académico y vamos, creo que mi guapo esposo está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención aunque él jamás note el absoluto revuelo que su existencia causa a su alrededor.

Mientras lo miraba sonreír, rodeado de las luces del auditorio mientras recibía el sin fin de reconocimientos que Yakov Feltsman ponía en sus manos, creo que jamás había estado tan orgulloso de alguien en mi vida. Hay ciertos días en los que de verdad no puedo creer que viviré mi vida entera al lado de Yuri Katsuki, él, quien seguramente se convertirá en un hombre aún más inteligente, amable, con tanta disposición para dar y recibir amor.

Y yo soy el destinatario principal de ese amor ¿en qué momento sucedió todo? La verdad no lo sé, todo pasaba de forma acelerada ante mis ojos en los últimos meses. Todo fue una locura de proporciones titánicas. Y gran parte de esa locura supongo, fue solo un preámbulo a toda la felicidad que me embarga ahora porque sí, estoy feliz.

Mi abuelo estaría orgulloso de mí por haberme atrevido a ser otra cosa, por haberme atrevido a ser yo mismo. Por la tarde, mientras Yakov Feltsman me entregaba el reconocimiento al mejor jugador de soccer que la Academia haya visto alguna vez, de verdad sentí que mi abuelo me miraba desde el brillo de los ojos de Yuri. Era como si en la mirada de mi amado estuviera escondido el espíritu de mi abuelo diciéndome: _lo has hecho bien, Vitya, estás haciéndolo bien y estoy orgulloso de ti porque te has vuelto un hombre que no renunciará a ninguno de sus sueños._

Fue por eso que sonreí de forma feliz cuando el resto del equipo de soccer me tomó en hombros al final de la ceremonia, puesto que también hubo un reconocimiento especial para todo el equipo que había logrado la nada despreciable hazaña de declararse bicampeón nacional de la liga estudiantil. Todo estábamos felices, creo que Yuri Plisetsky estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción en el justo instante en el que puse en sus manos la banda que lo identificaría el año próximo como el próximo capitán del equipo.

Y aunque bien es cierto que amo el soccer con todo mi corazón, he rechazado las invitaciones de los equipos profesionales que se han puesto en contacto con el entrenador Cialdini. Lo he pensado con calma, mi Yuri y yo hablamos de ello con sinceridad y descubrí que no quiero que el soccer sea mi trabajo. Quiero seguir disfrutándolo pero quiero que sea mi lugar feliz, ese sitio al que volveré cuando las tareas de la enorme empresa que Yuri y yo hemos formado sean demasiadas.

Vamos, ser el dueño de la mitad de Rusia no es tarea sencilla y si quiero ser un digno director general del mismo modo en el que mi abuelo lo fue, tengo que prepararme a conciencia y eso haré, aprenderé de todas las personas que saben más que yo y me convertiré también en un hombre que no decepcionará a nadie, ni a sí mismo ni tampoco a Yuri, a mi esposo (sí, aún no me canso de escribir eso porque suena maravillosamente bien) a ese chico que vivirá esta aventura conmigo y la verdad no desearía vivirla al lado de nadie más.

Sé que hay muchas personas que están apostando en nuestra contra, hay gente que sigue creyendo que Yuri y yo nos separaremos dentro de tres años pero creo que ya no le daré importancia a lo que la gente pueda decir. Ellos no saben nada de la historia que he estado escribiendo al lado de Yuri, ellos no saben que la única apuesta que haré es por la vida que quiero vivir al lado del joven Katsuki. Eso es lo único que quiero, caminar lentamente ahora, vivir lo que sea que tenga que vivir en los negocios, en mi aprendizaje y en este camino que Yuri recorrerá de mi mano.

Sonrío de nuevo y tomo su diario, el diario que me enseñó hace días. Él dijo que yo tenía que leerlo porque era divertido notar cómo nuestra historia había ido cambiando paso a paso. La verdad me reí bastante con las primeras páginas porque sencillamente no puedo entender cómo fue posible que los dos desperdiciáramos tantas horas peleando por cosas tan idiotas. Al leer el diario de Yuri también me di cuenta de algo maravilloso, algo que me hizo sentir feliz (y sumamente estúpido también) cuando lo noté: yo siempre había deseado que Yuri me mirara sin darme cuenta de que Yuri y yo no tuvimos ojos para nadie más que para él y para mí desde que nos vimos por primera vez. Él me miró siempre, él sigue mirándome todos los días y yo aún me sorprendo al descubrir un amor enorme en su mirada, ese amor que está hecho solo para mí.

Y porque yo siento ese amor también ardiendo en mis venas es que quiero hacer algo sumamente especial para él. Me sentí completamente triste al leer el relato que Yuri hizo de nuestra boda, esa boda que debió ser otra cosa y que sin embargo, no fue más que la firma fría y calculada de un papel. Yuri siempre deseó una boda de cuento de hadas, sin duda alguna debo culpar al ballet por eso pero ¿sabes? Creo que yo deseo ahora mismo poder regalarle eso a él, no un final feliz, sino un inicio un poco más amable. Quiero darle una boda romántica, cursi, una boda que él pueda escribir en su diario con una sonrisa dulce y con la constancia de que él es el hombre más feliz del mundo por estar a mi lado.

Eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora y ya he hecho mil llamadas, empezando con su familia quienes me han dicho que no tendremos ningún problema y que podemos empezar a organizar una boda de otoño en Hasetsu, el lugar del que los Katsuki son originarios. Quiero conocer Japón, quiero conocer la primera sucursal de Yutopia que la familia de Yuri creó y quiero que el hombre al que amo me enseñe todo acerca de su lugar de origen.

Ahora tenemos tiempo para eso aunque nuestros tutores en alta dirección nos han enviado ya el programa de actividades que Yuri y yo tendremos a partir de septiembre y solo puedo decir que estaremos ocupados hasta el siglo siguiente. Sin embargo, creo que también debo hacer espacio para las cosas que son verdaderamente importantes más allá del trabajo. Y aunque seré el hombre más ocupado de mi generación los meses siguientes, sé que podré sorprender a mi Yuri y regalarle algo que nadie más podrá regalarle.

Además, soy un cursi de mierda ahora, gracias amor de mi vida, así que de verdad quiero bailar con él porque todo el mundo se puede morir de envidia pero seré yo el hombre que bailará con Yuri esa canción de amor que mi amado siempre esperó bailar. He contratado ya a la mejor organizadora de bodas disponible y solo quiero que los ojos de Yuri se llenen de luz, de felicidad. Él es lo mejor que hay en mi vida, él me ha enseñado todo un universo que yo desconocía. Y debo agradecerle a mi amado la oportunidad de poder amarlo así. Yuri es mi amor y mi vida. Yuri me enseñó el verdadero sentido de esas dos palabras y es por eso que debo celebrar a mi amor con lo que él siempre deseó.

Él y yo tendremos una ceremonia digna de hermosos recuerdos y después, miraremos al futuro en la misma dirección.

¿Nos separaremos alguna vez? Yo espero que no, pero incluso si él quiere irse de mi lado yo se lo permitiría sí estoy seguro de que eso lo hará más feliz. Sin embargo, sé que él también quiere crecer a mi lado, sé que él atravesará los cambios necesarios de mi mano y sin temor de perdernos.

¿Estoy asustado de vivir mi vida entera solo con él? Claro que no, un amor como el de Yuri es tan difícil de encontrar… ¿por qué alguien temería caminar siempre al lado de esa persona con la que puedes contemplar la eternidad?

¿Haré valida alguna vez esa cláusula de separación que el padre de Yuri incluyó en nuestro contrato matrimonial? Claro que no, puedo ser joven pero no soy estúpido, así que no, no me alejaré de Yuri Katsuki quien me hace ser una mejor persona al lado suyo.

Así que mejor pensaré en nuestra boda de cuento de hadas. Ese es el siguiente relato que Yuri narrará en su diario y yo seré el personaje principal de ese principio feliz que viviré a su lado…


	27. Chapter 27

**DIARIO DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV**

 **Noviembre 28**

La boda será mañana exactamente durante el día de nuestro primer aniversario juntos como pareja, y es adorable verlo caminar de un lado a otro llamando a todo el mundo para darles la buena nueva, una buena nueva que de todos modos sus amigos conocían ya.

No puedo dejar de sonreír mientras la cara de Yuri se llena de desconcierto al saber que todas las personas que él ama están ya en Japón y que podrá verlos mañana durante nuestra ceremonia. No, no tendremos una fiesta fastuosa pero sí sé que Hiroko y mi madre se han encargado de preparar algo de verdad hermoso para los dos.

Solo nuestras familias y amigos, esas personas que siempre nos han apoyado estarán aquí. No necesito más falsas felicitaciones, en realidad no he tenido ningún tipo de problema con los miembros de la junta directiva. Creo que todo el mundo en las empresas Nikiforov está enamorado de mi Yuri, lo aman por sus ideas, lo aman por su trato amable y por ser endemoniadamente inteligente y temerario en los negocios. Creo que a la gran mayoría de mis subordinados les encanta la idea de tener a un chico como Yuri al mando, he escuchado en los pasillos comentarios que dicen que sería desafortunado tener que enfrentar a Yuri como un competidor en los negocios y creo que es cierto.

Mi esposo puede parecer dulce y delicado, pero su mente es fiera. Creo que cada vez que hace una presentación frente a la junta, me enamoro más de él. Su actitud segura, imperturbable, eso cala hondo en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo. Creo que mi abuelo lo hubiera amado también, es decir, Yuri no solamente es mi compañero de vida, es un as en los negocios y es divertido saber que es así como lo llaman ahora: el as japonés de las empresas Nikiforov—Katsuki.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su estampa de hombre de negocios me hace desear perderme con él en el infinito después de cada reunión importante, creo que siempre me gustará un poco más verlo con esa sonrisa tierna en sus labios, la misma sonrisa que no se ha borrado de su boca desde hace una semana, desde aquella noche mágica en la que sin ponerme a pensarlo más, le pedí matrimonio, es decir, que celebráramos el matrimonio que ya tenemos con una boda de verdad.

La verdad es que estaba un poco asustado aquella noche porque, ¿cómo demonios saber si estaba planeando una buena propuesta de matrimonio? Lo cierto es que aunque me guste presumir, no tenía ni idea de cómo un esposo perfecto tendría que actuar en estos casos. Vamos, una propuesta matrimonial es algo que se hace una sola vez en la vida y por ello ha de ser mágico y quería planearlo yo mismo, ni siquiera quería preguntarle a mamá para no molestarla. Así que después de mucho pensar, lo único que se me ocurrió fue reproducir para Yuri la propuesta matrimonial que mi abuelo había preparado para mi abuela: un enorme baile en la mansión familiar, solamente que en nuestro caso, los únicos invitados a la cena de celebración seriamos mi Yuri y yo.

Preparé todo con calma en la gran casa de Moscú en la que había vivido solo desde que mi padre decidiera enviarme a estudiar a la Academia Feltsman, y en la que ahora Yuri pasará conmigo toda la vida. Para ello, le pedí a las chicas del servicio de la casa que prepararan una cena para dos y que me ayudaran a preparar el salón de baile, pues, quería mostrarle a Yuri que lo amaba más allá de todo uniendo a mi propuesta, eso que él ama hacer con todo el corazón: bailar.

Mientras arreglaba todo y la casa se iba llenando de los olores deliciosos de la comida, y las chicas limpiaban el salón a conciencia, me vestí con esmero, eligiendo uno de los trajes de seda azul oscuro que hacían brillar mi mirada. Por la mañana había pasado por Yutopia y después de saludar a los padres de Yuri, yo le había entregado a mi novio un paquete enorme que contenía un traje negro, el mismo que usó al llegar a mi casa.

Yo estaba nervioso, lo cierto es que quería hacer de este evento en la vida de Yuri algo simplemente inolvidable y no sabía si estaba lográndolo. Admitámoslo, antes de él no tenía que preocuparme por nada ni por nadie que no fuera yo mismo, así que, pensar en la felicidad de alguien más, todavía me resulta extraño a veces, temo equivocarme, temo no estar haciendo lo suficiente por el hombre que prácticamente puso su vida en mis manos.

Una hora antes de que Yuri llegara, me paseaba por la sala de la enorme y solitaria casa pensando, sólo pensando… ¿mi propuesta sorpresa iba a gustarle? ¿No era una tontería eso de reproducir uno de los muchos bailes a los que yo había acudido? ¿El traje le había quedado bien? ¿No era acaso todo una cosa absurda y sin sentido? ¿Yuri estaría feliz? De verdad estaba ansioso, aquel era un día especial para mí amado y yo no quería decepcionarlo, al menos no aún, no en ese instante.

Sin nada mejor que hacer durante los próximos minutos, decidí caminar al salón de baile y al descubrir la decoración que las chicas del servicio habían hecho para mí, perdí el aliento: la cena que ellas habían preparado, estaba ya lista sobre una mesita baja con dos enorme fuentes, al lado de la cual, había sendos cojines de terciopelo oscuro. El enorme candelabro de cristal lanzaba destellos por toda la habitación y una botella de vino tinto de la mejor calidad estaba enfriándose. Había rosas por toda la estancia y su perfume me golpeó con la fuerza de los recuerdos: recuerdos del jardín de mi abuelo donde las rosas parecían vivir por siempre y recuerdos un poco más recientes de aquella noche que Yuri y yo compartimos en el invernadero de la Academia Feltsman. Eran recuerdos tristes y felices y me pregunté cómo era posible que un aroma así pudiera contener dolor y amor al mismo tiempo.

Mis ojos azules se quedaron clavados en la decoración del lugar, rememoré de nuevo el funeral de mi abuelo que estuvo lleno de rosas también, pero al dolor de aquellas memorias se iba sobreponiendo una y otra vez la imagen del cuerpo de Yuri unido al mío, la imagen de sus cabellos oscuros bañados en sudor, la imagen de sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios abiertos en éxtasis aquella noche en la que los dos descubrimos el amor en el cuerpo del otro.

Mis labios sonrieron y después de unos segundos, una mano suave tomó la mía causándome un sobresalto y también, la felicidad más grande que alguien pudiera sentir alguna vez.

—Por fin llegaste, mi Yuri— le dije yo al chico que ahora contemplaba conmigo aquel salón tan bellamente preparado para pedirle a él que viviera una nueva aventura a mi lado— ¿Te gusta?

—Vitya…— dijo él con los ojos brillantes, la respiración agitada y su mano en la mía, cálida y suave—. Ahora sé por qué necesitaba el traje, aunque, vas a tardar más tiempo en quitármelo.

—Tenemos toda la noche…— dije yo en tono travieso logrando hacer que él se sonrojara con facilidad. Y es que aquello era adorable, él es adorable de los pies a la cabeza.

Yuri se abrazó a mí después de sonreír de manera deslumbrante y yo disfruté de nuevo de su cercanía, me llené de ella. En ese instante, mientras los brazos de Yuri se aferraban a mi cintura y yo besaba sus cabellos oscuros, supe que de verdad no lo dejaría ir jamás. Cuando sus labios buscaron los míos, lo besé prometiéndome que mi vida entera sería de Yuri también y que mi principal propósito sería hacerlo feliz por tanto tiempo como me fuera posible.

Porque lo que Aleshka había dicho acerca de que no podíamos separarnos era cierto, simplemente no me imaginaba lejos de él. El lazo que nos mantenía unidos estaba ahí de nuevo, en nuestros labios, en la armoniosa soledad de aquel lugar y en el beso lleno de amor y gratitud que Yuri me estaba regalando. Si, los dos no seguíamos siendo más que un par de chicos de dieciocho años pero yo estaba seguro de que cuando los dos cumpliéramos setenta nuestros corazones sentirían lo mismo, una y otra vez, por siempre como Yuri había escrito en su canción.

—Quería preparar algo hermoso para ti esta noche— le dije a Yuri tomándolo de la mano, llevándolo a la escalera que descendía de la segunda planta hacia el salón con una elegante curva de mármol blanco.

— ¿Un baile? ¿Qué estamos celebrando hoy, Vitya?— dijo él siguiéndome con paso lento hacia la cima de la escalera.

—Quiero preguntarte algo importante, mi Yuri, y creo que un baile me ayudará a hacerlo…

—Victor… ¿Está todo bien?

—Ahora que estás aquí, sí, todo está completamente bien…

— ¿Y qué pregunta quieres hacerme? — dijo él, sin dejar de sonar intrigado.

Lo miré sin dejar de sonreír antes de responderle. No me gusta que él se sienta intranquilo así que tomé sus manos y lo miré a los ojos antes de decir:

— Yuri, ahora eres mi esposo pero no me gusta la idea de no haber tenido un baile de cuento de hadas contigo después de una ceremonia cursi, llena de flores y de todas las sonrisas de nuestros amigos. Mi Yuri, sé que esas cosas siempre te han gustado y yo quiero hacer ese sueño realidad para ti. Sí, sé que todos dicen que somos jóvenes aún pero estoy seguro de que no querré separarme de ti, no puedo hacerlo. Así que, como estoy seguro de que nuestra vida será un camino que recorreremos juntos, Yuri, mi amado Yuri ¿quieres hacerme el honor de tener una boda cursi como los cuentos de hadas mandan a mi lado? ¿Puedo ser el inicio de tu "felices para siempre"?

Mis ojos azules se perdieron en aquel intenso chocolate por un largo rato. Aquella era una pregunta que incluía también una promesa que yo quería cumplir de todo corazón. Sonreí con calma y aunque no recibí una respuesta inmediata, no estaba asustado. Los ojos de Yuri estaban llenos de un alegre desconcierto que sin embargo, me decía que él estaba a punto de desmayarse de felicidad.

—Ábrelo…— le dije poniéndolo en sus manos la caja con las joyas que mi madre me había regalado para los dos lo que parecía ser una eternidad antes de ese día, esas joyas que Yuri no había querido aceptar el día en el que estúpidamente quise alejarme de él—. Aleshka quería que los dos lo tuviéramos estos anillos porque ella pudo notarlo Yuri: no podemos separarnos así que claro mi amor, claro que quiero estar contigo en más días especiales como este…

Yuri sonrió y contempló las joyas con adoración, mientras que yo, en lo más profundo de mí, trataba de contener mi propia emoción.

— ¿De verdad podemos tener una boda cursi como siempre soñé? — dijo él al fin.

—Una o doce, las que tú quieras… — dije yo haciéndolo reír.

—Una es suficiente, solo quiero que sea contigo — dijo él y yo puse el anillo en su dedo haciéndolo sonreír con la fuerza de un sol de mediodía.

—Mi Yuri, me haces tan feliz. Ahora, ven conmigo. En mi familia, cuando una nueva pareja se compromete se supone que los dos nuevos prometidos deben descender la escalera de esta mansión a las nueve de la noche— le dije yo y los dos comenzamos a bajar los escalones con gracia—. Los dos debemos saludar a todos los presentes y aceptar tarjetas de presentación y costosos regalos. Después de todo eso, es nuestro deber ir al centro del salón. Los dos bailaríamos lentamente y todos los demás nos observaba rían girar.

— ¿Y ahora bailarás conmigo?— dijo Yuri cuando los dos alcanzamos el centro del salón.

— ¿Me permites este baile, Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki?— dije yo con coquetería—. Eres el hombre más guapo en el salón y mi prometido, y si este salón estuviera lleno de gente, todos nos apremiarían a bailar juntos.

—Bailaré contigo, Victor Nikiforov-Nikiforov— dijo él riendo divertido—. Porque aunque hacemos todo al revés, de verdad cuando es a tu lado, todo me parece perfecto…

Me reí de las palabras de Yuri y lo atraje a mis brazos mientras el salón se llenaba de la música alegre y sencilla de una canción que le escuché cantar a Seung Gil Lee en una de sus presentaciones en la Academia Feltsman, y es que, cuando la escuché por primer vez, pensé que sería divertido bailarla con Yuri algún día.

Mi voz llenó la estancia, mi canción era un eco de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese justo instante: sentía que amaría a Yuri toda mi vida, sentía que cuando fuéramos viejos los dos escucharíamos la canción que estaba cantando ahora y nos sonreiríamos el uno al otro diciendo _"¿Lo ves? Nos amamos desde que teníamos dieciocho años, vamos a seguir amándonos mil años más, mil vidas más, te amaré como te amé desde el primer día"_

Los dos nos movíamos despacio aunque la música era animada e invitaba a mover el cuerpo. Pero ahí, con Yuri entre mis brazos, era necesario que el tiempo transcurriera lento, sus manos en las mías, sus ojos perdidos en mi mirada, mi voz uniéndonos, haciéndome creer que la palabra separación no existiría entre los dos:

 _ **Tengo un alma y tengo un corazón, créeme los dos viven por ti.**_

 _ **Tuvimos un inicio extraño, parecía falso, lo sé.**_

 _ **Querido, no quiero sentirme solo.**_

 _ **Así que bésame mientras estamos aquí el uno al lado del otro, mientras mis manos acarician tus mejillas.**_

 _ **Hemos tenido un largo viaje desde el patio de juegos.**_

 _ **Te he amado desde que tenía dieciocho, incluso desde antes que los dos quisiéramos lo mismo: amar y saber lo que era ser amado.**_

 _ **Y siempre te diré que estos brazos fueron hechos solo para sostenerte.**_

 _ **Y siempre te amaré del mismo modo en el que te amo ahora que tenemos dieciocho años.**_

Yuri sonreía con calma, nuestros cuerpos giraban bajo los intensos destellos del candelabro. Sus ojos me guiaban, la música hacia vibrar mi sangre y entre los dos, parecían saltar chispas y llamas por doquier. Pegué el cuerpo de Yuri al mío y sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello. Podía ver en su mirada que aquella noche no habría tiempo para ir directamente a la comida, quizá la cena vendría después de que el chico al que yo amo y yo hiciéramos magia una vez más con nuestros cuerpos.

Me detuve en medio del salón y con los labios de Yuri sobre los míos, labios sobre los que seguí cantando después de pasear mi lengua sobre ellos, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera de anticipación, susurré el resto de la canción, prometiéndole a aquel chico en silencio que trataría de cumplir la promesa que antes no había podido sellar, que estaríamos juntos y que el amor que compartíamos ahora en nuestros corazones de 18 años, sería el mismo que compartiríamos en los año venideros porque un amor así, como el vino, sólo podía volverse mejor con el tiempo:

 _ **Tomamos la oportunidad, los cielos saben que siempre lo intentamos.**_

 _ **Y a lo largo del camino, siempre supe que estaríamos bien.**_

 _ **Así que brindemos, amor, volemos en medio de la noche.**_

 _ **Y veremos todo aquello que viviré a tu lado en cámara lenta.**_

 _ **Te he amado desde que tenía dieciocho, incluso desde antes que los dos quisiéramos lo mismo: amar y saber lo que era ser amado.**_

 _ **Y siempre te diré que estos brazos fueron hechos solo para sostenerte.**_

 _ **Y siempre te amaré del mismo modo en el que te amo ahora que tenemos dieciocho años.**_

—Victor…— dijo él cerrando los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación de mis labios besando su cuello, succionando su piel, mis manos pegándose a la suya con ganas de no despegarse de ella jamás.

Yuri temblaba mientras mis dedos lo desnudaban despacio, poco a poco, deteniéndose apenas lo necesario para que mis pasos no tropezaran en mi camino hacia la pared más cercana del salón. Él gemía suavemente, su lengua deshaciéndose en la mía, su saco quedando tirado en el suelo marmoleado del salón, al lado de mi corbata verde que él deshizo hábilmente. Sonreí en medio de nuestro apasionado beso porque parecía que poco a poco Yuri y yo estábamos acoplándonos el uno al otro.

Sabía ahora, por ejemplo, que a Yuri le volvía loco el hecho de que me demorara acariciando la piel de sus pectorales y de su vientre antes de deslizar su camisa de seda por sus hombros. En aquel momento, los dos habíamos alcanzado la pared así que apoyé la espalda desnuda de mi amado sobre el muro y seguí besándolo, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo la dureza de su miembro por encima de la ropa.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo, mi amor?— dije yo hablando a su oído, mis labios deslizándose por su lóbulo derecho, mi lengua entrando a su oído de forma sugestiva—. Dímelo, tus deseos son órdenes esta noche…

—Tócame…— dijo Yuri y volvió a temblar cuando mis manos buscaron el cinturón de su pantalón oscuro y lo abrieron, mis manos introduciéndose por debajo de la ropa, encontrando la caliente erección de mi amado, quién dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho cuando mis dedos tocaron la piel roja de su pene de forma distraída.

— ¿Así?— dije yo bajando el pantalón por sus piernas de forma suave, mis labios lamiendo la piel de su cuello y descendiendo lentamente hacia sus pezones duros y oscuros.

—Sí…— dijo Yuri con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada—. Vitya… tócame despacio, muy despacio… ¡Oh, así! Quiero… quiero sentir tus manos en toda mi piel, quiero que me toques mil veces. Quiero besarte y que muerdas mis labios, quiero sentir tu boca en todo mi cuerpo… quiero…

— ¿Qué me meta en ti?— dije yo bajando por fin su ropa interior, dejando que su pene rebotara en su abdomen.

—Sí…— susurró él y yo me separé un poco de su cuerpo para poder desnudarme—. Te quiero a ti, a ti completamente…

—¿Quieres esto?— le dije, bajando mis ropas con cuidado, lentamente, mirando el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuri, sus ojos brillando a la par de los destellos de los cristales del candelabro.

Mi ropa caía al piso despacio y Yuri lamió sus labios cuando mis dedos empezaron a jugar con mi erección. Tocaba mi pene con calma, haciendo que Yuri gimiera, quizá, imaginando lo que haría con él a continuación. Los labios de mi amado se entre abrieron dándome a entender que él estaba listo para regalarme placer como siempre lo habían hecho, pero yo no iba a permitirlo. Aquella era la noche de Yuri, yo no quería recibir nada a cambio.

—Ven…— dijo el chico de los ojos color chocolate con voz suplicante— ¡Oh Vitya!

Caminé lentamente, reuniéndome con él en un segundo que se hizo eterno. Yuri me estrechó entre sus brazos, deslizando sus manos desde mi cadera hacia el inicio de mis nalgas. El beso en el que nos fundimos era caliente como el infierno y nuestros miembros, libres por fin de ropa, se acariciaban chocando el uno encima del otro. Yo tomé las manos de Yuri entre las mías, deteniendo la caricia de aquellos dedos sobre mis glúteos y llevé las manos de Yuri por encima de su cabeza, pegándolas a la pared.

Yuri gimió a la vez excitado y molesto porque aquel gesto mío le impedía tocarme, pero yo estaba hablando en serio: aquella noche todo el placer sería para Yuri. Rompí el beso sin separar mi cuerpo del de mi amado, lo miré a los ojos y tomé nuestros miembros en mi mano, acariciándolos al mismo tiempo. Los gemidos de placer de Yuri resonaban por toda la habitación, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas más rojas que de costumbre.

Seguí con aquellas caricias por un rato, Yuri se retorcía de placer con la espalda pegada a la pared y una de mis manos sosteniendo las suyas lejos de su piel.

—Vitya…— dijo él en medio de un gruñido—. Tu boca… bésame, bésame y después…

—Después te haré ver estrellas— dije yo soltando nuestros miembros y recogiendo del suelo mi corbata negra.

Yuri suspiró cuando mis dedos dejaron de acariciarlo, y después, de forma rápida, até las manos de mi amado con la corbata y volví a colocar sus manos encima de su cabeza, pegadas a la pared. Yo me concentré después en besar todo el cuerpo de Yuri, de verdad quería cumplir aquel deseo: empecé besando su cara, deteniéndome solo el tiempo justo en sus labios; lamí sus mejillas y dibujé miles de formas en su barbilla y en sus oídos donde mi lengua le hacía cosquillas hasta descender por su cuello, la perfecta curva de sus hombros y sus axilas pobladas de un suave vello que lamí con calma.

El chico de los ojos color chocolate se retorcía aún más bajo la sensación de mi boca recorriéndolo, probándolo. Mordí sus pezones sabiendo que él también quería tocarme, pero yo no iba a permitírselo. Él era el chico del cumpleaños después de todo, y yo sabía que privarlo de la sensación de mi piel bajo sus dedos lo excitaría aún más. Yuri gemía sin pena alguna, sabiendo que me encantaba escucharlo susurrar mi nombre en medio de aquellos sonidos. Mi boca se apresuró a lamer sus pectorales y los suaves pero marcados cuadros de su vientre. Me entretuve jugando con mi lengua en su ombligo, dejé resbalar un poco de saliva por el cuerpo del chico de los cabellos oscuros, saliva que llegó hasta los duros y llenos testículos de mi amado quien sabían muy bien que era lo que seguiría a continuación.

Mis labios dibujaron la línea de vello oscuro que rodeaba el pene erecto de Yuri y me tomé mi tiempo para pasear mi boca por aquel hermoso y rojo eje que palpitaba debajo del contacto de mi lengua húmeda. Después, mis labios rodearon el pene de Yuri y empezaron a descender por él de forma lenta y calculada, mis dedos empezando a acariciar el ano de mi amado mientras mi boca lubricaba su miembro con saliva. Yuri gruñía totalmente extasiado y yo sentía que mi propio miembro iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Pero tenía que concentrarme, tenía que darle placer a Yuri.

—Vitya… quiero tocarte…— dijo Yuri retorciéndose de placer cuando la punta de su pene tocó mi garganta—. Quiero tomar tu cabello entre mis dedos, quiero joder tu boca, quiero… ¡Oh!

Mis dedos se internaban en la entrada de Yuri jodiéndolo despacio, haciéndole olvidar el hecho de que quería tocarme. No, aquello no era posible porque solo yo podría tocarlo aquella noche. Él era mío, estaba a mi merced y aquello, aquello era un regalo para los dos. Mis labios subieron de nuevo por el eje de Yuri y soplé sobre él de forma suave, haciendo que mi amado gritara de satisfacción. Era hermoso ver a Yuri temblando de aquel modo, yo acariciaba su pene con mi lengua y mis dedos seguían abriéndose paso en aquella estrecha y cálida entrada en la que quería hundirme.

—Vitya…— dijo él minutos después, mientras mi boca seguía lamiéndolo y mis dedos preparaban a su cuerpo para tenerme dentro—. Te quiero dentro, vamos amor, te quiero embistiéndome ya…

Aquella era una orden que yo estaba encantado de cumplir. Dejando un suave beso sobre la punta de su miembro, volví a subir por el cuerpo de Yuri y tomándolo por la cintura le di vuelta de modo que su pecho impacto con la pared y su espalda se apoyó contra mi pecho. Empecé a mover mi miembro entre las nalgas de Yuri, haciendo que él deseara cada vez más aquel trozo de carne hundiéndose en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Yo besaba su nuca y mis manos traviesas tocaban sus pectorales y después, se aferraron a su miembro caliente que estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres mi amor?— dije yo con la voz grave por la pasión que sentía.

—Sentirte dentro de mí…— dijo Yuri, ofreciéndome sus labios para que yo pudiera besarlos. Acepté la boca de mi amado y mordí sus labios, dejando que él probara su propio sabor en mi lengua.

—¿Cómo quieres que sea?— dije yo mordiendo su cuello después de romper el beso, mis manos sintiéndose resbalosas por todo el pre semen que el miembro de mi amado dejaba salir.

—Duro…— dijo él con las mejillas sonrojadas y pegando más aún sus nalgas a mi miembro.

Aquellas palabras encendieron mi sangre. Era maravilloso como la pasión hacia que Yuri perdiera los pudores y exclamara cosas como aquella en voz alta. Yo sonreí y besando su nuca, me alejé de él solo lo suficiente para poder traer a mí el tubo de lubricante que había guardado en el pantalón de mi traje. Unté con él mi erección, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar. Yuri me producía todas aquellas cosas, él y su cuerpo pequeño, sus ojos color chocolate nublados por el deseo, sus cabellos oscuros revueltos y sudorosos, aquel ano rosado y caliente, tentándome a meterme en él y cabalgar aquel cuerpo toda la noche.

Acerqué la cabeza de mi pene a la entrada de Yuri y me demoré ahí lo suficiente para hacer que Yuri temblara de anticipación, yo sabía que estaba jugando con él, pero no podía negar que era sumamente placentero. Me hundí en el cuerpo de mi amado de a poco, sintiendo una vez más aquella gloriosa sensación que me presionaba al tiempo que me iba metiendo en aquel chico. Yuri gruñó, yo sabía que después de tantas noches de práctica, mi penetración apenas le causaba dolor a mi amado quien perdió el aliento cuando la piel de mis caderas chocó con su piel.

—Muévete…— dijo él con la voz cargada de lujuria—. Muévete y tócame… ¡Oh Victor, bésame mientras te mueves dentro de mí!

Mi amado no tenía por qué pedir aquello. Apenas las palabras se perdieron en la soledad del salón, comencé a moverme dentro de él, mis embestidas eran lentas, y trataba de tocar el punto aquel en el que Yuri sentiría más placer. Tomé los labios hinchados de mi amado entre los míos y los besé con desesperación. Sus manos seguían atadas, así que él no podía tocarse ni tocarme pero aquello no pudo importarme menos. El placer que me recorría al embestir a Yuri no podía compararse con nada en el mundo, y los gemidos de mi amado me hacían saber que él también estaba llegando al clímax. Él volvió a ofrecerme su boca una vez más y yo la tomé con desesperación al tiempo que mis embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas.

Hundirme en Yuri me hacía perder el juicio, por lo que levanté su pierna derecha para tener un mejor acceso a él y las manos atadas de mi amado se anudaron a mi cuello. Yo besaba sus labios sin dejar de joderlo, él gemía, susurraba mi nombre y me pedía más. Aquello era la gloria, así que me dejé ir, derramando mí esencia dentro de Yuri, quien, al sentir mi esperma resbalando por sus piernas, se estremeció una última vez derramándose por completo en mi mano que seguía acariciándolo.

Los dos resbalamos por la pared después de que el estallido de placer nos inundó. Yo no salí de él hasta que nuestros cuerpos tocaron el suelo y él se acostó encima de mí, mirando mis ojos azules con adoración, haciéndome pensar una vez más que yo era el hombre más jodidamente feliz del universo entero.

—Creo que esta es la mejor propuesta de matrimonio de la historia— dijo él deshaciéndose de mi corbata y acariciando después mis labios hinchados y mi cabello plateado totalmente húmedo—. Te amo, Victor, gracias por hacer todo esto por mí…

—Te amo Yuri…— dije yo perdiéndome en sus ojos— no sabes cómo agradezco que hayas llegado a mi vida para no irte jamás…

—Awww…— dijo él conmovido, y a la vez, hablando con un tono de voz travieso—. Creo que el mejor regalo de compromiso de todos, es haber hecho que mi Victor Nikiforov sea un romántico sin esperanza ahora.

—Cállate Katsuki— dije yo sintiéndome sonrojado de pronto, pero sabía que aquella afirmación era cierta—. Tú sabes que sólo puedo ser así contigo.

—Lo sé, Vitya— dijo él besando mis labios con suavidad—.Y estoy agradecido por eso… ¿Sabes algo? No voy a compartirte con nadie, jamás…

— ¿Ah no?— dije yo riendo con calma.

—No— dijo él con seriedad, sus ojos color chocolate centellaban de convicción—. Ya eres mi esposo y ahora que tendremos una boda de verdad, nadie te llevará de mi lado nunca.

Me reí de las palabras de Yuri y él me besó con fuerza, como si hiciera falta dejarme en claro que yo era suyo y de nadie más. Suyo y de nadie más… de verdad lo soy. Y mañana celebraremos esta unión como los dos merecemos que sea, como él lo deseó siempre. Aunque ¿sabes algo? Creo que dentro de mi corazón yo también deseaba un cuento de hadas pero ahora tengo algo mucho mejor que eso: tengo una vida real al lado de Yuri por descubrir, y eso es mejor que cualquier fantasía jamás escrita…

* * *

NDA: La canción es 18 de One Direction, la traducción al español es mía. Estamos a dos capítulos de terminar esta historia. Gracias personitas que me acompañaron hasta este punto por su eterna paciencia, me tardé mucho más de lo que pensé con el desarrollo de esta historia pero por fin podré darle un final. Ojalá sigan por acá hasta ese momento :3


	28. Chapter 28

**DIARIO DE PHICHIT CHULANONT**

 **Noviembre 29**

Fue una ceremonia especial, cálida. Creo que fue todo aquello que Yuri soñó para el día de su boda y yo sé muy bien de eso porque la persona que hoy volvió a unir su vida al hombre que ama, ese chico japonés que miraba al amor de su vida con amor y sin miedo, es mi mejor amigo y me contó muchas veces qué era lo que deseaba para un día como este. Yuri siempre habló de una boda de cuentos de hadas para él y creo que Victor Nikiforov creó exactamente eso para su esposo.

Ni siquiera el frío helado de los últimos días de noviembre fue capaz de apagar las llamas que ardían en las almas de los dos chicos que se hicieron promesas en medio del enorme salón de eventos de la primera sucursal de Yutopia en Hasetsu, creo que la tarde ayer el invierno se quedó fuera mientras Yuri y Victor hacían promesas con la eternidad mirándose a los ojos, haciéndonos creer a todos los que estábamos observando su ceremonia, que el amor es real después de todo, que todos los ahí reunidos éramos testigos de ello.

Los dos esposos, quienes en el papel eran eso y más ya antes de esta tarde, lucían completamente hermosos usando un par de trajes oscuros que les daban un aire de príncipes de cuento. Yuri caminó a Victor en medio de un pasillo de flores, rosas rojas en su mayoría y lirios blancos en sus manos. Mi amigo tenía en sus labios la más bella de sus sonrisas, esa sonrisa que me hizo enamorarme de él (no le digan a Victor que escribí esto, el hombre querrá matarme).

Al verlo sonreír así, supe que en el mundo entero no había hombre más feliz que Yuri Katsuki. Aunque quizá su felicidad podía competir con la de su esposo quien lo miraba como si el universo entero no pudiera encontrarse algo tan magnificente como Yuri. Las miradas de los dos eran tan intensas y brillantes que estuve seguro de que el poder que manaba de ellos dos, el poder del amor sin duda, podría ser capaz de crear un universo entero a su capricho, ese universo que los dos habitarían y al cual podrían llegar mirándose en los ojos del otro.

Cuando Yuri llegó al lado de Victor y éste tomó sus manos entre las suyas, todos los ahí reunidos exhalamos un suspiro colectivo y yo tuve que aferrarme a las manos de Seung Gil. Estaba demasiado emocionado, me sentía rodeado de amor. Los padres de Yuri estaban también tomados de la mano y Aleshka Nikiforova contemplaba a su hijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo al igual que Mari Katsuki. Lo cierto es que no había muchos asistentes en la ceremonia de Victor y Yuri, pero sé que la gran mayoría de nosotros estábamos intentando reprimir las lágrimas de emoción. Porque todos sabíamos que no debíamos llorar, Yuri nos había dicho a todos que ya habían existido demasiadas lágrimas en la vida de Victor como para que ese día estuviera también lleno de ellas.

Por ello todos nos contentamos con suspirar de forma profunda, todos sonreíamos con ternura. Porque mis amigos, sí, ahora los dos son mis amigos, eran apenas dos chicos de diecinueve años pero su amor parecía viejo, legendario, un amor que les alcanzaría para llenar con él la vida de los dos.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí, el día de hoy, para escuchar las promesas de dos chicos que desde hace meses decidieron unir sus vidas en un solo camino— dijo Mari Katsuki quien fungía como ministra en la ceremonia—. Las cosas que los dos han tenido que pasar para poder llegar a este momento feliz fueron duras y estoy segura que representaron un reto para dos corazones jóvenes que sin embargo, son aguerridos también. Me enorgullece ser testigo ahora de cómo los dos han aceptado los retos de sus vidas con entereza, con una madurez que dos chicos de su edad no estarían obligados a tener. Así que quizá deba cambiar mi aburrido discurso y decir que estamos aquí no para escuchar las promesas de amor eterno de dos chicos, sino que nos encontramos aquí para celebrar la vida y el amor de dos hombres valientes, fuertes y terriblemente guapos, aunque debo decir que mi hermano menor es el más guapo de los dos, es cosa de familia, Victor…— añadió Mari y todos reímos al unísono porque sabíamos que Victor pensaba exactamente igual que su cuñada al respecto de Yuri—. En fin, creo que es hora de escuchar a este par de tortolos. Dígannos a todos que es lo que quieren celebrar, háblennos a todos acerca de esas promesas que ninguno de los dos romperá porque sé que pondrán su corazón y todo lo que son en esos juramentos…

Los dos esposos sonrieron con aire seguro, tranquilo. Era evidente que al ser un par de poderosos hombres de negocios ya, Victor y Yuri no tenían miedo alguno de hablar frente a un público numeroso. Creo que ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que había más gente con ellos, era como si en los ojos del otro no existiera más que la visión del amado de su corazón.

—Jamás creí que este día llegaría, creo que hasta que tú mencionaste la idea de tener una canción de bodas, yo ni siquiera había pensado en algo así— dijo Victor con una sonrisa feliz—. Pero vamos, para mí el amor era una tontería, creo que ya sabes, mi Yuri, que antes de ti yo no recibí mucho amor y eso era así porque tampoco sabía cómo darlo. Aun ahora, creo que estoy aprendiendo apenas cómo es poner tu corazón y todo lo que eres en las manos de una persona como tú. A veces pienso, mi amor, que antes no fui capaz de dar amor porque estaba guardándolo todo para ti, quizá todo ese amor estaba esperando para estallar exactamente entre tus manos. Y no, no supe que te amaría desde el primer día en el que te vi, pero sí sentí que algo me atraía hacia ti irremediablemente. Fue tu sonrisa, tu mirada, la forma en la que hablabas, siempre tan seguro de ti, de lo que eras. Me enamoré de ti y ni siquiera sabía que era eso lo que me pasaba contigo. Así que tuve que aprender, mi abuelo siempre tuvo fe en que yo aprendería a amar pero contigo descubrí que el amor no es una lección que alguien te enseñe en la escuela, no: el amor es una aventura y no puedes conocerla al menos que te lances a ella sin temor. Mi amor por ti, fue como lanzarme en caída libre por los cielos y entonces, tú me atrapaste entre tus brazos y tomaste mi mano para llevarme a volar contigo. Y desde ese momento no me has soltado, creo que jamás vas a soltarme. Tú vienes a mí todos los días y me recuerdas que decidiste poner tu corazón y tu vida en mis manos y yo me siento feliz, feliz de saberme amado por alguien como tú, por alguien que me amo incluso cuando no fui la mejor versión de mí. Yuri Katsuki, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y aunque ya estamos casados legalmente, quiero que sepas que mis promesas no dependen de ese papel, no: yo prometo amarte mientras mi corazón siga latiendo porque sé que para eso nací, nací para amarte y para poder ser un mejor hombre a tu lado. Así que no temas, mi Yuri, no temas porque sé que te amaré mi vida entera y más allá de ella también…

Las palabras de Victor resonaron en el silencio un rato. Sé que Yuri estaba intentando grabar a fuego en su alma las palabras de su esposo. Los ojos de mi mejor amigo brillaban, creo que él también estaba intentando contener las lágrimas y en vez de llorar, Yuri tomó el rostro de Victor entre sus manos y lo besó con suavidad ante el asombro de todos nosotros que simplemente reímos porque incluso en el protocolo de las ceremonias, nuestros esposos no son como ninguna otra pareja. Y así, sin soltar el rostro de Victor fue que Yuri comenzó a hablar con emoción, y sin dejar que sus ojos abandonaran el azul brillante de los ojos de su amado dijo:

—La primera vez que te miré pensé que no eras real. Eras tan hermoso y seguro de ti que creí que estaba soñando, aunque claro, tu perfección se fue al traste cuando abriste esa gran bocota tuya que, cuando te conocí, parecía ser el sitio del que venían todos mis problemas. Pero incluso a pesar de eso, incluso aunque intentabas esconder tu corazón de mí, yo seguía sintiéndome ligado a ti, yo seguía sintiendo que tú y yo teníamos que coincidir en algún punto de nuestros caminos. Y porque soy joven e idiota y en aquellos días lo era aún más, yo también jugué a esconderme de ti. Y así es que estuvimos jugando al escondite simplemente para darnos cuenta de que incluso a pesar de la oscuridad que los dos conjurábamos a nuestro alrededor, terminamos tropezando el uno con el otro y si eso no es estar destinados a amarnos, entonces no sé qué es. Yo decidí unir mi vida a la tuya para protegerte, creo que desde que te miré llorando mi corazón se sublevó ante la idea de verte sufrir, yo sentía dentro de mi corazón que alguien como tú necesitaba dejar de llorar porque tus ojos no habían sido creados para el sufrimiento. Creo Victor, que mi deber en la vida es impedir que tus ojos lloren porque mi amor, tus ojos azules no deben estar llenos de tristeza. Y ahora mismo no te prometo que no tendrás días malos porque eso es algo inevitable en esta vida impredecible y llena de obstáculos, pero te juro que estaré a tu lado para compartir tus sonrisas y también para confortar tu dolor. Tú eres lo más valioso que tengo y si en tu vida hubo poco amor al principio, yo te regalaré el mío a manos llenas, no tendrás un solo día en el que no sientas sobre tus labios, tu piel o tus sueños todo mi amor. Mi Vitya, mi precioso y rebelde Vitya, tú jamás dejarás de sentir amor porque yo me encargaré de crearlo para ti, yo me encargaré de rodearte con él y te cobijaré con él incluso en los días más fríos. Te amo, Victor Nikiforov, voy a seguir creciendo contigo, me convertiré contigo en eso que los dos soñamos ser y sé que así será por muchos años, incluso tal vez si nuestro amor lo permite, por muchas vidas más…

En este punto tuve que romper mi promesa y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Sentía demasiada emoción dentro de mí. Creo que el solo hecho de recordar ahora las palabras de Victor y Yuri es algo poderoso e inmenso. Estar rodeado por su amor, ver cómo Victor besó a mi amigo apenas éste terminó de decir sus palabras, todo eso fue demasiado intenso, el amor de estos dos es tan poderoso que terminas sintiendo ganas de poder conocer el mismo misterio que se desprende de ellos dos.

Suspiro ahora, en realidad me escapé un rato de la fiesta para poder escribir todo esto porque no quiero olvidarlo jamás, pero tampoco quiero perderme el baile de Victor y Yuri que seguramente será hermoso. Además, es mi deber como padrino oficiar el brindis en honor de su felicidad y tampoco quiero preocupar a Seung Gil Lee quien debe estar buscándome. Quizá yo también le pida matrimonio a mi novio un día de estos, no sé, justo ahora me siento tan lleno de amor que sin duda podría ser capaz de hacer una locura como esa. Pero por ahora, debo seguir compartiendo la felicidad de mi mejor amigo. Él me ha enseñado mucho del amor y es mi deber festejarlos a él y a su Victor Nikiforov como lo merecen el día de hoy y todos los días en los que los dos me permitan seguir siendo parte de su historia…


	29. Chapter 29

**DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

 **Noviembre 29**

Hace cinco años exactos, Victor Nikiforov y yo tuvimos nuestra ceremonia de bodas.

Una sonrisa dulce aparece en mis labios cuando recuerdo ese día. Fue el día en el que también cumplí diecinueve años y hoy, a mis veinticuatro, es un tanto divertido volver a leer todas esas cosas que Victor me hizo escribir durante aquel año en el que mi mundo y su mundo colisionaron de forma definitiva para crear el universo en el que hemos vivido desde entonces.

Suspiro de forma profunda al pensar en el paso del tiempo. Creo que no había vuelto a escribir desde el día en el que le di a Victor mi diario, este mismo cuaderno azul que contiene los sentimientos y vivencias de un chico de dieciocho años, ese chico que no sabía que una tarea de su profesora de idiomas, se convertiría en el fiel testigo de una historia de amor que solo se ha hecho más fuerte con el paso de los años.

Justo ahora acabo de terminar de preparar una cena romántica para mi esposo. Victor llegará de Francia dentro de unas horas y mi corazón, en realidad todo mi cuerpo, se siente ansioso ante la perspectiva de tenerlo nuevamente entre mis brazos. A veces me siento un poco harto de todos los viajes que Victor y yo tenemos que hacer con motivo de negocios pero la vida que elegimos es así, un continuo ir y venir por el mundo que sin embargo, siempre tendrá una última parada: los brazos del otro.

Y es que los dos nos hemos mantenido fieles a esas promesas que los dos pronunciamos en voz alta hace años, esas promesas que no se han roto ni siquiera cuando los dos hemos tenido tiempos difíciles porque sí, hemos tenido tiempos difíciles también. A veces los dos estamos demasiado cansados, a veces los problemas de la empresa son demasiados y a veces también los dos volvemos a pelear como los dos chiquillos idiotas que éramos en la Academia Feltsman pero eso no disminuye el amor que los dos sentimos. Victor Nikiforov sigue siendo mi principal motivo de felicidad, mi felicidad sigue teniendo su nombre y su rostro, ese rostro que se ha transformado en el de un hombre hermoso, maduro, feliz con el paso del tiempo.

Mi Vitya siempre me dice que no hay nada que lo haga tan feliz como tenerme con él, me ha dicho lo mismo durante los últimos cinco años y yo aún me sonrojo al escucharlo. Él se despierta al lado mío la gran mayoría de las mañanas, cuando los dos no estamos lejos en un viaje y son sus labios los que hacen que mis ojos se abran para contemplar sus ojos azules llenos de amor. Creo que desde que estamos juntos, esa ha sido la forma en la que suelo despertarme, es nuestra alarma personal. Él me despierta al mundo con un beso suyo como si yo fuera un príncipe en un cuento de hadas y aun siento un poco de vergüenza cuando él me llama su bello durmiente. A veces, yo no puedo hacer más que abrazarlo con fuerza porque él es demasiado hermoso y también profundamente mío y comprobar eso todas las mañanas me hace sentir una ráfaga de éxtasis y felicidad enorme.

Es por eso que ahora muero por tenerlo frente a mí, ese viaje a Francia tuvo que alargarse una semana más debido a que la sucursal de Yutopia que abrirá en París el año próximo, aun presenta ciertos desperfectos que tienen que arreglarse ya. Me imagino que Mari y Victor, quienes viajaron juntos para poner todo en orden, han cumplido ya su cometido y es que mi hermana y mi esposo dan algo de miedo cuando toman su papel de líderes natos. En realidad me alegré de dejar esa responsabilidad en sus manos, yo mismo tengo muchos asuntos que solucionar aquí en Japón, la remodelación de la primera sucursal de Yutopia también me ha dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza pero la reapertura del hotel tiene que estar lista la próxima primavera, ya que Victor y yo queremos celebrar los treinta años de matrimonio de mis padres con una fiesta que incluya el patrimonio que ellos iniciaron, ese patrimonio que mi hermana y yo le heredaremos a nuestros hijos algún día.

Porque sí, Victor y yo queremos una familia para los dos. Supongo que una vez que toda la locura de la apertura de las nuevas sucursales de Yutopia pase, los dos nos sentaremos a hablar del tema e iniciaremos con los trámites necesarios. Esa idea me llena de emoción, la idea de que mi amor y el de Victor alcance a una vida que necesita amor y cuidado es algo hermoso y yo sé que amaré a ese pequeño o pequeña que llegue a nosotros con todo mi corazón. Y él o ella no tendrán que temer jamás porque Victor y yo los haremos crecer con amor y confianza, les enseñaremos que el amor es posible y que no hay sueño que no se pueda cumplir.

Sí, hay muchas cosas que Victor y yo queremos hacer aún, miles de cosas que los dos haremos porque nuestro amor nos hace fuertes y sé que ninguno de los dos dejará ningún sueño sin cumplir, no mientras su mano esté en la mía, no mientras la sonrisa de mi Vitya esté ahí para hacerme saber que él confía en mí, que él me apoyará en lo que sea como siempre lo ha hecho.

Sé que los dos seguiremos escribiendo una historia juntos paso a paso, que los dos seguiremos bailando todas las canciones de amor que se me ocurra bailar porque con el paso de los años, la colección de canciones de amor hechas para Victor y para mí ha aumentado de forma considerable. Vitya siempre se ríe cuando le digo que tener solamente una canción de amor la vida entera es bastante tonto cuando ante ti hay un mundo de melodías que puedes volver inmortales al bailarlas en los brazos de la misma persona que hizo tu sueño realidad hace cinco años.

Sí, yo sé que tuve una boda de en sueño y cuando me recuerdo girando en los brazos de Victor, cuando recuerdo el calor de sus manos sobre mi cintura, sé que no querré bailar con nadie más y que si vuelvo a nacer, mi alma buscará a Victor por todo el universo para que él me haga sentir que la música que nos rodea es capaz de crear una eternidad para los dos. Eso fue lo que sentí el día de mi boda cuando los dos bailamos _"a thousand years"_. Y sé que eso seguiré sintiendo todos los días cuando al despertar me dé cuenta de que seguramente soy el hombre más amado del universo entero. O al menos eso pensamos todas las personas ¿no es así? Cuando conocemos el amor, todos pensamos que nadie antes de nosotros se ha encontrado con él y creo que todos tenemos razón porque el amor es un misterio distinto y hermoso para cada uno.

Y mi amor sigue creciendo, crece conmigo. Mi familia también está llena de amor ahora, creo que Mari se casará pronto también. Ella había estado enamorada prácticamente desde siempre de uno de sus ídolos musicales favoritos y el día en el que ese ídolo se hospedó en la sucursal de Yutopia de Tokio, ese chico suertudo no pudo evitar caer en el innegable encanto Katsuki y él y Mari han llevado un noviazgo de ya casi tres años. Mi hermana siempre pone cara de pocos amigos cuando hablo de la idea de organizar una enorme boda tradicional para ella y para Takao, pero sé que me dejará planearlo todo. Victor dice que tengo una obsesión con las ceremonias de bodas pero vamos ¿quién no desea que todo en el día especial de la vida de uno de sus seres amados sea perfecto?

Pero bueno, quizá me estoy adelantando demasiado a los hechos aunque quizá toda esta ansiedad mía sea fruto del hecho de que la boda relámpago de Aleshka, la madre de Victor, me dejó un poco dolido. Mi suegra se casó el año pasado con uno de los inversionistas mayoritarios de las empresas Nikiforov, no fue una boda enorme como las que me encanta mirar en televisión y de no ser porque la madre de Victor se veía genuinamente feliz y enamorada, creo que de verdad hubiera llorado de desilusión cuando me di cuenta de que una vez más, me había perdido la oportunidad de organizar una enorme boda.

Sin embargo me siento feliz por ella, porque creo que Aleshka ha encontrado también una historia de amor con la que siempre había soñado y aunque la protege siempre, sé que a Victor le agrada su padrastro. A mí también me agrada Peter, es alegre y comprometido en todo lo que hace. Además, siempre hace que Aleshka sonría todo el tiempo y eso es hermoso.

Por eso digo que mi familia está llena de amor, incluso Phichit, quien sigue de luna de miel por el mundo con Seung Gil Lee el cual se ha convertido en uno de los ídolos coreanos más famosos del momento con sus canciones pegajosas y alegres (las que siempre dice haber compuesto pensando en el amor que siente por mi mejor amigo), no se olvida de llamarme una vez a la semana para contarme acerca de sus vivencias. Phichit maneja ahora la compañía de entretenimiento que sus padres iniciaron en Tailandia y aunque se casó hace meses, él dice que Seung y él no tienen prisa por volver a sus obligaciones. Y creo que los entiendo, a mí y Victor nos costó mucho trabajo volver al mundo real después de haber pasado meses de luna de miel en una isla solitaria de Japón donde nos escondimos y donde los dos vivimos una de las temporadas más dichosas de nuestras vidas.

Ojalá podamos hacer eso pronto, me digo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. En realidad he decidido ya que cuando los dos nuevos hoteles estén listos, y Vitya y yo hayamos también dejado trabajando los planes de adopción, le robaré al mundo la dicha de tener a mi esposo y me esconderé con él de nuevo en un sitio donde no tengamos que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Ese pensamiento me hace feliz y es aún más real ahora que lo he escrito. Quizá deba retomar de nuevo la escritura de este diario aunque a veces me es imposible tener un momento tranquilo para tomarme en serio la tarea como solía hacer en mis tiempos de la Academia Feltsman. A veces es lindo dejar un testimonio de la propia historia en algún lado y la escritura hace eso, la escritura perpetua esas historias a las que uno ha de volver para encontrar en ellas la felicidad que no podrá encontrar en algún otro lado.

Mi corazón comienza a latir ahora, Vicchan, el pequeño caniche que Victor me regaló el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho ha comenzado a ladrar mientras corre hacia la puerta de la entada de nuestra casa y sé muy bien que eso es así porque Victor debe estar ya a punto de entrar. Decido quedarme quieto aunque me gustaría correr a sus brazos ahora que está frente a mí con un montón de paquetes en sus brazos que deben ser regalos de su viaje, él siempre me trae regalos aunque siempre le digo que no es necesario. Él es mi mayor regalo y ahora que camina hacia a mí con su sonrisa más resplandeciente en sus labios, sé que eso ha sido Victor para mi desde el día uno y eso será para mí hasta el último de los latidos de mi corazón…

* * *

 **NOTA DE VICTOR NIKIFOROV EN EL DIARIO DE YURI KATSUKI**

Mi Yuri, feliz cumpleaños.

Quizá debí regalarte un nuevo diario ahora que has vuelto escribir, creo que te lo daré mañana porque justo ahora no quiero soltarte de mis brazos. Te extrañé como un loco, siempre te extraño cuando estoy lejos de ti aunque es cierto que tu corazón viaja conmigo del mismo modo que mi corazón se queda a tu lado mientras no estoy.

Sin embargo, mi Yuri, incluso escribir esta nota en tu diario me distrae de mis deberes de amante esposo, deberes como besar tus labios o acariciar tu cabello con suavidad para no despertarte. Eres tan hermoso mientras duermes, bueno, no hay momento del día en el que no seas hermoso. Hoy es el aniversario de tu vida, nuestro aniversario de bodas (al menos de la boda que cuenta para los dos) y debes saber que me sigo sintiendo el hombre más afortunado al tenerte conmigo.

Yuri, mi amor, gracias por llegar a este mundo y encontrarte conmigo. Gracias por hacer posible el amor para mí. Te amo con todo lo que soy, lo que fui y lo que seré y eso que estoy por ser, mi Yuri, será maravilloso porque no dejaré de estar a tu lado.

Así que mi amor, mañana te compraré un diario enorme, con miles de páginas en blanco. Sé que tú las llenarás con el relato de los dos, tú siempre has sabido narrar mejor las cosas que yo y amo leerme a través de tus ojos. Porque sé que todavía tendremos muchas cosas más de las cuales escribir, muchas aventuras que los dos viviremos. Formaremos una familia, sí, nuevos personajes se añadirán a nuestras paginas y yo quiero que, en el ocaso de nuestras vidas, los dos podamos leer esta historia una y otra vez porque dicen que un recuerdo es todo aquello que pasa una vez más por el corazón.

Tendremos aún muchos años delante de nosotros pero quiero que sepas que yo también te amé desde el día uno a tu lado y que en realidad, todos los días son para mí un primer día para amarte y para volverme a enamorar una y otra vez de ti.

Así que mientras sueñas, yo seguiré releyendo nuestra historia y no te enojes conmigo si después de leer la historia de los dos en el papel me dan ganas de leer también todo ese amor que he escrito en todos los recovecos de tu cuerpo y de tu piel.

Te amo, mi Yuri. Siempre te amaré.

 **Feliz cumpleaños, te adora siempre, tu Vitya.**

 **FIN**


End file.
